


© Crónicas de la Arena: El Kazekage, El Clan y El Misterio.

by Hannabi77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Hermanos, Odio - Freeform, Romance, Tragédia, comedia, familiar, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabi77/pseuds/Hannabi77
Summary: Luego de la 4ta guerra ninja, el mundo shinobi se cubrió de paz, o por lo menos eso era lo que se mostraba. Dentro de cada Aldea, los Kages obraban diligentemente por el bien de estas. Esta historia estará centrada en la Aldea de Sunakagure, una ciudad después del desierto, alejada de los otros, pero con muchos misterios. Su actual Kazekage la esta revolucionando, al grado de dejar todo el pasado en descubierto, no mas traiciones, no mas secretos, quiere crear una Aldea basada en los ideales que el tiene, pero... ¿Lo logrará? Aun no esta del todo consciente de que es un hombre en crecimiento, le falta mucho por vivir. Los sentimientos al veces ganan a la razón. Pero aun así, es más que seguro que, dará todo de si para que su ideal se cumpla.





	1. INTRODUCCIÓN.

Esta historia tendrá parejas, pero no habrá GaaMatsu, GaaHina, GaaSaku, GaaSari y mucho menos GaaIno. Los canon principales de la historia se respetarán, en su mayoría.  
La serie/manga original junto con los personajes conocidos son propiedad del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia aquí narrada es de mi propia autoría.

 

© TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS 2017   
No quiero adaptaciones. Ni traducciones a otros idiomas, si veo que esta ultima es pedida, la haré yo misma.

SI CONOCÉIS LA SERIE QUE ES NARUTO POR COMPLETO, TE ACONSEJO SALTAR ESTA INTRODUCCIÓN, YA QUE ESTA DIRIGIDA PARA AQUELLOS QUE RECIÉN EMPIEZAN EN LA SERIE O QUE NO LA HAN COMPLETADO, O CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA QUE DESEE LEER MI HISTORIA PERO NO CONOCE BIEN LAS REFERENCIAS, Y BUENO, EMPECEMOS.

Para empezar, quisiera hacer una pequeña reseña de Gaara, quien será uno de los protagonistas principales de esta historia. Y poner un punto de referencia, en el cual empezara la historia que os narrare.

Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) es un shinobi de Sunagakure y el Quinto Kazekage (五代目风影, Godaime Kazekage), fue el Comandante General del ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y comandante de la Cuarta División. Parte del ex-equipo Baki, es el hijo menor del Cuarto Kazekage y Karura, hermano menor de Temari y Kankuro .

HISTORIA

Mientras que Gaara había tratado inicialmente de ser amable con los demás, a pesar del miedo de su pueblo, las acciones y las palabras falsas de Yashamaru lo cambiaron. Dándose cuenta de que nadie le amaba, Gaara usó su arena para crear un tatuaje en kanji en la frente "amor" (爱, ai), como un símbolo de lo que es un "demonio que se ama sólo a sí mismo", y a la altura de su nombre, como lo creía supuestamente su madre Karura. Gaara se hizo emocionalmente retraído, casi silencioso, y fue paulatinamente consumido por un aborrecimiento amargo para todos, pero al tiempo se convenció de que sólo se importaba a sí mismo y su "madre": la voz del Shukaku en su cabeza. Él aprendió a encontrar el placer y finalmente una razón para vivir en aniquilar a los múltiples asesinos enviados para matarlo y, por extensión, a cualquiera que amenazara su existencia. Esto fue empeorado por el Shukaku que no lo dejaba dormir y como resultado, Gaara buscaba siempre la forma de saciar su sed de sangre, que dio lugar a un Gaara despiadado; demostrado cuando asesinó a Bai y a Midare y no haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas. El insomnio de Gaara, fue impulsado por el temor de que el demonio dentro de él se coma su mente mientras duerme, sólo fomentó su inestabilidad y aumentó más el deseo de matar. De hecho, su odio se extiende a sus hermanos, ya que nunca los vio como tal, y estaba completamente dispuesto a matar a los que se le cruce y si fuera necesario a su familia para satisfacer su deseo de reafirmar su existencia.

Gaara fue, en muchos aspectos, similar a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque desafortunadamente en su caso, no tuvo a nadie a quien llamar amigo, aunque tuvo familia como su hermano jinchuriki (aunque él no lo descubriría sino hasta mucho tiempo después en la serie), ambos se sentían solos y deseaban ser amados, queridos y reconocidos como un ser humano, de los prejuicios de otros - como ellos mismos, no como a los demonios que se vieron obligados a "contener" - y ambos fueron conducidos a un estado de desesperación. Mientras que Naruto en consecuencia ha desarrollado el concepto erróneo de que bromas y travesuras le traerían la atención que buscaba, Gaara llegó a la conclusión de que podía conservar y confirmar su propia existencia matando a todo aquel que lo desafíe, logrando así una forma extrema del existencialismo como rasgo clave de su personalidad. Ante la falta de reconocimiento de los demás, Gaara podía compensar este hecho valorándose a sí mismo, con exclusión de todos los demás en una extraña forma de narcisismo. Por otra parte, mientras que Naruto finalmente tuvo a Iruka, a Kakashi y sus amigos que lo aceptaron y reconocieron, Gaara no tenía nadie para vincularse, ni siquiera su padre o sus hermanos, ya que todos lo despreciaban y temían por el Shukaku que habita dentro de él. La persona que estaba más cerca de ser amigable con Gaara era Yashamaru, su tío, que recibió la orden de matarlo (aunque en realidad él podía oponerse y él lo amaba de verdad), pero resultó creándose con ello a un Gaara sociópata y solitario. Como tal, Gaara no entendía el concepto de lucha por algo más que a sí mismo hasta su enfrentamiento con Naruto.

Después de ser derrotado por Naruto, Gaara se sorprendió al ver que Naruto sabía muy bien el dolor que Gaara había soportado durante toda su vida. Él se sorprendió aún más de que su primer amigo nunca perdió la esperanza, de que Naruto fuera ser reconocido como persona y en última instancia, encontrar amigos que de verdad se preocupaban por él. Al ver la determinación de que Naruto tuvo que proteger a sus amigos y a la aldea, hizo a Gaara la pregunta de su propio camino en la vida.

Dándose cuenta de que se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, Gaara decidió seguir el camino de Naruto, y convertirse en Kazekage de Sunagakure para que pudiera estar conectado a su pueblo, y espero que ellos finalmente reconocieran su existencia como persona. En los próximos años, la determinación de Gaara para encontrar la felicidad se hizo evidente a partir de su decisión de confiar en su propio poder en vez de la de su demonio interior. Gaara eventualmente forma una estrecha amistad y hermandad con Naruto.

Dado que Gaara se ha convertido en un amigo muy cercano a Naruto, gracias a su nueva actitud, ha sido capaz de cambiar personalidades de la gente hacia él, como Matsuri que le tenía miedo a las armas, Ōnoki en la Cumbre de los cinco Kages, convenció a prácticamente a toda la alianza de alejar su antigua enemistad y pelear juntos en la Cuarta Guerra, e incluso el propio Naruto cuando se reflexiona sobre lo que va a optar por hacer como amigo de Sasuke. Esto parece ser un rasgo similar de Naruto, una manera de mostrar cómo ha cambiado desde antes. No que también, sino por su estrecho vínculo y el gran don de Naruto, que también se ha demostrado que no tiene ningún rencor u odio contra tal persona, incluso hacia su padre, que era el gran responsable en buena parte de la infancia miserable que tuvo.

A pesar de que seguía siendo implacable contra sus oponentes, Gaara aparece muy protector de sus aliados y gente inocente, como se ve cuando protegía a su pueblo de Deidara, y sus hermanos, Darui e incluso el Raikage contra Sasuke. También parece comprender en profundidad los que han sufrido el horror de la soledad y el odio del pasado por la miradas en sus ojos, como Naruto, Kimimaro, e incluso Sasuke.

Como un Kage, Gaara cree que los ideales de las generaciones anteriores, que cada pueblo tiene sus propios asuntos y puede resolver sus propios problemas sin tener que pedir la ayuda de otros para mantener la apariencia y el honor, para él es un "ridículo argumento" y que la cooperación entre los pueblos es fundamental para derrotar a Akatsuki (el cual resulto ser solo un grupo manipulado por Obito) y salvar al mundo.

RESUMEN DE LA GUERRA

Luego del enfrentamiento contra Madara Uchiha y Obito, quienes habían proclamado la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja a las cinco grandes naciones shinobis, estas últimas formaron La Gran Alianza, para enfrentarse a quienes los habían desafiado, dándose a conocer en la guerra que Obito fue una marioneta de Madara y este a la vez fue usado para liberar de su prisión al verdadero peligro, Kaguya Otsutsuki, La cual logro volver a poner a todo el mundo en la técnica del Tsukuyumi Infinito, por segunda vez, en la historia de la Humanidad. Salvo el equipo 7 de Konoha y su mentor Kakashi, lograron evitar la técnica y salvar a la humanidad de la misma, volviendo a sellar a ese ser mounstruoso que era Kaguya y deshacer la técnica que había puesto a todos en el sueño infinito.

GLOSARIO

Habrá palabras que usare en el idioma natal del manga/anime nipon, para dar entender rangos o parentesco y para abreviar palabras que en español serian bastante difíciles de dar uso o manejo.

San: Prefijo que se usa, seguido del nombre, para llamar a la persona con cierto grado de respeto, ejemplo: Temari-san, Naruto-san, Kankuro-san, etc.

Chan: Prefijo que usa, seguido al nombre, para llamar a la persona con un elevado grado de confianza, ya sea amistad, hermandad, compañerismo. Se usa mayormente en nombres de chica, aunque también es aceptable en chicos. Ejemplo: Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, etc

Kun: Similar al prefijo "Chan", pero con la diferencia que se usa para nombres de chico, ejemplo: Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, etc.

Aniue/Onee-chan/Onee: Significa "hermana mayor".

Nii-san/Onii-chan/Nii: Significa "hermano mayor"

Otouto: Significa "hermano menor"

Himouto: Significa "hermana menor"

Bijuu: Demonios o bestias con cola, que son resultado de la división del Primer Bijuu, en su total son 9 bestias, las cuales poseen según su número el equivalente en colas.

Jinchuriki: Contenedor humano, capaz de mantener un bijuu sellado dentro de el, y según su habilidad, poder manipularlo.

Sama: Prefijo que sigue después del nombre, que se usa para demostrar un alto respeto a la persona quien se dirige, seria el equivalente a "señor o señora", y normalmente se los usa para dirigirse a los altos rangos (Kages, nobleza feudal, lideres de clanes) ejemplo: Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama, Raikage-sama, etc.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la definición de Kage, mas su asignación según su aldea.

El Kage (影; literalmente "Sombra") es el líder de una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas y por lo general el ninja más fuerte de su respectiva aldea. Ellos colectivamente son conocidos como los Cinco Kages (五影, Gokage). Si un Kage ha mantenido su posición durante varias décadas, como pasó en el caso del Tercer Hokage, es probable que un ninja más joven sea más fuerte que ellos. En tales casos, el Kage puede retirarse y darle el título a otra persona, el título, una vez concedido, se mantiene de forma permanente. Esto crea un caso especial en donde hay dos Kage a la vez, pero sólo uno de ellos esta activo, como lo fue con el Tercer y Cuarto Hokage. Después de que el Cuarto murió, el Tercero salió de su retiro para volver a sus actividades.

El Kage está en pie de igualdad con los gobernantes de sus países, supervisan las actividades de sus aldeas, y son los líderes de la sociedad ninja. Por lo general son los que envían a los equipos de ninjas a cabo en sus misiones y toman las decisiones respecto a la seguridad de su pueblo. Los Cinco Kages son:

El Hokage (火影; que significa "Sombra de Fuego") de Konohagakure.

El Kazekage (風影; que significa "Sombra de Viento") de Sunagakure.

El Mizukage (水影; que significa "Sombra de Agua") de Kirigakure.

El Raikage (雷影; que significa "Sombra de Rayo") de Kumogakure.

El Tsuchikage (土影; que significa "Sombra de Tierra") de Iwagakure.

Aunque los líderes de otras aldeas ocultas pueden ser tan o más fuerte que cualquiera de los Kage, sus pueblos no han ganado el reconocimiento suficiente para que puedan llevar tal título. En el anime, Hoshigakure ha apodado a cada uno de sus líderes como Hoshikage (星影; literalmente significa "Sombra de Estrella"), lo que significa que su ambición es ser reconocida como una igual por las cinco grandes aldeas. Sin embargo, este título es sólo un nombre, y los Cinco Kages no lo reconocen como su igual.

Desde la creación de los jinchūriki, se ha convertido en tradición que los anfitriones de las bestias sean seleccionados de la familia del propio Kage de la aldea. De esta manera, el jinchūriki no sólo tiene fuertes lazos de lealtad a la aldea y su líder, sino que también sirven para mostrar el poder del Kage. [1] Por ejemplo, Killer B es el hijo adoptivo del Tercer Raikage, Gaara es el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage y Naruto Uzumaki es hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Bueno, con esto, ya está todo lo necesario que tenéis que saber, para empezar a leer mi historia, obviamente, doy créditos a la Wikia de Naruto, ya que de ahí saque gran parte de la información.

Nos vemos en el final del primer capitulo :D


	2. Capitulo 1

Han pasado cerca de siete meses desde que la última gran guerra que enfrento la alianza shinobi llegó a su fin.

En los cuarteles de Sunakagure, acababa de finalizar otra de esas tantas reuniones post-guerra que los altos rangos y el Señor feudal organizaban para estar al tanto de la recuperación política, social y económica, tanto de su aldea, como el de las naciones aliadas.

El señor Feudal fue el primero en salir y esbozaba una gran satisfacción en su rostro, lo secundaron los líderes de los clanes, algunos serenos, otros fríos, seguidos de último por Baki y la asistente del Jefe médico, la cual se encargaba de presentar el informe general del hospital en las reuniones representando a su superior.

―Nuestra aldea está a punto de alcanzar la normalidad, casi por completo, eso es bueno, Shun...―dijo Baki, mientras veía serenamente por las ventanas del pasillo del cuartel a los habitantes de la aldea en su apogeo habitual.

―Tiene razón, capitán Baki ―le responde la asistente, mientras suspira relajadamente y lo imita, viendo por la ventana. ―Puedo sentir que nos esperan tiempos de paz...

―Si, pero... ―Baki enfría su mirada― hay que estar alertas, aun en tiempos de paz.

―Oh... si ―dice Shun esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se alejan por los pasillos ―Muy cierto...

Aun en el salón de reuniones.

―Hoy fue un día agotador ―dice Kankurō, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, sentándose de nuevo en un asiento y estirando sus pies en la gran mesa de reuniones―, pero parece que valió la pena... ¿Vieron la paz que se llevaron en su rostro esos ancianos aburridos? ―dice preguntando, mientras observa como Temari ayuda a Gaara de organizar los papeles de la reunión reciente― Eh! Eh! ―espabila tratando de llamar la atención de sus muy responsables hermanos―. Temari, Gaara... dejen eso a un lado por un momento, relájense, la reunión ya termino...

― ¡Cállate Kankurō! ―dice Temari enojada, al verlo tan fresco como una lechuga―en vez de holgazanear, ayúdanos y lleva estos documentos a la oficina de Gaara ―terminando de decirle, pone una pila de documentos enfrente de él, haciendo que este se vaya de espaldas con solo verlo.

―Pero... que... que.. es todo esto? ―dice indignado Kankurō, mientras se levanta―no recuerdo que se junte tanto papeleo en las reuniones...

―Lo que pasa, es que... ―dijo Gaara, agregándose a la charla familiar―todo este exceso se debe al informe mensual presentado por el Jefe del hospital general...

―Ah, ciertamente... ―dice Temari mientras se apoya con las manos en la mesa y suelta un bostezo―, dime Gaara... ―voltea a ver a su hermano menor― ¿Qué piensas que pasara de hoy en adelante? La Aldea vuelve a su estabilidad, pero... ¿Podremos tener paz?

―Temari... de esa pregunta es tan obvia su respuesta, ¿No, Gaara? ―emite Kankurō, mientras fija su mirada en su hermano menor.

― ¿Se refieren al amigo de equipo de Naruto, los bijus y los rastros que posiblemente dejo Kaguya? ―respondió Gaara, mientras miraba al vacío, al parecer recordando memorias de la guerra― ¿Es esa tu preocupación, Temari?

―Ha, es eso lo que me preocupa ―dijo ella con un tono de tristeza.

―Y tienes razón al preocuparte ―dijo Kankurō, poniendo un semblante pensativo―Ese Uchiha es un gran problema, ahora está en prisión, pero no me asombraría que en cualquier momento lo liberen. Konoha lo protege, y con lo referente a ese monstruo con forma de mujer vieja de tres ojos, es más seguro que lo usaran para rastrear posibles pistas; bueno, creo que no tenemos otra que confiar en el racionar de los de la hoja, no queremos que el mundo se vuelva a llenar de dolor y sufrimiento, ya demasiado daño hizo a nuestra historia esa tal Kaguya, esperemos el Uchiha no haga lo mismo...

―No, eso no pasara ―emite Gaara, interrumpiendo a su hermano, mientras cierra los ojos y exhala serenamente― no, mientras lo tengan a el...

― ¿A él? ―repite Kankurō desorientado― ¡Ahh! A ese él, te refieres ―dice recordando, mientras sonríe con alivio.

―Con que él, ¿eh? ―dice Temari mientras también sonríe con indignacion―al veces me cuesta creer que ese "enano escandaloso" que una vez conocimos, se volvió un gran héroe.

―Ha... ―agrega Gaara, mientras reabre sus ojos y vuelve a recordar las palabras del Mizukage revivido con el que se enfrentaron en la guerra―Naruto Uzumaki... un gran idiota... un gran amigo... y ahora, un gran héroe.

En algún lugar de Konoha, más exactamente Ichiraku Rámen.

―¡Ha... ha... haaaaashu!!! ―termino habiendo ruido Naruto, al soltar tremendo estornudo, el cual casi hizo que le saliesen los fideos por la nariz―Hum... parece que están hablando de mí, dattebayo― término diciendo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.

―Jajajaja supongo que ese es el precio que tendrás que pagar por la fama, Naruto ―dijo Iruka, mientras le ofrecía una servilleta para que se limpie―tendrás que acostumbrarte...

 

―Jeje Iruka sensei, gracias ―dijo mientras tomaba la servilleta que le había ofrecido y se limpiaba―no diga eso, acabaras haciendo que me preocupe por ello, sufro de acoso por ello desde hace meses...

 

Volviendo a Sunakagure, con los hermanos de la Arena.

Saliendo por fin de la sal de reuniones, Kankurō de primero, secundado por Temari y por ultimo Gaara, cada uno con una pila enorme de papeles.

―Esto está muy pesado ―dice Kankurō quejándose―, soy un jounin de elite, no un burro de carga o el ninja genin de los mandados...

―Pareces una niñita quejosa ―le responde indignada, Temari― recuerda que es nuestro deber ayudar a Gaara, somos sus hermanos y sus personas de confianza, debería ser un honor para ti, ¡Así que deja de quejarte y camina más rápido!

―Hump... honor de hermanos ―repite refunfuñando Kankurō― oye Gaara ―dice mientras voltea la mirada hacia su hermano el Kazekage―acuérdate de mí "honor de hermano" cuando tengas que pagarme el porcentaje de mi próxima misión.

― ¡Kankurō! ―exclama Temari con tono de reproche―como eres capaz de...

―Está bien ―dice Gaara, interrumpiendo a Temari y asombrando a Kankurō―lo recordare el día en que termines de saldar todos los adelantos de pago que te he dado...

―Jojojo jojojo ―rio de forma estrepitosa Temari― ¿Cómo que ya habías terminado de pagar tus deudas, eh Kankurō?

―Ah? Etto... etto... ―voltea su rostro de nuevo al frente, el marionetista, para que no noten la vergüenza que reflejo su rostro―Gaara exagera... solo debo un par de meses...

―Con la tarifa mínima que me indicaste que te pusiese, seria alrededor de un año y cuatro meses ―dice Gaara mientras pone cara de cálculo mental.

― ¡Gaara! ―grita Kankurō enojado y avergonzado― ¡esa información es privada, no se revela al público!

―Hum... ¿dije algo malo? ―pregunta Gaara, confundido, al ver a sus hermanos, uno enojado y la otra riendo.

―Jajaja no te preocupes Gaara ―le responde Temari, tratando dejar de reírse― tú no tienes la culpa de que Kankurō dilapide su dinero jajaja...

Kankurō ante tal vergüenza que sintió, soltó un "hum" de indignación y se concentró en su camino.

Y asi, durante todo el camino hacia el despacho del Kazekage, Temari estuvo riéndose de su castaño hermano y detrás de ellos Gaara los seguía con su normal cara poco expresiva; al llegar al despacho, Kankurō asienta la pila de papeles que traía en sus brazos en el escritorio del Kazekage, hace un gesto exagerado de cansancio y se lanza al sofá que había a un lado de la oficina (sofá que Gaara ubico en ese lugar debido a la insistente "sugerencia" de sus queridos y abusivos hermanos).

―Ahhhh ―emite Kankurō mientras se estira en el sofá como un gato que acaba de despertar de su siesta―sí que estoy cansado...

―Haber, dame campo ―dice Temari, mientras en un acto poco femenino, empuja a su hermano, obligándolo a estar sentado en vez de echado―no eres el único que se ha cansado por aquí... estoy tan cansada...

Gaara, que al entrar a su oficina, también dejo los papeles a un lado y se sentó en su cómodo sillón de Kazekage, observaba como sus dos perezosos hermanos se quejaban, por alguna razón le daba gracia verlos, no la suficiente para querer sonreír, pero si para que sus ojos brillaran de alegría al verlos.

No llevo ni siquiera tres años en el mando ―piensa―y estos dos me exigen comodidades como si fueran señores feudales ―arruga la mirada al sacar sus deducciones―sin duda, los estoy malacostumbrando...

De repente, Temari se levanta de golpe y con una vez seria dice:

―Bueno, basta de juegos ―se va acercando a la puerta―Kankurō, Gaara, ya está anocheciendo, es hora de ir a casa y descansar, mañana también será un día pesado.

―Es cierto, mañana me toca estar de vigilia al lado este de la aldea, sin duda será un día largo ―dice Kankurō mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida―vámonos...

―Me quedare un rato más ―responde Gaara serenamente, aun sentado desde su sillón― adelántense.

― ¡Gaara! ―dice Temari un tanto molesta―hoy fue un día pesado, en especial para ti, no deberías exigirte demasiado, acompáñanos a casa ―termino hablando con un tono de pena en su voz.

―No, me quedare solo un rato más, no exasperes Temari, tengo que revisar unos papeles que me faltaron de la reunión ―el pelirrojo empieza a hojear un folio que el mismo trajo en su pila de papeles―no tardare mucho, insisto, adelantaros.

―Pero, no crees que... ―objeto la rubia, insistente.

―Y a déjalo Temari ―dijo Kankurō interrumpiéndola, al parecer, comprendiendo a su hermano― Gaara es el Kazekage, si quiere quedarse un rato más, déjalo, ya nos vera en casa; no tardes mucho, Gaara ―dijo volteándose para verlo de reojo―o me comeré tu cena, mira que hoy Ito-basama cocinara sunagimo... ―al terminar de decir eso, Kankurō es el primero en salir.

Gaara pone cara de enojo, prácticamente se había olvidado de lo especial que era la cena ese día, pero el deber era deber, he iba primero.

―Nos vemos entonces, no tardes ―dijo Temari, antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Ya una vez solo, Gaara se relaja suspira cansadamente, toma los papeles con seriedad y los empieza a revisar, de repente, se distrae, entonces gira su asiento hacia su ventana y empieza a contemplar el lento oscurecer del cielo, haciendo notoria la redonda y enorme luna y unas cuantas estrellas.

―Por qué... porque... ―murmura Gaara un tanto triste y pensativo― ¿Por qué presiento que aún me falta algo? ―sus ojos se entrecierran y vuelve a girar su asiento, frente a su escritorio― llevo un considerable tiempo a cargo, pero aún no lo conozco de frente ―habla para sí, mientras levanta unos papeles y lee casi sin interés ― ¿Por qué evita hablar conmigo? O ¿Sera que es así, con todo los altos rangos? Ahora que recuerdo, Baki en una ocasión me comento algo...

**RECUERDO/FLASHBACK***

Había finalizado la primera reunión oficial de Gaara como Kazekage; aunque por fuera su rostro reflejaba una gran seguridad y liderazgo, por dentro se encontraba considerablemente estresado, y ni hablar de Temari y Kankurō, ellos si estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, tanto interna como externamente; pero al final, todo resulto ser bien aceptado por los altos rangos, los cuales al culminar la reunión se retiraron sin ninguna queja u observación.

Ya en su oficina, solo, estaba terminando de firmar los papeles de la minuta de la reciente reunión, cuando de repente se escucha que tocan la puerta.

Toc... toc... toc...

―Adelante ―responde Gaara con su típica voz serena.

Entonces, se abre la puerta, apareciendo Baki con unos papeles.

―Disculpa interrumpirte Gaara, vengo a entregarte estos documentos ―se explica Baki mientras pone la pila de papeles en su escritorio―el Jefe del cuerpo médico, debido a unos percances, no pudo hacerlos llegar para la reunión y manda a decir que lo disculpe por el retraso, eso es todo.

Gaara observa por unos segundos detenidamente los papeles y luego vuelve a fijar su vista en Baki.

―Ya veo. Baki... tengo una duda ―titubea un tanto inseguro el novato Kazekage―Esta no es la primera vez que el Jefe del cuerpo médico falta a las reuniones organizadas por el consejo; tengo la sensación de que no tengo su aceptación como líder, eso puede ser un problema en un futuro...

― ¿Problema? ―lo interrumpe confiado, Baki―no te preocupes por ello, lo que pasa es que recién eres un nuevo alto rango, y por eso desconoces varias cosas...

― ¿Varias cosas? ―repite Gaara confundido― explícate.

―El jefe del cuerpo médico es una persona muy poco sociable ―le explica Baki― según tengo entendido, en el hospital solo interactúa con un muy reducido número de personas, solo con sus cuatro discípulos, después todo el hospital tiene prohibido hablarle, debido a que es acosada por su multitud de fanes, desde hace un par de años atrás; y si piensa que no tiene su aceptación, temo decirte que estas equivocado, de hecho, aparte del Señor feudal, el jefe médico voto por usted, cuando tomaron la decisión de elegir al próximo Kazekage, y eso influyó mucho para que los otros clanes también lo aceptaran.

―Entonces ¿Por qué me evita? ―pregunta Gaara aún más confundido que antes― no hace mucho, solicite por escrito un encuentro, con su alumna que lo represento en mi proclamación de ascenso a Kazekage, a los pocos días recibí su respuesta, en la cual me denegaba la solicitud, abogando que mi pedido era inútil, infructífero e innecesario y que mejor me ocupara de desempeñar mi papel y que no lo desilusione al haberme dado su confianza...

―Ah... ―dice Baki un tanto asombrado y con un tono olvidadizo―si esa es la raíz de tus preocupaciones, deberías tranquilizarte.

― ¿Tranquilizarme? ―repite Gaara, aún más intranquilo ― ¿Acaso hay algo que desconozco? ―Inquirió, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a la situación.

―Bueno, si... ―responde Baki con un poco de pesar, al ver que le dio al clavo―lo que pasa es que, entre su padre, el 4to Kazekage y el Jefe Médico existía un tipo de gresca, tanto laboral como personalmente.

―Y eso ¿Por qué tiene que afectarme a mí? ―pregunta a un confuso, Gaara―. Al actuar así solo revela su poca profesionalidad desempeñando su cargo... ―exclama con tono leve de enfado―

―Lo que sucede es que,―explica Baki, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo― Debido a unas ordenes, que dicto en el pasado el 4to Kazekage, este trajo mucho sufrimiento al clan del Jefe del cuerpo Médico, en especial, a los más cercanos suyos, tal vez por eso, el Jefe médico...

―Me trata con desdén ―pronuncio Gaara completando la oración de Baki―. Ahora puedo comprenderlo todo, creo que nada puedo hacer por el momento, más que ser paciente y esperar a que algún día el Jefe médico perdone a mi familia por los actos que cometió mi padre con la suya. ―Termino diciendo, sin poder evitar reflejar una gran tristeza en su rostro.

―Por el momento, me temo que es la única opción ―asintió serio, Baki―Si eso es todo, con su permiso, me retiro.

Gaara asintió a modo de señal, Baki desapareció de la oficina, dejando a un inerte he enmudecido Kazekage con vista al vacío.

***FIN DEL RECUERDO/FLASHBACK****

Gaara termina de recordar, se da cuenta que por el momento, lo mejor será omitir la preocupación relacionada con el Jefe Médico; termina de revisar rápidamente los papeles que le faltaban y se retira de su oficina, encaminándose a su tranquilo aposento.

Espero no haberme retrasado demasiado ―piensa― no quiero ni pensar que ese desagraciado de Kankurō está devorándose mi querido plato de sunagimo ―frunce el ceño y adelanta el paso―sunagimo-chan... espérame...

Minutos después, llega a su casa y se dirige directamente a la cocina y encuentra a sus dos hermanos a punto de empezar a cenar, Ito-basama (que era una anciana que trabajaba de mucama en la mansión del Kazekage, incluso mucho antes de que ellos tres nacieran) estaba sirviendo la cena.

―Buenas noches, estoy en casa ―expreso Gaara, mientras entra lentamente y toma asiento en el gran comedor que apenas aquellos tres usaban y casi siempre estaba vacío.

―Bienvenido a casa ―respondieron sus hermanos a coro, mientras le pasaban una servilleta, para recibir la cena.

No es que siempre habían hecho eso, pero desde que volvieron de los exámenes chunin, hace un par de años, sus comportamientos y lazos como hermanos empezaron a reforzarse, a pesar que perdieron a su estricto padre, su ausencia los unió aún más. Antes, de pequeños, Temari y Kankurō comían lo más rápido posible antes de que llegase Gaara a la mesa, por el miedo que se les fue infundado en ellos, pero ahora, les molestaba mucho que él no llegase a cenar, incluso había ocasiones en la que ellos le llevaban la cena a su oficina y le obligaban a comer mientras le ayudaban con lo que podían en el papeleo y demás trabajos que se le acumulasen a su pequeño hermano; tal vez antes, la palabra "familia" para ellos no significaba casi nada, pero desde que tuvieron esos acontecimientos rotundos en sus vidas, el significado de "familia" fue lo que los mantenía unidos, viviendo como verdaderos hermanos, tal vez o mejor dicho, sin duda acercándose a lo que su madre hubiese querido para ellos.

Temari al verlos ya sentados a todos, dijo tranquila:

―Vaya, pensé que no llegarías a cenar junto con nosotros, Gaara.

Su pelirrojo hermano iba a responderle, pero ni bien Kankurō se unió al dialogo.

―Es normal que los días viernes como hoy, Gaara llegue a tiempo a cenar, nunca se a perdido un viernes de sunagimo ¿cierto otouto-chan? ―termino diciendo con la clara intención de molestar.

―Y dejarte todo el sunagimo, nunca ―respondió Gaara, secamente.

Entonces Ito-basama se agrega a la "amigable" conversación de los hermanos, mientras le sirve su plato a Gaara.

―Buenas noches Gaara-chan, hoy cocine tu plato favorito ―dijo la cariñosa anciana, mientras le acercaba el tazón de sopa al Kazekage―espero que tenga apetito, disfrútelo. Y si quiere una porción extra solo pídamelo, ―termino diciendo con su voz suave, lenta, cansada y muy tranquila, toda una digna voz de abuela.

―Se lo agradezco, Ito-basama ―le respondió Gaara con un tono de mucho respeto―la noto cansada ―agrego―por hoy, puede irse a descansar, mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de dejar todo limpio.

―Es usted muy amable ―respondió la anciana, con una mueca de gracia en su rostro―pero, no debería preocuparse de mí, Gaara-chan. Es cierto que soy un vejestorio, pero... amo esta cocina, tanto que, si me voy a dormir, no podré hacerlo, ya que estaré intranquila, pensando si la dejaron limpia ―se va alejando, yéndose para la cocina―, no es que diga que los jóvenes de hoy no saben limpiar, no más es que tienen un concepto de la limpieza un tanto más simple...

―Pero... ―es lo único que logra decir, Gaara angustiado, siguiendo con la mirada a la anciana que se aleja más y más― pero...

―Ya déjala, Gaara ―le dice Kankurō con la boca llena―los ancianos son orgullosos, ya deberías saberlo, recuerda al Tsuchikage...

―Lo que Kankurō dice es cierto, Gaara ―emite Temari, mientras los observa con una sonrisa―los ancianos se niegan muchas veces al recibir la ayuda, dicen que es dignidad o algo así, relájate, Ito-basama es fuerte.

―Ha... ―es lo único que Gaara logra decir, asiente y vuelve a poner atención a su plato.

Y así, los hermanos de la Arena disfrutan de una cena más en familia.

Después de esa noche, los días siguientes fueron normalmente rutinarios para estos hermanos. Gaara, como todo Kage, se encargaba de asignar misiones a sus subordinados, atender asuntos diplomáticos tanto en su aldea como en las otras naciones, viajes, papeleos... y una que otra vez, tener que esquivar a una fangirl desubicada. Kankurō y Temari se partían el rol de ser supervisores en la vigilancia de la Aldea, misiones especiales, maestros en la escuela que ellos mismos dieron inicio y relativamente, a las veces a modo de descanso, acompañaban a Gaara en uno de sus viajes diplomáticos...

Casi sin darse cuenta pasaron los días, meses y un año completo.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde que acabo la última gran guerra ninja, tal como predijo Kankurō, Sasuke Uchiha fue liberado de su condena y ahora vagaba por el mundo en busca de su supuesta "redención". El actual Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, había abogado por él, desde el momento en que los cinco kages empezaron a congregarse, y se llegó al acuerdo, que se le daría el perdón a cambio de que trabajase a favor de la Alianza. Fuera de eso, las cinco grandes naciones mantuvieron sus tratados de paz y amistad, los Kages se reunían ocasionalmente para discutir cuestiones referentes al territorio político y según lo indicasen sus señores feudales en el sector económico.

Gaara como siempre en su oficina estaba organizando unos documentos, cuando de repente se estremece al sentir como dos seres indeseables empiezan a tocar la puerta de una forma tan consecutiva, insistente y molesta.

Toc, toc, toc... toc,toc,toc... toc,toc,toc... toc,toc,toc...

―No de nuevo ―murmura Gaara para sí, con pesar, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

Tal vez, si las ignoro, pensaran que no estoy y se irán ―piensa―aunque...

― ¡Gaara-sama, Gaara-sama! ―se escucha a coro, desde el exterior, la voz de "esas" dos chicas...

―Adelante... ―responde Gaara mientras cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo que tendrá que soportar.

Entonces, entran en escena Matsuri y Sari, abriendo la puerta con tal bruteza que, daba la impresión que la arrancaron de la pared.

― ¡Disculpe interrumpirlo, Gaara-sama! ―dicen las dos al unísono―. Aquí le traigo el informe de la vigilancia de la puerta norte ―dice Matsuri, mientras se acerca exageradamente al escritorio y extiende sus manos con los papeles, agachando la cabeza, como si se tratase de un acto de devoción a un santo.

―Eh, espera Matsuri ―reclama Sari enfadada―a ti te toco la otra vez, ahora me toca a mí entregarlo ―termina de decir, mientras también agarra los papeles, tratando de quitárselos―, dámelos...

―Sari, espera ―responde Matsuri mientras forcejea al negarse a entregar los papeles―eso fue la vez pasada, te equivocas, ahora me toca a mí ―insiste.

― ¡Que no! Me toca a mí ―dice Sari, estirando a su lado.

―Te equivocas, es a mí ―insiste de su lado, Matsuri.

―Que es mi turno...

―No, el mío...

―El mío, no te quieras pasar de viva...

Gaara, al parecer ya acostumbrado a esas escenas, las ignora, y se dedica a escribir y rellenar los informes; a los minutos llega Temari.

― ¡¿Pero que es todo este escándalo?! ―arremete enojada, mientras les quita el informe y las fulmina con su mirada―debería darles vergüenza la forma en que se comportan ¡Mocosas inmaduras!

―Lo sentimos mucho, Temari-san ―repiten esas dos al unísono, mientras agachan la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

―La próxima vez que las vea interrumpiendo y desconcentrando al Kazekage, hare lo necesario para que las degraden a genins ―dice Temari mientras las mira con malicia.

― ¿Ser degradada a genin? ―repite con miedo, Matsuri―no, Temari-san, por favor, no...

―Por favor, perdónenos, Temari-san ―agrega Sari―no volverá a suceder, se lo suplico...

―Entonces ¡Largo! ―habla Temari, fuertemente, sin compasión.

― ¡Si! ―es lo último que exclaman esas dos, antes de salir corriendo.

Temari al ver que se deshizo de las indeseables, pone los documentos de su mano en el escritorio de su hermano, se relaja y se sienta en el sofá que había exclusivamente para Kankurō y ella en esa oficina.

―Te lo agradezco ―dice Gaara, sin dejar de escribir sus informes.

―Oh... ―responde Temari, perpleja mientras ve concentradamente a su hermano―. No es nada, Gaara ―le sonríe―para eso estamos las hermanas mayores, para cuidar a nuestros hermanitos, en especial, de las desubicadas ―ríe.

―Y aprecio lo que haces, Temari ―articula Gaara, dejando de escribir y mirando a su hermana de frente―llegaste en un momento propicio.

―Eh... si ―responde ella, sin saber que decir―. No sé cómo lo soportas, Gaara. En mi caso, me pondría firme y les gritaba las cosas, para que lo tengan claro.

― ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ―dice Gaara, calmado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya intentaste hablar con esas dos? ―pregunta asombrada, Temari.

―Ha... ―asiente el pelirrojo, y pone cara como recordando―, trate de sonar lo más crudo socialmente posible, pero no me escucharon, una empezó a hablar con la otra y empezaron otra de sus discusiones... por el momento, mi plan es ignorarlas.

―Ah... ―dice Temari, entendiendo―pero, si tu plan no funciona y las cosas se complican más ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer?

―Tendré que usar medidas más drásticas y cortare el problema de raíz ―emite Gaara, sonando más serio―, de hecho, ya tengo todo planeado, por si eso ocurre.

―Oh ¿sí? ―dice sorprendida Temari, y luego sonríe con gracia― ¿Y cuál es? Tengo Fe que no será lo que una vez me dijo Kankurō, que me usaría de guardaespaldas, una vez que se hiciese famoso entre las chicas... cosa que nunca paso, obviamente, que ridículo e iluso fue ―termino diciendo mientras reía.

―Etto... etto... ―apenas pudo articular Gaara, el rostro se le nublo del agobio al ver que su hermana casi había acertado―de hecho no, pensaba más que fueses... mi... asistente... ―termino diciendo, no sabía que le avergonzaba más, que su hermana le haya dicho ridículo indirectamente o que Kankurō y el no eran tan diferentes en pensamiento, aunque después de todo, eran hermanos.

― ¡Gaara! ―exclama Temari un tanto indignada, borrándose totalmente la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

―Lo siento ―responde Gaara, mientras agacha la mirada al suelo, arrepentido―, pero ¿Acaso hay otra solución? ―pregunta mientras pone la cara más ingenua posible que existe en el mundo.

―Mmm... ―piensa Temari―. Claro que la hay, Gaara ―se acerca a él, y le pela los dientes poniendo la sonrisa más amplia que tiene y mirándole con una mirada picara, que al instante incomoda a su hermano―. Cásate y asunto solucionado.

― ¿Casarme? ―repite asombrado, Gaara―pero...

―Si ―sigue hablando Temari, mientras vuelve a sentarse cómodamente en su sofá― una vez casado, tus fanes guardaran más distancia, por respeto a tu esposa. Hace un mes que ya superaste la mayoría de edad, si no eliges ahora, esos ancianos del consejo no tardaran en buscarte una esposa por conveniencia, es mejor que elijas a tu esposa, ahora que tienes tiempo. A no ser que te dé igual que la elijan por ti.

― ¿Esposa? ―repite Gaara, aún más alarmado―pero, Temari... ―dice mientras le cae una gota de sudor por su frente―no creo que yo esté preparado para eso...

En eso, Kankurō entra de la nada, al parecer logrando escuchar, el último dialogo de Gaara

―Oh, no me digas ―dijo este agregándose a la charla― así que decidiste casarte Gaara, dime, ¿A cuál escogiste para ser tu esposa? ¿Matsuri? O ¿Sari? De mí, mi favorita es Sari, es más tierna, deberías escogerla a ella, pero, si te gusta Matsuri, no hay problema, la debes conocer mejor, ya que es fue tu alumna y...

Gaara, al ver como su hermano no dejaba de hablar, empieza a salirle una vena de rabia en la frente, hasta que no aguanta más:

― ¡Idiota, deja de decir estupideces, por el momento no pienso casarme, y si algún día lo decidiese, ten la seguridad que mi esposa no será ninguna de esas dos! ―termino diciendo casi al borde de los grites el Kazekage.

― ¿Ninguna de ellas? ¿Por qué? ―dice Kankurō, mas confundido que con miedo de haber hecho enojar a su hermano.

Temari que hasta ese momento solos los había observado con la boca abierta del asombro, se mete a la discusión.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? Kankurō ―dijo enojada Temari― esas chicas están obsesionadas con Gaara, ni siquiera conocen sus defectos, lo que él siente, como piensa; en teoría, lo ven como un ser supremo perfecto, ni siquiera les importa saber cómo se siente el cada vez que lo acosan.

―Pero, así son los jóvenes ¿no? ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? ―inquirió Kankurō

Temari se agarró la cabeza con la mano a modo de pesar, no podía creer que Kankurō tuviese esa forma de pensar tan errada, iba a hablar, pero...

―Claro que lo tiene ―respondió Gaara, ganándole la palabra a su hermana―. Yo no quiero estar unido a una persona que me defina, como alguien perfecto, porque no lo soy. Admito que, por ahora, no quiero casarme, ya que todavía no sé lo que quiero que tenga esa persona especial... lo único que sé, es que, yo quiero fijarme primero en ella, que me trate como a cualquier hombre ordinario, y hacer que se fije en mí, no por mi rango, ni mi apariencia, ni mis virtudes. Sino que sea por mis defectos, mi forma de ser, mi carácter aburrido, saben a lo que refiero... a ese yo, que solo ustedes conocen... ―un aire de tristeza, se apodero de su rostro, volteo su mirada a un lado con disimulo, para que sus hermanos no lo notasen.

―Ese fue un pensamiento muy sabio, Gaara... ―dijo con los ojos llenos de ternura, Temari.

―Oye, eso fue muy complejo ―dijo Kankurō, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, intentando entender por completo lo que había querido decir Gaara― ¿Cómo llegaste a concluir eso?

Gaara volvió a observar fijamente a sus hermanos y les dedico una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, ellos, al verlo se asombraron; incluso para ellos, era muy rara la vez que podían verlo así. Entonces, Gaara cerró los ojos y con nostalgia recordó una plática que había tenido con su tío.

―Recuerdo que... ―titubeo el pelirrojo por un segundo―que... Yashamaru una vez me dijo que el amor es importante, ya que, gracias a él, tenemos la fuerza para luchar contra la adversidad, la razón por la que queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, la razón por la que una alma herida se cura, la razón por la que uno puede ser feliz... por eso quiero un amor puro.

―Ah, entiendo ―dice Kankurō, un poco más racional―. Vaya... ―emite en un tono bromista― Quien diría que nuestro hermanito menor sería tan serio y maduro. Gaara, me llenas de orgullo...

― ¡Kankurō! ―dice frunciendo el ceño―. Recuerda que Gaara es el Kazekage, ten más respeto... ―dice sin dejar de reclamarle.

En eso, Gaara se levanta de su escritorio con un par de papeles en sus manos y se dirige a la puerta en silencio, mientras sus dos hermanos mayores lo siguen con la mirada. El pelirrojo se detiene justo en la puerta y antes de salir se voltea hacia ellos y dice:

―Lo que dijiste Kankurō, es muy cierto ―sus hermanos le sonríen―pero... ―Gaara añade―es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.... ―Gaara esta vez les dedica una sonrisa con malicia y vuelve a su caminar, dejando atrás a un Kankurō enfurecido vociferando palabras soeces a su nombre y una Temari agarrándolo para que no lo siguiese.

―Gaara, ¡maldito! ¡Mocoso pedante! ―grita enojado el marionetista―trato de ser amigable contigo ¿y me respondes así? ¡Ven acá desgraciado! Se maduró y discúlpate de rodillas... ―se terminó escuchando por el pasillo mientras Gaara se alejaba...

Temari quien seguía agarrando a Kankurō con una mano para que este no se levantase, con la otra mano se agarraba la cabeza y suspiraba con desgano.

―Cielos, estos dos son todo un caso, cuando empiezan a molestarse como hermanos ―termino diciendo la rubia.

El Kazekage se va alejando de su oficina, caminando a paso medio, llevando consigo una planilla de documentos; sigue caminado hasta salir de la mansión y el cuartel general del Kazekage.

Es una agradable tarde ―piensa, mientras ve el cielo azul, con una que otra diminuta nube en él, siente el cálido viento desértico en su rostro y retoma su caminar, dirigiéndose a una de las calles principales, en la cual los habitantes caminan en gran número.

―Mira mama ―empieza a decir una pequeña, estirando de la falda a su progenitora, quien lleva las manos ocupadas con las bolsas de las compras―, mira, es el Kazekage ―emite emocionada la pequeña.

Entonces su madre le presta atención a su pequeña y le responde sonriente:

―Ara... tienes razón mi niña, es el Kazekage ¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas? ―le aconseja a su niña, y esta va corriendo a colocarse en frente de Gaara y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le habla:

―Buenos días Kazekage-sama ―dice la pequeña hablando lo más claramente posible que le permite su aun no perfeccionada lengua, y con los ojos brillosos ― ¿Cómo eshtá?

Gaara antes de hablarle se agacha doblando una rodilla para estar más a la altura de la pequeña.

―Buenos días, niñita ―le responde tratando de sonreír, aunque sea ligeramente, pero solo le sale una mueca―Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Mi nombre es Agatha, Kazhekagemsa... ―dice la pequeña, mientras agacha la cabeza de la vergüenza al notar que no pudo hablar bien, pero aun así alegre.

―Es un honor conocerte, Agatha, mi nombre es Gaara, puedo notar que eres una buena niña ―posa una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña y le revuelve el cabello a modo de encomio―vuelve con tu madre, pórtate bien y cuida a tus seres queridos ―Termina diciendo Gaara mientras se levanta y vuelve a caminar.

―Si, Gaara-shama ―responde con alegría la pequeña mientras lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza como una pequeña soldado― Estará orgulloso de mi ―piensa la niña, mientras vuelve con su madre.

De inmediato los demás habitantes notan la presencia del Kazekage entre ellos y empiezan a saludarlo y Gaara les responde sin dejar de caminar.

―Oh, buenos días Kazekage-sama ―le dice un hombre desde la puerta de su tienda.

―Buenos días ―responde el pelirrojo mientras asiente con la cabeza muy ligeramente.

―Buenos días Gaara-sama ―dice una señora que pasaba en contra ruta―es agradable verlo entre nosotros, simplemente nos digna con su presencia.

―Buenos días, sus palabras me elogian, gracias ―contesto Gaara.

― ¡Buenas Kazekage-sama! ―retumban a coro un grupo de jóvenes shinobis, que al parecer estaban de paseo, fuera de servicio ― ¿Nos honraría con su presencia comiendo con nosotros? ―termino diciendo uno de ellos.

―Buenos días, se los agradezco, pero no, tengo trabajo que hacer ―dijo Gaara, mientras alzaba el folio a modo de excusa, aunque de verdad estaba en servicio, pero en parte, jamás hubiese aceptado comer con subordinados, era humilde en varios sentidos, pero para él la jerarquía era muy importante, las reglas eran reglas y él amaba cumplirlas. Solo con muy pocos hacia esa excepción a la regla.

―Uh... ni modo ―dicen a coro, con pesar, el grupo de jóvenes― ¡Gaara-sama, no trabaje mucho! ―repiten al unísono y luego desaparecen con rapidez debido a su osada y poca respetuosa recomendación.

Gaara voltea a verlos, pero ya no están y vuelve a seguir su camino.

Los jóvenes shinobi son muy desubicados hoy en día, no saben cómo tratar a sus superiores ―piensa― aunque... ―duda― creo que soy la única persona, que casi no toma días libres... tal vez esté trabajando demasiado...

Y así, después de haber caminado por aproximadamente media hora y haber dicho "Buenos Días" a un centenar de personas toda sonrisa y aduladores molestos, Gaara por fin llego a su objetivo: El Hospital General de Suna.

 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Bueno ¿Que os ha parecido? criticas, hipótesis, dudas... dejadlas en los comentarios :'D


	3. Capitulo 2

CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 2

Gaara entra por la puerta principal del hospital, y nota que el entorno esta vacío, se dirige a la recepción, toca la campanilla debido a que no había nadie atendiendo.

Normalmente, este lugar sabe estar repleto de gente ―piensa― pero, al parecer, también descansan ciertos días... Creo que fue una mala idea venir, tal vez, también sea el día de descanso del Jefe Médico, puede que mi intento de reunión con él, fuese inútil...

En eso, es atendido por una enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Disculpe la tardanza en atención, Kazekage-sama ―hablo la enfermera, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento de recepcionista, un tanto nerviosa por la presencia del antes mencionado―. No teníamos confirmada para hoy su visita al hospital, creo que tuvimos un error con la programación del calendario, no fue actualizado...

―No vine a la visita programada, la cual será la semana próxima vigente; vine con la intensión de que el Jefe médico me otorgase una reunión con él, pero, al parecer no hay casi nadie por aquí, puede que no se encuentre...

―En este momento, ella se encuentra justamente en su oficina, la Jefa Médico prácticamente vive aquí, ya que es imprescindible en el hospital ―dijo la enfermera, cortando las palabras de Gaara.

―Pero ¿Sabe si se encuentra desocupado en este momento? ―pregunto Gaara, tratando de controlar sus ansias, tal vez esta sería la oportunidad que tanto había buscado, no se permitiría desaprovecharla―. Por qué me urge hablar con él.

―Sí, hace unos minutos que llegue de su oficina, me acaba de entregar su último informe del día, si gusta, puedo pedirle una reunión urgente para usted, ahora mismo, solo me tomara unos minutos anunciarle su presencia y motivo, mientras puede esperar sentado en los asientos de espera que están justo detrás de usted. ¿Quiere que le mande a preparar una taza de Té con una de mis compañeras, mientras espera? ―terminó diciendo la enfermera mientras, tecleaba sin parar en el computador que tenía frente y que miraba concentradamente.

―Se lo agradezco, pero me urge hablar con el Jefe Médico y no puedo esperar ―respondió Gaara, mientras apretaba con firmeza los papeles que tenía en una de sus manos―. No se moleste en anunciarme, iré yo, directamente a presentarme y hablar con él... ―Y dicho eso último, empezó a caminar por el pasillo principal, rumbo al despacho del Jefe Médico.

―Pero... Kazekage-sama... espere... esto... ―fue lo único que logro emitir la enfermera, mientras levantaba la mano en dirección al Kazekage, pero este ya estaba bastante lejos, y seguramente ya no la oiría―. Puede que me haya fallado el oído, pero estoy casi segura de que el Kazekage-sama dijo "el Jefe Médico" ―terminó diciendo para sí, la enfermera, mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón en forma pensativa.

Ya una vez enfrente del despacho del Jefe Médico, Gaara está a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando se detiene un tanto pensativo.

―Tengo el presentimiento que algo no está claro ―titubea, deteniendo su mano que estaba a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta del despacho―. Tengo entendido que el Jefe Médico es poseedor de un mal genio, además de intolerante. Mejor dejo estos papeles en recepción e insisto en programar otra reunión, pero, ya estoy aquí... Además, tengo derecho, como su superior en autoridad, sin duda, tendrá que atenderme...

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Dentra de una buena vez, tortuga! ―se escucha una voz molesta desde dentro de la oficina― ¡Apúrate! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí afuera todo el día? No quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo, creo que no debí haber aceptado por tu insistencia...

― ¡Disculpe, pero yo!... ―dijo con voz enérgica pero a la vez titubeante, Gaara, molesto por la forma que supuso hablarle―, exijo respeto de su parte ―habló con firmeza mientras abría la puerta, para ver frente a frente a su malhumorado receptor... Pero se quedó petrificado al encontrar solo a una señorita semi-desnuda sentada en una camilla ubicada en medio de la habitación, estaba dándole la espalda, así que no pudo ver su rostro, solo su desnudo dorso seguida por una pequeña toalla de masajes que le cubría apenas toda su cintura...

― ¿Por qué te quedas paralizada, Shun? ―preguntó molesta la chica, sin darse cuenta que Shun no era la persona que estaba detrás suyo, ya que tenía la cabeza relativamente cabizbaja con la mirada apuntando al vacío y el ceño minúsculamente fruncido―. ¡Apúrate! ―terminó diciendo mientras empezó a girar la cabeza para ver a los ojos a quien tenía en la entrada de su puerta...

Gaara apenas logro soltar un sincero "Lo siento" mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta y se apoyaba por una fracción de segundos en la pared del pasillo. Tenía el rostro azul de la impresión, jamás había visto semejante escenario, se llevó la mano libre que tenía al rostro, intentando ocultar su semblante, se sentía sucio, indigno, basura... todos los adjetivos que se le viniesen a la mente.

¿Cómo pude equivocarme de habitación? ―se decía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras tomaba paso apresurado para salir de ahí―, espero que este malentendido, no traiga consecuencias ―se detuvo, al ver que, delante suyo, en el pasillo dos enfermeras corrían hacia él, un tanto asustadas.

― ¡Kazekage-sama! Qué alivio que lo encontramos, pensé que había dado con el despacho del Jefe Médico ―habló una enfermera, la misma que lo había atendido en la entrada―, menos mal, que alivio...

―Fue una suerte ―dijo la otra enfermera, una mujer adulta―simplemente no quiero pensar que hubiese ocurrido; perdónenos Gaara-sama ―dice esta misma, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo―, mi compañera le dio una información errónea, nuestra líder se encuentra ocupada en este momento y no podrá atenderlo.

El Kazekage apenas podía escucharla, debido a que estaba aún sumergido en sus pesares, sobre el incidente ocurrido hace momentos.

―Ya veo ―dice el, controlándose y respondiendo con seriedad― solo vine a entregar estos papeles, estos informes faltan ser rellenados con algunas firmas ―se lo entregó a la enfermera mayor―. Favor de entregarlos a mi oficina, mañana a primera hora... ―terminó diciendo, mientras se retiraba a paso lento.

―Como usted ordene Gaara-sama ―dijo la enfermera, mientras recibía los documentos―. Pero, quería preguntarle algo, para sacarme de dudas...

En ese preciso instante, el pelirrojo quedo paralizado, mientras seguía dándoles la espalda a las enfermeras.

―Dígame, la escucho ―dijo un tanto frio, aunque por dentro estaba hecho nervios.

― ¿Usted no entro al despacho del Jefe Médico, verdad? ―pregunto la mujer mayor.

―No. ―respondió Gaara, sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

―Ah... que alivio... ―dijeron a coro las enfermeras mientras suspiraban relajadas y se llevaban una mano al pecho a modo de tranquilizarse.

―Pero... ―titubeo el Kazekage, mientras volteaba a verlas; sentía que debía quitarse de encima lo que había hecho―, pero, cometí un error, entre a una habitación pensando que era la dirección correcta donde se encontraba el despacho del Jefe Médico, y vi a una señorita desnuda, que al parecer me confundía con otra persona llamada "Shun", me siento tan culpable por mi indiscreción... ―su mirada se centró en el suelo, tenía el rostro azul de nuevo.

Las enfermeras se quedaron petrificadas por unos instantes, la confesión había hecho que abriesen los ojos en sobremanera.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Que hizo qué?! ―dijo con voz exaltada y temblorosa, la mayor de las enfermeras.

―Gaara-sama... ―fue lo único que logro emitir la otra enfermera, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, sus ojos mostraban miedo.

―Me siento apenado, sé que hice mal, lo sé... ―agregó el pelirrojo, mientras mostraba un semblante de agobio― pero, ¡no fue intencional, deben creerme! ―su voz sonaba intranquila, pero sincera― por favor... cuando la vean, pídanle mis sinceras disculpas de mi parte.

La enfermera mayor se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a rascarse a modo de duda, desvió su mirada hacia un lado, su cara se afligió más...

―No dudo de su palabras Kazekage-sama ―inquirió ella―, pero, me temo que la Jefe Médico, no lo perdonara así de fácil, en especial tratándose de usted... debe estar tan molesta, que es capaz de matarnos a todos si nos encuentra en este momento... ―puso cara de pánico y a la vez resignación.

Fue en ese instante que Gaara entendió algo que había malentendido desde hace mucho.

―El Jefe Médico... ¿Es esa señorita que estaba desnuda? ―emitió con la mayor ingenuidad y asombro posible que su voz le podía dar―. Siempre deduje que se trataba de un hombre y no una mujer ―su rostro se mostraba confundido y un poco avergonzado―. Cuanto me equivoque...

―Simplemente, es indignante de su parte, el creer que Ann-sama es varón ―dijo la enfermera mayor con tono reprochante―. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que es mujer! Bueno... todo el mundo, excepto usted...

―Gaara-sama ¿Cómo es posible que haya confundido a Ann-sama con un hombre? ―la otra enfermera habló―, ella no será la feminidad en persona, pero es imposible confundir que sea un chico...

Gaara soltó un suspiro de pesar, en ese momento se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

―En verdad, lamento haber armado esta situación, no era mi intención ofender a vuestra superior. Lo mejor será que vuelva y me disculpe directa y formalmente con ella, si le explico mis razones y las circunstancias en las que sucedió todo, seguro entenderá... ―terminó diciendo mientras se ponía en marcha en sentido a la oficina del Jefe Médico.

― ¡No! ―exclamaron las enfermeras con horror y al unísono, mientras se ponían en frente del Kazekage para cortarle el paso y extendían sus manos en señal de alto―. No, lo mejor será dejarlo así...

―Pero... ¿Por qué no? ―expreso el, mientras las miraba perplejo.

―Etto... porque... no es una buena idea... ―respondió titubeante la enfermera mayor―. Ann-sama no lo entendería, tiene un carácter un tanto especial, lo más seguro es que termine golpeándolo si hace lo que usted tiene planeado.

―Es exactamente eso, lo que quiero hacer ―se escuchó una voz tenebrosa, detrás de ella―, lo que hizo el "Kazidiota" es digno de una golpiza...

Fue ahí que las enfermeras voltearon a ver a quién estaba atrás suyo, saltaron de golpe por el susto, refugiándose cómicamente detrás del Kazekage, el cual no se inmuto y miró más con curiosidad que con miedo al personaje que había aparecido enfrente. Llevaba una túnica de cuerpo completo color blanco, desalineado, apenas y se podía ver los dedos de sus manos, su rostro estaba casi completamente tapado por el velo que acompañaba a la túnica, el cual estaba mal puesto. Lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad era el gesto en sus labios, el cual era de molestia.

―Ann-sama, no debería salir mostrándose así ―empezó a decir la enfermera mayor mientras dejaba de lado su susto y se ponía enfrente de ella para acomodarle sus ropajes―, yo... ya estaba yendo para vuestra oficina...

―Déjalo así, Shun ―hablo con frialdad, su superior, mientras le agarraba una de sus manos, deteniendo a que la siga tocando―. Apártate, no estorbes ―dijo mientras la empujaba con brusquedad hacia un lado con su brazo―. De igual forma, el "Kazidiota" ya me ha visto en condiciones más incomodas y avergonzantes ―terminó de hablar dando una clara indirecta de expresión molesta al pelirrojo que tenía en frente.

―Lo de hace unos minutos atrás, no fue a propósito, más si fue un error mío, está en todo su derecho de molestarse; pero sinceramente le digo que me arrepiento de lo sucedido y por favor, acepte mis disculpas ―respondió Gaara con voz seria y serena, a las palabras de Ann-sama, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza, mostrando que sinceramente aceptaba su culpa y pedía perdón.

― ¿Cree que sus disculpas me sirven de algo? ―inquirió desconforme la Jefe Médico― No sea estúpido e ingenuo, el daño moral hacia mi persona ya está hecho, ¿acaso cree que unas simples palabras lo compensarían todo? Parece que no es consciente del nivel de autoridad que poseo en esta aldea y lo que esto conlleva, no soy una de sus fanáticas para que crea que con sus "dulces palabras estúpidas" será perdonado por sus actos lascivos. ¡Degenerado! ―terminó de hablar casi a gritos, expresando toda la molestia que tenía guardada en sí, la Jefa Médico, mientras apuntaba con su dedo de modo despectivo hacia el Kazekage.

Gaara no pudo evitar volver a sentirse agobiado por la situación, una gota de sudor caía por un lado de su rostro, sabía que, era en su mayoría inocente de la acusación que le estaban imponiendo, pero la forma en la que esa mujer que tenía frente suyo, lo regañaba, hizo que le doliese una parte del estómago, de una forma que jamás había experimentado. En parte, le hizo recuerdo a cuando Temari regañaba fuertemente a Kankurō, al grado de que este último se llevase de propina unos buenos escobazos por parte de su hermana cuando estaban en casa y discutían sobre la limpieza, él siempre se mostraba ajeno ante esa situación que de vez en cuando presenciaba, pero ahora, al vivirla en carne propia, sintió pena por su hermano no presente, y se prometió que la próxima vez que los viese discutiendo, le ayudaría a evitar el maltrato que sufría por parte de Temari.

Mientras él estaba por segundos metido en sus pensamientos, las enfermeras tratan de abogar a su favor, persuadiendo a su líder de que evitase ponerse agresiva, recordándole que estaban en un hospital.

―No me importan sus opiniones, dejen de apoyar al degenerado que tengo en frente, traidoras ―decía molesta Ann, mientras levantaba su mano en forma de puño a modo de disconformidad.

El Kazekage salió de su pequeño transe, mostrando tranquilidad se acercó más a su agresivo transmisor y con voz seria y diligente se dio lugar para hablar.

―Quisiera discutir sobre esto en privado ―vio de reojo a las dos enfermeras, que dada la situación, estaban de mas―. Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a una solución, a modo de enmienda, por lo ocurrido... ―terminó diciendo mientras miraba fijamente, con firmeza y confianza a los pocos visibles ojos de la Jefe médico.

Ann al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo que tenía frente, se agarró el mentón, poniendo pose de reflexión por unos segundos, para luego reincorporarse y soltar un suspiro con mucho pesar.

―De acuerdo ―respondió con voz gangosa―, en privado tengo más oportunidad de golpearlo sin que nadie se interponga ―su labios mostraron una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y malicia―. Shun, adelántate y ordena rápido mi despacho ―habla dirigiéndose a sus subordinadas―, y Tu, vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo, tienes prohibido decir una sola palabra de lo que viste u oíste estando aquí ¿Te quedo entendido, no? ―terminó de hablar dirigiéndose a la otra enfermera con un tono tenebroso en su voz―. Andando.

Las dos enfermeras asintieron y se marcharon en direcciones contrarias del pasillo.

El Kazekage y Ann se quedaron viendo por alrededor de un minuto, la pesadez se sentía en el ambiente. Sus rostros reflejaban seriedad, en especial la de Gaara, mientras que, en lo poco que se notaba del rostro de la Jefe Médico, su expresión tomo la consistencia de una marioneta, inerte... no, vacía seria la definición más acertada.

Gaara iba a articular unas palabras, para quebrar ese ambiente molesto, pero, Ann le dió la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su despacho. Este primero, se limitó solo a seguirle el paso. En ese corto trayecto, el silencio se hizo reinante.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, abriendo la puerta, Ann entró, seguida del de los ojos turquesa.

―Shun, retírate ―ordenó con indiferencia la Jefe Médico mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, detrás de su escritorio.

―Sí, Ann-sama ―respondió la subordinada― Por cierto, dejo en su escritorio los papeles que Gaara-sama me entregó momento atrás, con sus permisos, me retiro ―dijo antes de desaparecer de escena.

Ann volvió a fijar su mirada al visitante que tenía enfrente.

―Puede tomar asiento, a no ser que se sienta más cómodo estando de pie ―dijo esta mientras le hacía un ademan con la mano a Gaara, para que se sentase―. Veamos que tiene que decir...

El tomo asiento, estaba por hablar, cuando se detuvo al ver que la Jefe Médico se sacaba el turbante que ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro. Lo que vio, lo dejo sin habla; se trataba de una mujer que tendría más o menos la misma edad que él, tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta clásica un tanto desaliñada, haciendo que unos pequeños mechones de pelo cayeran de forma graciosa por su rostro y frente, sus ojos eran de color miel, y a pesar de su semblante molesto, no se podía evitar apreciar la perfección que denotaba su rostro, le hizo recuerdo a la muñeca de porcelana que recientemente Temari había comprado y que el había visto ocasionalmente los días anteriores al entrar a su habitación.

―Retomando el tema anterior, quiero explicar lo sucedido, estoy seguro que llegara a comprender... ―empezó a hablar Gaara, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la chica que tenía en frente.

―Aburrido... ―respondió ella, cortando el hablar del pelirrojo y mirándolo con desinterés― Este tema me acaba de aburrir, seré benevolente con usted, daré por olvidado lo sucedido, pero, usted tiene que darme lo que exijo a cambio. Y esta será la única solución que acepte.

―Comprendo ―emitió el Kazekage, mientras su mirada se volvía más suave. Al parecer, para él, su homónima solo era una persona gruñona más no alguien de pensar poco negociable―. ¿Y qué es lo que pide a cambio? Mientras no infrinja las leyes de la aldea, puede ser concebible.

La Jefe Médico escribió algo en una pequeño nota y se lo lanzó por la mesa, llegando justo enfrente del pelirrojo.

Este alzó el papel y leyó detenidamente lo que decía, no pudo evitar poner expresión de incredulidad. Lo que pedía no era la gran cosa, por lo menos no para él.

― ¿Seguro que solo quiere esto? ―volvió a mirar con ingenuidad, a los ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente.

―Ah... ―respondió ella con pocas ganas― Lo que está escrito ahí, no aceptare nada menos, pero si quiere puede ser más ―rio de una manera extraña―. Deduciendo por lo que refleja en su rostro, creo entender que no sabe de qué se trata lo que pido... ¿Sabe dónde puede encontrarlo?

―Tengo una idea de saber dónde puedo obtenerlo ―respondió el Kazekage con notable confianza, mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo―. Apenas lo consiga mañana, se lo traeré...

―No es necesario, de ser posible, solo envíeselo a Shun, ella me lo entregará ―aclaró Ann.

Luego de eso, ese tema se dio por sentado. Así que el Kazekage, por fin pudo hablar por lo que había venido.

―Mi visita consistía en traerle esos documentos que tiene frente suyo ―expresó Gaara―tienen algunas irregularidades...

La Jefa Médico tomó los papeles que tenía frente suyo y empezó a hojearlos, mientras se llevaba un lapicero a la boca, los reviso una y otra vez, pero no encontró error alguno, y empezó a fruncir más el ceño, al grado de enfadarse de nuevo.

―No encuentro fallas aquí ¿Qué se supone que debo ver? ―declaró ella, reflejando molestia en su voz.

―No tiene fallas ―respondió Gaara sereno―, están incompletos, faltan sus sellos de aprobación.

― ¿Sellos? ¿Cuáles? ―manifestó con un asombro fingido, ella.

―Son los de pie de página ―indico él.

―Ah... esos sellos ―enunció con tono aburrido, Ann―. Son tan insignificantes e innecesarios que ya había omitido su existencia hace años... ―soltó los papeles de golpe, en su escritorio, y se rasco la cabeza a modo de ociosidad―, simplemente son una pérdida de tiempo y tinta ―agregó.

―Insignificantes o no, están para ser sellados ―recalcó Gaara, sintiendo que la paciencia lo abandonaba―. Soy el Kazekage, y mi trabajo es el de supervisar que todo se ejecute según las normas políticas y administrativas de nuestra Aldea. Ya he dado por alto muchas veces esta falta, pero, ya no admitiré más documentos incompletos, le agrade o no, se los devolveré.

Tras acabar de oír lo que decía el Kazekage, Ann, en silencio tomó su sello y puso su marca en todas las hojas existentes del informe, las junto y se las extendió a Gaara.

―Ahí las tiene ―dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de su despacho―, para su mala suerte, ya no tengo tiempo para dedicarme a escuchar sus quejas. No se olvide de cumplir con lo acordado, o lo lamentará. Puede retirarse...

―Pero... hay otros asuntos que quería debatir con usted ―inquirió el, sin moverse de su asiento―, le exijo unos minutos más de su tiempo...

― ¡Le he dicho que se retire! ―enunció la Jefa Médico alzando la voz, tanto que, de no ser por su rostro inexpresivo, hubiese parecido muy enojada―. No lo volveré a repetir.

―De acuerdo ―respondió Gaara, al ver que la postura de ella era innegociable. ―Pero le advierto que no desistiré en reunirme con usted para debatir otros temas pendientes―. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del despacho, donde esta lo esperaba con la puerta abierta―. Con su permiso... ―termino emitiendo mientras salía.

―Ha... adiós. ―fue lo único que dijo Ann.

El Kazekage se volteó para inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida, pero apenas tuvo los pies fuera del despacho, sintió como la puerta se cerraba bruscamente en su cara.

Creo que me detesta ―se dijo a si mismo pensativo―. Sé que no fui oportuno con mi llegada, pero, al fin pude decirle lo más importante, por lo menos los documentos ya no me llegarán incompletos...

Y así, iba caminando rumbo a la salida, profundo en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el ambiente del hospital, de repente, una enfermera se interpone en su camino.

―Gaara-sama... ―titubeó al principio, la enfermera mayor, que resultó llamarse Shun―, me sorprende que Ann-sama lo haya atendido tan rápido, no lo golpeó ¿Verdad? ―terminó diciendo con inquietud en su voz.

― ¿Golpearme? ―repitió Gaara esa palabra, mientras salía de sus pensamientos y ponía atención a quien tenía enfrente―. No... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―respondió.

―No, no, por nada ―dijo la enfermera, haciendo ademanes con la mano mientras se retiraba, notando que pregunto demás―. Olvide lo que dije, por favor ―agregó a la lejanía.

― ¿Mmm...? ―fue lo único que logro emitir Gaara, mientras veía como se esfumaba la enfermera.

No entiendo lo que quiso decir, que más da...―pensó dentro de sí, mientras cruzaba el umbral del hospital con rumbo a la calle.

Se dirigió al Cuartel General, directamente a su despacho, dejo los papeles que tenía en su mano, ordenó un poco su escritorio y pasó a retirarse a su hogar.

―Ya estoy en casa ―cerró la puerta el pelirrojo, se quitó los zapatos acomodándolos a lado del de sus hermanos, se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con ellos. Estaban tirados en el enorme sofá que tenían mientras miraban una película, el cual estaba dinamitado en todos lados por palomitas de maíz. Era un escenario digno de sus dos cerdos hermanos mayores.

―Oh Gaara, bienvenido a casa, ven, toma asiento ―dijo su onee al notarlo, y empezando a empujar a Kankurō con los pies para hacerle campo en el basto sofá―, la película va en la mejor parte ―dictaminó la rubia con efusividad.

―Bien que llegaste Gaara, ya nos estabas preocupando, te fuiste de la oficina sin avisar donde ibas ―articuló el marionetista, mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá para hacerle campo y que se sentase en medio de él y Temari. Le extendió el tazón de palomitas. ―Ven, siéntate...

Ante la insistencia de sus hermanos, el pelirrojo se unió a ellos para ver la película, eso sí, prefirió sentarse en el suelo alfombrado, que a comparación del sofá, estaba libre de palomitas de maíz. Pasaron unos minutos, la película no le llamó la atención, no le daba ganas de reír y asombrarse al verla como lo hacían sus hermanos, mas decidió acompañarlos a terminarla de ver. Apenas acabo, Itobasama los llamo a cenar.

Ya en medio de la cena.

―Oye Gaara, dinos ¿A dónde fuiste? ―pregunto el castaño, a modo de sacar conversación, mientras engullía un pedazo de carne―. Si no te hubieras tardado tanto, hubieras llegado a tiempo a ver la película desde el principio...

―Debía terminar con unos documentos administrativos que eran del hospital, algunos estaban incompletos, así que fui a este, para que "el Jefe Médico" me los firmara, y descubrí que "el" en realidad es "ella"...

Temari, quien se limitaba solo a escuchar, casi expulsó todo lo que tenía en su boca, del asombro, casi se tranca y empezó a golpearse el pecho para que se le pasase, tomó agua y trago, todo esto mientras sus hermanos la observaban atónitos.

―Gaara ¿Cómo es posible que pensaras que la Jefa Medico era un hombre? ―emitió al fin esta, con tono de asombro.

―Etto... ah... ―respondió este, contrariado―. Ustedes ¿Ya lo sabían? ―inquirió.

Tanto sus hermanos, como la ancianita que estaba presente, alzando algunos de los platos que ya estaban vacíos, soltaron a reír, casi a carcajadas. Provocando que Gaara se abochornase, sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban y tomaban cierto colorete que jamás había experimentado.

―No me digan que ustedes ya lo sabían ―agregó indignado, mientras miraba inquisitivamente a sus hermanos―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Así hubiese evitado hacer el ridículo ―agregó levemente molesto, aunque dada las circunstancias hizo que el momento se tornase más gracioso.

―Pero si todo el mundo sabe que es mujer ―respondió Temari, aguantándose la risa y llevándose una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa―. Perdona Gaara, pero ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que te cuesta diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer? Aunque, no quiero juzgarte ¿sabes? ―el tono de su voz se volvió más serio―, la Jefe Médico tiene un carácter poco femenino, además de cómo se viste y casi no se le ve el rostro, son cosas que no ayudan. Supongo que eso despista bastante a personas como tú, que no se fijan en las apariencias minuciosamente ―terminó señalando esta.

―De haber sabido que ibas donde ella, te hubiera acompañado, sueño con un autógrafo suyo, es difícil verla y peor aún hablar con ella.

Gaara miro a Kankurō con curiosidad ¿Cómo era posible que su despistado onii-san supiera más que él, de alguien; en especial de la Jefe Médico, la cual él estuvo años buscando información y excusa para acercársele.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso del autógrafo, Kankurō? ―preguntó directamente el pelirrojo, mostrando gran curiosidad―. ¿Ella es una clase de famosa aparte de su trabajo como Líder medico?

― ¿Eh? Por su puesto que es muy famosa ―refuto el castaño, ante la ignorancia de su otouto―. Creo que no te vendría mal, curiosear el mundo social real, tu solo te informas sobre política y economía, pero hay algo que se llama noticias sociales ¿sabes?

― ¿Noticias sociales? ―repite Gaara― cuéntame más sobre eso ―replicó desbordando asombro y curiosidad.

Temari observo con molestia a Kankurō, de cierta forma, no quería que hablase con Gaara de esos temas. Pero decidió dejarlo, ya que en parte él tenía razón, ya su otouto debía ser consciente de ese mundo, porque en parte ya pertenecía a él, y en el futuro estaría más dentro de él.

―Bueno, empezare por mostrarte lo más importante, esto ―dijo Kankurō sacando una de las revistas que solía ojear Temari y el en sus momento de ocio, el cual estaba lleno de artículos con fotos de personas y propagandas de cosméticos.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que hay información importante ahí? ―habló Gaara mientras miraba con escepticismo el folleto que ojeaba su hermano, al parecer en busca de algo―. Por un momento pensé que eras más culto que yo, que decepción... ―terminó diciendo mientras perdía interés y volvía a centrarse en su cena.

― ¡Oye, oye, espera! Ya lo encontré, ten, solo léelo y me darás la razón ―regañó el castaño mientras le pasaba la revista al Kazekage―.Léelo, ya sabrás lo que las personas comunes piensan de nosotros y los clanes.

Gaara con mucho escepticismo aun en su rostro, tomó la revista, y con desgano empezó a leer.

"Y en primer lugar, por veintésima cuarta vez consecutiva, como era de esperarse por parte de sus miles de fanes, nuestra querida, Ann-sama, ¡la belleza codiciable! La ternura, amabilidad y sensualidad personificada; aparte de dirigir el hospital general de nuestra aldea, esta hermosa genio, es la primogénita del clan más poderoso e influenciable que hay en Suna, fue la que ocupo el cargo de dirigente militar en los años en los que el clan del Kazekage entró en recesión por falta de un sucesor. Es fundadora del teatro a cielo abierto que se inauguró hace más de cinco años. Aun sin siquiera cumplir la mayoría de edad, tiene el record de la señorita noble que más ha recibido propuestas de matrimonio, nobles de otros países incluso han venido a proponérsele. Haciendo otro record, ha rechazado a 108 pretendientes, todos nobles, siendo este último el segundo hijo del Señor Feudal, ¡Lo lamentamos por el!

¿Pero, quien no se rendiría a sus encantos? Heredó todos los rasgos físicos propios de su clan, superando incluso a su propia madre, quien a su vez llegó a posicionarse en este mismo puesto, aunque no de forma tan continua, en su juventud. ¡Y es que la belleza de los hijos del sol nunca pasa de moda!"

Gaara terminó de leer, se quedó viendo la imagen que estaba como referencia en el artículo, era sin duda ella, era una foto de perfil, donde se la mostraba con un kimono tradicional, si bien toda la imagen era perfecta, noto que su rostro reflejaba un gran vacío, daba la impresión de que sonreía, pero a él no le engañaban esas cosas, jamás había visto sonrisa más falsa en su vida. O le habrían obligado a ser esa toma de imagen o todo era una edición descarada, muy contraria a la realidad. O por lo menos, no era lo que el presenció a conocerla en persona.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, lo escrito si era información considerable, mas no utilizable, mas sin duda, le molestó ver como exponían a alguien de esa forma, a pesar de que se tratase de la persona que lo trato mal ¿Qué no había respeto por la privacidad? Ella cumplía un papel importante en el bienestar de la Aldea ¿Por qué los líderes de su clan no hacían nada al respecto? Estaban hablando de su futura líder de una manera poco respetuosa ¿O es que ellos eran consciente de toda esa pamplina patética?

―Y bien ¿Qué te pareció? Había información que tu no conocías ¿verdad? ―emitió Kankurō mientras retomaba su cena y miraba al pelirrojo de forma desafiante, haciendo que este último saliese de su meditar―Di algo, has puesto una cara extraña ―refutó.

―Ah... leí cosas que desconocía, aunque, no es nada importante o de utilidad para alguien como yo ―respondió Gaara sincerándose.

Kankurō puso cara de aburrimiento, mientras Temari lo observaba con gracia. Fue entonces que el marionetista la miró con malicia mientras recordaba algo.

―Gaara, dale vuelta a la página anterior, te faltó leer algo ―dijo con tono gracioso, el marionetista.

Su rubia hermana hizo ademanes con la mano, trató de abalanzarse a la revista para quitársela de las manos a Gaara, pero este por instinto, esquivo sus manos, y movido por la curiosidad le dio una ojeada a la página anterior.

"En segundo lugar, tenemos a la kunoichi más temible conocida de esta época, Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage Gaara. Con una belleza heredada por parte de su madre Karura-sama, la esposa del 4to Kazekage, esta hermosa joven ha llegado a resaltar, pero no solo por su apariencia, sino por su habilidad y técnica por el manejo del elemento viento, es muy hábil y diestra y muy sagaz a la hora de los enfrentamientos con sus enemigos. Pero lo que la hace temible es su temperamento, ella es muy seria y de una ruda convicción. ¡Pobre de aquel que se atreva a subestimarla!"

Luego del artículo, había una foto de Temari, donde ella posaba con su abanico, en posición de ataque y con una mirada desafiante en su rostro, se la notaba muy feliz, realmente feliz.

Gaara miró con orgullo esa foto, por lo menos no habían hablado de su hermana de forma poco decorosa, y mostraba que ella era feliz siendo quien era.

Temari por su parte miraba a Gaara con agobio, nunca había recibido una crítica suya, y eso la estresaba, Kankurō por su parte la miraba con una sonrisa bromista.

―Te vez imponente y fuerte ahí, Temari ―rompió el silencio el pelirrojo, mientras le alcanzaba la revista que minutos atrás le había intentado quitar, está por su parte, la tomó―. Me agrada saber que los demás te ven, como yo te veo ―dicho esto, el agradeció por la cena y se levantó, ya era hora de ir a descansar ―Buenas noches... ―fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de escena.

Temari por su parte abrazo toda sonrisa, la revista, y le dio las buenas noches a su hermano, mientras ella seguía cenando, Kankurō la mira con recelo e indignación, estaba molesto tanto que no respondió a Gaara cuando se despedía.

― ¿Por qué te halaga solo a ti y a mí no? Yo fui quien le mostró la revista ―protestó de forma berrinchuda el castaño―, un día de estos voy a desaparecer solo para que sufran y se den cuenta lo malos que fueron conmigo, y será tarde para que se arrepientan, ya van a ver ―amenazó este.

Temari lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras sonreía de forma tierna.

―Tonto, no digas eso, aunque no lo demostremos, Gaara y yo te queremos mucho, no te exasperes por eso.

―Hum... ―Kankurō se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el difícil fingidamente―. Lo que tú digas, segundo lugar.... ―sonrió con malicia.

Fue ahí que el castaño recibió un golpe en la cabeza de su querida hermana. Tenían una forma muy rara de demostrarse amor esos dos.

Gaara ya en su habitación, se dispuso a tomar un baño, salió de ahí en bata, luego se puso su pijama y acto seguido se recostó en su cama. Se puso a meditar en todo lo que hizo en el día.

― ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de una chica? ―pensó en voz alta mientras apagaba la luz de su lámpara―, era la primera vez que la veía de cerca, recordó su mal carácter que tenía, y lo parecida que era a Temari en ese aspecto cuando enojaba; ese día, había recibido su primer regaño por parte de una mujer, y recordó una frase que dijo una vez su amigo Naruto, cuando recién había acabado la guerra y estaba en el hospital, su compañera de equipo, Sakura, lo había regañado por haberse levantado de la cama, ya que su estado era frágil.

"Las mujeres dan miedo cuando están enojadas" ―una pequeña mueca se dibujó en sus labios―, ahora puedo darte la razón, Naruto. ―se cubrió con sus sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos que sentía pesados y se entregaba al sueño.

En ese mismo momento, pero en el hospital, dos hombres y dos mujeres, causaban alboroto con un papeleo que les había llegado de improvisto.

―Ann-sama, creo que no acabaremos esta noche ―dijo Shun lamentándose, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa, la cual estaba inundada de papeleos desordenados―, debí traerme una almohada...

―Ya deja de quejarte, me vas a contagiar tu flojera ―enuncio Isaí, un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello castaño, contextura delgada, pero de atractivo medio. Sellaba los papeles a una velocidad inhumana, lo malo es que los tiraba, desordenándolos más―, maldita perezosa...

―Cállate Isaí-chan ―respondió Shun, intentando acurrucarse encima de la mesa, encima a los papeles―, solo me estoy tomando un descanso...

― ¡Maldita! Bájate de la mesa ―inquirió molesto Isaí, dejando su trabajo de lado, subiéndose a la mesa para empujar a Shun a la nada―, no tienes derecho a tomarte un descanso, haragana...

―Oye, oye... ―interrumpió Nan, el más joven de los tres, tendría unos 20 años a lo más, cabello negro, el mismo no se consideraba atractivo, pero tampoco era un feo más del montón, según el mismo decía. Se levantó de su lugar y alzo la mesa de un lado, provocando que los otros dos escandalosos cayeran al suelo―, menos charla y más trabajo ―replicó.

Entonces los tres empezaron a insultarse, dejando papeles en el suelo y en el aire.

―Hey tú, mocoso ¡¿Quién te dió derecho de tumbar la mesa?! ―gritó Shun.

―Cierto, eres un maldito, Nan ―agrego Isaí, mientras empuñaba su mano con mucha molestia.

―Si... si... ―repetía un indiferente Nan―, solo quería que se concentrasen. Saben, si seguimos así, no terminaremos ni al amanecer...

La Jefa Medico, que leía unos papeles concentrada, indiferente al caos que estaban produciendo en su oficina sus asistentes, se detenía por ratos en su lectura para tomar un sorbo de su tan relajante café. Pero el disturbio venció su concentración, tal vez por el cansancio, así que se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la mesa plegable en la que estaban sus asistentes, justo en la mejor parte de la pelea, ya que ya se estaban agarrando de los cabellos como en una pelea de niñas.

―Si están perdiendo el tiempo en sus infantilerías, supongo que ya terminaron el registro del papeleo que les pedí ¿no?

Tanto Shun, Isaí y Nan quedaron congelados al escuchar la voz de su superior, sonaba tétrica, más la expresión vacía que mostraba su rostro, sonaba como la voz de la muerte, así que, a la velocidad de la luz, recogieron el desorden que causaron y siguieron trabajando arduamente en silencio.

Ann dejó de observarlos y se dirigió a su ventanal.

―Es una pena que tengan que amanecerse hoy. Es una noche con clima agradable. Ohh... miren, hay mucha gente paseando en la calle ―dice esta, mientras observa por la ventana de su despacho, la cual daba una amplia vista de la ciudad―, pobrecitos, si hubieran hecho que este papeleo no se les acumulase desde antes, ustedes estarían allá afuera, juntos a esa gente ignorante y mediocre, viviendo sus comunes y felices vidas... es una pena... huhuhu... ―terminó diciendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para tapar su malévola sonrisa y tomaba asiento en su escritorio, de nuevo.

―Ann-sama usted es cruel... ―sollozaron los tres asistentes a coro.

―Huhuhu... ¿Será? ―rió Ann para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de intriga.

Los asistentes bajaron sus cabezas a modo de tristeza, solo lograban emitir un "mmm..." mientras seguían trabajando en lo suyo.

―Está bien, está bien, no pongan esas caras largas ―Ann se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y cruzo los brazos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro―. Pueden irse, yo terminare lo que falta ―les guiño un ojo.

― ¿Ah, en serio? ¿Ann-sama? ―dijeron sus subordinados al unísono, ella jamás se había comportado así de amable, se miraron estupefactos entre ellos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Siguen aquí? ―hablo Ann mientras les sonreía y se acercaba a la mesa de ellos, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía su taza de café―. ¿O es que prefieren quedarse a ayudarme? ―miró su taza de café y luego se las extendió a modo de ofrecimiento―, si quieren les puedo convidar un poco de mi café...

Ann no terminó de decir su oración completa, sus asistentes se volvieron gas, desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz, o más bien, como cucarachas escapando de la luz.

―Qué modo de amar sus trabajos, bueno... ―se habló a ella misma, dando un largo suspiro de decepción; fijo su mirada en aquella jungla de papeles que estaba en esa mesa―. Supongo que seremos Tu yo solos de nuevo... Iderum... ―dijo mientras tocaba el tatuaje con forma de Fénix que tenía dentro de su mano izquierda y lo rasgaba al grado de que este saliese sangre.

―Eres muy flexible con los humanos que te rodean, niña ―respondió una voz proveniente de detrás de ella. Era una especie de animal de invocación, un fénix de proporciones grandes, ocupaba casi toda la mitad de su despacho, era hermoso, el solo ver sus plumas doradas daban la sensación de transportarte a un mundo de fantasías―. Bueno, supongo que pasaremos otra noche más, los dos solos, incluyendo todos los fines de semanas, como desde hace diez años ―emitió la ave, tratando de moverse en ese pequeño espacio―. Ojala que me regales algo por nuestro aniversario, sabes... a mí me gustan los...

― ¡Cállate! ―expresó Ann molesta ante tantas palabrerías de su acompañante―, deja de hablar pajarraco, y ordena este desastre, ya sabes cómo.

―Ya, ya solo bromeaba niña ―el fénix extendió levemente sus alas haciendo que se formase un fuerte viento en la habitación, el cual duro solo unos instantes haciendo que los papeles revoloteasen y cayeran ordenadamente en torres encima del escritorio de su ama, y la mesa plegable se acomodó en una esquina, parecía que hubiese usado magia. ― ¿Y qué tienes planeado? ¿Iremos a tu casa o nos quedaremos aquí como siempre? ―preguntó el fénix, mientras miraba a su ama con una tristeza disimulada en sus ojos de ave. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero preguntaba por puro eufemismo.

―Ah, haremos los mismo de siempre, Iderum ―respondió su joven ama, mientras dejaba la taza de su mano en su escritorio y se acercaba al fénix para acariciar su picuda y bonita cabeza, mientras este le correspondía sus caricias moviendo levemente su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

Se apartó de él, se acercó a su escritorio y saco una almohada y una manta, se subió encima de Iderum y se acomodó en el lomo de este; el fénix por su parte se acurruco en el suelo, como si se tratase de su nido.

―Buenas noches, Iderum.

―Buenas noches ama, que descanse. Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día muy largo para usted.

―Ha, lo sé... ―respondió ella, mientras se acomodaba de un costado y cerraba sus ojos, entregándose al sueño―, lo se... ―fue lo último que murmuró antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Iderum agachó su cabeza al suelo, hasta que su pico se tocase con este, una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, toco el suelo y este desato una especie de barrera alrededor de toda la habitación.

Duerme tranquila, Ann. Yo estaré protegiéndote... por siempre... y para siempre.


	4. Capitulo 2.1

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Sunakagure.

Toc, toc, toc... se escuchaba resonar en una puerta.

―Gaara ¿Estas despierto? Voy a pasar... ―se escuchó una voz.

El joven Kazekage estaba en medio de su ducha matutina, sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación y alguien entraba con paso tranquilo.

―Kankurō ¿Eres tú? ―respondió este sin dejar de bañarse―, estoy ocupado, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo mientras desayunamos... ―remató diciendo, ya que si se trataba de Kankurō, normalmente no era nada de suma importancia, por lo menos, no ese día.

―No soy Kankurō, Gaara ―le interrumpió una voz femenina―, ese haragán debe estar dormido, más aun que tiene día libre hoy.

―Ah, cierto ―respondió Gaara mientras salía de la ducha, envuelto en una bata blanca, sus cabellos rojos aun dejaban caer una débiles gotas, que empapaban un poco, su fino rostro; se puso una pequeña toalla encima de la cabeza para secarse más rápido mientras se la masajeaba bruscamente con sus manos, por la forma en que lo hacía parecía un niño que recién estaba aprendiendo―. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme, como para que me hagas salir apresuradamente de mi ducha? ¿Temari? ―inquirió el pelirrojo mientras seguía revolviéndose el cabello con su toalla de forma graciosa.

Su hermana lo observó de forma divertida, se acercó frente a él y le quito la toalla.

―Así no se hace, te estas frotando muy fuerte, a este paso solo te lastimarás la piel de tu cabello y podrías quedarte calvo en un futuro, déjame ayudarte, de paso aprendes la forma correcta de hacerlo. Agacha un poco tu cabeza.

Gaara miró un tanto perplejo a su hermana, pero no le respondió, mas obedientemente, agachó su cabeza tal como le pidió. Ella le puso la toalla encima y empezó a masajear con sus manos de una forma muy suave. Sentía como usaba más los dedos y no el tronco de la mano.

―Es como si agarraras arena con las manos despacio ―expresó el pelirrojo, un poco asombrado, dando su entender.

―Sí, sería una forma de explicarlo ―respondió Temari, y acto seguido le retiró la toalla―, ¿Ves? Ahora tu cabello está seco y sin tener que maltratarlo. ―dictaminó mientras le devolvía la toalla a su hermano acomodándosela en un hombro.

Gaara se tocó su cabello comprobando la verdad de las palabras de su hermana y le asintió levemente a forma de agradecimiento. Luego la volvió a mirar fijamente esperando a que le hablase de su asunto. Ella por su parte, entendió y se dispuso a continuar.

―Bueno, la verdad, no es algo muy importante, Gaara ―dijo Temari sentándose en el pequeño sofá que tenía este en su habitación ―. Quería pedirte un favor ―su voz tomó un tono de ansiedad―, yo...

― ¿Un favor? ―repitió Gaara mientras que a la vez cortaba las palabras de su hermana―. ¿Cómo hermano o como Kazekage? ―fue directo―. Ahora que recuerdo, hoy debes viajar a la aldea de Konoha, ya deberías haber partido...

―Sí, lo sé ―respondió Temari, mientras volteaba su mirada a un lado y se llevaba una mano a la nuca, se mostraba tensa―, justo sobre eso es lo que quería hablarte, veras, yo quisiera...

―Lo siento Temari, pero no puedo posponer tu viaje, debes ir ―hablo Gaara, al tratar de intuir lo que quería pedirle su hermana―, tienes que llevar información valiosa y clasificada, no le encargaría esta misión a nadie más ―se explicó.

―Ah, lo sé ―manifestó Temari un tanto molesta, porque no le dejaba explicarse―, lo que yo quiero es...

―Debes ir, no pienso asignarle esta misión a nadie más, no insistas ―arremetió Gaara.

― ¡Tonto! ¡No te apresures a intuir lo que voy a pedirte! ―gritó molesta Temari, se levantó y tomo a su hermano por los hombros de una forma agresiva―. Yo no me refería a eso que piensas, no tengo problema con ir a Konoha, al contrario, quiero estar allá lo más pronto posible, yo quería pedirte que alargaras más mi estancia en Konoha, de cuatro a siete días, no importa si luego me los descuentas de mis días libres. ―lo soltó, dándose cuenta, de que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro ¿Acaso su hermana le había gritado? ¿Y lo había insultado, estando a punto de pegarle? Empezó a sentir un poco de terror al escucharla.

―Gaara, entonces, ¿Puedes ayudarme? ―volvió a hablar Temari, al ver que su hermano quedo muy callado, casi se podía ver el pánico en su rostro. Junto las manos en forma de plegaria, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, estaba vez de una forma más dulce, al pelirrojo.

―Ah... si piensas reponerlos con tus días libres, supongo que no hay problema ―respondió el pelirrojo, saliendo de su asombro―, pero...

― ¿En serio? Que bien ―le interrumpió Temari, y empezó a dirigirse fuera de su habitación―. Nos vemos dentro de una semana, Gaara, cuida del idiota de Kankurō en mi ausencia.

― ¡Espera! ―articuló este con curiosidad.

Su hermana se detuvo justo en la puerta, se volteó a verlo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, capaz ni ella misma era consciente de la sonrisa que reflejaba.

― ¿Eh? ¿Querías decirme algo? ―preguntó ella con un tono alegre.

―Ah... nada ―respondió Gaara, prefiriendo no preguntar―, se prudente en el camino, espero novedades positivas de la misión, nos vemos.

―Claro, claro no olvides quien soy ―Temari batió una mano en forma de despedida para luego desaparecer de escena.

El Kazekage quedo absorto por un momento ¿Por qué Temari quería quedarse más tiempo en Konoha? ¿Por qué el sintió miedo cuando le grito? Todo fue muy bizarro, en fin.

Se fue a su guardarropa, se vistió y salió de su habitación, para luego dirigirse al comedor de su casa, donde Ito- basama lo esperaba con su desayuno.

―Buenos días, mi niño ―enunció la anciana―, el desayuno está servido.

―Buenos días, Ito-basan, gracias ―le respondió mientras se sentaba para degustar su desayuno.

Al parecer hoy le tocaría desayunar solo, Temari ya se había ido a Konoha y Kankurō seguro dormiría todo el día. Desayuno con tranquilidad, hasta que apareció el castaño, estaba bien vestido, con ropa casual, peinado y sin un gramo de maquillaje.

―Buenas Gaara ―dijo Kankurō mientras se disponía a sentarse y esbozaba una gran sonrisa―, es una hermosa mañana ¿no?

―Ah supongo ―respondió Gaara casi indiferente, mientras se dedicaba a degustar su desayuno, aunque notó el derroche de alegría que profesaba su hermano.

 

El desayuno de los hermanos de la arena continuo con tranquilidad, Ito-basama les comento que Temari se había llevado una gran porción de comida y ropa casual, lo cual le pareció cómico a Kankurō, y a Gaara... bueno, él se quedó con la incógnita del porque se reía Kankurō. Este último fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, argumentando que tenía planes para el día, Gaara lo secundo ya que era hora para dirigirse a su oficina, donde se enfrentaría al papeleo, shinobis con reportes de misiones y una reunión programada con los ancianos y los líderes de clanes influyentes, un largo día, sin duda.

 

 

Tomó asiento en su despacho, agarró su taza de café, le dio un gran sorbo y empezó a revisar sus papeles.

―Mmm... como desearía seguir durmiendo ―se dijo Ann, hablando sola, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda y con la derecha hojeaba con pereza los papeles―, si pudiera, cambiaria de cuerpo con un gato...

Es interrumpida de su pensar en voz alta, ya que tocan la puerta.

―Adelante ―respondió un tanto desanimada.

Es cuando entra a la sala, Shun, quien era la mano derecha de la Jefa Médico.

―Buenos días, Ann-sama ―enunció esta mientras entraba con una torre de papeles―, le traigo los informes correspondientes del mes.

―Genial, mas maldito trabajo ―dijo Ann interrumpiéndola―. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

―Etto... tal vez sea mal momento ―Shun cruzó los brazo y se agarró los codos, como preparándose para un regaño―, pero hoy tiene una reunión programada con los altos mandos, incluso va estar presente el Señor Feudal...

― ¡Maldición! ―exclamó Ann levantándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose a la ventana―. ¿Ahora como esquivo esa tediosa reunión?

―Ann-sama ¿Por qué esquivar esa reunión? Debe ser muy importante... ―Shun mostró preocupación―, ha podido evitarlas estos últimos años, pero creo que si sigue esquivando el reunirse con los demás, le traerá malas consecuencias...

―Cállate, no he pedido tu consejo ni opinión ―Ann la reprochó―, tu solo limítate a obedecer mis órdenes. Saldré por un rato, encárgate de los papeles de mi escritorio, que todo esté listo, y excúsame con esa tropa de cretinos.

―Sí, lo haré, le ruego me disculpe ―respondió Shun, mientras observaba como su superior se retiraba.

*******

Gaara suspiró aliviado, había terminado de poner el último sello de su papeleo.

Termine justo a tiempo ―pensó, mientras miraba el reloj de mesa que tenía en su cálido despacho; marcaba poco más de las doce del mediodía, le daba tiempo suficiente para salir a almorzar, era viernes, así que visitaría el restaurante que estaba así a las afueras de la aldea; Era un largo recorrido, pero ahí servían el sunagimo más exquisito que había probado, eso y que, también Ito-basama no cocinaba todos los viernes, hacia solo el desayuno y luego se tomaba el día libre, marchándose a visitar a su familia.

Así que tomó la billetera que tenía, de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón que tenía debajo de su túnica de Kazekage y se retiró de su despacho, con dirección a la azotea del edificio.

Si camino por las calles como de costumbre, tardaré en llegar ―pensó para sí mismo―, me transportare con la arena ―empezó a desquebrajarse en diminutas fragmentos de arena que se dispersaban en gránulos volando por el viento.

*******

Entro a la tienda, pero comprobó con infortunio que era un pequeño restaurante; como no tenía apuros, tomó asiento en la única mesa que quedaba libre, era larga y extensa, como para ocho personas, pero no importaba ese día no le importaba nada en realidad.

La mesera no tardó en aparecer en escena, y empezó a hablarle con su voz chillona.

―Bienvenido ¿Señorito? ―titubeó por unos segundos esta, no sabía exactamente si le hablaba a un chico o una chica, ya que este personaje llevaba pantalones sueltos, un sobre saco con capucha puesta y el cabello le salía desprolijamente, le tapaba la mayoría del rostro y daba a poner en duda si se trataba de una chica descuidada o de un chico con aire misterioso―. ¿Qué desea del menú? ―preguntó y acto seguido empezó a recitarle el menú completo.

―Lo que sea, solo tráeme algo para comer ―le respondió el personaje, interrumpiéndola―, y que sea rápido, y... y... una taza de café.

La mesera al ver el carácter del cliente, torció la boca a un lado y se limitó a escribir la orden y se retiró, sin antes blasfemar algo entre dientes.

El desconocido personaje se recostó sobre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa, bajo su cabeza de forma somnolienta, mientras esperaba su pedido. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que, se armó un bullicio al entrar una persona por la puerta, todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se levantaron, mientras saludaban con reverencia al recién llegado, no necesitaba ni siquiera levantar su cabeza que estaba pegada a la mesa, para saber de quien se trataba.

―Kazekage-sama, bienvenido...

―Kazekage-sama, es un placer encontrarlo por estos humildes lugares...

―Gaara-sama...

―Kazekage-sama...

El bullicio cesó a los pocos segundos. El cocinero en persona atendió a la "celebridad", y lo guio a la única mesa disponible, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

―Ey muchacho, levántate, si tienes sueño, vete a tu casa a descansar ―dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del supuesto "muchacho", este por su parte, no se inmuto ni un poco y siguió recostado―. ¡Holgazán maleducado, levántate! El Kazekage necesita esta mesa, ¡Lárgate! ―terminó diciendo el cocinero enojado por el actuar del desconocido.

―Pues el Kazidiota tiene mala suerte, yo llegué aquí primero y no pienso moverme ―respondió el personaje desconocido mientras levantaba la cabeza y con una mano apretaba fuertemente la mano del cocinero, retirándola con asco de su hombro y reflejaba una mueca de molestia en lo poco de cara que se le veía.

―Si serás ―el cocinero exclamó enojado mientras con un gesto llamaba a los demás camareros para que sacasen al indeseable del lugar.

―No es necesario recurrir a la violencia ―respondió Gaara rápidamente, involucrándose en la escena―. Yo solo necesito un lugar de la mesa, no es necesario expulsar a alguien aquí ―terminó de hablar mientras se sentaba tranquilamente al otro extremo de la gran mesa.

― ¡Pero Kazekage-sama ―insistió el cocinero―, este tipo le faltó el respeto!

―Las personas con hambre tienden a volverse hostiles ―respondió Gaara―. Insisto, no necesito toda la mesa para mí, por favor, todos los aquí presentes, volved a lo suyo ―dijo mientras observaba de reojo a todas las personas de las demás mesas que habían puesto ojo en la escena.

Todos volvieron a tomar atención a sus almuerzos, incluyendo el cocinero, el cual le preguntó al Kazekage su pedido del menú, este por su parte, le respondió que pediría lo de siempre.

Pasaron un par de minutos y apareció la mesera con un plato y una taza de café, para el otro ocupante de la mesa del Kazekage.

El personaje desconocido levanto la cabeza y observó su plato, el cual constaba de, una clase de emparedado mal hecho, el cual no dudaba que posiblemente haya sido profanado por dentro con escupitajos del cocinero a modo de venganza por la escena, así que se limitó a tomar la taza de café entre sus manos y saborear el aroma que este expedía.

―Sin duda no es mi día ― se susurró a sí mismo el extraño personaje, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda y agarraba con la derecha su taza de café.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el mal trato que le habían dado a su desconocido acompañante. Llego a pensar que, hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado en la mansión y haber tomado uno de los tappers con comida que guardaba Ito-basama en el refrigerador. Su plato llegó casi inmediatamente después que el de su acompañante, tenía un delicioso plato de sunagimo enfrente de él, pero, el hambre había desaparecido; se obligó a comer mientras observaba con discreción al personaje que tenía delante, el cual no había probado bocado y se limitaba a inhalar el aroma que expedía su café.

Pasaron los minutos, al cabo de un rato, Gaara se obligó a comer, y ya había terminado. Pagó, aunque su anfitrión se negaba a cobrarle, el dejó el pago en la mesa, se despidió y se marchó.

Aún tengo un par de horas libres antes de la reunión ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a paso despacio―, supongo que tengo tiempo de ir a casa.

*******

― ¡Lárgate de acá y no vuelvas! ―gritó el cocinero, y le ponía una mirada desagradable al extraño personaje que había supuestamente, arruinado la visita del Kazekage.

―Ni aunque me suplicaras en un futuro, jamás volvería ―le respondió este serenamente mientras dejaba el pago en la mesa y se marchaba.

Y así, camino calle tras calle, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

― ¿Qué quieres? Kazidiota ―pronunció este, mientras veía de frente a quien trancaba su paso en un par de metros.

―Haró de cuenta, que no escuche eso ―Gaara se acercó mucho a él, dejando una distancia entre ellos, de poco menos de un metro―. Quería disculparme, siento que te hayan tratado mal por mi presencia en ese lugar.

―Ah... eso ―respondió indiferente el desconocido―, tus disculpas no me sirven, te las devuelvo ―, fue lo único que dijo mientras esquivaba al Kazekage y seguía su camino como si nada.

―Detente ―ordenó Gaara con insistencia―, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que aceptes mi premisa.

El personaje extraño se detuvo, pero solo volteó su rostro para observar al pelirrojo.

―Eres alguien muy molesto con toda esa insistencia, detesto eso de los humanos.

Terminó de hablar y prosiguió a seguir su camino.

Gaara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego tomó una decisión. Se fue corriendo para alcanzar a la extraña figura que tenía enfrente y lo agarró del brazo, jalándolo para que lo siguiese.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―fue lo único que pudo articular el personaje desconocido mientras en cámara lenta pudo ver como el pelirrojo hace una combinación de jutsus con su mano libre, cayendo en su técnica y desapareciendo en la arena que empezó a cubrirlos, junto con él.

Se transportaron al jardín interno de una casa, cayó de rodillas, mientras se agarraba el cuello, había tragado arena, sentía que le faltaba el equilibrio.

― ¿Don... don... de estoy? ―dijo mientras se sacaba la capucha, dejando que su pelo sea libre―, ¿Que has hecho? Kaze...

―Sabía que era usted ―le interrumpió Gaara―, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por un civil harapiento?

―Así que lo notó... ―respondió Ann, al notar que fue descubierta, sin hacer caso a las interrogantes que el pelirrojo le planteó.

―Es imposible que usted pase desapercibida ―refutó Gaara.

― ¿A qué se refiere?

―Era tan obvia al vestirse de ese modo ―el Kazekage salto del lugar elevado del jardín donde estaban, le ofreció su mano a modo de ayuda a la Jefa médico para que bajase, pero esta lo dio por sentado y salto sola de forma elegante hacia la superficie del lugar―. Su cabello estaba demasiado limpio y su rostro reflejaba su linaje noble; tal vez eso los civiles no lo noten, pero jamás pasaría desapercibida para un ninja, y menos para alguien como yo ―agregó.

Ann lo miro frunciendo su ceño, simplemente no podía soportar verlo cerca suyo.

― ¿Y por qué me ha traído aquí? ―la kunoichi extendió uno de sus brazos, demostrando que no dudaría en atacarlo si el hacía o pretendía lo mismo.

―Solo sígame ―dijo Gaara de forma tranquila, omitiendo el brazo que lo señalaba. Salió del jardín, y se encamino por un pasillo, Ann lo siguió sin dejar de apuntar su brazo hacia él.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a un portal de color blanco, por lo mientras Ann se detuvo por precaución suya, unos metros atrás.

―Por favor, pase ―indicó Gaara mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un ademan con la mano en forma de bienvenida―, estamos en mi hogar, no pretendo hacerle daño, considérese una invitada mía.

La Jefa médico observó con desconfianza en los ojos, al Kazekage, este por su parte reflejaba en sus ojos una gran tranquilidad, cosa que hizo que bajase el brazo que lo apuntaba.

Entró primero al lugar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una cocina, era tan blanca y reluciente que cegó su vista por unos segundos al ver tal pulcritud, era exagerada, para cualquiera que la hubiese visto.

―Ito-basan es un tanto extremista con la limpieza ―señaló Gaara mientras entraba detrás de ella―, puede tomar asiento, esto tardará un poco ―agregó y se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador, sacando unos recipientes con comida congelada de dentro de él.

― ¿Ah? ―fue lo único que logró emitir Ann mientras salía de su asombro, titubeó por unos instantes y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, mientras observaba con desconfianza a su anfitrión.

Mientras, el pelirrojo sacó varios recipientes, los colocó en el mesón de la cocina, se quitó su túnica blanca la doblo en dos y la colgó del perchero que había en una esquina del comedor; volvió a la cocina y de uno de los cajones saco un mandil de cocina, se lo colocó, llevó los recipientes al grifo, lo descongeló y se dispuso a calentarlo en el microondas; mientras esperaba el tiempo correspondiente, acomodó los cubiertos en la mesa, como para dos personas.

― ¿Por qué hace esto? ―rompió el silencio Ann, se levantó y acercó al microondas, lo observó como con la mirada de un gato curioso, todo lo que pasaba adentro por la pequeña ventana―. Tengo el presentimiento que esto tiene veneno ―remató.

Gaara no respondió. Sonó la alarma del microondas, Ann se apartó más por el ruido que emitía esa cosa que le era desconocida, que por Gaara, que se acercaba a abrir el artefacto. El Kazekage sacó los recipientes emanantes de vapor, sirvió en los platos que había acomodado en el comedor y llamó su invitada a que lo acompañase.

―El almuerzo está servido ―dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba―, siéntese con total confianza...

― ¿Cómo sé que no tiene veneno o algo parecido? ―refutó Ann mientras se sentaba bruscamente y miraba su plato con desconfianza. Era un curry de legumbres acompañado con arroz, emanaba vapor y a la vez un agradable y apetitoso olor, totalmente tentador si estaba muerta de hambre.

Pensaba rechazar la comida, pero su estómago rugió de hambre, tanto que Gaara fue capaz de oírlo, aun así ella no podía evitar ver con mucha desconfianza su plato.

―Si quiere podemos cambiar de platos, yo no tengo problema... ―ofreció el pelirrojo, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido al ver como Ann cambiaba los platos a la velocidad de un pestañeo.

El la miro con empatía, más cuando se dispuso a comer, jamás había visto comer a alguien con tanto apetito. Bueno, de hecho si había alguien, su rubio amigo de otra aldea siempre que lo invitaba a comer en ese local de Rámen. Pero jamás había visto a una chica, hasta ahora.

Sintió una gran emoción al probar la primera cucharada ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan simple pudiese saber tan bien? Pensó, mientras se metía cucharada tras cucharada, sus ojos casi lagrimearon de la emoción que sentía tras cada bocado que masticaba, pero su plato quedó vacío en cuestión de segundos, pero aun sentía el aroma ¿de dónde provenía? Olfateó como si de una bestia se tratase y observó que venia del plato de su detestable anfitrión, el cual ni siquiera todavía había probado su porción de comida por estar mirándola fijamente.

―Oh, yo solo prepare dos porciones, pero si gusta puede comerse mi porción también, no la he tocado todavía ―expresó Gaara al ver como su invitada lo miraba fijamente a él y luego a su plato alternadamente― ¿Lo quiere? ―dijo extendiéndole su plato.

La chica no dudo, y se lo quito en un segundo, lo devoró en un instante al igual que con el primer plato, el sabor que tenía esa comida hizo que olvidase todo aquello que le molestaba en ese momento, no recordaba la última vez que había probado comida casera, sintió algo cálido dentro de ella, como si su mente quisiese que recordara algo, mas no pudo, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que había agarrado el plato vacío y lo lamia todo, enfrente de un pelirrojo que la miraba con un asombro disimulado.

Bajo el plato, lo junto con el otro, cerró los ojos con vergüenza, soltó un suspiro y tratando de recobrar la compostura se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo de la cocina, fue algo que hizo inconscientemente.

"Cuando uno prueba una comida deliciosa en una casa, lo mínimo que se puede hacer en forma de agradecimiento es ayudar a lavar los platos"

Se detuvo en seco, no recordaba donde había escuchado esas palabras; reaccionó al escuchar al pelirrojo hablarle.

―No es necesario que haga eso, por favor démelos, yo me ocuparé de ellos, usted es mi invitada, los invitados no hacen eso ―trató de quitarle los platos que tenía en sus manos, pero ella lo esquivo, los lavó velozmente y los acomodó en un lado para que secasen.

El la observó detenidamente, examinó su mirada, era como si ella no estuviese ahí en su mente, parecía que su "yo consciente" se encontrase en un lugar lejano.

Ella entonces lo miro a los ojos, y a la vez su mirada volvió a la realidad.

―Quisiera irme, mas no sé por dónde ―habló mientras veía de forma inexpresiva al Kazekage― ¿Puede indicarme una salida? Si es que no quiere que haga un agujero en el techo de su hogar...

― ¿No se quedará para un postre? ―respondió este, reaccionando de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando dos vasos llenos de helado.

Ann miró con mucha atención el helado, ella detestaba al Kazekage por razones desconocidas para casi todos los de la aldea, incluyendo al mismo Gaara, pero, ella tenía una gran obsesión por lo dulce, tanto que, durante unos segundos, sucumbió a la duda.

Un helado seria bien ―pensó ella―, es un postre ideal tomando en cuenta el clima, aunque...

― ¿De qué sabor es? ―preguntó.

―Tengo de dos sabores ―expresó Gaara―, uno es avellana con almendras y el otro, vainilla con pasas...

―No, no gracias ―interrumpió Ann, volteando su mirada a la salida―, prefiero irme.

―De acuerdo ―musitó Gaara, devolviendo los helados a su contenedor―, sígame, la salida es por acá...

Así, el Kazekage acompaño a la Jefa Medico a la salida de su mansión, la cual estaba conectada por un largo pasillo al cuartel general, salieron por una puerta re-direccionable, dando lugar con un puente que conectaba todo ese lugar con el resto de la aldea.

―Desde aquí, puedo irme sola ―emitió Ann mientras se subía a uno de los ventanales abiertos que tenía el puente conectado con el cuartel.

―Espero que me haya disculpado por lo ocurrido en ese restaurante ―manifestó Gaara, mientras se acercaba más a ella, quien seguía subida arriba del ventanal.

― ¿Eh, a que se refiere? ―Ann volteó a verlo, mostrando ausencia en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué a que me refiero? ―repitió Gaara confuso―. Bueno, por el mal trato que recibió en el restaurante, en parte fue mi culpa, por eso...

―Ah, cierto ―recordó ella, mientras volvió a mirar al pelirrojo con seriedad―. Supongo que si no acepto sus disculpas, usted seguirá insistiendo ¿no?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza levemente.

―En ese caso, tiene mis disculpas. Con el más sincero deseo de que jamás tengamos que convivir juntos de nuevo.

―Pero, tenemos una reunión en un par de horas, inevitablemente tendremos que vernos de nuevo ―habló Gaara con elocuencia, mientras arqueaba un poco su mirada.

―Huhu... ―musitó ella, mientras que una sonrisa forzada lo miraba.

Era esa misma falsa sonrisa que el había visto en esa revista que le habían mostrado sus hermanos. El verla no le producía ni un gramo de alegría, al contrario, sintió pena, era desgarrante para él, ver a alguien sonreír falsamente.

―Yo no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces como esas, son solo viejos verdes que quieren pavonear su poder enfrente de sus generaciones más jóvenes...

Gaara intentó responderle, pero ella, apenas terminó de hablar, se lanzó por el ventanal. Parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero, reaccionó, metros antes y se alejó saltando por encima de los techos de los edificios adyacentes al lugar.

Él se limitó a observar, para luego retirarse de nuevo a su hogar. Cada vez más, quería comprender por qué la líder medico lo evitaba y trataba con repudio, pero, dejaría eso para después. Tendría una reunión en un par de horas, debía concentrarse en otras cosas que ameritaban más atención.

 

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, si bien mi meta es subir un capitulo a la semana, he tenido un par de inconvenientes estos días T_T, haré lo posible para subir otro capítulo nuevo el próximo sábado, bueno y eso.

Ahora ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Algún personaje de los nuevos les robó la atención? ¿Odiaron a alguien? xD Díganme, no se contengan, aplausos, tomatazos, criticas, dudas... déjenlo todo en los comentarios, por fis, yo también soy feliz leyéndolos :'D


	5. Capitulo 5

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 5

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? ―se escuchó la voz del castaño, mientras lo agarraba de un hombro.

El pelirrojo reconoció la voz de su hermano, el viento con arena impedía ver algo más allá de su nariz.

―Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes... ―asintió este, mientras intentaba divisar el rostro de su hermano.

―Por favor, no se muevan, nos transportaremos a la Aldea ―hablo la líder Taiyō, mientras posaba sus manos, en los hombros de los hermanos de la arena―. ¡Ann muévete! Llévanos al hospital ―ordeno casi a gritos.

La joven Taiyō se movió hacia ellos y pronunciando unas palabras raras, posó una mano en el brazo de su madre.

Tanto Gaara como Kankurō sintieron que la atmosfera que los rodeaba se volvía pesada, físicamente hablando, pudieron ver como pequeños rayos brillantes se acumulaban alrededor de ellos. Fue como un parpadeo, por un segundo todo se volvió oscuro, y de repente aparecieron dentro del despacho de la Jefe Médico, los cuatro parados, con un poco de arena en el suelo, que se había teletransportado junto con ellos.

―Por lo menos ahora dominas esta técnica, ya sería mucha inutilidad de tu parte, después de practicar tantos años... ―empezó a hablar Daena-san mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hija.

―Ah, así es madre... ―respondió a secas Ann, tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos reflejaban resignación y... ¿miedo?

Los hermanos de la arena permanecieron en silencio, ante ese dialogo.

―Te doy la confianza de trabajar para la aldea, fuera de las puertas del clan y tú me decepcionas andando de vaga en tus tiempos libres y buscando riña a tus superiores ¿es acaso eso lo que te he enseñado? ―dictamino Daena mientras apretaba la mano que tenía encima su hija―. Mira cómo te encuentras, con heridas y tu ropa desecha. Es increíble que el mundo opine que eres mucho más bella que tu madre, cuando no das ni el mínimo interés en cuidar tu aspecto y actuar ―le apretó más fuerte, haciendo que su hija reaccionase y mostrara una mueca de dolor disimulado en su rostro.

―Lo siento madre, yo no soy tan perfecta como tu...

―Es obvio que no lo eres ―señalo Daena, y notando que tenía espectadores frente a ella, soltó el hombro de su hija―, con quien debes disculparte primero, es con el Kazekage. Comprendo que te cueste ver a alguien tan joven con respeto ―miro con desdén por unos segundos al nombrado y su acompañante―. Pero nuestro clan siempre ha aceptado sin cuestionamientos la jerarquía militar que existe en nuestra aldea, y la ha respetado...

―No veo por qué deba disculparme, yo no hice nada malo ―indico Ann mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba con una leve molestia al pelirrojo―. El Kazekage estaba espiándome, le di la oportunidad de que hablara, pero se rehusó, era mi derecho exigir respuestas, así estas se las tuviese que sacar a la fuerza...

Una mano choco secamente en una de sus mejillas, ella no se inmuto, mas observo con tristeza a la dueña de aquella mano. Kankurō y su hermano vieron un tanto incomodos esa escena, cruzaron sus miradas al parecer notando algo.

―No te he pedido que hablases, no debes interrumpirme mientras yo hable, escucha en silencio, y habla solo cuando yo te lo ordene ―enuncio Daena, mientras volvía a posar la mano que la había golpeado en su hombro y la volvía a apretar levemente―. Ahora discúlpate con el Kazekage.

Ann apretó sus manos caídas en forma de puño, se sentía tan humillada... tan vulnerable... tan molesta...

―No quiero entrometerme en la forma que usted educa Daena-sama, pero está siendo muy injusta con Ann-sama ―señalo Gaara, parte de su misión era llevarse mejor con dicho personaje, pero las circunstancias actuales, estaban a favor en contra―. No es necesario unas disculpas, en parte yo también actué de forma negligente...

―Gaara-san, estoy tratando de ser lo más políticamente correcta, por favor, no se entrometa ni me contradiga, menos delante de mi hija. Cielos, esta juventud de hoy en día, no sabe de modales ―dijo Daena, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

―Maldita bruja, mi hermano solo estaba tratando de mejorar el ambiente, la impertinente aquí es usted... ―respondió Kankurō molesto ante tales palabras que escucho.

Gaara extendió su mano frente a su hermano, en señal de que guardase silencio, sus palabras solo provocarían peores consecuencias. Lo mejor por ahora, era el silencio.

―Castaño-san... ¿Eres el hermano mayor del Kazekage? ―pregunto Ann, al escuchar las palabras de Kankurō. La decepción inundo su rostro.

Kankurō carraspeo, había metido la patada, tal parece ella desconocía el parentesco que lo unía a Gaara. Por su parte, la líder Taiyō miro con mucha molestia al castaño.

―Y un ser insignificante como tu ¿Qué hace aquí? No estarás interesado en ella ¿no? ―señalo Daena mientras jalaba a su hija, bruscamente a su lado―. Ella ni siquiera es mayor de edad, ¿acaso están teniendo algo escondido? Ann, responde.

―No, él no es nada mío. Al principio deje que se me acercase por ser amable y diferente a los demás hombres que me acosan, pero hoy note que me tenía interés de forma romántica, obviamente lo rechacé. No volveré a cruzar palabras con él, menos ahora que sé, que es hermano de tal persona... ―respondió fríamente Ann, mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza.

―Ya veo, me alegra saber que elegiste la mejor opción ―Daena sonrió con maldad―. Ya no alarguemos más esto, discúlpate de una buena vez.

Ann siguió inerte por unos momentos, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo, pero su madre se lo estaba ordenando, sino lo hacía...

―Me... disculpo... por mi... actuar imprudente, Kaze... kage... ―articulo apenas, mientras hacia su mirada a un lado, no quería ver al susodicho a los ojos.

― ¿A eso le llamas una disculpa sincera? ¿Dónde está la reverencia? ¡Hazlo bien! ―pronuncio su madre mientras le agarraba por detrás del cuello y la obligaba a agacharse de forma exagerada.

La Jefa medico se dejó doblegar con su madre, se quedó en ese estado por un minuto. Daena miraba expectante a los hermanos.

Gaara que se contuvo y observo todo con desaprobación, al igual que Kankurō, decidió hablar.

―Disculpa aceptada, por favor, levántese Ann-sama, todo esto no era necesario.

Ann recupero la compostura, asintió levemente y se dirigió al asiento de su escritorio.

―Bueno, pudo haber sido unas mejores disculpas, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ella ―pronuncio Daena, mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Gaara-san, yo venía a hablar con mi hija sobre un asunto, pero eso puede esperar. A modo extra de disculpa por el comportamiento de Ann, lo invito mañana, un almuerzo en mi hogar a modo de confraternizar. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que asumió el cargo, no lo he felicitado, hagamos de esta ocasión doble de especial, es libre de traer acompañantes si así lo desea, nos vemos ―termino de decir, para luego hacer un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida y salir de escena.

Gaara asintió, ante la invitación y pronuncio el estar de acuerdo, logrando que la Líder Taiyō la escuchase antes de salir.

El silencio reino en el lugar, los hermanos de la arena, quedaron observando en silencio a Ann, quien estaba centrada en los papeles de su mesa.

Kankurō trato de pronunciarse ante lo ocurrido con la joven.

―Ann-san, lo siento, por todo lo ocurrido, no te mencione que Gaara es mi hermano, pero no lo hice con mala intención, quisiera que comprendieras que...

Una daga abrecartas cruzo por un lado de su mejilla clavándose atrás, en la pared. Kankurō palideció, estaba más que claro que no quería oírlo.

―Lárguense de mi vista, si lo que buscaban era humillarme... lo han logrado. Iros de una vez.

Kankurō carraspeo, dando por sentado que no quería dejar las cosas así, la aparición de su madre, jamás había sido planeada por ellos. Todo había sido parte de la mala casualidad.

Gaara intento tratar de mejorar la situación de su hermano, hablando.

―Kankurō no quería engañarla, si solo lo dejase explicarse, seguramente entendería la razón...

― ¡Largo de acá! Ustedes y sus explicaciones pueden irse al infierno, no me interesa oírlos ―interrumpió Ann con furia, ante las palabras del pelirrojo―. No volveré a repetirlo...

Ante tal rechazo, los hermanos asintieron, no tenía caso intentar dialogar ese momento con ella, lo mejor era irse.

―Con su permiso, nos retiramos, espero reconsidere el escucharnos ―emitió Gaara antes de salir.

Una bota cruzo volando por su lado, termino incrustándose en la pared del pasillo, debido a la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada.

―He ahí mi respuesta ―respondió con frialdad Ann.

El pelirrojo miro asombrado hacia donde yacía la bota y salió del lugar sin emitir nada más.

***

―Estábamos avanzando tan bien, de repente todo se salió de control, y para empeorar la situación, apareció Daena-san, sin duda debimos haber previsto eso... ―se lamentaba Kankurō sentado en el sofá de su hogar, con la vista al techo.

―Yo ya había previsto lo de su aparición, pero las probabilidades de que pasase eran bajas ―respondió Gaara, quien estaba sentado de rodillas en el centro del living de su casa, mientras ojeaba unas copias que había hecho de la información relacionada con su objetivo―. Tu plan esta irremediablemente cancelado, así que tendremos que dar paso al mío ―saco con énfasis una hoja que tenía entre el montón de papeles y la vio como un principio para empezar su plan―. Si no podemos ganar la confianza de la Jefe Médico, contraatacaremos ganándonos la confianza de aquellos en quien ella confía, tenemos que buscar aliados, ya que no podemos hacerlo los dos solos ―le extendió una hoja al castaño, este por su parte lo recibió.

―Esto es... bien pensado Gaara ―emitió Kankurō esperanzado, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de papeles donde estaba su hermano―. Que rápido eres encontrando las debilidades de las personas...

―Ya, no me halagues antes de tiempo ―hablo el pelirrojo mientras le extendía otras dos hojas más al castaño―. Todo es una suposición, primero tendremos que confirmar que la relación con estos sujetos y la Jefa Medico son estables y favorables para nuestro actuar. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, empezaremos mañana, luego de asistir a la invitación de Daena-san. Esperemos que las cosas no empeoren luego de esa congregación ―el pelirrojo, se levantó del suelo y se encamino a la ventana del lugar, para observar la tormenta de arena que continuaba afuera, apenas y podía observar unas tenues luces a lo lejos, de los otros edificios. ―La temporada de tormentas esta por acabar, este año han venido con mucha más intensidad, es como si el dios viento estuviese molesto con nosotros... Espero que Temari, no haya adelantado su venida y se haya tenido que topar con esta tormenta en su camino... ―termino diciendo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a su lugar en el suelo, junto a sus papeles.

―Te preocupas demasiado por ella ―dijo Kankurō sonriendo de lado―, nuestra hermana no es nada débil o dependiente, sabrá arreglárselas si es que se topó con la tormenta.

―Ah, tienes razón, tal vez solo estoy preocupándome en vano ―Gaara cerró los ojos por un momento, algo en su interior le molestaba, pero no sabía identificar qué, exactamente.

―Si hay otra chica que me preocupa, es Ann-san ―pronuncio Kankurō, de la nada mientras ojeaba los otros dos papeles que le había dado el pelirrojo―. Siento que algo se oculta detrás de la relación malsana que tiene con su madre, esa bruja despreciable...

― ¿Tú también lo notaste? ―pregunto asombrado Gaara, al parecer, el pensar de ambos no era tan distinto después de todo―. Justo en eso estaba pensando ahora mismo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo, tal vez tengamos que averiguar sobre esto, pero, lo dejaremos en segundo plano por el momento.

―Ah, creo que es lo mejor ―asintió el castaño mientras se levantaba y se daba un estirón a modo de relajarse―. Y bien, ¿Contra quién iré yo?

―Empezaras con el menor, hay probabilidades de que tengas un primer buen encuentro, según el informe es un aficionado a las marionetas entre otras cosas, trata de interactuar lo máximo posible que puedas con el mañana, cuando estemos en su hogar. Luego de eso iras tras Shun, ella será tu segundo objetivo.

―Ah, el niño y la señora no serán problema para mí ―dijo confiadamente el marionetista― Pero, eso quiere decir que tu iras a contactarte con...

―Ha... iré a hablar con Niashi, que junto con Shun, eran parte del equipo que conformaban en el pasado, junto con Ann-sama. También hablaría con su sensei que estuvo a cargo de ellos, pero, murió hace tiempo, según los informes ―explico el pelirrojo.

―Gaara... ¿Has notado que Ann, no se parece mucho a los de su clan? ―dijo Kankurō directamente, cambiando de tema, con un semblante de interrogación en su rostro―. Su aspecto es diferente...

―Ha, pero no veo que sea algo importante, la genética juega mucho en las familias, como nosotros, el color de nuestros cabellos es distinto, a simple vista no parecemos hermanos sanguíneos. Lo mismo puede pasar con Ann-sama y su clan. Más aun, que desconocemos quien será su padre... prefiero no pensar que tal vez ella sea el resultado de la ingeniería genética...

― ¿Te refieres a que puede ser un ser de probeta? ―emitió indignado Kankurō―, sin mencionar que eso infringe las leyes y políticas sobre herencia y patrimonio de los ninjas, tenemos prohibido intentar ser dioses y jugar con la genética. Todo esto suena como algo que haría un ser despreciable como Orochimaru... ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver con esto?

―No, es una suposición un tanto ridícula, sería imposible que uno de los clanes más ancestrales y honorables de la Aldea, haya hecho tratos con ese individuo. Más, tengo información que, Daena-san, operaba un programa médico en su juventud, especializado en el estudio del Genoma humano, es decir, el ADN. Según los informes, tenía planeado descubrir y alterar los cromosomas de las personas que poseían un Kekkei Genkai, para poder distribuirlas mediante dosis a ninjas carentes de ello. Obviamente, el programa fue cancelado, cuando pidió seres de prueba, necesitaba humanos para experimentar. Toda la información recabada fue confiscada y reunida. Aunque, siendo sincero, me asombra creer que nuestro padre no apoyo esta clase de experimentos clasificados, y se encargó de destruirlos personalmente... ―termino diciendo el pelirrojo mientras denotaba una mirada perdida en su rostro.

―Eso es porque nuestro Padre no era un ser monstruoso y desalmado después de todo, si lo piensas, pudo habernos dado a nosotros a esa maldita vieja como individuos de prueba, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera contigo ―emitió el castaño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque también reflejaba tristeza en el―. Pudo haber sido un tanto serio y reservado con nosotros, pero quiero creer que nos protegía siendo así...

Gaara fijo la mirada en su hermano, parece que evocar cosas del pasado, le producían cierta tristeza. En lo personal, el ya había perdonado a su padre por todo lo del pasado, gracias a la oportunidad que había tenido de hablar con él en medio de la guerra, pero Kankurō y Temari, ellos no corrieron con la misma suerte ¿Guardarían algún resentimiento en sus corazones?

―No hemos hablado de ese tema, desde que, me parece que nunca. Es algo que deberíamos hacer un día de estos, con tranquilidad, los tres. Por ahora, concentrémonos en la misión que se nos fue asignada, para darla de baja con éxito. ¿No lo crees Kankurō? ―pronuncio Gaara mientras apoyaba una mano suya en el hombro del castaño a modo de consuelo.

―Ha, tienes razón, disculpa Gaara, me desvié del tema ―respondió Kankurō sonriendo, al ver que su otouto trataba de animarlo―, por alguna razón, siento que esta misión me está agotando mentalmente, más que aquellas en las que solo debemos luchar físicamente hasta ganar...

―Las batallas mentales son las más difíciles de ganar, por eso debemos ser prudentes, una herida en el alma no sana igual de rápido que una herida física. Pero que digo, ya estoy divagando al igual que tú. Se me están pegando tus mañas, de tanto tener que trabajar juntos, maldición ―emitió desconcertado Gaara mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza en forma de negación.

―Jejeje es el poder de los hermanos mayores, tendemos a ser influyentes en nuestros menores ―lo rodeo con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él, y con la otra mano le revolvía su cabello como si de un niño chiquito se tratase.

―Kankurō detente, no es divertido, estas siendo irrespetuoso conmigo... detente... le avisare a Temari cuando llegue... ―decía el pelirrojo aprisionado, mientras ponía el ceño fruncido, más se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, sin impedir que su hermano le siga enmarañando el cabello.

***

Al día siguiente la tormenta había parado, tal como se había acordado, los hermanos de la arena, fueron a visitar al Clan Taiyō por invitación de su líder.

Este lugar estaba ubicado a lado oeste de la aldea, justo en el extremo, los miembros del mismo Clan eran los encargados de proteger esta zona de la Aldea.

Una muralla de arena bien mantenida, de unos cuatro metros de altura aproximada, cubría la zona donde habitaban las familias integrantes de este clan, separándolos notoriamente de los demás habitantes.

La entrada tenía una especie de portón dorado, donde estaba grabado la insignia de su clan, el cual era un sol flameante.

Kankurō iba tocar el timbre anunciando la llegada de ambos, pero las puertas se abrieron antes, recibiéndolos un hombre que llevaba una túnica única, que usaban los de su clan. Tenía el cabello rizado, de un color rubio muy claro, y ojos color miel, tez blanca. Era corpulento, mas no poseía una expresión intimidante en su rostro.

―Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, Gaara-sama, Kankurō-sama ―recito el hombre con decoro mientras se inclinaba gradualmente a modo de respeto―. Nuestra Líder, Daena-sama los espera en su residencia, por favor seguidme, los guiare al lugar.

Los hermanos asintieron, entrando al lugar con cautela. Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron con fuerza. Pero fue otra cosa lo que les robo la atención. Por dentro, el lugar era como una aldea oculta que sus ojos jamás habían presenciado. Había tiendas, lugares de comida y niños correteando junto a sus padres. Eso sí, todas esa personas poseían las mismas características físicas: rubios y rizados, ojos dorados y pardos, esas túnicas únicas que tenían, con el logo de su clan en sus espaldas, las mujeres en su mayoría, tenían sus cabellos sueltos o trenzados, largos hasta casi tocar el suelo. Los hombres eran más altos y corpulentos de lo normal. Había uno que otro comerciante de la villa, ajeno al clan, que andaba entre ellos, haciendo negocios.

―Me siento minoría, al estar rodeado de tanto dorado ―murmuro Kankurō a su hermano―, aquí, nosotros tenemos la estatura promedio de las mujeres ¿lo has notado?

―Ha, eso es lo que les hace resaltar su clan de otros ―respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo―, hacen honor al apodo que les han dado, parecen "hijos del sol".

De repente las voces de unos pequeños, llamaron su atención.

―Oh, Ezac, mira, mira... ese hombre joven tiene el cabello rojo como el atardecer ―dijo uno de los niños, mientras se detenía a un lado de Gaara y le apuntaba con su mano―, se ve raro y genial, llama a mamá para que lo vea...

― Brock ¡Idiota! Baja tu mano ―respondió el otro niño, quien sería un par de años mayor―. ¿Qué no sabes quién es? Es el Kazekage de la aldea, Gaarron-sama si no me equivoco ―recito el pequeño nervioso ―. Oh, perdone a mi tonto hermano menor, Kazekage, por favor ―emitió al ver que los hermanos de la arena, se les habían quedado observando.

―Él no se llama "Gaarron", su nombre es "Gaara" ―emitió un tanto bufón, Kankurō.

―Oh, parece que el vasallo del Kazekage habla ¿Has visto su cabello? Es color caca... ―expreso uno de los niños riendo, al otro.

―Oh, cierto que feo... pobrecito, no deberías reírte de su desgracia... hum... hum ―dijo el otro niño evitando reírse.

Gaara observo en silencio, el bullyng que le estaban haciendo a su hermano esos niños.

―Que niños más malcriados, mi cabello es color castaño, no color caca, ¡voy a golpearlos! ―respondió Kankurō, perdiendo la compostura, como siempre lo hacía, cuando se trataba de niños molestos.

Los niños intentaron correr, pero la madre de ambos apareció oportunamente.

―Ezac, Brock discúlpense con nuestros invitados ¿No reconocen que son el Kazekage-sama y su hermano mayor, Kankurō-sama? Deberían estar avergonzados.

Los niños asintieron y se disculparon apropiadamente.

―De nuevo, mil disculpas, mis niños son muy traviesos y casi no tengo tiempo de sacarlos a pasear por las afueras del clan, por eso no los reconocieron... ―indico la madre apenada.

―Pues, sí que los tiene bastante mal informados señora ―reclamo Kankurō, quien se sentía más afectado.

―Está bien, los niños son niños, no se preocupe, disculpas aceptadas ―pronuncio Gaara, para luego jalar a Kankurō del brazo recatadamente, para proseguir el camino, casi nadie se había percatado de su presencia y quería que eso se mantuviese así.

Pero lamentablemente, no pudo ser. La gente empezó a darse cuenta que el Kazekage andaba entre ellos.

―Oh... es el Kazekage...

―Lord Kazekage, buenos días...

―Esos cabellos color fuego, sin duda es el Kazekage...

―Ese es Gaara-sama ¿Qué estará haciendo dentro de los dominios del clan?

― ¿Quién es el que lo acompaña? Que cabello más feo, es de color caca...

Y delante de los murmullos, los saludos y reverencias empezaron a lloverle a Gaara, como comúnmente pasaba. Kankurō por su lado estaba molesto, por su parte, escucho como quince veces mencionar a esa gente que el color de su cabello era feo...

Llegaron a la residencia de la Líder, era un edificio ancho y esférico, muy parecido al cuartel general, pero más pequeño y ostentoso, piezas de oro adornaban la entrada, puertas y paredes del lugar. Por dentro, todo era de color blanco, parecía que habían barnizado las paredes con piedra caliza. Era un lugar que no reparaba en ostentar una lujosa arquitectura, la única vez que había visto algo similar fue en el castillo del señor feudal que se ubicaba en las tierras rocosas.

―Oh, bienvenido a mi hogar Gaara-san, por favor, puede acomodarse, donde guste, la sala es grande ―menciono Daena, apareciendo en escena. Tenía puesto un Kimono dorado, su cabello suelto la hacía ver menos adulta. Esbozaba una sonrisa amable en su rostro, cualquiera que la viese por primera vez pensaría que se tratase de un bondadoso ser, mas no lo era―. Wizus, gracias por traer a nuestros invitados, puede retirarte ―se dirigió al fortachón que había traído al Kazekage.

―Fue un placer alteza, con su permiso ―emitió este, antes de desaparecer de escena.

Gaara y Kankurō asintieron a modo de saludo, y se acomodaron a lado derecho de la ostentosa mesa de banquete que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Daena tomo lugar en medio de la mesa, sus hijos aparecieron detrás suyo.

―Oh genial, no podía creer que lo decías en serio mamá ―menciono emocionado el niño que aparecía, tendría unos 12 años, dorado como todos los del clan, pero tenía una dulce mirada en su rostro―. Ese es Gaara-sama, había escuchado los rumores, pero siempre dude de ellos, me parecía imposible creer que había personas que tuvieran el cabello color atardecer...

El niño se acercó a donde estaba sentado el Kazekage y sin poder ocultar su emoción, lo miraba asombrado.

―Ah, ahora que recuerdo, usted no conoce a mi pequeño y querido orgullo ―enuncio Daena, mientras observaba complacida a su hijo―, su nombre es Draco, nuestro futuro sucesor...

Gaara carraspeo ante tales palabras ¿este pequeño tendría mayor capacidad que Ann para gobernar en un futuro? Todo esto le resultaba bastante sospechoso.

―Gaara-sama... yo soy un gran fan suyo, estoy tan emocionado que haya aceptado venir a almorzar con mi familia ―enuncio el niño mientras extendía sus manos esperando reacción de su receptor.

―Ah... agradezco tu devoción, Draco-san... ―respondió el pelirrojo, el comportar de ese niño le parecía extraño. Le extendió una mano, probablemente quería estrechar manos a modo de respeto, bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba...

Pero apenas le extendió una de sus manos, el niño se abalanzo hacia él, y lo abrazo como si de un peluche se tratase.

―Disculpe a mi hijo, es un tanto efusivo y cariñoso. En especial con las personas que admira, como usted ―explico Daena con orgullo.

Gaara quien tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro, trataba de controlarse, si hay algo que no le agradaba, eran las expresiones exageradas de afecto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Ann se sentaba en silencio, estaba vestida de forma similar a su madre, pero tenía el cabello recogido y bien peinado, estaba maquillada ligeramente, si bien tenía un rostro "angelical" la expresión en este, era de molestia. Era más que obvio que estaba internamente forzada a estar en este encuentro.

―No se te olvide saludar a nuestros invitados, Ann ―ordeno su madre mientras la miraba inquisitivamente.

―Buenos días, Kazekage... Kankurō... ―emitió la joven con indiferencia en su voz, mientras observaba con desagrado como su hermano menor abrazaba al pelirrojo―. Draco-chan... estas inquietando a nuestro invitado, ven, siéntate a mi lado... ―termino diciendo mientras le extendía una mano a señal de invitación.

―Oh... no todo los días tengo la oportunidad de abrazar al Kazekage... ―respondió el niño con voz de berrinche―, pero, te hare caso onee-chan... ―libero al Kazekage de su abrazo y se sentó a lado de su hermana, abrazándola a ella más efusivamente.

―Ha, buenos días Ann-sama ―enuncio Gaara, mientras internamente se relajaba, se sintió agradecido de que lo hubiesen liberado del chico de los abrazos.

Kankurō no expreso palabra alguna, simplemente asintió a modo de saludo. Al parecer, Gaara tenía mejores posibilidades de sociabilizar con su primer objetivo, el niño.

Pasaron a degustar el banquete que se les había servido, aparecieron como cuatro sirvientes, dispuestos a ayudar tanto a sus amos como a los invitados. Daena empezó a hablar de trivialidades como el clima y gajes del oficio de un líder.

En media degustación, Gaara decidió soltar su plan de recolección de información. Kankurō a pesar de ser el más sociable, se había centrado a buscarle más charla a Ann y su hermano, los cuales les respondían con monosílabas, dando claramente a entender que no tenían intención o interés en hablar con él.

―No quiero sonar indiscreto, pero debo preguntar, el señor Taiyō, su esposo, no lo he visto, ¿no se sentara con nosotros? ―pronuncio directamente Gaara, con la mayor sutileza posible en él.

Tanto la madre como los hijos quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta del Kazekage. Draco entristeció su mirada y abrazo a su hermana, ocultando su rostro en el regazo de ella. Ann dedico una mirada de molestia extrema al pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo su mirada también refleja pena. Fue la mayor de los Taiyō que decidió hablar.

―Vaya, usted no se anda con rodeos, ¿no, Kazekage? ―se llevó una mano al rostro, a modo de acomodar los cabellos rebeldes que tenía en este―. Yo también hubiese querido que mi amado estuviese aquí presente, disfrutando los placeres del estar vivo, pero... ―sus ojos miraron disimuladamente en dirección a su hija, reflejaban hostilidad en ellos―. Murió hace muchos años, Draco era un recién nacido cuando aconteció esa desgracia... disculpe, pero esa es una herida de la que me cuesta hablar, a pesar de que hayan pasado años...

―Ya, comprendo. Lamento su perdida. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

Daena palideció ante esa pregunta, claramente no daría la respuesta a esa pregunta tan fácilmente.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta? Parece importarle mucho el cómo se llamaba mi esposo... ―respondió mientras miraba de manera inquisitiva a su receptor.

―Simple curiosidad ―objeto Gaara, su mirada era tranquila―. Me parecía raro que usted muestre a sus hijos, mas no al esposo con los que los tuvo. Sin mencionar que no lleva un anillo de compromiso en alguna de sus manos, ni el turbante de esposa, que debería llevar a pesar de su viudez como muestra de su unión...

La líder Taiyō entre abrió los labios a modo de asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar, el reflejo en sus ojos mostraba que se sentía acorralada, junto sus manos y las apretó en señal de nerviosismo.

Pero fue su hija quien respondió a las palabras de Gaara.

― ¿Esta insinuando que mi madre está mintiendo? ―señalo con molestia, Ann―. Mi madre le abre las puertas de nuestro hogar a modo de brindarle nuestra amistad, y usted tiene el descaro de venir aquí y preguntar con poco tacto y vulgaridad sobre nuestro árbol genealógico sin más, oh ¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me estaban espiando usted y su repulsivo hermano todos estos días pasados? ¿Cree que somos estúpidos y no sentimos cuando los demás vienen a nosotros con segundas intenciones? Hable de una maldita vez, ¿Quién los envió a hostigarnos? ¿Acaso fueron esos líderes que le lloraron al gordo feudal por no querer pagar sus deudas como lo pedía mi madre?

Acto seguido, la Jefa médico, empujo delicadamente a su hermano a un lado y por debajo de la mesa saco una enorme espada filosa y la dirigió hacia el Kazekage, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del rostro de este.

Gaara no se inmuto en lo absoluto, su rostro seguía sereno, a pesar de la agresividad con la que había respondido Ann.

Kankurō por su parte había reaccionado sacando a Sasori, agarrando la espada desde el centro con las manos.

―Oh, no seas apresurada Ann, estoy segura que el Kazekage no vino con esas intenciones ―Daena, borro los nervios de su rostro y reflejo una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Baja tu espada, sería muy estúpido que Gaara-san hubiese venido acá solo para recolectar información ¿No es así Kazekage?

―Yo vine por invitación vuestra, simplemente pregunte por curiosidad, no pensé que ese tema causaría tal alteración ―emitió Gaara, mientras le daba una señal con la mano a Kankurō, para que guardase a Sasori.

Ann retiro la espada que apuntaba al pelirrojo, al igual que el castaño.

―Eso mismo pensé. Por favor, disculpen a Ann, aparte de ser rebelde y torpe, tiende a ser impulsiva y sufre de ataques esporádicos de síndrome de persecución ―sonrió con malicia la mayor de los Taiyō―. Le diré lo que quiere saber pero, primero debe prometerme que no se lo divulgara a nadie ¿De acuerdo? ―levanto su dedo índice y se lo llevo a su boca en señal de silencio.

Ann se levantó bruscamente indignada.

― ¡Pero madre! No es prudente confiar los secretos de nuestra familia a gente como el Kazekage ―señalo con desaprobación al pelirrojo, con su mano―, no deberíamos arriesgarnos...

―Silencio Ann, sino no nos arriesgamos en confiar en otros ¿Quién se arriesgara a confiar en nosotros? Además, el Kazekage tiene aires de poder ser un buen confidente, confiare en él, para que confié en nosotros, es lo que he decidido ―interrumpió Daena―. Siéntate y escucha en silencio.

La jefa médico no pudo evitar mostrar su frustración en el rostro, se sentó apretando los puños de rabia. Su pequeño hermano se acercó a ella intentando tranquilizarla.

Tanto Gaara como Kankurō no pudieron evitar exaltarse por dentro. Aunque afuera suyo mostraban serenidad. Ann había descubierto fácilmente sus intenciones, pero por fortuna del destino, la madre de esta iba a revelarles información valiosa, oponiéndose a su propia hija.

―Bueno, es algo que me duele recordar, pero debo admitir que fueron los años más hermosos que tuve de vida ―empezó diciendo la líder Taiyō―. Yo era joven e inocente, no... mejor dicho, ingenua. Me enamore perdidamente de un plebeyo de la aldea, mi amor hacia él era tanto, que decidí romper el compromiso del matrimonio arreglado que se me había asignado desde mi niñez. Obviamente mis padres estuvieron en contra de esta relación, al grado de amenazarme de desheredarme sino cedía ante tal relación. Para mí, eso era más un regalo que un castigo. Abandone el clan y me dedique a vivir mi vida con la persona que amaba siendo una aldeana común. Pero unos años después... mis padres murieron en la 3ra guerra mundial shinobi. La segunda familia noble estaba compuesta de infantes, en su mayoría, nadie capacitado para dirigir al clan. Fue ahí cuando me buscaron y me pidieron tomar el cargo que se me había arrebatado. Al principio me negué, pero mi amado pertenecía a las tropas de la Aldea, era un ninja muy talentoso, mas no pertenecía a un clan. Si no apoyaba dirigiendo, el ejército común, se vería afectado por la mala distribución de recursos, de los cuales, los Taiyō éramos sus mayores proveedores. Tome posesión del cargo, aceptarían a los frutos futuros de esta relación como nobles, pero no a mi esposo, era algo que mancharía el honor de los nobles en el clan, podría vivir con nosotros, pero jamás seria reconocido como parte del clan, de hecho, se negaría su existencia tanto en los escritos como en la realidad, seria declarado un fantasma. El acepto todo eso que se le impuso por que me amaba ―su voz parecía quebrarse por los recuerdos que invadían su mente―. Años después de la guerra, decidimos tener nuestra propia familia, nació Anngelius, fue un parto complicado y casi muero en el proceso; así es, ella fue tan complicada de sobrellevar, desde el principio de sus días ―miro con resignación a su hija, mientras esta agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por la palabras de su madre―. Seis años después nació Draco, él es la viva estampa de su padre, es mi orgullo de todos los días ―miro con amor hacia el niño que estaba sentado al lado de su hermana―. Lamentablemente, mi amado no tuvo la dicha de verlo crecer, pocos meses después de su nacimiento, el murió en una misión... ni siquiera pude enterrarlo en la aldea, ya que no quedo ni rastros existentes de él, lo asesinaron sin piedad, esos malditos ninjas de Konoha... ―apretó con fuerza sus puños caídos, mientras controlaba que la ira que sentía no se reflejase mucho en su rostro.

Gaara, quien había escuchado en silencio y atentamente, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su mente. Los errores del pasado de las aldeas salían a flote nuevamente en este relato.

―Pero descuide Kazekage, tengo entendido que los ninjas a los que odiaba con todo mi ser, ahora deben estar sufriendo en el cálido fuego del infierno, pagando por todo; así que no tengo resentimientos guardados hacia esa aldea que ahora es nuestra aliada ―siguió hablando la líder Taiyō, volviendo la serenidad a su rostro―. Disculpe que le haya tenido que contar la historia de mi vida, pero solo así comprendería el por qué no está en los registros el nombre de mi amado...

―Ah, comprendo, y agradezco que me haya contado este secreto suyo, explicando todo ―respondió Gaara con seriedad, mientras observaba con sigilo a la hija de esta, que agachaba su cabeza; el semblante agresivo que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, y una gran tristeza la consumía―. Tenga la seguridad que esta información no se propagara por mi o por Kankurō, guardaremos silencio.

―Confiare en usted ―enuncio la Taiyō―. Pero aun no le he dicho el nombre de mi amado, él se llamaba...

Luego de eso, el almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta acabar, la líder y sus hijos acompañaron a los hermanos de la arena hasta la entrada del clan, despidiéndose ahí.

―Ha sido una agradable reunión, una lástima que su hermana no haya podido venir por su misión asignada, espero esto se vuelva a repetir en un futuro cercano ―expreso Daena―. Aunque con nuestros cargos lo veo un tanto difícil, de seguro tiene mucho papeleo acumulado al igual que yo...

―Ciertamente. Lo de nuestra próxima congregación quedara pendiente, creo que les debemos un almuerzo, pero no me olvidare de ello ―respondió el pelirrojo con seriedad, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a modo de despedida. No podía evitar centrar su mirada en la jefa médico, había algo en su semblante triste que lo tenía intrigado.

― ¿Sera que a Gaara-sama le gusta mi Onee-sama? ―expreso el niño abiertamente mientras miraba de forma picara a los mencionados―. ¿Sera que el Dios Sol me dará el gozo algún día de llamar al Kazekage como mi Nii-sama? ―se emocionó al grado de que sus ojos brillasen ingenuamente por la idea.

Tanto Ann como los demás centraron su atención ante tal comentario dado.

―No digas estupideces, tonto hermano menor, jamás me fijaría en tal feo y poco agraciado ser. Madre, me retiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo despidiendo a gentuza ―emitió molesta la joven Taiyō, retirándose enseguida de escena, volviendo a los dominios del clan.

Tanto Kankurō como Draco quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta de Ann, pero quienes no se inmutaron fueron la líder Taiyō y el Kazekage.

***

Kankurō se acercó a ella, con la mayor sutileza posible, su última charla no había terminado muy bien.

―Shun-san ¿Le molesto si me siento a acompañarla? Traje café ―dijo simpáticamente el castaño mientras agitaba los dos vasos de café que traía en sus manos―. Parece un tanto cansada...

―Oh, Kankurō-san, era usted, adelante, puede sentarse ―respondió la mujer mientras le ofrecía el asiento que estaba a su lado, en su mesa de la cafetería―. He estado en doble guardia, desde hace unos días, ya que mi superiora ha estado ausente y me toca cargar con sus responsabilidades... por suerte, mañana tengo libre...

El castaño sabía a lo que se refería, Ann había estado ausente en el hospital esos últimos días.

―Yo quería pedirle un favor, Shun-san... ―emitió el castaño.

―Un favor... bueno, eso depende, si está bajo mis posibilidades. Aunque no puedo prometerle nada ―Shun tomo un sorbo de café mientras estudiaba meticulosamente con la mirada al joven castaño que tenía enfrente.

Kankurō decidió ser directo, ese no era su estilo, pero sentía que debía serlo en esta ocasión.

―Usted sabe que vengo a visitar a Ann-san cada vez que tengo libre, y es que ella me interesa mucho... ―se sintió un tanto apenado, y es que jamás había expresado su sentir con nadie―. Usted es la persona más confiable y cercana a ella que conozco, por eso quisiera pedirle, que me contase más cosas sobre ella. Tengo entendido que la conoce desde que era pequeña.

―Oh, veo que has estado investigando por tu cuenta, parece ser que tu interés en ella es genuino. Ciertamente, tengo más interacción con ella que cualquier otra persona ―la enfermera lo miro con una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro―. Pero, no tengo mucho que relatarte, Ann-sama es una persona un tanto compleja, e impredecible... ha sido así desde... siempre. Pero debo aclararte que ella no es alguien de mal corazón, muy al contrario, su blandes es algo digno de admirar en ella. Bueno, por lo menos para mí...

―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta un poco de ello ―pronuncio Kankurō―, jamás la denominaría como alguien de "carácter malo", solo ha tomado esa actitud cuando se ha topado con el Kazekage ―rio―. ¿Sabes cuál es el origen de ese desdén hacia él?

Shun calló ante esas palabras, su mirada mostraba inseguridad, no sabía si debía hablar de ese tema con el castaño, siendo este un allegado del Kazekage.

―Kankurō-san... yo...

***

Gaara había llegado a la dirección que tenía escrita. Era una casa pequeña, que estaba situada en casi las afueras de la aldea. Se acercó a la entrada y toco la puerta con firmeza. Nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo unas tres veces más, pero no tuvo respuestas.

Hay luces encendidas, mas no parece ver nadie dentro, lo mejor será volver en otra ocasión, empieza a atardecer y el viento está aumentando ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba el turbante que le cubría la cabeza, el cual se había puesto para pasar desapercibido entre los civiles, y que el viento forcejeaba por quitarle.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando tres presencias se detuvieron en frente de él.

― ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace en la entrada de mi hogar? ―se escuchó la voz de un hombre, sonaba preocupado al ver a un extraño en su puerta.

―Mi nombre es Gaara ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se sacaba el turbante y revelaba su identidad―. Estoy buscando a Niashi Taiyō, según la descripción que tengo, ese serias tú ―. Centro su mirada en los otros dos individuos que lo acompañaban, eran dos niños, de unos ocho años, dorados como los demás de su clan. Los tres tenían las manos ocupadas con bolsas de compras.

― ¿Gaara-sama? ¡Es usted!, me disculpo, no lo reconocí ―dijo el hombre un tanto apenado, mientras soltaba las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta―. Pase, por favor, no sé de qué se trate su visita a nuestra humilde morada, pero será mejor que entremos, el viento se está volviendo molesto ―objeto, mientras hacía pasar al invitado y luego a sus niños.

Una vez adentro, el anfitrión recibió al Kazekage en su pequeña sala, invitándolo a sentarse en el Kotatsu que ahí disponía. Mientras él intentaba preparar te para invitarle.

Los niños por su parte, acomodaron las bolsas de compra en la cocina que estaba ubicada en la habitación continua a la sala.

―Querido, había alguien tocando la puerta unos minutos atrás, ¿Pudiste ver quién era? ―se escuchó débilmente la voz de una mujer, desde el fondo de uno de sus dormitorios.

― ¡Era el Kazekage, no te preocupes, ya lo hice pasar! ―respondió a gritos Niashi, desde la cocina.

―Oh no... y yo no pude ir a recibirlo, que vergüenza, intentare levantarme, la casa debe estar un desastre... ―se escuchó con pena la voz de la débil mujer.

― ¡Sahira, no te levantes! ¡Ann dijo que debes reposar, nada de hacer esfuerzos! ¡Ahí te envió a los niños! ―respondió nuevamente a gritos, el Taiyō mientras les entregaba una bolsa con medicamentos a sus hijos, estos los tomaron, se despidieron del Kazekage asintiendo con la cabeza y desaparecieron en el pasillo que conectaba su sala con las habitaciones.

Niashi termino de preparar dos tazas de Té, y se dirigió a su invitado, sentándose frente suyo.

―Lamento ser inoportuno, pero me urge tener una charla con usted ―pronuncio Gaara aceptando el té que su anfitrión le invitaba―, no sabía que tenía hijos, eso explica el por qué alguien con su rango, pidió ser reubicado en la academia, apenas la fundamos.

―Ha, ellos son mis dos soles, y mi esposa no está estable de salud desde hace un par de años ―expreso el Taiyō. El cual era un hombre que recién habría pasado los treinta años, atractivo, vestía ropas sencillas, y de no ser por sus hijos, y sus propios ojos y cabellos rubios, no daría la impresión de perteneciese al clan de los dorados―. Como padre y esposo, tuve que dejar los ANBU para estar cerca a los que más me necesitan. Pero usted no ha venido aquí a probar mi desempeño como instructor ¿no? ―termino indicando el rubio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía feliz de tener la vida que llevaba.

―Ah... así es ―reafirmo el pelirrojo, mientras su típica seriedad invadía su rostro―. He venido a hablar con usted, por un tema diferente. Quiero que me cuente con lujo de detalles la relación de equipo que tenía, con Ann-sama. Absolutamente todo ―dictamino de forma directa.

― ¿Quiere que le cuente sobre Ann? ―pregunto con asombro e inocencia el rubio―. No tengo problema al hablar de ello, pero primero, dígame por favor ¿Qué hizo esa tonta ahora?, como para que el Kazekage en persona venga a preguntarme sobre ella. ¡Cielos santos!, ya no es una niña como para que siga comportándose de esa forma tan impulsiva ―carraspeo molesto―, la próxima vez que la vea le voy a dar unos buenos cocachos para que despabile...

Y así, Niashi y Gaara tuvieron una larga charla, hasta casi el anochecer.

Fin del capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 5

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 5  
― ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? ―se escuchó la voz del castaño, mientras lo agarraba de un hombro.  
El pelirrojo reconoció la voz de su hermano, el viento con arena impedía ver algo más allá de su nariz.  
―Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes… ―asintió este, mientras intentaba divisar el rostro de su hermano.  
―Por favor, no se muevan, nos transportaremos a la Aldea ―hablo la líder Taiyō, mientras posaba sus manos, en los hombros de los hermanos de la arena―. ¡Ann muévete! Llévanos al hospital ―ordeno casi a gritos.  
La joven Taiyō se movió hacia ellos y pronunciando unas palabras raras, posó una mano en el brazo de su madre.  
Tanto Gaara como Kankurō sintieron que la atmosfera que los rodeaba se volvía pesada, físicamente hablando, pudieron ver como pequeños rayos brillantes se acumulaban alrededor de ellos. Fue como un parpadeo, por un segundo todo se volvió oscuro, y de repente aparecieron dentro del despacho de la Jefe Médico, los cuatro parados, con un poco de arena en el suelo, que se había teletransportado junto con ellos.  
―Por lo menos ahora dominas esta técnica, ya sería mucha inutilidad de tu parte, después de practicar tantos años… ―empezó a hablar Daena-san mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hija.  
―Ah, así es madre… ―respondió a secas Ann, tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos reflejaban resignación y… ¿miedo?  
Los hermanos de la arena permanecieron en silencio, ante ese dialogo.  
―Te doy la confianza de trabajar para la aldea, fuera de las puertas del clan y tú me decepcionas andando de vaga en tus tiempos libres y buscando riña a tus superiores ¿es acaso eso lo que te he enseñado? ―dictamino Daena mientras apretaba la mano que tenía encima su hija―. Mira cómo te encuentras, con heridas y tu ropa desecha. Es increíble que el mundo opine que eres mucho más bella que tu madre, cuando no das ni el mínimo interés en cuidar tu aspecto y actuar ―le apretó más fuerte, haciendo que su hija reaccionase y mostrara una mueca de dolor disimulado en su rostro.  
―Lo siento madre, yo no soy tan perfecta como tu…  
―Es obvio que no lo eres ―señalo Daena, y notando que tenía espectadores frente a ella, soltó el hombro de su hija―, con quien debes disculparte primero, es con el Kazekage. Comprendo que te cueste ver a alguien tan joven con respeto ―miro con desdén por unos segundos al nombrado y su acompañante―. Pero nuestro clan siempre ha aceptado sin cuestionamientos la jerarquía militar que existe en nuestra aldea, y la ha respetado…  
―No veo por qué deba disculparme, yo no hice nada malo ―indico Ann mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba con una leve molestia al pelirrojo―. El Kazekage estaba espiándome, le di la oportunidad de que hablara, pero se rehusó, era mi derecho exigir respuestas, así estas se las tuviese que sacar a la fuerza…  
Una mano choco secamente en una de sus mejillas, ella no se inmuto, mas observo con tristeza a la dueña de aquella mano. Kankurō y su hermano vieron un tanto incomodos esa escena, cruzaron sus miradas al parecer notando algo.  
―No te he pedido que hablases, no debes interrumpirme mientras yo hable, escucha en silencio, y habla solo cuando yo te lo ordene ―enuncio Daena, mientras volvía a posar la mano que la había golpeado en su hombro y la volvía a apretar levemente―. Ahora discúlpate con el Kazekage.  
Ann apretó sus manos caídas en forma de puño, se sentía tan humillada… tan vulnerable… tan molesta…  
―No quiero entrometerme en la forma que usted educa Daena-sama, pero está siendo muy injusta con Ann-sama ―señalo Gaara, parte de su misión era llevarse mejor con dicho personaje, pero las circunstancias actuales, estaban a favor en contra―. No es necesario unas disculpas, en parte yo también actué de forma negligente…  
―Gaara-san, estoy tratando de ser lo más políticamente correcta, por favor, no se entrometa ni me contradiga, menos delante de mi hija. Cielos, esta juventud de hoy en día, no sabe de modales ―dijo Daena, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.  
―Maldita bruja, mi hermano solo estaba tratando de mejorar el ambiente, la impertinente aquí es usted… ―respondió Kankurō molesto ante tales palabras que escucho.  
Gaara extendió su mano frente a su hermano, en señal de que guardase silencio, sus palabras solo provocarían peores consecuencias. Lo mejor por ahora, era el silencio.  
―Castaño-san… ¿Eres el hermano mayor del Kazekage? ―pregunto Ann, al escuchar las palabras de Kankurō. La decepción inundo su rostro.  
Kankurō carraspeo, había metido la patada, tal parece ella desconocía el parentesco que lo unía a Gaara. Por su parte, la líder Taiyō miro con mucha molestia al castaño.  
―Y un ser insignificante como tu ¿Qué hace aquí? No estarás interesado en ella ¿no? ―señalo Daena mientras jalaba a su hija, bruscamente a su lado―. Ella ni siquiera es mayor de edad, ¿acaso están teniendo algo escondido? Ann, responde.  
―No, él no es nada mío. Al principio deje que se me acercase por ser amable y diferente a los demás hombres que me acosan, pero hoy note que me tenía interés de forma romántica, obviamente lo rechacé. No volveré a cruzar palabras con él, menos ahora que sé, que es hermano de tal persona… ―respondió fríamente Ann, mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza.  
―Ya veo, me alegra saber que elegiste la mejor opción ―Daena sonrió con maldad―. Ya no alarguemos más esto, discúlpate de una buena vez.  
Ann siguió inerte por unos momentos, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo, pero su madre se lo estaba ordenando, sino lo hacía…  
―Me… disculpo… por mi… actuar imprudente, Kaze… kage… ―articulo apenas, mientras hacia su mirada a un lado, no quería ver al susodicho a los ojos.  
― ¿A eso le llamas una disculpa sincera? ¿Dónde está la reverencia? ¡Hazlo bien! ―pronuncio su madre mientras le agarraba por detrás del cuello y la obligaba a agacharse de forma exagerada.  
La Jefa medico se dejó doblegar con su madre, se quedó en ese estado por un minuto. Daena miraba expectante a los hermanos.  
Gaara que se contuvo y observo todo con desaprobación, al igual que Kankurō, decidió hablar.  
―Disculpa aceptada, por favor, levántese Ann-sama, todo esto no era necesario.  
Ann recupero la compostura, asintió levemente y se dirigió al asiento de su escritorio.  
―Bueno, pudo haber sido unas mejores disculpas, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ella ―pronuncio Daena, mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Gaara-san, yo venía a hablar con mi hija sobre un asunto, pero eso puede esperar. A modo extra de disculpa por el comportamiento de Ann, lo invito mañana, un almuerzo en mi hogar a modo de confraternizar. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que asumió el cargo, no lo he felicitado, hagamos de esta ocasión doble de especial, es libre de traer acompañantes si así lo desea, nos vemos ―termino de decir, para luego hacer un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida y salir de escena.  
Gaara asintió, ante la invitación y pronuncio el estar de acuerdo, logrando que la Líder Taiyō la escuchase antes de salir.  
El silencio reino en el lugar, los hermanos de la arena, quedaron observando en silencio a Ann, quien estaba centrada en los papeles de su mesa.  
Kankurō trato de pronunciarse ante lo ocurrido con la joven.  
―Ann-san, lo siento, por todo lo ocurrido, no te mencione que Gaara es mi hermano, pero no lo hice con mala intención, quisiera que comprendieras que…  
Una daga abrecartas cruzo por un lado de su mejilla clavándose atrás, en la pared. Kankurō palideció, estaba más que claro que no quería oírlo.  
―Lárguense de mi vista, si lo que buscaban era humillarme… lo han logrado. Iros de una vez.  
Kankurō carraspeo, dando por sentado que no quería dejar las cosas así, la aparición de su madre, jamás había sido planeada por ellos. Todo había sido parte de la mala casualidad.  
Gaara intento tratar de mejorar la situación de su hermano, hablando.  
―Kankurō no quería engañarla, si solo lo dejase explicarse, seguramente entendería la razón…   
― ¡Largo de acá! Ustedes y sus explicaciones pueden irse al infierno, no me interesa oírlos ―interrumpió Ann con furia, ante las palabras del pelirrojo―. No volveré a repetirlo…  
Ante tal rechazo, los hermanos asintieron, no tenía caso intentar dialogar ese momento con ella, lo mejor era irse.  
―Con su permiso, nos retiramos, espero reconsidere el escucharnos ―emitió Gaara antes de salir.  
Una bota cruzo volando por su lado, termino incrustándose en la pared del pasillo, debido a la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada.  
―He ahí mi respuesta ―respondió con frialdad Ann.  
El pelirrojo miro asombrado hacia donde yacía la bota y salió del lugar sin emitir nada más.  
***  
―Estábamos avanzando tan bien, de repente todo se salió de control, y para empeorar la situación, apareció Daena-san, sin duda debimos haber previsto eso… ―se lamentaba Kankurō sentado en el sofá de su hogar, con la vista al techo.  
―Yo ya había previsto lo de su aparición, pero las probabilidades de que pasase eran bajas ―respondió Gaara, quien estaba sentado de rodillas en el centro del living de su casa, mientras ojeaba unas copias que había hecho de la información relacionada con su objetivo―. Tu plan esta irremediablemente cancelado, así que tendremos que dar paso al mío ―saco con énfasis una hoja que tenía entre el montón de papeles y la vio como un principio para empezar su plan―. Si no podemos ganar la confianza de la Jefe Médico, contraatacaremos ganándonos la confianza de aquellos en quien ella confía, tenemos que buscar aliados, ya que no podemos hacerlo los dos solos ―le extendió una hoja al castaño, este por su parte lo recibió.  
―Esto es… bien pensado Gaara ―emitió Kankurō esperanzado, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de papeles donde estaba su hermano―. Que rápido eres encontrando las debilidades de las personas…  
―Ya, no me halagues antes de tiempo ―hablo el pelirrojo mientras le extendía otras dos hojas más al castaño―. Todo es una suposición, primero tendremos que confirmar que la relación con estos sujetos y la Jefa Medico son estables y favorables para nuestro actuar. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, empezaremos mañana, luego de asistir a la invitación de Daena-san. Esperemos que las cosas no empeoren luego de esa congregación ―el pelirrojo, se levantó del suelo y se encamino a la ventana del lugar, para observar la tormenta de arena que continuaba afuera, apenas y podía observar unas tenues luces a lo lejos, de los otros edificios. ―La temporada de tormentas esta por acabar, este año han venido con mucha más intensidad, es como si el dios viento estuviese molesto con nosotros… Espero que Temari, no haya adelantado su venida y se haya tenido que topar con esta tormenta en su camino… ―termino diciendo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a su lugar en el suelo, junto a sus papeles.  
―Te preocupas demasiado por ella ―dijo Kankurō sonriendo de lado―, nuestra hermana no es nada débil o dependiente, sabrá arreglárselas si es que se topó con la tormenta.   
―Ah, tienes razón, tal vez solo estoy preocupándome en vano ―Gaara cerró los ojos por un momento, algo en su interior le molestaba, pero no sabía identificar qué, exactamente.  
―Si hay otra chica que me preocupa, es Ann-san ―pronuncio Kankurō, de la nada mientras ojeaba los otros dos papeles que le había dado el pelirrojo―. Siento que algo se oculta detrás de la relación malsana que tiene con su madre, esa bruja despreciable…  
― ¿Tú también lo notaste? ―pregunto asombrado Gaara, al parecer, el pensar de ambos no era tan distinto después de todo―. Justo en eso estaba pensando ahora mismo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo, tal vez tengamos que averiguar sobre esto, pero, lo dejaremos en segundo plano por el momento.  
―Ah, creo que es lo mejor ―asintió el castaño mientras se levantaba y se daba un estirón a modo de relajarse―. Y bien, ¿Contra quién iré yo?  
―Empezaras con el menor, hay probabilidades de que tengas un primer buen encuentro, según el informe es un aficionado a las marionetas entre otras cosas, trata de interactuar lo máximo posible que puedas con el mañana, cuando estemos en su hogar. Luego de eso iras tras Shun, ella será tu segundo objetivo.  
―Ah, el niño y la señora no serán problema para mí ―dijo confiadamente el marionetista― Pero, eso quiere decir que tu iras a contactarte con…  
―Ha… iré a hablar con Niashi, que junto con Shun, eran parte del equipo que conformaban en el pasado, junto con Ann-sama. También hablaría con su sensei que estuvo a cargo de ellos, pero, murió hace tiempo, según los informes ―explico el pelirrojo.  
―Gaara… ¿Has notado que Ann, no se parece mucho a los de su clan? ―dijo Kankurō directamente, cambiando de tema, con un semblante de interrogación en su rostro―. Su aspecto es diferente…  
―Ha, pero no veo que sea algo importante, la genética juega mucho en las familias, como nosotros, el color de nuestros cabellos es distinto, a simple vista no parecemos hermanos sanguíneos. Lo mismo puede pasar con Ann-sama y su clan. Más aun, que desconocemos quien será su padre… prefiero no pensar que tal vez ella sea el resultado de la ingeniería genética…  
― ¿Te refieres a que puede ser un ser de probeta? ―emitió indignado Kankurō―, sin mencionar que eso infringe las leyes y políticas sobre herencia y patrimonio de los ninjas, tenemos prohibido intentar ser dioses y jugar con la genética. Todo esto suena como algo que haría un ser despreciable como Orochimaru… ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver con esto?  
―No, es una suposición un tanto ridícula, sería imposible que uno de los clanes más ancestrales y honorables de la Aldea, haya hecho tratos con ese individuo. Más, tengo información que, Daena-san, operaba un programa médico en su juventud, especializado en el estudio del Genoma humano, es decir, el ADN. Según los informes, tenía planeado descubrir y alterar los cromosomas de las personas que poseían un Kekkei Genkai, para poder distribuirlas mediante dosis a ninjas carentes de ello. Obviamente, el programa fue cancelado, cuando pidió seres de prueba, necesitaba humanos para experimentar. Toda la información recabada fue confiscada y reunida. Aunque, siendo sincero, me asombra creer que nuestro padre no apoyo esta clase de experimentos clasificados, y se encargó de destruirlos personalmente… ―termino diciendo el pelirrojo mientras denotaba una mirada perdida en su rostro.  
―Eso es porque nuestro Padre no era un ser monstruoso y desalmado después de todo, si lo piensas, pudo habernos dado a nosotros a esa maldita vieja como individuos de prueba, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera contigo ―emitió el castaño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque también reflejaba tristeza en el―. Pudo haber sido un tanto serio y reservado con nosotros, pero quiero creer que nos protegía siendo así…  
Gaara fijo la mirada en su hermano, parece que evocar cosas del pasado, le producían cierta tristeza. En lo personal, el ya había perdonado a su padre por todo lo del pasado, gracias a la oportunidad que había tenido de hablar con él en medio de la guerra, pero Kankurō y Temari, ellos no corrieron con la misma suerte ¿Guardarían algún resentimiento en sus corazones?  
―No hemos hablado de ese tema, desde que, me parece que nunca. Es algo que deberíamos hacer un día de estos, con tranquilidad, los tres. Por ahora, concentrémonos en la misión que se nos fue asignada, para darla de baja con éxito. ¿No lo crees Kankurō? ―pronuncio Gaara mientras apoyaba una mano suya en el hombro del castaño a modo de consuelo.  
―Ha, tienes razón, disculpa Gaara, me desvié del tema ―respondió Kankurō sonriendo, al ver que su otouto trataba de animarlo―, por alguna razón, siento que esta misión me está agotando mentalmente, más que aquellas en las que solo debemos luchar físicamente hasta ganar…  
―Las batallas mentales son las más difíciles de ganar, por eso debemos ser prudentes, una herida en el alma no sana igual de rápido que una herida física. Pero que digo, ya estoy divagando al igual que tú. Se me están pegando tus mañas, de tanto tener que trabajar juntos, maldición ―emitió desconcertado Gaara mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza en forma de negación.  
―Jejeje es el poder de los hermanos mayores, tendemos a ser influyentes en nuestros menores ―lo rodeo con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él, y con la otra mano le revolvía su cabello como si de un niño chiquito se tratase.  
―Kankurō detente, no es divertido, estas siendo irrespetuoso conmigo… detente… le avisare a Temari cuando llegue… ―decía el pelirrojo aprisionado, mientras ponía el ceño fruncido, más se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, sin impedir que su hermano le siga enmarañando el cabello.

***  
Al día siguiente la tormenta había parado, tal como se había acordado, los hermanos de la arena, fueron a visitar al Clan Taiyō por invitación de su líder.  
Este lugar estaba ubicado a lado oeste de la aldea, justo en el extremo, los miembros del mismo Clan eran los encargados de proteger esta zona de la Aldea.  
Una muralla de arena bien mantenida, de unos cuatro metros de altura aproximada, cubría la zona donde habitaban las familias integrantes de este clan, separándolos notoriamente de los demás habitantes.  
La entrada tenía una especie de portón dorado, donde estaba grabado la insignia de su clan, el cual era un sol flameante.  
Kankurō iba tocar el timbre anunciando la llegada de ambos, pero las puertas se abrieron antes, recibiéndolos un hombre que llevaba una túnica única, que usaban los de su clan. Tenía el cabello rizado, de un color rubio muy claro, y ojos color miel, tez blanca. Era corpulento, mas no poseía una expresión intimidante en su rostro.  
―Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, Gaara-sama, Kankurō-sama ―recito el hombre con decoro mientras se inclinaba gradualmente a modo de respeto―. Nuestra Líder, Daena-sama los espera en su residencia, por favor seguidme, los guiare al lugar.  
Los hermanos asintieron, entrando al lugar con cautela. Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron con fuerza. Pero fue otra cosa lo que les robo la atención. Por dentro, el lugar era como una aldea oculta que sus ojos jamás habían presenciado. Había tiendas, lugares de comida y niños correteando junto a sus padres. Eso sí, todas esa personas poseían las mismas características físicas: rubios y rizados, ojos dorados y pardos, esas túnicas únicas que tenían, con el logo de su clan en sus espaldas, las mujeres en su mayoría, tenían sus cabellos sueltos o trenzados, largos hasta casi tocar el suelo. Los hombres eran más altos y corpulentos de lo normal. Había uno que otro comerciante de la villa, ajeno al clan, que andaba entre ellos, haciendo negocios.  
―Me siento minoría, al estar rodeado de tanto dorado ―murmuro Kankurō a su hermano―, aquí, nosotros tenemos la estatura promedio de las mujeres ¿lo has notado?  
―Ha, eso es lo que les hace resaltar su clan de otros ―respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo―, hacen honor al apodo que les han dado, parecen “hijos del sol”.  
De repente las voces de unos pequeños, llamaron su atención.  
―Oh, Ezac, mira, mira… ese hombre joven tiene el cabello rojo como el atardecer ―dijo uno de los niños, mientras se detenía a un lado de Gaara y le apuntaba con su mano―, se ve raro y genial, llama a mamá para que lo vea…  
― Brock ¡Idiota! Baja tu mano ―respondió el otro niño, quien sería un par de años mayor―. ¿Qué no sabes quién es? Es el Kazekage de la aldea, Gaarron-sama si no me equivoco ―recito el pequeño nervioso ―. Oh, perdone a mi tonto hermano menor, Kazekage, por favor ―emitió al ver que los hermanos de la arena, se les habían quedado observando.  
―Él no se llama “Gaarron”, su nombre es “Gaara” ―emitió un tanto bufón, Kankurō.  
―Oh, parece que el vasallo del Kazekage habla ¿Has visto su cabello? Es color caca… ―expreso uno de los niños riendo, al otro.  
―Oh, cierto que feo… pobrecito, no deberías reírte de su desgracia… hum… hum ―dijo el otro niño evitando reírse.  
Gaara observo en silencio, el bullyng que le estaban haciendo a su hermano esos niños.  
―Que niños más malcriados, mi cabello es color castaño, no color caca, ¡voy a golpearlos! ―respondió Kankurō, perdiendo la compostura, como siempre lo hacía, cuando se trataba de niños molestos.  
Los niños intentaron correr, pero la madre de ambos apareció oportunamente.  
―Ezac, Brock discúlpense con nuestros invitados ¿No reconocen que son el Kazekage-sama y su hermano mayor, Kankurō-sama? Deberían estar avergonzados.  
Los niños asintieron y se disculparon apropiadamente.  
―De nuevo, mil disculpas, mis niños son muy traviesos y casi no tengo tiempo de sacarlos a pasear por las afueras del clan, por eso no los reconocieron… ―indico la madre apenada.  
―Pues, sí que los tiene bastante mal informados señora ―reclamo Kankurō, quien se sentía más afectado.  
―Está bien, los niños son niños, no se preocupe, disculpas aceptadas ―pronuncio Gaara, para luego jalar a Kankurō del brazo recatadamente, para proseguir el camino, casi nadie se había percatado de su presencia y quería que eso se mantuviese así.  
Pero lamentablemente, no pudo ser. La gente empezó a darse cuenta que el Kazekage andaba entre ellos.  
―Oh… es el Kazekage…  
―Lord Kazekage, buenos días…  
―Esos cabellos color fuego, sin duda es el Kazekage…  
―Ese es Gaara-sama ¿Qué estará haciendo dentro de los dominios del clan?  
― ¿Quién es el que lo acompaña? Que cabello más feo, es de color caca…  
Y delante de los murmullos, los saludos y reverencias empezaron a lloverle a Gaara, como comúnmente pasaba. Kankurō por su lado estaba molesto, por su parte, escucho como quince veces mencionar a esa gente que el color de su cabello era feo…  
Llegaron a la residencia de la Líder, era un edificio ancho y esférico, muy parecido al cuartel general, pero más pequeño y ostentoso, piezas de oro adornaban la entrada, puertas y paredes del lugar. Por dentro, todo era de color blanco, parecía que habían barnizado las paredes con piedra caliza. Era un lugar que no reparaba en ostentar una lujosa arquitectura, la única vez que había visto algo similar fue en el castillo del señor feudal que se ubicaba en las tierras rocosas.  
―Oh, bienvenido a mi hogar Gaara-san, por favor, puede acomodarse, donde guste, la sala es grande ―menciono Daena, apareciendo en escena. Tenía puesto un Kimono dorado, su cabello suelto la hacía ver menos adulta. Esbozaba una sonrisa amable en su rostro, cualquiera que la viese por primera vez pensaría que se tratase de un bondadoso ser, mas no lo era―. Wizus, gracias por traer a nuestros invitados, puede retirarte ―se dirigió al fortachón que había traído al Kazekage.  
―Fue un placer alteza, con su permiso ―emitió este, antes de desaparecer de escena.  
Gaara y Kankurō asintieron a modo de saludo, y se acomodaron a lado derecho de la ostentosa mesa de banquete que tenían enfrente de ellos.  
Daena tomo lugar en medio de la mesa, sus hijos aparecieron detrás suyo.  
―Oh genial, no podía creer que lo decías en serio mamá ―menciono emocionado el niño que aparecía, tendría unos 12 años, dorado como todos los del clan, pero tenía una dulce mirada en su rostro―. Ese es Gaara-sama, había escuchado los rumores, pero siempre dude de ellos, me parecía imposible creer que había personas que tuvieran el cabello color atardecer…  
El niño se acercó a donde estaba sentado el Kazekage y sin poder ocultar su emoción, lo miraba asombrado.  
―Ah, ahora que recuerdo, usted no conoce a mi pequeño y querido orgullo ―enuncio Daena, mientras observaba complacida a su hijo―, su nombre es Draco, nuestro futuro sucesor…  
Gaara carraspeo ante tales palabras ¿este pequeño tendría mayor capacidad que Ann para gobernar en un futuro? Todo esto le resultaba bastante sospechoso.  
―Gaara-sama… yo soy un gran fan suyo, estoy tan emocionado que haya aceptado venir a almorzar con mi familia ―enuncio el niño mientras extendía sus manos esperando reacción de su receptor.  
―Ah… agradezco tu devoción, Draco-san… ―respondió el pelirrojo, el comportar de ese niño le parecía extraño. Le extendió una mano, probablemente quería estrechar manos a modo de respeto, bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba…  
Pero apenas le extendió una de sus manos, el niño se abalanzo hacia él, y lo abrazo como si de un peluche se tratase.  
―Disculpe a mi hijo, es un tanto efusivo y cariñoso. En especial con las personas que admira, como usted ―explico Daena con orgullo.  
Gaara quien tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro, trataba de controlarse, si hay algo que no le agradaba, eran las expresiones exageradas de afecto.  
Al otro lado de la mesa, Ann se sentaba en silencio, estaba vestida de forma similar a su madre, pero tenía el cabello recogido y bien peinado, estaba maquillada ligeramente, si bien tenía un rostro “angelical” la expresión en este, era de molestia. Era más que obvio que estaba internamente forzada a estar en este encuentro.  
―No se te olvide saludar a nuestros invitados, Ann ―ordeno su madre mientras la miraba inquisitivamente.  
―Buenos días, Kazekage… Kankurō… ―emitió la joven con indiferencia en su voz, mientras observaba con desagrado como su hermano menor abrazaba al pelirrojo―. Draco-chan… estas inquietando a nuestro invitado, ven, siéntate a mi lado… ―termino diciendo mientras le extendía una mano a señal de invitación.  
―Oh… no todo los días tengo la oportunidad de abrazar al Kazekage… ―respondió el niño con voz de berrinche―, pero, te hare caso onee-chan… ―libero al Kazekage de su abrazo y se sentó a lado de su hermana, abrazándola a ella más efusivamente.   
―Ha, buenos días Ann-sama ―enuncio Gaara, mientras internamente se relajaba, se sintió agradecido de que lo hubiesen liberado del chico de los abrazos.  
Kankurō no expreso palabra alguna, simplemente asintió a modo de saludo. Al parecer, Gaara tenía mejores posibilidades de sociabilizar con su primer objetivo, el niño.  
Pasaron a degustar el banquete que se les había servido, aparecieron como cuatro sirvientes, dispuestos a ayudar tanto a sus amos como a los invitados. Daena empezó a hablar de trivialidades como el clima y gajes del oficio de un líder.  
En media degustación, Gaara decidió soltar su plan de recolección de información. Kankurō a pesar de ser el más sociable, se había centrado a buscarle más charla a Ann y su hermano, los cuales les respondían con monosílabas, dando claramente a entender que no tenían intención o interés en hablar con él.  
―No quiero sonar indiscreto, pero debo preguntar, el señor Taiyō, su esposo, no lo he visto, ¿no se sentara con nosotros? ―pronuncio directamente Gaara, con la mayor sutileza posible en él.  
Tanto la madre como los hijos quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta del Kazekage. Draco entristeció su mirada y abrazo a su hermana, ocultando su rostro en el regazo de ella. Ann dedico una mirada de molestia extrema al pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo su mirada también refleja pena. Fue la mayor de los Taiyō que decidió hablar.  
―Vaya, usted no se anda con rodeos, ¿no, Kazekage? ―se llevó una mano al rostro, a modo de acomodar los cabellos rebeldes que tenía en este―. Yo también hubiese querido que mi amado estuviese aquí presente, disfrutando los placeres del estar vivo, pero… ―sus ojos miraron disimuladamente en dirección a su hija, reflejaban hostilidad en ellos―. Murió hace muchos años, Draco era un recién nacido cuando aconteció esa desgracia… disculpe, pero esa es una herida de la que me cuesta hablar, a pesar de que hayan pasado años…  
―Ya, comprendo. Lamento su perdida. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.  
Daena palideció ante esa pregunta, claramente no daría la respuesta a esa pregunta tan fácilmente.  
― ¿Por qué la pregunta? Parece importarle mucho el cómo se llamaba mi esposo… ―respondió mientras miraba de manera inquisitiva a su receptor.  
―Simple curiosidad ―objeto Gaara, su mirada era tranquila―. Me parecía raro que usted muestre a sus hijos, mas no al esposo con los que los tuvo. Sin mencionar que no lleva un anillo de compromiso en alguna de sus manos, ni el turbante de esposa, que debería llevar a pesar de su viudez como muestra de su unión…  
La líder Taiyō entre abrió los labios a modo de asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar, el reflejo en sus ojos mostraba que se sentía acorralada, junto sus manos y las apretó en señal de nerviosismo.  
Pero fue su hija quien respondió a las palabras de Gaara.  
― ¿Esta insinuando que mi madre está mintiendo? ―señalo con molestia, Ann―. Mi madre le abre las puertas de nuestro hogar a modo de brindarle nuestra amistad, y usted tiene el descaro de venir aquí y preguntar con poco tacto y vulgaridad sobre nuestro árbol genealógico sin más, oh ¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me estaban espiando usted y su repulsivo hermano todos estos días pasados? ¿Cree que somos estúpidos y no sentimos cuando los demás vienen a nosotros con segundas intenciones? Hable de una maldita vez, ¿Quién los envió a hostigarnos? ¿Acaso fueron esos líderes que le lloraron al gordo feudal por no querer pagar sus deudas como lo pedía mi madre?  
Acto seguido, la Jefa médico, empujo delicadamente a su hermano a un lado y por debajo de la mesa saco una enorme espada filosa y la dirigió hacia el Kazekage, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del rostro de este.  
Gaara no se inmuto en lo absoluto, su rostro seguía sereno, a pesar de la agresividad con la que había respondido Ann.  
Kankurō por su parte había reaccionado sacando a Sasori, agarrando la espada desde el centro con las manos.   
―Oh, no seas apresurada Ann, estoy segura que el Kazekage no vino con esas intenciones ―Daena, borro los nervios de su rostro y reflejo una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Baja tu espada, sería muy estúpido que Gaara-san hubiese venido acá solo para recolectar información ¿No es así Kazekage?  
―Yo vine por invitación vuestra, simplemente pregunte por curiosidad, no pensé que ese tema causaría tal alteración ―emitió Gaara, mientras le daba una señal con la mano a Kankurō, para que guardase a Sasori.  
Ann retiro la espada que apuntaba al pelirrojo, al igual que el castaño.  
―Eso mismo pensé. Por favor, disculpen a Ann, aparte de ser rebelde y torpe, tiende a ser impulsiva y sufre de ataques esporádicos de síndrome de persecución ―sonrió con malicia la mayor de los Taiyō―. Le diré lo que quiere saber pero, primero debe prometerme que no se lo divulgara a nadie ¿De acuerdo? ―levanto su dedo índice y se lo llevo a su boca en señal de silencio.  
Ann se levantó bruscamente indignada.  
― ¡Pero madre! No es prudente confiar los secretos de nuestra familia a gente como el Kazekage ―señalo con desaprobación al pelirrojo, con su mano―, no deberíamos arriesgarnos…  
―Silencio Ann, sino no nos arriesgamos en confiar en otros ¿Quién se arriesgara a confiar en nosotros? Además, el Kazekage tiene aires de poder ser un buen confidente, confiare en él, para que confié en nosotros, es lo que he decidido ―interrumpió Daena―. Siéntate y escucha en silencio.  
La jefa médico no pudo evitar mostrar su frustración en el rostro, se sentó apretando los puños de rabia. Su pequeño hermano se acercó a ella intentando tranquilizarla.  
Tanto Gaara como Kankurō no pudieron evitar exaltarse por dentro. Aunque afuera suyo mostraban serenidad. Ann había descubierto fácilmente sus intenciones, pero por fortuna del destino, la madre de esta iba a revelarles información valiosa, oponiéndose a su propia hija.  
―Bueno, es algo que me duele recordar, pero debo admitir que fueron los años más hermosos que tuve de vida ―empezó diciendo la líder Taiyō―. Yo era joven e inocente, no… mejor dicho, ingenua. Me enamore perdidamente de un plebeyo de la aldea, mi amor hacia él era tanto, que decidí romper el compromiso del matrimonio arreglado que se me había asignado desde mi niñez. Obviamente mis padres estuvieron en contra de esta relación, al grado de amenazarme de desheredarme sino cedía ante tal relación. Para mí, eso era más un regalo que un castigo. Abandone el clan y me dedique a vivir mi vida con la persona que amaba siendo una aldeana común. Pero unos años después… mis padres murieron en la 3ra guerra mundial shinobi. La segunda familia noble estaba compuesta de infantes, en su mayoría, nadie capacitado para dirigir al clan. Fue ahí cuando me buscaron y me pidieron tomar el cargo que se me había arrebatado. Al principio me negué, pero mi amado pertenecía a las tropas de la Aldea, era un ninja muy talentoso, mas no pertenecía a un clan. Si no apoyaba dirigiendo, el ejército común, se vería afectado por la mala distribución de recursos, de los cuales, los Taiyō éramos sus mayores proveedores. Tome posesión del cargo, aceptarían a los frutos futuros de esta relación como nobles, pero no a mi esposo, era algo que mancharía el honor de los nobles en el clan, podría vivir con nosotros, pero jamás seria reconocido como parte del clan, de hecho, se negaría su existencia tanto en los escritos como en la realidad, seria declarado un fantasma. El acepto todo eso que se le impuso por que me amaba ―su voz parecía quebrarse por los recuerdos que invadían su mente―. Años después de la guerra, decidimos tener nuestra propia familia, nació Anngelius, fue un parto complicado y casi muero en el proceso; así es, ella fue tan complicada de sobrellevar, desde el principio de sus días ―miro con resignación a su hija, mientras esta agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por la palabras de su madre―. Seis años después nació Draco, él es la viva estampa de su padre, es mi orgullo de todos los días ―miro con amor hacia el niño que estaba sentado al lado de su hermana―. Lamentablemente, mi amado no tuvo la dicha de verlo crecer, pocos meses después de su nacimiento, el murió en una misión… ni siquiera pude enterrarlo en la aldea, ya que no quedo ni rastros existentes de él, lo asesinaron sin piedad, esos malditos ninjas de Konoha… ―apretó con fuerza sus puños caídos, mientras controlaba que la ira que sentía no se reflejase mucho en su rostro.  
Gaara, quien había escuchado en silencio y atentamente, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su mente. Los errores del pasado de las aldeas salían a flote nuevamente en este relato.   
―Pero descuide Kazekage, tengo entendido que los ninjas a los que odiaba con todo mi ser, ahora deben estar sufriendo en el cálido fuego del infierno, pagando por todo; así que no tengo resentimientos guardados hacia esa aldea que ahora es nuestra aliada ―siguió hablando la líder Taiyō, volviendo la serenidad a su rostro―. Disculpe que le haya tenido que contar la historia de mi vida, pero solo así comprendería el por qué no está en los registros el nombre de mi amado…  
―Ah, comprendo, y agradezco que me haya contado este secreto suyo, explicando todo ―respondió Gaara con seriedad, mientras observaba con sigilo a la hija de esta, que agachaba su cabeza; el semblante agresivo que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, y una gran tristeza la consumía―. Tenga la seguridad que esta información no se propagara por mi o por Kankurō, guardaremos silencio.  
―Confiare en usted ―enuncio la Taiyō―. Pero aun no le he dicho el nombre de mi amado, él se llamaba…

 

Luego de eso, el almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta acabar, la líder y sus hijos acompañaron a los hermanos de la arena hasta la entrada del clan, despidiéndose ahí.  
―Ha sido una agradable reunión, una lástima que su hermana no haya podido venir por su misión asignada, espero esto se vuelva a repetir en un futuro cercano ―expreso Daena―. Aunque con nuestros cargos lo veo un tanto difícil, de seguro tiene mucho papeleo acumulado al igual que yo…  
―Ciertamente. Lo de nuestra próxima congregación quedara pendiente, creo que les debemos un almuerzo, pero no me olvidare de ello ―respondió el pelirrojo con seriedad, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a modo de despedida. No podía evitar centrar su mirada en la jefa médico, había algo en su semblante triste que lo tenía intrigado.  
― ¿Sera que a Gaara-sama le gusta mi Onee-sama? ―expreso el niño abiertamente mientras miraba de forma picara a los mencionados―. ¿Sera que el Dios Sol me dará el gozo algún día de llamar al Kazekage como mi Nii-sama? ―se emocionó al grado de que sus ojos brillasen ingenuamente por la idea.  
Tanto Ann como los demás centraron su atención ante tal comentario dado.  
―No digas estupideces, tonto hermano menor, jamás me fijaría en tal feo y poco agraciado ser. Madre, me retiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo despidiendo a gentuza ―emitió molesta la joven Taiyō, retirándose enseguida de escena, volviendo a los dominios del clan.  
Tanto Kankurō como Draco quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta de Ann, pero quienes no se inmutaron fueron la líder Taiyō y el Kazekage.

***  
Kankurō se acercó a ella, con la mayor sutileza posible, su última charla no había terminado muy bien.  
―Shun-san ¿Le molesto si me siento a acompañarla? Traje café ―dijo simpáticamente el castaño mientras agitaba los dos vasos de café que traía en sus manos―. Parece un tanto cansada…  
―Oh, Kankurō-san, era usted, adelante, puede sentarse ―respondió la mujer mientras le ofrecía el asiento que estaba a su lado, en su mesa de la cafetería―. He estado en doble guardia, desde hace unos días, ya que mi superiora ha estado ausente y me toca cargar con sus responsabilidades… por suerte, mañana tengo libre…  
El castaño sabía a lo que se refería, Ann había estado ausente en el hospital esos últimos días.   
―Yo quería pedirle un favor, Shun-san… ―emitió el castaño.  
―Un favor… bueno, eso depende, si está bajo mis posibilidades. Aunque no puedo prometerle nada ―Shun tomo un sorbo de café mientras estudiaba meticulosamente con la mirada al joven castaño que tenía enfrente.  
Kankurō decidió ser directo, ese no era su estilo, pero sentía que debía serlo en esta ocasión.  
―Usted sabe que vengo a visitar a Ann-san cada vez que tengo libre, y es que ella me interesa mucho… ―se sintió un tanto apenado, y es que jamás había expresado su sentir con nadie―. Usted es la persona más confiable y cercana a ella que conozco, por eso quisiera pedirle, que me contase más cosas sobre ella. Tengo entendido que la conoce desde que era pequeña.  
―Oh, veo que has estado investigando por tu cuenta, parece ser que tu interés en ella es genuino. Ciertamente, tengo más interacción con ella que cualquier otra persona ―la enfermera lo miro con una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro―. Pero, no tengo mucho que relatarte, Ann-sama es una persona un tanto compleja, e impredecible… ha sido así desde… siempre. Pero debo aclararte que ella no es alguien de mal corazón, muy al contrario, su blandes es algo digno de admirar en ella. Bueno, por lo menos para mí…  
―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta un poco de ello ―pronuncio Kankurō―, jamás la denominaría como alguien de “carácter malo”, solo ha tomado esa actitud cuando se ha topado con el Kazekage ―rio―. ¿Sabes cuál es el origen de ese desdén hacia él?  
Shun calló ante esas palabras, su mirada mostraba inseguridad, no sabía si debía hablar de ese tema con el castaño, siendo este un allegado del Kazekage.  
―Kankurō-san… yo…

 

***

 

Gaara había llegado a la dirección que tenía escrita. Era una casa pequeña, que estaba situada en casi las afueras de la aldea. Se acercó a la entrada y toco la puerta con firmeza. Nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo unas tres veces más, pero no tuvo respuestas.  
Hay luces encendidas, mas no parece ver nadie dentro, lo mejor será volver en otra ocasión, empieza a atardecer y el viento está aumentando ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba el turbante que le cubría la cabeza, el cual se había puesto para pasar desapercibido entre los civiles, y que el viento forcejeaba por quitarle.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando tres presencias se detuvieron en frente de él.  
― ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace en la entrada de mi hogar? ―se escuchó la voz de un hombre, sonaba preocupado al ver a un extraño en su puerta.  
―Mi nombre es Gaara ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se sacaba el turbante y revelaba su identidad―. Estoy buscando a Niashi Taiyō, según la descripción que tengo, ese serias tú ―. Centro su mirada en los otros dos individuos que lo acompañaban, eran dos niños, de unos ocho años, dorados como los demás de su clan. Los tres tenían las manos ocupadas con bolsas de compras.  
― ¿Gaara-sama? ¡Es usted!, me disculpo, no lo reconocí ―dijo el hombre un tanto apenado, mientras soltaba las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta―. Pase, por favor, no sé de qué se trate su visita a nuestra humilde morada, pero será mejor que entremos, el viento se está volviendo molesto ―objeto, mientras hacía pasar al invitado y luego a sus niños.  
Una vez adentro, el anfitrión recibió al Kazekage en su pequeña sala, invitándolo a sentarse en el Kotatsu que ahí disponía. Mientras él intentaba preparar te para invitarle.  
Los niños por su parte, acomodaron las bolsas de compra en la cocina que estaba ubicada en la habitación continua a la sala.  
―Querido, había alguien tocando la puerta unos minutos atrás, ¿Pudiste ver quién era? ―se escuchó débilmente la voz de una mujer, desde el fondo de uno de sus dormitorios.  
― ¡Era el Kazekage, no te preocupes, ya lo hice pasar! ―respondió a gritos Niashi, desde la cocina.  
―Oh no… y yo no pude ir a recibirlo, que vergüenza, intentare levantarme, la casa debe estar un desastre… ―se escuchó con pena la voz de la débil mujer.  
― ¡Sahira, no te levantes! ¡Ann dijo que debes reposar, nada de hacer esfuerzos! ¡Ahí te envió a los niños! ―respondió nuevamente a gritos, el Taiyō mientras les entregaba una bolsa con medicamentos a sus hijos, estos los tomaron, se despidieron del Kazekage asintiendo con la cabeza y desaparecieron en el pasillo que conectaba su sala con las habitaciones.  
Niashi termino de preparar dos tazas de Té, y se dirigió a su invitado, sentándose frente suyo.  
―Lamento ser inoportuno, pero me urge tener una charla con usted ―pronuncio Gaara aceptando el té que su anfitrión le invitaba―, no sabía que tenía hijos, eso explica el por qué alguien con su rango, pidió ser reubicado en la academia, apenas la fundamos.  
―Ha, ellos son mis dos soles, y mi esposa no está estable de salud desde hace un par de años ―expreso el Taiyō. El cual era un hombre que recién habría pasado los treinta años, atractivo, vestía ropas sencillas, y de no ser por sus hijos, y sus propios ojos y cabellos rubios, no daría la impresión de perteneciese al clan de los dorados―. Como padre y esposo, tuve que dejar los ANBU para estar cerca a los que más me necesitan. Pero usted no ha venido aquí a probar mi desempeño como instructor ¿no? ―termino indicando el rubio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía feliz de tener la vida que llevaba.  
―Ah… así es ―reafirmo el pelirrojo, mientras su típica seriedad invadía su rostro―. He venido a hablar con usted, por un tema diferente. Quiero que me cuente con lujo de detalles la relación de equipo que tenía, con Ann-sama. Absolutamente todo ―dictamino de forma directa.  
― ¿Quiere que le cuente sobre Ann? ―pregunto con asombro e inocencia el rubio―. No tengo problema al hablar de ello, pero primero, dígame por favor ¿Qué hizo esa tonta ahora?, como para que el Kazekage en persona venga a preguntarme sobre ella. ¡Cielos santos!, ya no es una niña como para que siga comportándose de esa forma tan impulsiva ―carraspeo molesto―, la próxima vez que la vea le voy a dar unos buenos cocachos para que despabile…  
Y así, Niashi y Gaara tuvieron una larga charla, hasta casi el anochecer.

Fin del capítulo.


	7. Capitulo 6

CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 6

Termino de escribir el informe y lo guardo en la pequeña mochila del halcón mensajero.

―Tobimaru, llevaras este mensaje al castillo del Señor feudal que se ubica en las montañas rocosas ―llevo su mano delicadamente a la cabeza del halcón y lo acaricio, el animal por su parte recibió el encomio con agrado―, hasta que salgas de la Aldea, vuela bajo, no queremos que llames la atención, se discreto en tu camino...

Abrió la ventana de su despacho y extendió la mano donde posaba Tobimaru, este miro a su amo y asintió con su cabeza. Sería un animal, pero era más inteligente y ágil que muchos humanos.

Extendió sus alas y tomo vuelo, desapareciendo por entre medio de los edificios vecinos al cuartel general.

El pelirrojo observo con serenidad la escena. Luego sus ojos se centraron en el azul del cielo, era un hermoso día despejado, que recién empezaba.

No estaba vestido con su túnica blanca que lo caracterizaba. Estaba estrenando su nuevo vestuario que su hermana le había elegido meses atrás. Y es que su chaleco de carga morado, chaqueta bordo larga y pantalones grisáceos se habían avejentado un poco. Temari siempre le recalcaba que "tenía que cuidar su imagen" ya que él era el reflejo e imagen de la Aldea. Incluso ella y Kankurō cambiaron su estilo de vestir a modo acompañarlo, cuando fue voluntariamente "arrastrado" a la tienda de ropas, por la rubia.

Me siento muy ligero con estas nuevas prendas ―murmuro para sí, el pelirrojo, mientras se acomodaba el puño de su camisa, la cual seguía siendo de color bordo al igual que sus nuevos pantalones, que tenían pinzas en la cintura, dándole un aspecto más adulto a su imagen. Ahora ya no llevaba una enorme calabaza, luego de la guerra, sus habilidades mejoraron enormemente gracias a la experiencia que había ganado en ella, y ahora solo llevaba una pequeña calabaza la cual sujetaba con unas cintas y las situaba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

― ¿Ya enviaste a Tobimaru con el informe? ―pronuncio Kankurō entrando en escena, sacando de su pensar al Kazekage.

―Ah, acaba de partir ―respondió el pelirrojo.

―Ahora me pregunto ¿Que nos ira a ordenar el Daimio? ―el castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca, se mostraba agobiado―. Con eso de que Ann no es la sucesora a líder de su clan, me cuesta no pensar que nuestra misión se tornara más complicada, espero y no nos ordene matar a alguien especifico... aunque siendo sincero, no le veo una solución más rápida al problema...

Gaara miro con intriga a su hermano, algo en sus palabras le causaba molestia. Eran ninjas, si la cuestión lo ameritaba, debían ejercer el papel de asesinos. No había cabida para sentimentalismos en la vida que ellos llevaban, por lo menos, no para ese caso. La líder de los Taiyō era una amenaza no solo para ciertos clanes, si se la dejaba por más tiempo a sus anchas, podrían en un futuro, intentar derrocar al sistema actual con el que se gobernaba el país del viento. Sin duda sería preferible borrar a un par de personas poderosas e influyentes a tener que perder a centenares de civiles y subordinados inocentes en un conflicto bélico interno.

― Pareces preocupado más por una persona en común, Kankurō ―señalo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba con dirección a la salida de su despacho, seguido por el castaño; no tenían nada más que hacer ahí.

―Sí, no puedo negar que me preocupa el solo pensar que nuestro superior nos ordene atentar contra su familia y ella... ―fijo su mirada con tristeza en el suelo, mientras seguía caminando.

El pelirrojo, quien caminaba a su lado, fijo su mirada su mirada al techo. La aflicción que profesaba su hermano era tan contagiante, pero él no se dejaría llevar tan fácil.

―Qué hombre de poca fe... tu negatividad se puede sentir en el aire...

El marionetista salió de su pena, y observo con molestia a su hermano.

―Para ti es fácil decir eso, en esta misión te es indiferente si alguien vive o muere, con tal que las bajas sean pocas, te darás por satisfecho ―manifestó con enfado en su voz―. De hecho, en el fondo hasta te sentirías feliz por si algo malo le sucede a Ann-san, y eso lo sé porque te llevas muy mal con ella...

Gaara se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso último.

―Ann-sama me es indiferente. Si bien mi relación con ella no es buena, no la odio ni le guardo algún sentimiento negativo ―señalo el pelirrojo―. La considero una víctima más, envuelta en todo este conflicto... Pero eso no garantiza nada, no deberías mezclar tus sentimientos con tus deberes, Kankurō.

El castaño, quien se había adelantado unos metros, se detuvo en seco. Y hablo dándole la espalda.

―Eso ya lo sé. Pero dime Gaara ¿Acaso es posible evitar sentir? Es tan necesario en los humanos, que el evitarlo es tan imposible como el intentar dejar de respirar ¿O es que me vas a decir que tú, aun siendo el Kazekage, no has sentido empatía por algunas de las personas que has conocido?

―Podre ser el Kazekage, pero eso no me evita ser y sentir como cualquier otra persona normal...

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, rebasando a un Kankurō perplejo por su respuesta.

―Lo siento, no medí mis palabras, Gaara... ―el castaño empezó a seguirlo.

―Ah, descuida, ya estoy acostumbrándome a tus histerias espontaneas. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

―Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho, hasta que nos llegue ordenes nuevas del Feudal, así que tenía planeado dedicarme hoy en mis marionetas ¿Piensas seguir investigando por ahí, así encuentras alguna información que no tengamos aun?

―No, ya hicimos todo lo que se puede en ese aspecto, y no tengo nada que hacer en mi despacho, así que me tomare el día libre, empezando por tomar una siesta en casa, me siento un tanto cansado...

― ¿Ah? Pero acaba de empezar el día ¿no dormiste bien? Sabes, no importa cuánto duermas, esa ojera tuyas, jamás desaparecerán ―rio el castaño.

Y así, los hermanos de la arena se dispusieron a pasar el día en su hogar.

***

Tres personas estaban en la orilla del mar, la brisa marina daba una agradable sensación de frescura en el aire.

―Ya te dije que desafinas mucho, no te emociones y concéntrate más en el sonido de tu voz... ―reclamo uno de ellos, quien tenía el rostro cubierto con un turbante, dejando ver solo sus ojos.

―Hai, lo siento, es que es más fuerte que yo, me cuesta controlarme... ―respondió la chica, la cual parecía una adolescente.

―Ella es muy torpe, no creo que algún día lo logre ¿Y si mejor te desases de ella, y me traes alguien mejor? ―emitió la tercera persona, que era un joven de no más de 20 años, aunque parecía el gemelo de la chica.

―Eres muy malo conmigo, Yo. Sé que no soy tan buena como tú, pero yo, soy yo... y eso es lo que nos complementa...

―Yo no soy tu, soy yo, y eso es lo que me hace mejor que tú, yo.

Y así empezaron a discutir de forma confusa estos dos personajes, hasta que la persona del turbante interfirió.

―Deje de discutir quien es el mejor yo, están haciendo que me duela cabeza. Mejor pónganse a entrenar, que para eso estoy aquí...

― ¡Está bien, yo! ¡Haremos lo que órdenes! ―respondieron a coro los otros dos personajes.

***

Dos días habían pasado desde que Tobimaru había partido. Llego casi junto con Temari a la aldea.

Gaara estaba en el tejado del cuartel cuando el halcón llego. Extendió su mano, y el ave poso con energía en él.

―Buen trabajo, Tobimaru ―saco el informe que llevaba en su lomo―, eres libre, ve a la central de inteligencia, para que te cuiden y reparen tu cansancio ―extendió su brazo con fuerza, hacia arriba, para que el ave tomase impulso y le fuese fácil alzar vuelo.

Segundos después llego Temari, estaba jadeando, parece que había venido corriendo desde hace mucho.

―Ha... ha... maldito pájaro, me gano en llegar. He vuelto, Gaara ―respondió cansada la rubia, mientras tomaba un respiro apoyando sus manos en las rodillas―. Tobimaru... ¿Venia desde la mansión de Nagashi-sama? Ha... ha... ―pregunto abiertamente mientras seguía recuperando el aliento.

―Ha. Bienvenida, Temari ―el pelirrojo miro con énfasis el estado de su hermana―. Pasaron algunas cosas en tu ausencia, pero no hablemos aquí, vayamos a casa, y de paso te recuperas con un energizante que prepara Ito-basama...

―Está bien, justo lo que necesito, por cierto... ¿Y Kankurō? Se supone que hoy le tocaba estar de vigía diurno en la entrada de la aldea... no lo he visto ¿le paso algo al idiota?

―No seas impaciente, espera a que lleguemos a casa, él se encuentra ahí.

***

―Ya veo, y yo que había subestimado el resultado de esa reunión ―emitió Temari, un tanto preocupada al enterarse de la misión que estaban llevando a cabo sus hermanos―. ¿Y qué es lo que les ordena ahora el Daimio-sama?

―Pues, no sé, no me preguntes a mí, quien está leyendo el informe, es Gaara ―respondió Kankurō, quien estaba sentado en el living al igual que sus otros hermanos―. Y según su rostro no parece nada bueno...

Y ciertamente, el Kazekage tenía una expresión de molestia. Arrugo el papel, para luego hacerlo un bollo y apretarlo con una de sus manos.

―" Te lo dejo en tus manos" espere dos días para recibir una orden tan insulsa. De haber sido así, me hubiese dicho eso, desde el principio de la misión, no hubiésemos perdido tantos días en vanos... estúpida burocracia...

―Ya no te enojes Gaara, recuerda que el Feudal no es tan bueno en estos asuntos, seguramente quería ayudarte, pero debe estar más ocupado buscando una solución a la deuda de los clanes, como el de generarles más ingresos ―menciono Temari, en un intento de calmar el malestar de su hermano.

―Temari, tiene razón. Mejor enfócate en el lado positivo, te está dando libre potestad, puedes completar la misión a tu parecer. ¿No era eso, lo que te afligía y no te dejaba dormir estos días de espera? ―agrego el castaño, con cierto aire de alegría.

Gaara miro asombrado a su hermano mayor, no sabía que había sido tan obvio su comportamiento esos dos últimos días.

― ¿No has podido dormir bien? No se te abra ocurrido tocar mis píldoras de sueño en mi ausencia, ¿no Gaara? Recuerda que tienes prohibido los estimulantes ―demando preocupada la rubia.

―No, no lo hice, descuida ―respondió Gaara sereno ante la preocupación de su hermana.

Luego de eso, empezaron a hablar sobre la misión que había hecho Temari. Un tema aparte, que para suerte de ellos, ahora no demandaba su atención.

―Y bien ¿Cómo actuaremos de ahora en adelante? ―pregunto Temari, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, acomodando sus piernas encima de este y empujando a Kankurō más a un lado.

―Oye, Temari, tú no eres parte de esta misión, lo mejor será que no intervengas ―refuto Kankurō.

La rubia carraspeo, no le gustaba la idea, ella quería tomar parte en esto.

―Kankurō tiene razón, agradezco tu interés por querer ayudar, pero es preferible que te mantengas al margen, después de todo, creo recordar que tú no tienes una buena relación con nuestro objetivo ¿No es así?

―Pues sí, y menos ahora que sé que esa parca blanca tuvo la osadía de intentar hacerle daño a Gaara. Ninguna chica saldrá ilesa de mis puños, si intenta meterse con mis hermanos, apenas me la encuentre, voy a darle una paliza que no olvidara en su vida ―pronuncio la rubia con decisión, mientras empuñaba su mano en señal de venganza.

Kankurō sonrío ante esas palabras, mientras Gaara soltó un suspiro de aceptación. Era un caso perdido tratar de convencer a su hermana en algo, apenas se le metiese una idea a la cabeza.

―Está bien, nos ayudaras, pero deja "tus puños y palizas" para luego que de que terminemos la misión. Por hoy descansa, tu igual Kankurō ―emitió el pelirrojo―. Yo daré un paseo por las afueras de la aldea, necesito despejar mi mente, y planear la estrategia con la que procederemos... ―termino de decir, levantándose y desapareciendo de escena.

Ya solos, Kankurō se dispuso a molestar a su hermana.

―Y bien ¿A ti como te fue con tu novio? ―pregunto con picardía en su voz.

―Ya vas a empezar con tus tontas insinuaciones ―respondió la rubia indiferente―. Yo solo me quede en Konoha, por un festival de comida que se iba a celebrar unos días atrás... jamás dije que iba a estar con Shikamaru...

―Oh, pero yo no mencione a Shikamaru como tu novio... tú lo acabas de hacer, admite que te interesa... ―dictamino el castaño con seguridad.

Temari se puso roja ante lo que dijo su hermano, ciertamente ella había metido al Nara en la charla.

― ¡Calla idiota! ―arremetió la rubia mientras alzaba su abanico y se lo lanzaba al castaño, el cual se alejaba a su cuarto huyendo de la jugarreta que la había hecho a su hermana.

***

Hacia un par de kilómetros que se había alejado de la aldea, estaba pensando profundamente como actuaria a partir de hoy respecto a la misión que se le había encargado, se sentía estancado ¿Cómo se acercaría a la Jefa médico, al grado de ganarse su confianza y hacer que los apoye?

La información que había recolectado tanto Kankurō como el, con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, no había servido de mucho, ninguno de ellos actualmente tenía una cercanía confidente con Ann-sama, al grado de ser alguien influyente en su vida. Estaba su hermano menor, pero le costó medio día despegarse de él, apenas lo contacto, era alguien bastante empalagoso y el no soportaba a los seres de ese tipo.

La brisa cálida del desierto choco de frente con él, haciendo que sus pelirrojos cabellos flamearan como una viva llama de fuego, sintió el sonido de unas voces a lo lejano, provenían al lado del mar.

Y es que Sunakagure estaba, por un lado aislada del mundo por el inmenso desierto, y por el otro lado, el océano infinito que los rodeaba.

Son tres presencias, o solo una, me cuesta distinguirlo ―pensó el pelirrojo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la arena, usando su habilidad sensorial, haciendo que toda la arena del desierto sea para el como parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo las presencias y seres que habitaban en el―. No están tan lejos, unos siete kilómetros, pero este chackra... me suena conocido... será que... es ella...

Se decidió ir a investigar. Ya estando a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia, decidió mimetizarse con la arena, así su presencia pasaría desapercibida, estaba seguro de ello. Y es que no quería tener una pelea de nuevo, con dicho personaje, pero, quería enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

La chica estaba sentada en la punta del peñasco arenoso que estaba dando frente al mar, su cabello rubio danzaba junto con el viento de la media tarde, dos entidades detrás de ella, escuchaban en silencio su cantar. Su rostro reflejaba una gran serenidad.

La presencia del Kazekage se dirigió a un lado de ellos, no podía escuchar bien lo que decía la niña rubia, se acercó con cautela, hasta lograr escuchar audiblemente las palabras que esta emitía.

Link de la música en youtube: https://youtu.be/ZSvTQqFUiro

Dime qué hora es

Aun me acuerdo de mi querida ciudad natal

Gracias al álbum de fotos que hicimos juntos

¿Pero, porque estoy sola ahora?

Estoy muy sola

Enseguida supe que aquello era un sueño

Corrí hacia el bosque muerto

Tengo que pegarle una patada a algo

Busco una salida de este sueño

Tengo que irme rápido

Reconozco tu voz, la he oído en alguna parte

Solo puedo viajar en el tiempo

Pero esa supuesta eternidad no es infinita

Dime ¿qué hora es?

Ven a mis sueños y abrázame

Has que mi corazón que se ha parado, vuelva a latir

Por favor...

El Kazekage noto que la niña estaba cantando a capela, la letra era un tanto confusa, más el tono con el que la cantaba hizo que sintiera tristeza en su interior, decidió seguir escuchándola.

Ven a mis sueños y abrázame

Estas a mi lado

Pero probablemente estés viviendo un sueño diferente

No necesito el sol

Lo único que anhelo es tu sonrisa...

―Es suficiente, ya deja de cantar semejante blasfemia ―emitió el ser que tenía el turbante puesto―. Te dije que quería una canción llena de sentimiento, pero no una que me diera ganas de matarme ¿Crees que ganaremos si presentamos esta composición tan horrenda? ―termino diciendo con molestia.

―Lo siento, pero es lo único que he podido componer estos días, es lo único que se me ha salido en la inspiración, yo. ―respondió la niña rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con pena, sacando la lengua de modo ingenuo.

El ser desconocido movió la cabeza en señal de decepción.

―Creo que lo mejor será dejar el estreno de nuestra nueva canción, para otra oportunidad, así se le ocurriese otra mejor letra más tarde, no tendríamos el tiempo para ensayarla. Apeguémonos a nuestro actual repertorio, al final de cuentas, nuestro público lo ama ―indico el otro ser, que era el joven rubio.

Gaara se había dejado llevar por las notas que había escuchado, no era alguien que escuchaba música y nunca le había interesado, pero la canción que había escuchado le pareció triste y hermosa, a tal grado que no había tomado en cuenta la distancia, y estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos, no habría más de cinco metros que los separase.

El ser enmascarado alzo la vista de golpe en la dirección en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

― ¿Pasa algo? Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma, yo ―dijo la niña rubia, mientras se levantaba y estiraba de las ropas al ser misterioso que estaba con una actitud seria.

El otro rubio joven, los miro con perspicacia y siguió fijando su mirada al océano.

―No es nada, sentí que nos vigilaban, pero puede que solo se trate de un insecto enorme, de esos que normalmente viven por aquí ―dijo el personaje misterioso―. Ya está cayendo la tarde, será mejor que volvamos a la aldea. Tengo otras cosas pendientes que hacer y ustedes deben seguir practicando para mañana en la noche.

La niña y el joven asintieron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a Suna.

Su superior se quedó atrás, como esperando que los demás se marchasen a propósito.

― ¿No vienes, yo? ―pregunto el joven rubio, deteniéndose y viendo con intriga a su superior.

El ser desconocido saco una de sus manos que mantenía escondida en su túnica, hizo unas posiciones de mano y saco un dragón de agua, el cual se chocó con el suelo, mojando todo a su alrededor, en un radio de 30 metros.

― ¿A que ha venido eso? Has mojado mis pies, que torpe, yo. ―manifestó molesta la niña mientras sacudía sus pies mojados.

El joven miró con curiosidad el suelo, mas no emitió nada al respecto.

―Solo me encargaba de espantar a ese insecto molesto que minutos atrás me asusto, eso le enseñara a no acercarse a quienes no debe. Andando ―emitió con frialdad y una sonrisa sádica reflejada en sus ojos el del turbante.

―Mmm... que rencoroso eres, yo. Pobre insectito... ―respondió la niña con ingenuidad.

Los tres seres se marcharon del lugar corriendo a una velocidad, propia de un ninja.

Unos minutos después, el pelirrojo se separó de la Arena, estaba completamente mojado, ya que había recibido directamente el dragón de agua. Tenía los cabellos pegados al rostro, se sacó su camisa y la exprimió, para luego agitarla en el aire unas cuantas veces para luego volvérsela a poner.

―Si ya tenía una gran confusión en mi mente, ahora navego en un mar de dudas ―murmuro el pelirrojo mientras agitaba su cabeza, aprovechando el viento que empezaba a tornarse fuerte para secarse sus mechones, así sea poco―. Ann-sama, ¿Quiénes son esos otros dos seres que lo acompañaban? Jamás en su vida los había visto, mas parecían ser miembros de la aldea.

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Niashi, el ex compañero de equipo de Ann, que el había visitado a modo de recolectar información.

"...Ella es mucho más simple de lo que muestra ser, es un tanto gruñona, impulsiva y hasta torpe. Pero tiene un gran y endeble corazón. Por eso la música la vuelve loca, o por lo menos, esa es la Ann que yo conozco, aunque hace ya mucho que no convivimos, solo viene de vez en cuando, para revisar el estado de mi esposa, y puede que la persona que yo recuerdo ya no exista..."

Niashi, puede que la persona que usted cree conocer, todavía exista ―pensó el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la aldea.

Una idea se incubaba en su mente, con un poco más de análisis, puede que existiese la posibilidad de usar lo que había descubierto, a favor suyo.

Llego a su hogar, y luego de responder las agobiantes preguntas de sus hermanos, al verlo mojado. Les conto todo lo que tenía en mente. Tres cabezas pensando era mejor que una sola.

―Según lo que cuentas, parece que hablaban del concierto mixto que abra mañana en la noche, en el anfiteatro subterránea que hay a un lado de la ciudad. Ahora que lo pienso, Ann fundo ese lugar hace unos años atrás. Puede que esos otros dos personajes sean sus alumnos, o estrellas en ascenso a las cuales está apoyando... ―hablo Temari, mientras hojeaba una de las tantas revistas que tenía encima suyo―. Oh aquí esta, mira, es el anuncio que salió recientemente, dicen que vendrán cantantes de otros países, es como un concurso de popularidad, donde se decidirá quién es el mejor, y hasta parece que abra un premio...

―Lo oportuno seria ir, y observar la situación. Puede que algunos de esos alumnos sea un puente para acercarnos a nuestro objetivo ―señalo Gaara mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

―Sí, sería lo ideal, pero hay algo que están pasando por alto ―emitió con seriedad Kankurō―. ¿Cómo demonios piensan que vamos a entrar ahí? Es un evento de gran altura...

―Pues comprando un boleto ¿Cómo más? ―dijo con cara de indignación Temari.

― ¿Así? Pues, ve y compra para los tres, si es que claro, puedes viajar en el tiempo ―expreso con cinismo el castaño―. Las entradas se agotaron hace meses y solo pueden entrar las personas que tienen sus reservas. Incluso gente de otras aldeas han venido desde lejos a presenciar esta clase de evento.

―Oh, maldición... eso si es un problema... ―dijo Temari, al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

―Oh, eso explica por qué meses atrás muchos extranjeros pidieron permiso para venir a nuestra aldea en estas fechas, con que era por ese tipo de evento... ―emitió Gaara un tanto sorprendido.

―Pues ese es un gran problema, dudo que nos dejen entrar, menos ocultando nuestras identidades y lo mejor es pasar desapercibido. Kankurō ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo poder entrar? ―pregunto con curiosidad Temari.

―Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, podríamos usarte a ti ―señalo el castaño con seguridad―. Dicen que el que controla la entrada es un viejo verde que deja pasar a las chicas bonitas, así estas no tengan boleto... pero a cambio les pide un beso...

― ¡Deja de decir estupidez! No pienso besar a un viejo verde solo por entrar a un tedioso festival de música... ―indico molesta su hermana, mientras levantaba una de sus manos con la clara intención de golpearlo, pero fue interrumpida por el menor de ellos.

―Pero eso solo sería efectivo con Temari, nosotros somos hombres, no podríamos usar esa táctica a no ser que... usemos la técnica que me enseño Naruto ―pronuncio Gaara con total seriedad.

―Ya usamos a Gaako una vez y no resulto nada bien ¿Lo recuerdas? ―emitió Kankurō con cara de espanto, recordando el pasado, haciendo que su rostro se pusiese azul al igual que el del pelirrojo.

― ¿Ya usaron esa técnica? ¿Cuándo? No me han contado sobre ello ―pregunto Temari con curiosidad.

― ¡No es la gran cosa, olvida lo que dijimos! ―respondieron con espanto y a coro los hermanos de la arena, dejando a la rubia más confundida y curiosa de lo que estaba.

Y así termino ese día. Entre discusiones y reclamos, los tres hermanos de la arena, trazaron su plan, el cual sería tener contacto con la Jefa Medico y sus pupilos, puede que en un lugar como ese concierto, tuviesen más oportunidades de negociar un acuerdo, aprovechando el buen humor de su objetivo.

Empezó el anochecer del día planeado, Temari junto a "Gaako" y "Kanra" se pusieron al final de la cola, tardarían en entrar, pero aprovecharían el relajo del guardia para engatusarlo y dejarlas entrar.

Temari llevaba un atuendo muy bonito, si bien se había dejado sus dos coletas, tenía un vestido rojo un tanto ajustado pero tenía unas delgadas calzas negras que cubrían sus piernas. Gaako por su lado, quien era Gaara en realidad, estaba vestido de pantalones sueltos y una camisa, no era muy resaltante, pero su largo cabello la hacía lucir terriblemente tierna, mas con esa coleta que le había peinado Temari a un lado. Kanra, que era Kankurō, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una remera muy apretada, casi y se veía vulgar de no ser por su largo cabello castaño que cubría su gran escote y le daba un toque tierno a su imagen.

―Sus boletos ―dijo el fortachón guardia, quien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo Taiyō que los había recibido en la entrada de su clan, la vez que fueron invitados por Daena a su villa.

―No pudimos encontrar boletos ¿Sera que nos podías dejar pasar? solo somos tres y hemos estado esperando este concierto desde hace mucho... ―dijo Temari, mas con voz ruda que gentil y seductora.

El guardia arrugo la frente y le respondió con frialdad.

―Sin boletos, nadie entra, son las reglas, suerte para el próximo concierto. Los que siguen...

El fortachón las empujo con uno de sus grandes brazos hacia un lado de la fila, sin piedad.

― ¿Ha eso le llamas pedir con sutileza? Parece que por poco y no le pegas a ese fortachón. ¡Con ese carácter ningún hombre se va fijar en ti y vivirás solterona por el resto de tu vida! ―manifestó Kanra molesta, mientras regañaba a la rubia.

― ¡Fue lo más gentil que pude ser! No fastidies ―indico molesta Temari―. Si tanto me criticas ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

― ¡Pues eso pienso hacer! Síganme ―emitió la castaña, mientras arrastraba a Temari y Gaako a la cola de la fila. Luego de unos minutos de espera, volvieron donde el fortachón.

― ¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¡Ya les dije, sin boleto no entran, largo de acá! ―expreso el guardia molesto.

―Señor, por favor, queremos entrar, si quiere no lo haga por mi o por mi rubia hermana... hágalo por Gaako-chan ―dijo con tono casi lloroso Kanra, mientras ponía a un lado suyo a la callada Gaako―. Mi dulce hermana menor, ama la música más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y es su sueño estar aquí, la música es lo que la mantiene con alegría, a pesar de ser una pobre chica tímida ―piso sutilmente el pie de Gaako, mientras le daba un gran pellizco por detrás, en su espalda, para que sintiese dolor―. ¿Es que acaso no puede ver la cara de desesperación y sufrimiento en su rostro?

Ciertamente la cara de Gaako mostraba dolor, pero era por el dolor que le estaba imponiendo su hermano pellizcándolo y al cual Temari se agregó, pellizcándole más fuerte en su espalda.

El guardia arqueo las cejas mientras fijaba su mirada en Gaako. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, al borde del llanto y apretaba sus labios con la boca como si aguantase las ganas de gritar. Finalmente Gaako decidió hablar.

―Por favor... señor... déjenos entrar... ―dijo luego para soltar en llanto, se llevó las manos al rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas de una forma tierna.

Este último acto, ablando por completo, el corazón del guardia.

―Ya niñita, no llores, entiende que solo cumplo ordenes ―le dio una palmaditas en su cabeza a modo de consolarla―. Ha... es imposible decirle no a una criatura tan tierna como tu... ―se detuvo por unos momentos dubitativo―. Está bien, las dejare pasar, pero por favor manténganse lejos de la primeras filas del escenario, si no, les pedirán un boleto y al no tenerlo las echaran...

―Gra... gra... cias... ―respondió Gaako, siendo la primera en entrar seguida por sus hermanas.

―Gracias señor, fue muy amable ―manifestó Kanra mientras lo abrazaba a modo de agradecimiento y le guiñaba un ojo.

―No seas vulgar ―murmuro Temari mientras la jalaba de los pelos arrastrándola hacia dentro.

Caminando en el trayecto que había del pasillo al lugar en sí. Gaako se detuvo y se dio la espalda para mirar a sus hermanas con unos ojos llenos de odio.

―De que acabemos esta misión, voy a vengarme de ustedes, por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar en la entrada, ya verán... ―se volteó y siguió su camino.

Temari y Kanra se miraron con pánico, y es que si se habían pasado, como mínimo debían haberle avisado lo que harían.

Llegaron al lugar, el cual era inmenso, habría como más de 10 mil personas en ese lugar, todos apretujados, bailaban empujándose los unos a los otros, mientras que en el fondo se veía un escenario bien iluminado donde los cantantes hacían sonar su voz.

La música era ensordecedora por ratos, más para Gaara, que a comparación de Temari y Kankurō, jamás había visitado un lugar así.

Link de la música que sonaba en ese momento https://youtu.be/oZZKrCZnAhw

Temari, tomo de la mano a sus hermanos y se introdujo entre la gran masa de gente, si bien el guardia les había dicho que no se acercasen al escenario, era justo ese lugar al cual querían ir.

Un muchacho joven se pudo delante de Temari, y la agarró del brazo a señal de invitación a bailar, esta intento esquivarla, pero el sujeto insistía tanto que no tuvo más opción que neutralizarlo dando una fuerte patada en el estómago, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas, cuidando que sus hermanos no se perdiesen.

― ¿Lo mató?

―Parece que está muerto ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca?

―No, solo esta inconsciente...

Fueron los murmullos que escucharon Kankurō y Gaara mientras seguían siendo arrastrados y observaban como algunos se juntaban alrededor del tipo que intento seducir a su hermana.

Los minutos parecían eternos, al igual que esa música ensordecedora la cual Gaara no podía distinguir una de otra, al fin, llegaron a unos metros del escenario.

Temari los soltó, desde ahí cada uno tomaría un camino aparte, así tendrían más posibilidades de encontrarse con su objetivo o sus alumnos. Gaara aun transformado, camino apresuradamente entremedio de toda esa multitud, la cual noto que en su mayoría eran jóvenes de su edad, algunos llorosos y emocionados, gritando frenéticamente a los personajes que estaban encima de ese escenario. Estaba en medio camino a una de las entradas que daban conexión a detrás del escenario. Pero el silencio se hizo, parece que un nuevo cantante se estaba presentando, hablo por unos segundos para luego empezar a cantar, no hubiera fijado su atención en él, de no ser por lo que escucho en ese canto.

Link de la música que suena https://youtu.be/1BsvYTPJswQ

"Ella vivía sola,

En un mundo sin final o un principio,

La niña vivía la vida por las sensaciones

No me importa, no me importa..."

Solo había escuchado una vez la tonada de esa música, pero jamás se olvidaría quien lo hizo. Sonaba igual de destrozante. La jefa medico la había cantado igual en esa ocasión...

Fijo su vista al escenario, y estaba el chico rubio que había visto en las afueras de la arena cantándola, aunque lo hacía en un idioma que él no comprendía. Las personas a su alrededor empezaron a gritar emocionadas, como si no tuviesen un mañana. Dio un paso en falso y cayó. Varias personas le pisaron las manos, alguien lo estiro de un brazo, ayudándole a levantarse.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Pelirroja ―pregunto la niña rubia, que más exactamente era una adolescente de unos trece o catorce años―. Ven, sígueme, estarás segura conmigo, detrás del escenario.

Gaara se dejó llevar, sabía que era la chica que había visto el día anterior, mas decidió usarla, así llegaría más rápido a su objetivo.

Llegaron a situarse detrás del escenario, habían muchos cables y parlantes, gente corriendo de un lado al otros, y algunas personas vestidas de una forma rara y extravagante a sus ojos, indujo que eran cantantes.

La música sonaba fuerte, pero no tanto como adelante del escenario. Era posible hablar y escuchar.

―A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunto la chica rubia mientras la sentaba en unas sillas plegables que había a un lado y eran para descansar. Saco una cajita de su bolsillo, el cual resultó ser un pequeño botiquín de emergencias y le curaba y vendaba la mano que tenía dañada.

―Gaako ―pronuncio a secas el pelirrojo.

―Oh, que seria eres Gaako, no eres de las que habla mucho ¿no? Me asombra que alguien como tú, haya venido sola a este tipo de lugar.

―No estoy sola, me separe de mis hermanas, las estaba buscando ―especuló Gaara.

―Ya veo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlas, pero no puedes esperar aquí, este es exclusivo para los músicos, te llevare detrás de bastidores, me esperaras ahí...

― ¿Ese chico que está delante cantando esa triste música, es tu familiar? ―preguntó directamente el Kazekage.

―Debes referirte a mi hermano ―señaló la chica―, no me digas que eres su fan, en unos minutos, me toca salir al escenario con él, si quieres puedes esperarnos en nuestro camerino, te lo puedo presentar si esperas ―indico la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Gaako asintió. Fueron al lugar y la dejó sola, con la puerta entre abierta. Gaako dio un suspiro. Pasaron los minutos, seguía escuchando la ruidosa música que había afuera, mas trato de concentrarse. Debía tener en claro que les diría a los pupilos de Ann. Por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo, el mismo era consciente de que sus habilidades de sociabilizar no eran buenos y menos con gente de su edad.

Iba a deshacer su jutsu de transformación, ya que no lo veía aconsejable estar en esa forma actual. Pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entro. Era el chico rubio.

Gaako que estaba sentada, lo miro ingenuamente, sus grandes ojos turquesa perlados de chica, reflejaban una ternura que ablandaría hasta el corazón más duro y frio. El chico rubio la miro asombrado, fue cuestión de segundos para quedar hipnotizado en esa mirada. Su rostro se tornó sonrojado.

―Tú... debes ser la fan que esperaba por mi... jamás pensé que la perfección existiera, antes de verte... ―se acercó a Gaako y agarro uno de sus mechones de cabello, para apreciar más de cerca su color.

―Para ser sincero, yo he venido a... ―hablo Gaara mientras se alejaba del sujetos, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y le ponía muy incómodo la forma en que lo miraba.

―Yo sé a qué has venido ―le interrumpió el rubio, mientras tomaba prisionero una de sus manos y la juntaba a las suyas―, es el destino llamando a nuestras puertas...

―No estoy muy seguro a lo que te refieres, pero no soy quien creas que te estés imaginando ―Gaara arqueo su frente inexistente de cejas, en señal de desconfianza. Acto seguido halo su mano, liberándose de la cercanía del rubio.

―Pues yo si lo estoy, eres el ser más precioso que he visto y cupido me ha flechado segundos atrás, diciendo que eres para mí. ―Se abalanzo hacia él y lo agarro en un gran abrazo, haciendo que el pelirrojo pusiera la cara azul del pánico, el odiaba esa clase de situaciones.

El rubio no vio venir el golpe y cayo estupefacto en el suelo, mientras se frotaba la mejilla lastimada, vio con infortunio que su dulce pelirroja había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un enfurecido chico que tenía la pinta de ser el... ¿Kazekage?

Fue entonces que la chica rubia entro en escena, mas no entendió la situación.

―Ya estoy harto de tratar este asunto con sutileza, ahora los dos se van a sentar y van a escucharme―pronuncio el pelirrojo molesto mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta y la aseguraba usando la arena que había en las paredes, haciendo desaparecer la entrada.

Los rubios, se miraron de forma confidente mientras se sentaban en silencio, debido a las órdenes de su ahora molesto raptor.

***

Kankuro y Temari, por su parte habían chocado con ellos mismos varias veces, decidiendo trabajar juntos. Encontraron a Ann quien estaba vestida muy acorde con la situación, hasta parecía otra persona. Llevaba un pantalón corto, con unos zapatos blancos de baile, una colorida blusa y su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta un tanto desaliñada. La siguieron todo lo que pudieron, hasta que entro detrás del escenario, lamentablemente había un guardia custodiando esa entrada, tuvieron que esperar un buen rato que no hubiese gente caminando alrededor de ese pasillo, para luego reducir al guardia y pasar. La música a todo volumen daba la impresión de que los minutos sean eternos.

***

Gaara fue directo al grano, les explico que necesitaba su ayuda para convencer a su superior, porque si no, las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles para el clan de esta y no el no quería llegar e esos extremos.

―Mira tío, lo que dices es terrible y puedo comprenderte hasta cierto punto, pero nosotros no tenemos voz ni voto, si quieres decirle algo a nuestro jefe, será mejor que se lo digas directo, si es que quiere escucharte, claro. Te deseo suerte. ―pronuncio la chica rubia mientras intentaba encontrar la salida tocando la pared.

―Ágape tiene razón, en vez de perder el tiempo encerrándote aquí con nosotros deberías ir a buscarla ahora mismo, y aprovechar su buen humor, ya que este es el lugar que más le fascina en el mundo ―agrego el chico rubio mientras miraba con indiferencia al pelirrojo.

Gaara cerró los ojos a modo de resignación, ciertamente ellos tenían razón y seria hora de tomar el problema de raíz, ya había intentado todo lo posible de forma sutil, ahora no tenía más opción que ser directo, y eso era algo en lo que él era bastante bueno.

Deshizo el sello de la puerta y salió, sin antes despedirse de esos rubios raros que lo habían aconsejado.

Pero choco contra alguien en la entrada de ese camerino. Era Ann.

―Buenas noches Ann-sama. Justo la estaba buscando ―pronuncio el pelirrojo mientras la observaba serenamente, eran del mismo tamaño, así que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mirasen fijamente por unos segundos.

―Y creí que esta noche seria la velada más perfecta que tendría en mi vida, pero tenía que aparecer usted y su presencia para arruinarlo todo, Kazekage... ―emitió la Taiyō, mientras lo hacia un lado y pasaba adentro de la habitación para hablar con sus pupilos.

Gaara miro con asombro la expresión que tenía el rostro de aquella joven. Parecía una persona distinta, se quedó parada observándola.

― ¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien! Eros, Ágape ―emitió animosa Ann mientras abrazaba a los mencionados por el cuello y les revolvía el cabello a modo de encomio. Omitiendo por completo la presencia del Kazekage que había en su puerta―. Sus sinfonías y notas me llegaron al alma, ahora solo falta esperar el concurso y será todo, cerraremos este día como el mejor de nuestras vidas...

― ¡Como digas, yo! ―dijo emocionada Ágape, la chica.

― ¡Así se habla, yo!― comento efusivamente Eros, el rubio.

Kankurō y Temari llegaron a escena, más se quedaron observando al igual que Gaara, la forma extraña en la que se comportaba la Jefa médico.

―Sera mejor que ustedes tres se retiren, o llamare a seguridad, aquí, personas como ustedes no tienen poder ―dijo Ann, mientras soltaba a los rubios de su abrazo y de dirigía a la puerta, apoyándose en esta, de una manera muy cómoda.

Temari apretó sus puños, le caía muy mal tal personaje, más cuando hablaba o se dirigía a Gaara con ese tono de voz tan egocéntrico. Kankurō fue quien la calmo, no serviría de nada y empeoraría las cosas si ella se comportaba de una manera agresiva.

―He notado que disfruta esta clase de ambientes, y sé que me considera alguien "inoportuno" a su vista, pero debo hablar con usted de algo muy importante, que puede afectar a su clan de una manera muy grave, estoy seguro que usted no quiere eso...

― ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de saber lo que quiero o no quiero, Kazekage? ―le interrumpió la joven Taiyō―. Usted no sabe quién soy, ni como pienso...

―Pero se, que tiene un hermano al que adora fervientemente con toda su alma, y el que puede verse afectado si usted no decide cooperar conmigo ―dijo con seguridad esta vez el Kazekage interrumpiéndola.

Ann abrió los ojos con temor, la felicidad que minutos antes la invadía, se había esfumado.

―Ah caray, se prendió esta mierda... ―emitió Ágape, al presenciar la atmosfera que habían creado el Kazekage y su superiora.

―Voy a lavarte esa boca con jabón, que malhablada ―murmuro Eros mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano, para que no dijese más vulgaridades.

Ann cerró los ojos mientras internamente hacia una lucha contra ella misma, para decidir cómo actuar. El Kazekage la observaba con una seriedad en sus ojos, que haría que cualquiera cediese ante tal presión.

―Eros, llévate a Ágape y vayan haciendo fila para eso del concurso, yo acabare con este problema de una vez por todas. No tardare.

Los pupilos asintieron y salieron del lugar. Temari y Kankurō decidieron permanecer afuera a modo de vigías.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Fue Gaara quien empezó a hablar, le conto absolutamente todo, desde la reunión donde su madre había tomado una postura agresiva, hasta el momento en el que el Señor Feudal le daba su última instrucción.

―En resumen, me está diciendo que si no traiciono a mi madre, usted se encargara de "desaparecerla" para solucionar la problemática de la deuda que tienen los clanes con el nuestro, sin contar que pueden haber bajas de personas inocentes como mi hermana, gente de mi clan, subordinados suyos y hasta yo misma ¿no? ―expreso con seriedad Ann.

―Así es, me satisface saber que usted es de fácil entendimiento ―enuncio Gaara.

―Pues que se va hacer, tarde o temprano sabía que esto pasaría, mi madre es una mujer bastante confiada, ella misma se metió esta soga al cuello, si ha de llegar el momento de su muerte, que así sea, yo no interferiré con el destino, se lo advertí mil veces, pero ella jamás me escucho...

―Un momento, no se estará refiriendo a que pretende... ―emitió el Kazekage intranquilo.

―Veo que usted y yo hablamos de la misma forma directa ―esbozo con una sonrisa maligna la Taiyō―. Tal como usted acaba de entender. No pienso tomar parte en los problemas de mi madre, si mi clan está condenado a su exterminio, que así sea, la única persona que me interesa ahí es mi hermano, los demás, todos, pero absolutamente todos, pueden irse al mismísimo infierno. Si hay alguien a quien daré mi vida si es necesario por salvar, será a mi querido hermano menor. Después, todos aquellos que supuestamente son mi "familia" pueden morirse, sus presencias no me importan en lo absoluto, tal vez sienta tristeza por mi madre, pero ella es un ser un tanto despreciable, que no creo que merezca alguna de mis lágrimas, en fin. Tal vez Draco-chan si llore por ella...

Gaara no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando, entre abrió los labios en señal de asombro, esa forma de hablar, ese tono de voz, ese odio contenido, era como si se estuviese viendo a el mismo cuando se había perdido en la oscuridad, años atrás.

―No debes estar hablando en serio... ―fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo.

―Pues sí, lo estoy diciendo en serio Kazekage, de hecho, nunca había hablado tan seriamente en mi vida ―esta arqueo una de sus cejas, al ver que su receptor no creía sus palabras―. Si es ese el único tema del que quiere hablarme ahora, me retiro. Ya sabe mi opinión y postura al respecto, y descuide, no le diré nada de esto a mi madre. Y aunque lo hiciese... ―titubeo como si recordase algo― como usted presencio la otra vez, mi palabra para ella carece de valor. Con su permiso... ―se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.

― ¡Espere, no puede elegir eso, no puede hacer eso! ―hablo Gaara mientras la retenía, agarrándola de un brazo―. Puedo sentir el odio que emana dentro de usted, puedo incluso hasta comprender hasta cierto punto su actuar; pero no puedo permitir que usted elija eso, si usted decide dejar que esto suceda, se arrepentirá en un futuro y sufrirá por ello ―termino diciendo con angustia en su tono, por alguna razón, sentía que sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas, algo oprimía su intranquilo corazón.

―No debemos afligirnos del futuro, ya que este tendrá sus propias preocupaciones, yo solo vivo el presente Kazekage, y jamás miro el pasado, ya que este no se puede cambiar, no importa cuánto remordimiento o lagrimas acumules en ello ―apretó una de sus manos en forma de puño―. Chiyo-basama tenía razón en una cosa, cuando me hablo de ti. Eres un ser muy blando, un día de estos esa será su perdición Kazekage...

Gaara la soltó, ya había notado que la Jefa médico, no cambiaría de parecer.

―Lo siento, por no corresponder de la forma en que usted quisiera que fuese, pero no es algo que solo yo elegí, hay algo a lo que nosotros los humanos llamamos "destino" es ese algo que nosotros mismos no podemos cambiar, solo aceptar. Con su permiso.

Ann salió del lugar, sonrió amablemente hacia Kankurō y Temari a modo de despedida, estos por sus partes, miraron asombrados tal reacción

Gaara salió segundos después, tenía la mirada apagada, sentía que había fallado a todos, pero peor aún, sentía que se había fallado a él mismo y sus ideales.

―Gaara ¿Qué paso? Te ves extraño... ―emitió Temari, acercándose a él y observándolo con preocupación al igual que Kankurō.

―Temari, Kankurō todo lo que podíamos hacer aquí, ya lo hicimos, volvamos a casa... ―ordeno con desanimo el pelirrojo, mientras avanzaba a paso lento entre medio de la multitud, ya no le importaba si alguien lo reconociese en ese momento. Sus hermanos lo siguieron en silencio.

El lugar empezaba a despejarse de a poco, el concierto había acabado y adelante del escenario estaban terminando de colocar un artefacto raro y gigante que era mitad piso, mitad pantalla.

Un chirrido horrible se escuchó en los altavoces del lugar, para que segundos después un hombre empezase a hablar.

Damas y caballeros, chicos jóvenes y muchachas hermosas, se acabó el concierto, más no la diversión. Ahora daremos paso al concurso de baile, ya saben las reglas, si pierdes estas fuera, si ganas, si es que puedes, el premio de este año es una dotación inmensa de chocolate amargo extra fuerte y no es cualquier chocolate señores, sino el mismísimo chocolate importado desde la tierra del país del fuego. Pueden elegir ese premio o... redoble de tambores por favor ―indico el hombre a los productores de audio― La hermosa Ann-sama les cumplirá un deseo, es que ustedes quieran, nos fue difícil convencerla, pero nuestros patrocinadores llegaron a un acuerdo con ella, Ann-sama, venga y hable conmigo, para los escépticos que no creen lo que digo.

La joven Taiyō subió al escenario, agarro el micrófono que le dieron y empezó a hablar.

―Ciertamente, así es, la persona que gane este duelo de baile, podrá elegir entre una dotación de un año del mejor chocolate que existe en la tierra o pedirme un deseo, no soy el genio de la lámpara que sale en los libros de cuentos, pero mi poder es absoluto, tanto que no necesito usar magia para cumplir el deseo que el ganador o la ganadora decida. Aunque seamos sinceros, nadie ganara, ya que, contra quienes los participantes se enfrenten, son mis pupilos, Eros y Ágape, y ellos jamás han perdido un duelo de baile.

Gaara se detuvo, volteo a ver lugar de donde hablaban Ann y ese presentador, había mucha gente alrededor suyo.

Una idea muy loca y estúpida se cruzó por la mente del pelirrojo, se podría decir que sería el primer actuar idiota e insensato que haría en su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír, al pensar la tontería que iba a cometer, pero quería arriesgarse, algo dentro de él le gritaba que debía hacerlo.

―Kankurō, Temari ¿Qué tanto saben bailar? ―pregunto con tranquilidad, mientras observaba a sus hermanos.

Estos lo miraron perplejos, no podían creer lo que estaba tratando de insinuar.

―Pues... a mí no se me da nada mal, de hecho puedo decir que soy una experta, entreno cada día, cuando me estoy dando un baño ―emitió un tanto dubitativa al principio Temari, pero agarro confianza y termino auto alabándose.

― ¿Así? Pues yo me defiendo muy bien ―respondió Kankurō, ante la confianza de su hermana.

El pelirrojo los miro con satisfacción, lo animaba más, el saber que sus hermanos apoyaban la locura que estaba a punto de poner en plan.

― ¿Tu sabes bailar? ―pregunto con pena, Temari. Y es que ella podría jurar que, jamás, su hermano menor había séquiese movido la cabeza alguna vez al escuchar una canción pegadiza o alegre.

―Nunca lo he intentado, pero aprendo rápido ―respondió con confianza el pelirrojo―, tengo la gran certeza que alguno de nosotros puede llegar a ganar el premio que necesitamos ―. Cambio de dirección su andar, y se dirigió al lugar donde los demás empezaban a aglomerarse. Kankurō y Temari lo siguieron, con la misma confianza reflejada en sus rostros.

Esto no iba a ser un simple duelo o concurso de baile, iba a ser una masacre.


	8. Capitulo 7

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 7  
Las personas a sus alrededores empezaron a murmurar, la mesa encargada de registrar a los concursantes, quedo perpleja al ver a quienes tenían adelante.  
―Queremos concursar ¿Qué necesitamos para entrar? ―emitió la rubia, con la típica rudeza que la caracterizaba, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la mesa y miraba de forma desafiante a los inscriptores.  
―Temari-sama… usted… ¿Quiere entrar a este concurso? Es un duelo de baile… ―emitió un tanto dubitante el chico encargado.   
― ¿Insinúas que no se bailar? Mis hermanos y yo somos grandes seguidores de la música actual ―manifestó molesta Temari.  
―No me refería a eso señorita, es… es… que… ―agrego la chica, compañera del encargado.  
La mayor de los hermanos empezó a hablar con más fuerza, la gente que estaban a su alrededores miraban exaltados tal escenario.  
Creo que Temari se está pasando… Gaara, ¿No sería mejor que tú hablases? ―murmuro Kankurō a su hermano.  
Ah, ciertamente. El hablar con tacto no es el fuerte de nuestra hermana ―respondió el pelirrojo.

―Temari, déjame hablar a mí ―pronuncio el Kazekage, mientras apartaba con delicadeza a su hermana mayor y se ubicaba delante de los inscriptores―. Buenas noches, disculpen las molestias ¿Hay algún problema por el que no podamos participar? ―articulo con sutileza hacia sus agobiados receptores.  
―Bueno, no realmente Gaara-sama ―el chico encargado se rasco la cabeza de forma intranquila―, solo que no esperábamos tener a participantes de su altura… no me malinterprete, es que mire a su alrededor, todos son jóvenes o civiles, y…  
―Mis hermanos y yo venimos en calidad de civiles ―interrumpió Gaara, aprovechando para dar su argumento―. No estamos pidiendo un trato especial o algo semejante. Por favor, acepte nuestra inscripción.  
Los encargados se miraron de forma nerviosa, murmuraron algo a lo bajo.  
―Disculpe un momento, lo informaremos a nuestros superiores ―articulo la chica, levantándose fugazmente, desapareciendo detrás del escenario.  
Kankurō aprovechando el tiempo, empezó a manifestarse.  
―En caso de que nos acepten ¿quiénes de nosotros participaran? Es un duelo dos contra dos.  
Temari miro un tanto asombrada al castaño, al igual que Gaara. Ellos habían planeado que participarían los tres.  
―Supongo que seremos tu y yo, Kankurō ―se acomodó una de sus coletas―. Gaara no tiene por qué participar en todo esto. Así cuidara mejor su postura…  
―Creo que no deberíamos subestimar a nuestros oponentes ―el pelirrojo miro de forma seria a sus hermanos―. Lo favorable seria que participemos los tres, según las reglas, es una opción válida ―mostro el volante que tenía en una de sus manos.  
Temari frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser contrariada, ni siquiera con Gaara.  
― ¿Oh, en que momento tomaste esto? ―dijo curiosamente Kankurō, mientras le quitaba el papel a su hermano y se ponía a leerlo.  
―Estaba tirado en el suelo, hay muchos esparcidos por todos lados ¿No lo has notado? ―respondió levemente indignado el Kazekage.

Y las reglas eran sencillas, solo se debía bailar encima de esa plataforma enorme y seguir las indicaciones de baile que esta daba, por cada acierto, se otorgaba cierta cantidad de puntos al participante. Como era un versus, cuando uno de ellos se alejaba del otro por una cantidad mayor de 200 puntos, se elegía un ganador. Tenían tres canciones como intento, ósea que si perdías en una, tenías otra oportunidad más, pero si tenías dos fracasos seguidos, automáticamente perdías.

 

La chica volvió a la mesa de inscripción, dijo algo al oído a su compañero, para luego sonreír a quienes tenia esperando delante de su mesa.  
―Disculpen la tardanza, mis superiores deliberaron ante la situación, y no le vieron inconveniente, pero ―la voz del chico encargado sonó con un tanto de temor―, deberán esperar su turno como todos los demás participantes.  
―Nos parece justo, por favor inscríbanos a los tres en un grupo ―se pronunció el pelirrojo.  
―Oh que bien, temía que los molestase, no es necesario que me dicten sus nombres, digo, ustedes son los hermanos más conocidos en nuestro país ―emitió la chica mientras escribía en su planilla―. Son 5000 ryos por persona, en total, serian 15000 ryos…  
Gaara entreabrió los labios, no pensaba que se debía pagar para participar en tal cosa. 15000 ryos era lo que ganaba un chunin promedio en una misión rango B. Le pareció una exageración, mas no tenía remedio reclamar a tal punto, ni siquiera habían pagado por la entrada a ese lugar, y para suerte de ellos nadie lo había notado.  
― ¿Tienes para pagar, Gaara? ―pregunto Temari de forma discreta, sacando al rubio de vacilaciones―, yo no traje tanto, sabía que necesitaríamos dinero, pero no pensé que estos lugares fueran muy costosos ―metió la mano en su escote y saco los billetes que ocultaba ahí―, tengo 10000 ryos. Kankurō ¿Cuánto trajiste de dinero?  
El castaño empezó a buscarse los bolsillos, se mostró un tanto angustiado.  
Gaara carraspeo, el traía siempre consigo tres veces esa cantidad.  
―No, no se preocupen, pago yo… ―murmuro serenamente, mientras metía una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, pero a los segundos, descubrió con horror, que su cartera no estaba―. No puede ser… ―empezó a palpar con nervio su otro bolsillo, por si se había equivocado de lugar en guardarlo.  
Pero la triste realidad era que, no tenía su cartera a disposición. La había perdido, tal vez en la transformación mientras fue arrastrado por Temari en ese mar de gente, o tal vez…  
―No me digas que te han robado ―emitió Kankurō, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de indignación, al notar la condición actual de su pelirrojo e ingenuo hermano―. ¿Pero qué clase de persona pone su cartera en unos bolsillos tan simples, como lo son estos pantalones de vestir, más aun cuando va a un concierto?  
Gaara bajo la mirada, se sentía tan torpe, su cara se puso azul del agobio.  
Kankurō saco de su camisa los 5000 ryos que faltaban y se los dio a Temari.  
―Aquí tiene lo de la inscripción ―la rubia puso el efectivo en la mesa.  
―Muy bien, sé que el monto es elevado, pero los premios de este año lo valen ―pronuncio el encargado, sacando unos tiquets y poniendo sellos encima―. Les deseamos suerte, creo que serán los favoritos de la competencia. Aquí tienen su número, por favor, esperen su turno en las butacas asignadas a lado derecho del escenario…  
―Ah, gracias. Y es obvio que ganaremos ―dijo la de las coletas, alzando su número, retirándose y siendo seguida por sus hermanos.

La multitud que había a sus alrededores, se apartaron de ellos mientras caminaban a su lugar asignado. Se escuchaban los murmullos.

 

― ¿Que están haciendo estas personas acá?  
― ¿A los del clan del Kazekage les gusta este tipo de eventos?  
―Estoy emocionada ¿Has visto quien esta con Temari-san y Kankurō-san?  
―Espero que no crean que podrán ganar fácilmente acá, este es otro mundo, no es un mundo para ninjas…  
―Hey no hables tan fuerte, te pueden oir…  
―Gaara-sama, Kankurō-sama, Temari-sama… Kya… que hermosa forma de vestir tienen….

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de una media hora, para que empezase tal acontecimiento.  
El presentador hablo unos momentos, recordando las reglas y dio por empezado el duelo.  
De un lado estaban los pupilos de Ann, y del otro los concursantes desconocidos. Si bien el lugar no estaba ni la mitad de lleno que al principio del concierto, había un par de miles de espectadores, que gritaban, aplaudían y abucheaban dependiendo la ocasión a la que llegaban los participantes, muchos no llegaban a terminar la primera canción, la puntuación superaba los 600 puntos de diferencia. Eliminándolos directamente de la competencia.   
Los hermanos de la arena, miraban concentradamente hacia el escenario. A comparación de los otros participantes, ellos jamás habían ensayado para lo que tenían que hacer frente, si bien la pantalla gigante te indicaba como moverte, si no ponías el ritmo, la puntuación era mala.  
―Se mueven como corriente de arena danzante, previa a una tormenta ―murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras observaba a los pupilos de su objetivo.  
―Así es, hermanito ―respondió Kankurō, mientras imitaba la pose cruzada de sentado que tenía su menor.  
―No se olviden que para ganar, tendremos que dar todo en ese lugar, traten de no pensar, solo sientan y encuentren el ritmo… ―dijo Temari con voz confiada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo.  
Sus menores la observaron y asintieron a sus palabras.

Luego de esperar doce turnos, les toco a ellos.  
Temari iría primero, le tocaba primero contra la pupila menor de Ann, era una niña, así que según ella no le daría ningún problema. Ya la había visto moverse y eso sentía que le daba cierta ventaja.  
Gaara y Kankurō, observaron en silencio y atentamente desde un lado del escenario.  
― ¿No está un poco grande para esto? ¿Señora? ―emitió Ágape, mientras se estiraba los brazos y miraba con una sonrisa ingenua a su oponente.  
― ¡¿A quién le dices señora?! Maldita niña ―respondió Temari dejándose llevar por su temperamento.  
―Señora, no debería enojarse, eso va hacer que envejezca más rápido, hay que ser más feliz ―termino diciendo la niña mientras ponía sus dedos en los extremos de sus labios y los estiraba formando una sonrisa forzada.  
Temari iba a responderle, pero la música empezó a sonar. Era una canción bastante movida, había muchos meneos y pasos raros, sin mencionar los movimientos de las manos.  
La pupila de la Jefa médico, se movía como hoja en el viento. Desafortunadamente, Temari no corría con la misma suerte, sus movimientos eran secos y reducidos, tardaba muchos segundos al recrear el paso, aun así, logro superar a duras penas la primera canción, aunque perdiendo por una diferencia de 310 puntos. Fue en la segunda ronda que no tuvo tanta suerte. No había pasado ni la mitad de la canción, cuando el contador se detuvo, declarando a Ágape como ganadora.  
La gente gritaba con locura, algunos emocionados, y otros decepcionados en el reflejo de sus rostros.   
Kankurō despabilo del sitio donde estaba parado, junto con el pelirrojo y se dirigió al escenario.  
―No te contengas Kankurō, esfuérzate ―dijo espontáneamente Gaara mientras observaba el alejar del castaño.  
―Ah, déjamelo a mí ―le respondió este último a lo lejos.

 

La música empezó a sonar, el castaño empezó bien, la canción que le había tocado era movida, mas no exigía mucho esfuerzo.  
Ágape intentaba desconcentrarlo hablándole de la misma forma que hizo con su hermana, más el castaño no le daba importancia. Parecía que había agarrado el ritmo, sus movimientos eran amenos y sutiles. Los espectadores empezaron a emocionarse, escuchándose por ratos su nombre a modo de apoyo.  
―Creo que le esta yendo mejor que a mí ―musito la rubia, que había vuelto a lado del pelirrojo―. ¡Tú puedes Kankurō! ¡Animooooo! ―termino diciendo esta, a gritos.  
A pesar del grito ensordecedor de su hermana y de la multitud ahí presente, en Gaara se dibujó una pequeña mueca de aprobación en sus labios.  
Kankurō logro derrotar a Ágape, ganando con la mínima diferencia en las dos primeras rondas.  
Fue entonces, cuando del lado contrario, se hizo el cambio y apareció Eros. Tenía el rostro sereno y los cerrados. El presentador empezó a hablar, diciendo que si el castaño lograba vencerlo, ganaría el duelo y con ellos los premios.  
Los espectadores gritaron emocionados, pero en este caso, en dos bandos, ya que el tal Eros tenía su propio grupo de fanes.  
El sonido se hizo presente de nuevo, era música electrónica, que tenía variantes de estilo, los pasos eran raros y muy rápidos. Por ratos incluso se debía hacer pequeñas piruetas. Kankurō no tardo en mostrarse agobiado. Muy al contrario de oponente, el cual aun con los ojos cerrados, se movía de una forma alucinante, es como si la música y el fuesen uno solo.  
Recién había pasado media canción, cuando todo se detuvo, mostrando en la puntuación una diferencia de 800 puntos, dándole la victoria indiscutida al Eros.  
Kankurō rendido, se tumbó de rodillas en el suelo por unos segundos. Hasta que una mano le extendió su ayuda para que se levantase.  
―No estuviste mal, levántate…  
Kankurō miro con pena a los ojos de su hermano, él estaba seguro que ganaría, mas no lo hizo.  
―Lo siento, no pude seguir…  
Acepto su ayuda, levantándose del suelo. Gaara asintió levemente ante sus palabras, se veía mucho muy tranquilo.  
Eros, los miro con indiferencia, y dando un salto, salió del escenario. Dejando encima de este solo a Gaara.  
Y es que según las reglas, el tercer integrante podía salvar a su equipo, pero tendría que empezar desde cero.   
Ágape apareció en el escenario, mostrando la misma cara confiada en su rostro  
―Nos volvemos a ver falso Gaako ―emitió de forma graciosa―. ¿Esta vez no bailaras siendo ella?  
Gaara la observo de la misma forma que si fuese un oponente de pelea.   
―No eres una persona de muchas palabras ¿no? ―volvió a replicar la pupila de Ann.  
Un silencio sepulcral torno el ambiente, todos esperaban impacientes este momento.  
La música empezó a sonar, era un estilo pop, movimientos fáciles de hacer, Ágape por su parte, bailaba a ritmo, pero su oponente no había movido ni un solo pie, si seguía así, en cuestión de segundos ganaría.  
―Si no te mueves, vas a perder, falso Gaako ―reprocho la niña.  
El Kazekage solo la mira de esa misma forma inquisitiva que miraba a todo el mundo.   
La gente empezó a murmurar, si, solo murmurar, porque nadie era tan tonto como para abuchear a alguien con el status más alto que se pudiese tener dentro de la aldea.

Kankurō y Temari miraban con silencio, si bien no entendían el actuar de su hermano, sabían que tendría un argumento ante tal.

―Renunciaras en este momento, otorgándome la victoria, o si no, le avisare a tu superior que me robaste, cuando estuvimos detrás del escenario ―murmuro apenas audiblemente, el pelirrojo. Como para que solo su oponente lo escuchase.  
―Ese es un mal chiste, Gaako-san ―respondió ella, mientras seguía bailando.  
―Ante tal negación, no tengo otra opción que buscar ahora mismo a Ann-sama… ―emitió el pelirrojo, moviéndose con clara intención hacia fuera de la plataforma.  
― ¡Espera! No lo hagas, no puedo causarle problemas a ella ―respondió la chica, con angustia―. Hare lo que dices, pero por favor, no digas nada…  
Ágape se detuve de sus movimientos, miro de forma preocupada hacia su rival, para luego fingir un desvanecimiento.  
La música se detuvo, el presentador subió exaltado al escenario, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.  
―En caso de su discapacidad para continuar, eso me hace el ganador ¿no? ―pronuncio con seguridad el pelirrojo.  
―Ah, es lo que dice las reglas, mejor será seguir con el siguiente rival ―dijo el hombre, mientras hacía señas a los del staff para que se llevasen a la chica desmayada.  
El presentador dio su veredicto, anunciando como ganador al Kazekage. Los espectadores, parecían un tanto disconformes con tal resultado.  
Eros apareció de nuevo en escena, seguía sin abrir los ojos. Gaara lo miro de una forma analista. Si quería vencerlo, tenía que encontrar su punto débil.  
La música empezó a sonar, era una mezcla de electropop, el rubio oponente del Kazekage empezó a moverse de forma alegre, mientras que el, seguía inerte, en su lado de la plataforma.

―Si se queda ahí todo tieso, va a perder ¡Muévete Gaara! ¡No es tan difícil, solo debes dejarte llevar por la música! ―grito eufóricamente Kankurō, a la vez que le daba un codazo a Temari para que lo imitase.  
La rubia se quedó perpleja, si bien su castaño hermano tenía razón, esto se trataba de Gaara, el cual nunca fue el alma de la fiesta, al contrario, siempre fue el aguafiestas.  
Los murmullos no cesaban entre los espectadores.  
El Kazekage había cerrado los ojos, parecía pensante, si no hacía algo en los próximos segundos perdería irremediablemente.  
Pero una idea ilumino su mente, era un tanto fastidiosa y avergonzante, mas no vio otra opción.  
―Si me dejas ganar, dejare que vuelvas a ver a Gaako ―murmuro a lo bajo, solo para que su rival lo escuchase.  
Y tuvo éxito. Eros, quien seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados, se detuvo en seco, ante tal ofrecimiento.  
― ¿Me lo prometes? ―pregunto con seriedad el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo.  
―Ah, entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? ―inquirió directamente el pelirrojo, mientras su rostro se tornaba azul del agobio, no podía creer que algo tan tonto funcionase.  
―Tenemos un trato Kazekage, espero cumplas, o me encargare de que no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos en la noche, nunca más ―expreso el rubio, mientras se detenía en su baile.  
La única forma de salir, era teniendo un impedimento físico que evitase que el personaje pueda continuar bailando. Así que el rubio, dio un salto brusco a un lado, dislocándose a propósito un brazo.  
Los espectadores se manifestaron aterrados, el presentador volvió a subir al escenario, confirmo el estado del participante caído, he hizo la señal para que se lo llevasen.  
―A todo lo acontecido, esto me hace el ganador ¿no? ―dijo directamente el pelirrojo, no podía creérselo ni el mismo, pero se sentía triunfante, de cierta manera.  
El hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza a modo de preocupación, ya no había más adversarios. Levanto su micrófono para anunciar el tan obvio resultado.  
―Bien hecho, Gaara ―pronuncio orgullosa Temari―, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero fuiste muy estratégico…  
―Maldito suertudo, mira que ganar sin haber bailado ―murmuro su castaño hermano.

Pero la sensación no duro mucho, una presencia se dio lugar encima de la plataforma, agarrando el micrófono del anfitrión, para que evitase que este hable.  
―No tan rápido, esto no se ha acabado.  
Era la joven Taiyō, llevaba puesto un atuendo diferente con el que se le había visto antes, parece que estaba lista para… ¿Bailar?  
Saco de su otra mano un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.  
―No sé si yo fui la única que vio cierta irregularidad en este duelo ―camino lentamente y con un paso un tanto gracioso, hacia el Kazekage, quien seguía inerte en su lugar asignado―. Pero se supone que esto es un duelo de baile, y yo no he visto bailar a este “pelirrojo” ―los espectadores empezaron a murmurar más de lo normal, ante tales palabras―. ¿Creen que alguien así tiene derecho a ganar? Porque yo creo que no…  
La multitud se quedó en silencio, si bien todos pensaban lo mismo que la Jefa médico. Nadie se animaba a decirlo, y es que ostias, sentían mucho respeto hacia tal persona.  
―Yo digo que, si no hay baile, no hay premio ―agrego Ann con entusiasmo.  
Gaara miraba de forma seria a esta, segundos atrás había hasta logrado saborear la victoria.  
―Yo he ganado, ya no hay nadie quien me enfrente ―arremetió este a su favor. Mientras se movía de forma segura hacia el presentador, custodiándolo con la mirada, dándole a entender que hablase y dese el resultado previsto.  
― ¡Epa! No tan rápido “pelirrojo” ―emitió la joven Taiyō, mientras estiraba a su lado al presentador, evitando que este hablase―. Yo como organizadora de esta clase de encuentros, no permitiré que alguien se lleve la victoria de una forma tan irregular, por no decir, tramposa ―sentencio― ¿O es que me vais a decir que fue suerte de principiante?  
Gaara se mantuvo firma a pesar de tales palabras, desde ya, pudo prever que esta situación se complicaría.  
―Eso supuse, y sobre eso de que no hay más rivales, pues… yo estoy aquí parada y lo justo sería un tres versus tres ¿No? Mi equipo solo mostro a dos de sus participantes. ¿No les parecería genial un duelo Kazekage VS Ann-sama? ―artículo de forma desafiante la rubia mientras miraba con resaltada confianza a su posible rival.  
Los espectadores empezaron a cuchichear, era más que obvio que a todos les emocionase la idea, mas no se animaban a expresarlo. Hasta que jovencito rubio desde medio de la multitud empezó a gritar de forma segura.  
― ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen!   
Las personas se volvieron hacia tal personaje, por unos segundos dudaron, pero luego se unieron a su pedido.  
¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen!  
Los gritos de pedido se intensificaron. La presión llego a afectar a los hermanos de la Arena. Temari apretaba los puños con furia, mientras Kankurō intentaba tranquilizarla. Gaara por su parte mostraba una actitud serena, a pesar que el agobio lo consumía por dentro.

El anfitrión decidió.  
―Bueno, hay que darle al público lo que pide ¿Están de acuerdo? ―dijo preguntante a los otros dos personajes que tenía a lado suyo en la plataforma.  
―Por mi hay problema, esto promete… ―respondió alegre la rubia.  
―Si no hay opción… ―respondió con indiferencia el pelirrojo.

El presentador dio la señal, indicando que el duelo continuaría.

El público grito con gran emoción. Por alguna razón, las chicas se hicieron notar entre los gritos.  
Los rivales tomaron sus lugares, la música empezó a sonar.  
El suspiro tratando de tranquilizar su conmoción interna, iba a hacer algo que en su vida, jamás había hecho.  
Tonight…   
I just take you higher  
Throw your hands up in the sky  
Lets set this party off right…

Todo parecía que se trataba de una canción con notas tranquilas, pero resulto ser una música muy movida de fiesta.  
― ¿Qué pasa hispter? ¿Esto es mucho para ti? ―manifestó la Taiyō, moviéndose de forma divertida al son de la música.  
Ya habían pasado veinte segundos y el pelirrojo no se movía. Más no pudo evitar molestarse internamente por las palabras que le había dedicado su rival.  
Miro con decisión hacia la pantalla de comandos, era ahora o nunca, decidió arriesgarse.  
Empezó a moverse, si bien los movimientos se veían complicados, no le fue difícil seguir los pasos, algo que lo tomo por asombro. Lo único variante era que no reflejaba emoción alguna en su rostro.  
Los espectadores casi instantáneamente se dividieron en tres grupos, los que apoyaban a sus favoritos y los que gritaban con locura, al poder presenciar tal momento.

Oh shit!  
I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket  
-Keep up-  
So many pretty girls around me   
And they're waking up the rocket  
-Keep up-  
Why you mad? Fix your face  
Ain't my fault you all be joking  
-Keep up-

 

Kankurō y Temari observaban a su hermano de forma impactada, jamás pensaban poder algún día verlo en esas tesituras.  
―Debo estar soñando, Gaara está bailando ―articulo perplejo el castaño―. Temari, pellízcame por favor, para comprobar que esto es real.  
La rubia hizo lo que le pidió el castaño. 

Volviendo al escenario, Ann no se contenía de demostrar su asombro, al descubrir que su rival si poseía destreza para el baile.  
―Parece que el ave descubrió que tiene alas y se animó a volar ―emitió con gracia mientras seguía bailando.  
Gaara solo la observo de reojo, mas decidió no responderle, su objetivo era ganar ese dichoso concurso para aprovechar lo que se ofrecía de premio, y debía concentrarse para ello. El ser el más esbelto de sus hermanos, le brindaba una gran ventaja a la hora de moverse. Mas debía admitir que de a poco empezaba a tomarle gusto a los escuchaba sus oídos, la canción estaba en un idioma que no entendía, mas podía sentir la vivacidad que esta trasmitía.  
Los minutos pasaron, y la canción termino. En la enorme pantalla, se mostró la puntuación. La joven Taiyō lo había superado por 195 puntos, Otorgándole la victoria con la puntuación más baja que se había registrado en lo que iba del concurso.

―Si no puedes expresar lo que sientes mediante los movimientos, tu derrota esta predestinada ―advirtió la rubia, sin mirarlo, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, al igual que lo había hecho Eros.  
El pelirrojo pudo sentir una calidez recorrer por su cuerpo, y es que el moverse y seguir tal ritmo complejo para él, representaba un gran esfuerzo, más aun por su falta de costumbre. Era como estar en entrenamiento, aunque este último le hubiese parecido más fácil.  
La segunda música empezó a sonar, esta era mucho más tranquila que la anterior, pero los pasos eran relativamente más complejos.  
Baby, love never felt so good  
And I doubt if it ever could  
Not like you hold me, hold me  
Oh baby, love never felt so fine  
And I doubt if it's never mine  
Not like you hold me, hold me  
And the night is gonna be just fine  
Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe  
I can't take it

'Cause baby, every time I love you  
It's in and out of my life, in out baby  
Tell me, if you really love me  
It's in and out of my life, in out baby  
'Cause baby, love never felt so good

La incomodidad surgió en el aire, al parecer ni la misma Taiyō sabía que estarían este tipo de canciones en la lista del concurso.  
Y es que lo pasos a seguir exigían bailar en pareja y no de una forma individual, si bien sus rostros se tornaron azules por lo vergonzoso de los pasos, los siguieron al pie de la letra, con todo el profesionalismo posible, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

 

Los espectadores empezaron a gritar y silbar de manera conmocionada, los fanes estaban a flor de piel al ver como sus favoritos bailaban de una manera tan “confidente” por así decirlo.  
A segundos antes de terminar la dichosa música, Ann resbalo. Haciendo que cayese al suelo, se reincorporo casi de inmediato, pero no pude evitar perder puntos.  
El tablero se paralizo, y la puntuación se hizo presente. El pelirrojo había logrado superarle por la mínima diferencia de tres puntos, dándole la victoria.  
―Parece ser que la noche esta de tu lado ―menciono con desagrado, Ann.  
―No es la noche, es el destino, el cual sabe que debo ganar ―pronuncio con seguridad y seriedad en su voz, el Kazekage.  
Ella le lanzo una gran mirada de odio. No soportaba ver la seguridad que este emitía.

El presentador subió al escenario antes de dar inicio al último duelo. Al tratarse del último que decidiría al ganador. Este se daría en modo libre, si bien habría una guía de baile, el hacerlo en modo libre otorgaría más puntos, dándole a quien lo usase, la victoria segura.  
Gaara mostro preocupación en su rostro, esto sin duda era algo negativo para él, ya que carecía de experiencia en un modo libre.  
Ann sonrió con confianza.  
La música empezó sonar, era una base electrónica, sin duda la ideal para dar movimientos libres.  
One more time…  
One more time…  
One more time…  
I gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

Ann desde el principio decidió no usar la base de pasos, se movía de forma libre, como una hoja en el viento. Su cuerpo femenino le daba una gran ventaja, lo cual hacia resaltar sus curvas de forma elegante cada vez que daba una vuelta.  
Sus fanes empezaron a hacerse notar más que los otros, empezaron a corear su nombre a modo de apoyo.  
¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol! ¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol! ¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol! ¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol!  
Gaara, se había limitado a seguir la guía, avanzaba en puntaje, pero de una manera más lenta.  
Temari no puedo aguantar la impotencia de ver como su hermano menor se quedaba atrás, se acercó lo máximo que pudo a la plataforma, arrastrando consigo a Kankurō y empezó a gritarle a modo de apoyo.  
― ¡Gaara! ¡Tú puedes, no dejes que la parca blanca te gane! ¡Muéstrale lo geniales que podemos lograr ser los de la arena, cuando nos lo proponemos! ¡Se que puedes lograrlo, no lo pienses, solo siéntelo y demuéstralo!  
― ¡Animo Gaara! ¡Lo que dijo Temari es cierto! ―agrego el castaño.  
El menor no pudo evitar sentirse afectado por las palabras que le gritaban sus hermanos. Era cierto, tenía que dar todo de sí, para ganar.  
Además, el grito de apoyo de sus hermanos, hizo que parte de los espectadores empezaran a imitarlos, brindando su apoyo al pelirrojo.  
Si carezco de un ritmo, no tengo más opción que imitar al que tengo frente mío ―pensó este mientras fijaba su atención completa a su rival.  
Empezó a imitar sus movimientos, con un poco de torpeza al principio, pero logro nivelarse.  
―Así que decidiste copiarme, no te culpo ―pronuncio la Taiyō, mientras seguía con su baile un tanto seductor―. Pero veamos si puedes seguir mi ritmo ―amenazo.  
Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, moviendo más los brazos, y agregando más meneo.  
Al Kazekage no le fue difícil seguirla, provocando muchos gritos de fangirls en el público, pero todo estallo cuando el decidió aflojarse la camisa, para sentirse más cómodo, sacándose los botones, para tenerla más suelta, se escucharon gritos pidiendo ayuda en el público, reportando desmayos.  
―Así que quieres jugar sucio, usando tu apariencia ―manifestó Ann, al notar el alboroto que causo el actuar del pelirrojo―. Pero la arena jamás podrá brillar y lucirse más que la luz del sol.  
Acto seguido, se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta, dejando a la vista su buen abdomen trabajado. Se escucharon gritos por parte del público. Pero no termino ahí, ya que decidió quitarse el moño que aprisionaba sus dorados y largos cabellos.  
Ahora ella parecía tener encima suyo un gran dragón dorado danzante el cual hipnotizaba a todo aquel que lo mirase, sus movimientos eran fugases y llamativos, parecía que tenía vida propia.  
Paso, paso, pirueta, salto, contoneo, paso, paso, salto…  
Si bien era Ann quien marcaba el paso, Gaara no permitía que lo dejase atrás. Ella no noto el momento en el que inconscientemente sonrió con sinceridad y olvido que todo era una confrontación que debía ganar. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su rival. El cual no refleja expresión alguna que no sea concentración.  
El cronometro de puntaje en la pantalla no dejaba de avanzar, era casi imposible ver por qué numero iban individualmente, eso provocaba más adrenalina tanto en los concursantes como en el público presente.  
Temari había agarrado con un brazo, del cuello a Kankurō, por los nervios, mientras que con el otro empuñaba su mano en señal de apoyo. No paraba de gritar en nombre de su hermano menor, a modo de apoyo, y es que la emoción y euforia se había apoderado de ella, convirtiéndola en una más del publico fanático.

 

Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time

Music's got me feeling so free  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah!

La canción estaba en su fase final, Ann borro la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y decidió que acabaría esto con estilo, un estilo que solo ella podría lograr y su oponente no pudiese seguir.  
Empezó a moverse como si estuviese en cámara lenta, para luego arrancar de nuevo con fuerza en sus pasos, deslizo sus pies de una manera muy rara, dando la impresión que iba hacia delante, pero realmente se deslizaba hacia atrás. Se paró en seco y empezó a girar en el mismo lugar usando como punto de eje sus talones, su cabello largo y dorado la cubrió en su totalidad, dando la impresión de que fuese una especie de tornado dorado.  
Gaara la imito, aunque no con la misma gracia, logro seguirle el paso, dudo por unos segundos si debía copiar ese paso final. Decidió seguirlo, ya había visto ese movimiento antes, en el campo de batalla, pero jamás pensó que se pudiese usar de esa forma. Empezó a girar, más se dio cuenta que tal vez fue un error, empezó a sentir el mareo mental que este paso provocaba, no sabría si aguantaría un minuto más, cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba que se detuviese.

 

Music's got me feeling so free  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah

No aguanto más y trato de caer lo más estéticamente posible al suelo.  
Termino tumbado de rodillas ante la pantalla gigante, con el cuerpo hacia atrás, tenía el semblante rojo del cansancio y la adrenalina que lo había invadido, su respiración acelerada, lo obligaba a respirar de forma agitada y con el cabello más revuelto que nunca.   
Su oponente siguió girando un par de segundos más y luego se detuvo, estando aun de pie, y termino con una pose muy perfilada, donde tenía las piernas semi cruzadas, una de sus manos apoyada detrás de su nuca y la otra mano extendida de forma horizontal, como si apuntase algo a su derecha.  
¡Wooo… yeah! ―emitió de forma victoriosa, la rubia.  
El público replico de golpe un gran grito, la mayoría parecía estar contento por el resultado.  
Y siguió bailando, sin perder el ritmo, alrededor del pelirrojo. Y es que la canción no había acabado, la puntuación seguía avanzando de su lado.  
― ¿Qué pasa rojito? ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar? ―rio de forma provocativa y burlona― No me digas que llegaste a tu límite, yo apenas y he acabado de calentar…  
Gaara intento levantarse, más tardo en hacerlo, sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía. La música y la voz molesta de su rival no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.  
A los segundos termino la canción. La pantalla mostro los resultados. La puntuación variaba por solo 50 puntos, los cuales le otorgaron la victoria a la del clan dorado.  
―Oh, cielos, esto fue una masacre, sinceramente no sabía quién iba a ganar ―enuncio emocionado el presentador―. No se sienta mal Kazekage-sama, es la primera persona que le pudo hacer frente por más de una canción a Ann-sama. No se debe sentir mal, por haber perdido contra ella…  
Entonces empezaron a lloverles aplausos a la ganadora, la cual se largó encima de la multitud como si estrella de rock se tratase, a modo de festejar su triunfo, la mayoría del público centro su atención en ella, incluyendo el presentador.  
Temari y Kankurō subieron al escenario, para ver cómo se encontraba el estado de su hermano menor. Este ya había recobrado el aliento, mas su ceño mostraba una gran molestia. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por haber perdido.  
―Lo hiciste muy bien Gaara, pero era casi imposible que le ganases, ella va años dentro de este mundo, tú apenas empezaste hoy, hace un par de minutos a bailar ―expreso Kankurō, el cual no se mostraba asombrado por el resultado.  
―Ah, Kankurō tiene razón ―agrego su rubia hermana―. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá, volvamos a casa.  
Gaara asintió ante esas palabras, pero apenas bajo del escenario, muchas fanáticas trataron de acosarlo y decirle a gritos sus elogios. Mas no pudieron, y es que Temari puso su cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que las gritonas se apartasen y los dejasen pasar tranquilamente.  
***

 

Los tres caminaban en silencio, por las aun desiertas calles de la aldea, y es que serían aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la madrugada.  
―Voy a llegar a casa y me voy a tirar de bomba a mi cama, estoy tan cansado que ni pienso bañarme, la vida nocturna no es para mí, de hecho, creo no es para ninguno de nosotros ―expreso el castaño mientras bostezaba por la falta de sueño.  
Temari llevaba en sus manos sus grandes tacones, andaba descalza y con un semblante triste en su rostro. Ella estaba casi segura de que su hermano menor ganaría, pero tal vez habían subestimado mucho a su rival.  
Gaara quien iba delante de ellos se detuvo en seco. Volteo hacia sus hermanos, con una mirada de desconfianza.  
―Quien quiera que seas, muéstrate ―ordeno el pelirrojo, mientras fijaba su mirada en el pilar que había detrás de Temari, a unos metros atrás de distancia.  
La rubia reacciono y de un salto, junto con Kankurō, se pusieron en posición de defensa, ellos no habían ninguna presencia cercana.  
La figura de una persona apareció de detrás del pilar, era la pupila de la Jefa médico.  
―Eres alguien muy sensible, Kazekage-san, estaba seguro que ninguno de ustedes me sentiría…  
― ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Tu maestra te ha enviado a seguirnos? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.  
―Si, en parte. Nos dijo a Eros y a mí, que hace años que no se había divertido dándole una “paliza” a alguien, bailando ―rio―. Me ordeno que les avisase que decidió cambiar de opinión, ante la respuesta que le dio al Kazekage sobre “ese” asunto. Y es que ella es alguien tan impredecible, puede odiar un día odiar una cosa, y al otro día amar esa misma cosa…  
― ¿Dónde podremos reunirnos? ―inquirió de forma llana e inmediata, Gaara.  
―Oh, tu manera fría y directa de preguntar las cosas hiere mi blando corazón, Kazekage. Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama ―rio la chica, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón de forma exagerada―. En fin, ella los contactara, en el lugar más seguro y vigilado de la aldea… es todo lo que mando a decir, ya debo irme…  
―Espera… ―ordeno el menor de los hermanos.  
La niña se detuvo, mientras reflejaba gran inocencia en sus ojos.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Quieres darme un recado para ella?  
―No, quiero que me devuelvas lo que me robaste, “señorita ladrona” ―manifestó este.  
La muchacha puso cara de pena, ciertamente ella ya había declarado su culpabilidad.  
―Aquí tienes, pero conste que yo no te lo quería robar, tú me tentaste, cuando estabas caída en el suelo, fingiendo ser una dulce niña. Además, te saque de ahí y cure tu herida, no me agradeciste eso, que recuerde ―le extendió su billetera.  
Gaara la acepto, para acto seguido revisar su contenido, estaba completamente vacía, solo había su cedula de identificación y unas cuantas monedas.  
―Muy graciosa, ahora dame el dinero que había dentro.  
―No… me entere que ustedes no pagaron la entrada, así que me tome la libertad de cobrarla de ahí, falto una cierta cantidad, pero está bien, les hice un descuento por ser tres personas. Ahora si me disculpan, debo marcharme, o yo se enojara conmigo… bye bye…  
La muchacha desapareció en la oscuridad que aun reinaba, más los rayos del sol no tardarían en despojarla de su trono.

***  
Ya en casa, los hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cayeron en coma, debido a la trasnoche que se tomaron.  
Bueno, por lo menos dos de ellos conciliaron el sueño de forma rápida.  
Gaara acababa de haberse dado una ducha, si bien el cansancio le ganaba al grado de haberse lanzado a su cama estando aun en Bata, su mente estaba bastante intranquila como para conciliar el sueño. La impotencia de no haber ganado le producía un gran malestar, y esto empeoraba sabiendo que ese concurso se tornó en algún momento algo personal. Y el jamás mezclaba lo personal con su trabajo.  
¿Cómo es posible que existan personas de actuar tan cambiante?, son una molestia. En especial, ella… ¿Pero, porque esto me afecta tanto?

 

Fin del capítulo.

 

Extras: Si queréis ver de forma más explícita como fue el duelo de baile de la Taiyō versus el Kazekage, seguid estos link, los cuales les mostraran la coreografia en los que me inspire al describirlos.  
Primera canción, “24k Magic” de Bruno Mars : https://youtu.be/rciE-RfNOGo  
Segunda canción, “Love never feel so good” de Michael Jackson: https://youtu.be/J5xLYEusTz8   
Tercera canción, “One More Time” de Daft Punk (no hay coreografía, esta fue totalmente imaginada por mi) pero les dejo la versión de la cual me inspire escuchándola: https://youtu.be/F88rqgnj9kk


	9. Capitulo 8

CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 8

Estaba a punto de colgar los últimos trazos del rollo revelado. Salió del cuarto oscuro.

―¡Uh! Estuve despierto toda la noche, pero acabe ―se llevó una mano a la frente, a modo de despejarse―. La noche que pasó, fue emocionante... jamás pensé que mi OTP iba a tener uno de sus primeros momentos en ese teatro ―cubrió sus mejillas, rodeándolas con las manos, mientras dio vueltas en el mismo lugar, su emoción hizo que se sonrojase―. Atesorare esas fotos por siempre, valió la pena haberme escapado e infiltrado a ese lugar, para mayores de edad, con una cámara, ya que estaban prohibidas ―empezó a caminar dando saltitos de alegría mientras movía sus brazos de forma alegre―. ¡Que feliz soy!

Luego de recorrer un par de pisos del pasillo, se cruzó con su madre.

―Draco ¿Dónde estabas? ―pregunto de forma inquisitiva Daena―. Pase por tu habitación y apenas estaba desaliñada tu cama...

―Oh, buenos días madre, me levante temprano y fui a estudiar a la biblioteca, sabes que me encanta leer ―respondió con serenidad y alegría el niño, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento ante la mentira que planteo a su madre―. Me voy a desayunar, me muero de hambre ―remato diciendo el pequeño rubio, sin detenerse en su camino.

―Ah, ya veo, ve y pídele a los sirvientes que te preparen lo que quieras ―termino diciendo la líder Taiyō mientras se detenía en su andar y miraba de forma interrogante a su progenie, se lo mostraba bastante alegre, resplandeciendo todo el lugar a su paso.

***

Temari caminaba de un lado al otro, por el pasillo que conectaba los dormitorios y la sala de estar, mientras apretaba los puños con molestia.

― ¡Maldita parca blanca! ¿Cuándo piensa contactar con nosotros? Ya son las tres de la tarde, hemos esperado demasiado...

Sus hermanos, quienes estaban sentados en la sala, en silencio, se miraban entre ellos de una manera tranquila. Y es que era mejor callar, que buscarle charla a una nerviosa y alterada Temari.

―Dijo que nos contactaría en el lugar "más seguro y vigilado de la Aldea"... ―rompió el silencio Kankurō, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma pensativa―. Ese lugar seria nuestra casa...

Gaara escucho con atención las meditaciones de Kankurō, si bien el también había llegado a esa conclusión, pero, dada la hora, parecería que se habían equivocado en la conclusión.

―Tal vez, ella nos espera en otra lugar ―dijo en un momento de iluminación, el menor de los hermanos. Acto seguido, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación, para colocarse el cinturón que tenía adjuntado su mini calabaza de arena, y se dirigió a la salida―. Creo que sé dónde se encuentra esperándonos...

Sus hermanos lo siguieron, si bien no entendían de lo que estaba hablando, confiaban ciegamente en él.

***

― ¡No toquen mis chocolates! Yo los gane, y yo me los comeré, no hay nada para ustedes, par de perdedores.... ―emitió la Taiyō, mientras se devoraba barra tras barra del alimento que había ganado como premio la noche anterior.

Ágape y Eros miraban con disconformidad como su superior se atragantaba con esos deliciosos chocolates y les negaba tomar aunque sea uno.

―Eres cruel, Yo, muy mezquina ―emitió la chica, mientras ponía cara de puchero―. Ojala te atragantes y te haga daño todo lo que comas ―sentencio molesta―. Verdad, ¿Eros? ―Termino diciendo mientras observaba a su compañero.

Pero este, no le respondió, ya había perdido interés en los dulces, y miraba concentradamente hacia la ventana que se ubicaba detrás del asiento de la Taiyō.

―Parece que recién entendieron tu mensaje y acaban de llegar ―dijo con un tono indiferente el rubio, mientras abría la ventana con rapidez.

Un fuerte soplido entro, haciendo que los papeles sueltos y envolturas de chocolate vacíos que había en su despacho revoloteasen en el aire. Una fuerte brisa, seguida de un largo manto de arena, que se centró como un mini torbellino en medio del lugar, para luego dar pasó a que apareciesen los hermanos de la arena.

La Jefa medico seguía masticando tranquilamente su boca exageradamente llena de chocolate, Ágape fue quien aplaudió a modo de asombro ante tal entrada, mientras reflejaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eros cerró la ventana casi de inmediato.

―Sorprendente, hazlo otra vez, otra vez ―emitió con algarabía la niña, la cual se sentó en una esquina encima de la mesa que usaba Ann como escritorio.

Los tres hermanos de la arena, mantuvieron una mirada seria y un tanto molesta en sus rostros.

Ann siguió masticando por unos segundos con tranquilidad, para luego hacer un esfuerzo y tragarse todo el chocolate que aun había en su boca.

―Tardaron mucho en venir, ¿Y dicen llamarse ninjas? ―emitió esta con tono de reproche―. No sé por qué tienen esas caras largas dibujadas en sus rostros, debería ser yo quien este molesta, por haberme hecho esperar más de la cuenta. ¿Tan difícil fue hallar el sentido al mensaje que les envié?

―Tal vez deberías aprender a enviar mejores mensajes cifrados y no cualquier oración que se te venga a la cabeza, niña tonta ―contesto Temari con notorio enfado.

―Oh ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Saben, pensándolo bien, creo que mejor será no confiar en ustedes y mantener mi veredicto anterior ante "ese" caso... ―pronuncio con seriedad la joven Taiyō mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su ventana, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados.

Kankurō y Gaara miraron de forma reprochante a su hermana, la cual no mostro muestras de arrepentimiento ante su conducta. Fue Kankurō quien se dispuso a tratar de resolver ese ambiente negativo que su impulsiva y torpe hermana había causado.

―Lo sentimos Ann-san, Temari es un tanto imprudente en su hablar, mas no es su intensión, no te lo tomes a mal ¿Si? ―termino hablando el castaño mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de petición.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de total silencio, no hubo reacción por parte de la Jefa médico y sus pupilos, mientras que parte de ellos Temari se mostraba reacia, y Gaara observaba un tanto confundido y escéptico el actuar del castaño.

― ¿Siguen acá? Largaros, ya dije que acabo de cambiar de opinión, no pienso arriesgar mi pellejo por gente que ni siquiera muestra el mas mínimo ápice de respeto hacia mí ―pronuncio con seriedad la Taiyō, mientras que con la mirada ordenaba a Eros que les abriese la puerta para que desaparecieran sus desagradables visitas.

Kankurō carraspeo, mientras miro a Temari con molestia, indicándole con la mirada, que buscase la forma de disculparse, aunque esta último no mostraba interés en hacerlo.

Fue entonces que Gaara recién decidió tomar partida en todo este embrollo que le habían armado.

―Ann-sama, perdone el comportar de Temari, ella es muy abrupta e imprudente en su actuar―miro hacia la mencionada con una ligera molestia, causando en esta indignación ante sus palabras―, es algo que la sobrepasa, por favor, olvidemos todo esto y prosigamos con lo que nos interesa, estoy seguro, que usted es mucho más madura al actuar, demostrando que sus palabras no le afectan en lo más mínimo.

Ann, quien seguía dándoles las espaldas, giro su rostro hacia el pelirrojo, sus palabras habían logrado llamar su interés.

―Está bien, lo hare, solo porque usted lo dice ―respondió resignante― y en parte porque no tengo opción, pero hablare solo con usted, que el castaño desagradable y la rubia no domesticada, esperen afuera, son mis condiciones ―señalo.

Temari iba protestar, pero Kankurō le tapó la boca y la arrastro hacia fuera del recinto. Dándole lugar a una respuesta clara a su hermano menor.

―Las condiciones han sido aceptadas ―afirmo el pelirrojo―. ¿No debería hacer usted lo mismo con sus alumnos? Preferiría que esto sea una negociación de solo dos ―recalco.

Tanto Eros como Ágape, miraron fijamente al Kazekage por unos segundos, para luego mirar a su "maestra".

―Tiene razón, volved a mí, de cualquier modo, terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano, en eso no hay diferencia ―declaro Ann, mientras miraba con sutileza a sus "alumnos".

Gaara sintió cierta intranquilidad ante esas palabras, mas decidió esperar lo que aconteciese.

Entonces, Eros y Ágape se ubicaron, uno a cada lado de Ann, y apoyaron una de sus manos, en el hombro de esta última, empezando a deformarse, al grado de parecer una clase masa acuosa, que progresivamente se unía al cuerpo de la Jefa médico. Esta por su parte, hizo leves movimientos bruscos, y se acomodó en su asiento, para evitar tratar de caer por la metamorfosis rápida que estaba experimentando.

El Kazekage abrió los ojos y entre abrió los labios, su sorpresa era alta, jamás había imaginado que un jutsu existiese, ni siquiera por mención escrita.

La joven Taiyō tardo un par de minutos en recobrar la compostura, esas "cosas", se habían unido a ella, sin provocarle un cambio notorio en su aspecto.

Pero no del todo, la mirada lucida y vivaz que minutos antes poseía, había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la fría y muerta mirada con la que la había conocido la primera vez.

Es más dolorosa y molesta de lo que parece ―murmuro la Taiyō, mas para sí, que para el Kazekage.

― ¿Es eso una clase más compleja de los clones de elementos? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

― ¿Clones? Esta técnica es mucho más compleja y menos burdo que eso, sería una completa ofensa compararlos, ya que el jutsu de clones resultaría algo vulgar, a lado de mi jutsu de transmutación: Mitosis reversible.

El joven Kazekage, permaneció en silencio, jamás en su vida había escuchado sobre ese jutsu, la curiosidad y preocupación lo invadieron internamente.

―Es una técnica que permite a su usuario, subdividirse en seres subsecuentes, los cuales pueden llegar a poseer una personalidad y carácter propio, muy independiente del original. Lo mejor de esta técnica, es que el nivel de chackra no se divide, a no ser que el usuario así lo desee, estos "subproductos" pueden hacer lo mismo que una persona normal, comer, dormir, soñar, sentir, y a comparación de los clones, estos no comparten información cerebral con el original, si así lo prefiriesen. Sin mencionar que tiene la capacidad de alterar su consistencia de chackra para diferenciarse del original, son prácticamente como otros seres humanos ―explico metódicamente la Jefa medico mientras miraba con indiferencia a su receptor.

―Es decir que "Agape y Eros" llegarían a ser de cierta forma "sus hijos", ya que provienen de usted...

― ¿Hijos? Qué manera más errónea de verlos ―rio con un tono desagradable―, ellos son subproductos de un ser completo, por lo tal, carecen de un alma propia, ya que comparten la existencia del original. No son nuevos humanos, son productos, resultados de un proceso y al cual se les da la existencia, por un motivo específico. Que al ser cumplido, provoca que vuelvan a formar parte del subconsciente del ser original... En fin, espero tome toda esta información que le estoy revelando como muestra de confianza.

―Ah, ciertamente. Tengo otra dudas ante este tema, pero las obviare por el momento, dada la situación, enfoquémonos en lo que amerita más nuestra atención ―indico el Kazekage.

―Estoy de acuerdo, volviendo al tema en cuestión ¿Ya tiene un plan para destronar a mi madre de su puesto de líder? ¿O esperan que yo dé esa solución?―pregunto directamente la Taiyō.

―Me temo que la segunda opción es la acertada ―respondió el Kazekage―, me tome la libertad de investigar todo lo referente a ella, usted y su hiperactivo hermano menor, pero no encontré nada que pueda usar en contra vuestra, absolutamente nada, sois como los ciudadanos modelos que toda aldea desea tener ―termino diciendo con un tono de indignación y escepticismo.

―Pues hace bien en desconfiar de tal perfección, si bien el sol solo deja que vean nuestras virtudes, la oscuridad de la noche hace resaltar nuestros defectos, demostrando el verdadero monstruo que llevamos dentro ―se llevó las manos a su cabello, tratando de arreglar un poco ese irreparable y rebelde cabello que desbordaba de la coleta que se había hecho―. No lo digo con un tono literal, mas debo advertirle que no se aleja mucho de eso...

Gaara frunció el ceño, el doble sentido con el que hablaba la Taiyō, le producía cierta inquietud.

―Y usted, Ann-sama ¿Tiene pensó en un plan elaborado para esta situación? ―inquirió directamente el pelirrojo.

―Sí, lo tengo ―afirmo―, pero primero debo advertirle antes, de algo muy importante...

―Adelante, la escucho.

―Mi madre sabe que la traicionare, de hecho, ella me lo ha ordenado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―expreso exaltado Gaara.

―Veo que usted es mucho más ingenuo de lo que parece, Kazekage ―señalo la Jefa médico, levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección hacia el―. Mi madre ya había anticipado todo lo sucedido con anterioridad, el resultado de esa reunión, el líder del clan que fue herido, la reunión secreta que Kankurō y usted tuvieron con el gordo señor feudal, he incluso el que ustedes tres, tratasen de contactarme en el concierto de anoche...

― ¿Daena-sama también había planeado que usted tuviera una gresca conmigo? ―pregunto este, interrumpiéndola.

―No, eso no estaba es sus planes, fue puro actuar mío, y me lleve un gran castigo por su culpa esa vez, ahora que lo recuerdo ―respondió esta, mirando hacia el techo, como si recordase de lo que hablaba...

―Lamento lo sucedido de esa vez, no era mi intensión que... ―trato de explicarse el Kazekage, mas fue interrumpido.

―Eso no importa ya, pertenece al pasado ―refuto la Taiyō―. Volviendo al tema, mi madre ya sabía que tratarían de convencerme de traicionarla, y decidió usar eso a su favor. En este momento, ella sabe que estoy aceptando su convenio, y es que quiere usarlo para el verdadero propósito que ha originado todo este revuelo.

― ¿Verdadero propósito? Sea más específica ¿A qué se refiere? ―ordeno el ojos turquesa.

―No sea estúpido Kazekage, y use un poco más el cerebro que la naturaleza le ha brindado en su calidad de humano ¿En serio cree que, nuestra líder se tomaría tantas molestias en exigir el pago de unas deudas, siendo nosotros un clan asquerosamente rico tanto en posiciones como en habilidades ninjas? ―dijo con molestia la Taiyō mientras en un acto espontaneo, sujeto de los hombros al pelirrojo para que este lo mirase muy fija y cercanamente a los ojos―. El verdadero motivo esta frente suyo, siendo tan obvio, volviéndolo tan impensado o improbable a sus ojos.

Gaara la miro con pánico, esos ojos dorados que reflejaban frialdad, tristeza, angustia... lo observaban de una forma aterradora, como si fuesen los ojos de la muerte acechando a su próxima víctima. Sus manos se sentían frías, al igual que el aliento que esta emanaba directamente en su cara debido a la extrema cercanía, la incomodidad lo invadió, al grado de no poder soportarlo más.

Puso sus manos encima de las frías manos de ella y las retiró de sus hombros, liberándose. Acto seguido, la separo lo suficiente.

―Dígame cual es el verdadero propósito detrás de todo esto, por favor ―pidió el rojizo, estaba vez siendo él quien pusiese sus manos en los hombros de la Taiyō, a modo de presión.

―Se lo diré, pero no ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar, tendrá que ver el "verdadero propósito" para creerme, y eso no se encuentra aquí conmigo ―declaro la rubia, mientras bruscamente apartaba las manos que la aprisionaban―. Tendremos que esperar el momento oportuno para eso, y eso tardara...

***

Sus hermanos insistían en que debían acompañarlo, aunque sea uno de ellos, ya que no se fiaban de Ann-sama y todo podría ser una trampa.

Mas él ya lo había decidido, iría solo, algo dentro suyo le indicaba que debía arriesgarse.

―Por lo menos llévate este pergamino de tele transportación rápida, así no estaremos preocupados por si las cosas a tu alrededor se complican ―propuso Temari, extendiéndole el pequeño rollo.

―Hazle caso a Temari y toma el maldito pergamino, mira que soy yo quien va tener que aguantar sus arranques de histeria y preocupación ―agrego el marionetista.

Gaara suspiro un tanto resignado, y ante tanta insistencia tomo el pergamino y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Según las instrucciones que la Taiyō le había dado, debía esperar en la azotea del cuartel general, a que su invocación lo recogiese. Solo ese ser podría infiltrarlo dentro del clan Taiyō, y llevarlo al lugar que la Jefa Medico quería mostrarle.

―Haz crecido bastante Kazekage ―emitió el animal de invocación, el cual resulto ser Iderum, el ave fénix guardián de Ann. Era un ave gigante que sobrepasaría los tres metros de altura, de un color dorado hipnotizante, planeo por unos segundos para luego aterrizar con fuerza a lado del pelirrojo.

―Tú debes ser Iderum, tu ama me hablo un poco de ti ―manifestó este, sin mostrar cautela hacia tal enorme bestia.

―Jamás pensé que tendría que tragarme a un mocoso con sangre de los de la Arena, ¿Qué demonios has hecho, para que mi ama te apoyase? Ella los odia a todos vosotros ¿Cómo es que habéis hecho que cambie de opinión? ―pregunto Iderum con franqueza.

―No estoy obligado a responder tus preguntas, solo limítate a cumplir la voluntad de tu ama ―respondió con firmeza el pelirrojo, acercándose más al animal.

Iderum lo observo con desagrado, más se limitó a responderle.

―Pues que así sea entonces ―expreso el ave, abriendo lo máximo posible su pico y ubicando su cabeza en tierra, para que el Kazekage entrase.

Sigo creyendo que podía haber más opciones de infiltración, aparte de esta ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras ponía los pies dentro de ese enorme pico.

Apenas estuvo completamente adentro, Iderum cerro su pico y se lo trago con brusquedad, lo cual lo hizo a propósito a modo de escarnio, para luego tomar impulso y prender vuelo, rumbo al clan de su ama.

***

Llegaron al lugar indicado, donde la Jefa medico los esperaba. Iderum que había cruzado el cielo hacia ese territorio en una versión más reducida de él, recupero su tamaño original, para luego regurgitar al personaje que transportaba.

Para asombro del mismo pelirrojo, este no salió sucio de tal lugar, de hecho, apenas había entrado en la garganta del ave, había quedado en un modo de trance, casi no recordando nada del viaje.

Ann le extendió una capa clásica que usaban los miembros del clan para que se ocultase y lo siguiese.

―Solo sígame, lo que le quiero mostrar se encuentra en el subsuelo de este lugar, lo más probable es que nos encontremos con los sirvientes de mi madre, que son más o menos unos cincuenta, si mantiene la cabeza baja y oculta nadie notara que es un intruso y pasara como un sirviente más, pero antes... ―le extendió una máscara Anbu y unos brazaletes con forma de sol incandescente―, esto le ayudara a ocultar la diferente magnitud de chackra que usted emana y no es común en los Taiyō.

―Estoy listo, prosigamos ―ordeno el Kazekage, terminando de ponerse todo lo que se le había dado.

Cruzaron de un pasillo a otro, por en medio de un jardín oculto, donde varios niños acompañados con sus madres jugaban; pasaron entre medio de un sequito de sirvientes, que al parecer eran mucamas y desaparecían en la habitaciones posteriores. La misma secuencia se repitió varias veces, sirvientes, más sirvientes, uno que otro guardia, que al ver a Ann, se inclinaban ante ella a modo de respeto y ni siquiera fijaban su mirada en su acompañante.

― ¿Falta mucho por recorrer? ―pregunto el pelirrojo, al notar que habían andado por más de media hora.

―Ah, hemos andado en círculos para tener testigos en caso de que yo levante sospechas, así podre decir que ciertas personas me vieron y que deje al sirviente que me seguía por alguno de esos lugares, ayudando a los suyos ―respondió la rubia.

Llegaron a una puerta común, que se veía un tanto deteriorada, al abrirla, se encontraron con una habitación sucia y abandonada. Ann empezó a tocar la pared, como si buscase algo, y lo encontró, apretó el ladrillo indicado, haciendo que el suele se dividiese, dando lugar a un túnel encementado.

―Ya estamos por llegar ―declaro ella, entrando primero, con rapidez, siendo seguida por el Kazekage.

Habrían caminado como unos treinta metros en un túnel casi oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas tenues luces eléctricas, cuando se encontraron con un enorme galpón. En el cual había armas ninjas, grano en turriles de madera y sacos de Harina.

―Por acá, eso solo es una distracción ―señalo la Taiyō, mientras le hacía gesto con las manos para que lo siguiese.

Gaara la siguió de forma alerta, el lugar era bastante frio, demasiado lujo para una simple bodega de suministros, pero cambio de pensar al ver lo que Ann le mostraba con énfasis.

Era un enorme laboratorio, donde había cientos de pergaminos, tubos de ensayo, probetas, frascos con muestras de cosas indescriptibles, cráneos humanos y de animales y al final... Las luces se enfocaban de manera permanente en unos tubos de vidrios enormes que parecían contener algo dentro, de estos mismos salían unos tubos delgados que al parecer suministraban algo en esos enormes recipientes transparentes.

―Esto, es "el verdadero propósito" de mi madre ―argumento Ann, mientras movía unos botones de esa extraña máquina y hacia que esta iluminase el contenido de todos esos enormes tubos.

Las cosas que estaban minutos atrás inertes, empezaron a moverse de forma brusca, eran humanos, los cuales flotaban en un medio acuoso y eran mantenidos por sondas salientes de sus bocas u espinas dorsales.

Gaara abrió los ojos sobremanera, el horror se apodero de él, no porque era la primera vez que veía esta clase monstruosidad ante sus ojos, sino por ver a los dos individuos que había dentro de esos enormes tubos frente suyo.

―Kazekage, te presento a los nuevos Kankurō y Gaara, productos de la biotecnología y transmutación genética ―expreso con seriedad la joven Taiyō, mientras daba unos golpes leves con las manos a los tubos que mantenían presos a los clones hermanos de la arena.

Estos seres despertaron ante el ruido emitido y empezaron a moverse de forma levemente brusca, no tenían los ojos abiertos, mas eran unas copias exactas de sus originales. Y no eran los únicos, detrás y alrededor de estos había otros tubos con más clones, copia de los líderes más influyentes que habían en el País del viento.

― ¿Anngelius... que esto? ¿Cómo... es posible que yo... esté ahí dentro? ―emitió aun impactado por lo que apreciaban sus ojos, apoyando una de sus manos en el tubo que contenía a su clon.

Ann se limitó a observar el escenario en silencio, lo cierto es que ni ella misma entendía lo que pensaba su madre. Sintió las pisadas de alguien a lo lejos.

―Un grupo de personas se acercan a esta dirección, ya no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos...

 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	10. Capitulo 9

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 9  
Caminó con cautela, el silencio de la noche hacia que sus pasos sean un poco audibles.   
Llego al lugar, usando una técnica de transmigración, traspasando la pared y apareciendo en un lugar oscuro donde solo había un par de antorchas, y a su alrededor once individuos, sentados en un círculo abierto, cubiertos de punta a punta, siendo apenas reconocible el saber que se tratasen de humanos.  
―Llegas tarde ―dijo con tono reprochante una de las figuras desconocidas que habían en la habitación, ubicada en el centro―, estaba a punto de mandar a por ti.  
―Siento la demora, lo planeado tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, pero logre cumplir con el objetivo, ya acordamos una congregación ―respondió el ser recién llegado, inclinándose de rodillas en medio de ellos; también llevaba una túnica de cuerpo completo, dejando solo visible la parte baja de su rostro.  
― ¿Entonces, quieres decir que cayeron en la trampa? ―objeto otro de los seres de la habitación, su voz de un tono grueso y lento, daba a entender que sería un anciano.  
―No del todo, pero los primeros pasos ya están dados, solo costara convencerlos con un poco de palabrería y lágrimas, son personas tan idealistas e ingenuas que con eso bastara ―pronuncio el personaje de rodillas.  
―Pero ¿podrás lograrlo tú? ―inquirió otro de los seres con desconfianza―. No podemos arriesgarnos, lo mejor será que actúes con la ayuda de alguien más y…  
―No será necesario, conmigo será suficiente ―dijo con firmeza el personaje de la túnica con rostro descubierto―. No debemos meter más cómplices en esto, si lo hacemos, dejaremos muchos clavos sueltos una vez tratemos de borrar lo que ocurrirá, no hay riesgo si yo actuó en soledad, de hecho, lo verán de forma más convincente nuestras víctimas.  
Los personajes que lo rodeaban empezaron a murmurar, había muchos en desacuerdo y a favor. Fue el ser del centro, el que había hablado primero, quien se pronunció nuevamente.  
―Lo dejaremos en tus manos, de nuevo, sé que no fallaras. Ya sabes de donde tomar los papeles que presentaras a tu favor. Nos reuniremos en la tarde, en el mismo lugar donde guardamos nuestro comodín. Puedes irte.  
Los demás presentes permanecieron en silencio, ya se había dado una decisión.  
El personaje de la túnica asintió al escuchar su nuevo mandato, se puso de pie y camino en la misma dirección de la que había surgido. Estaba a punto de traspasar la pared, cuando el líder de los desconocidos volvió a hablarle.  
―Espera. Sé que ya lo sabes, pero no se te ocurra actuar por tu cuenta, modificando el plan a tu actuar rebelde. El mas mínimo error puede llevarnos al fracaso, y los primeros afectados seremos tu hermano y yo, recuerda eso… Ann.  
El personaje de la túnica, quien estaba dándole la espalda a todos los ahí presentes, se quita la capucha que cubría su cabeza, dejando que su cabello largo y dorado oscuro escapase de su prisión. Volteo su rostro de lado y le dedico una sonrisa tétrica a su líder. Sus ojos reflejaban el alma de alguien que pareciese haber perdido la cordura hace mucho.  
―Lo se… ―su voz sonó con un tono demente―, pero… tenedme fe. Les aseguro que para la próxima luna llena, beberemos la sangre de los del clan de la Arena, en nuestros vasos de festejo, y disecaremos sus cuerpos inertes como trofeos. Pero, agradezco tu recordatorio… madre.  
La joven Taiyō volvió a cubrirse la cabeza y siguió su camino, traspasando la pared que los ocultaba del mundo exterior.  
Daena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, a modo de aceptación, mientras sonreía con la delicadeza propia de una dama. Se notaba que estaba orgullosa del monstruo que había creado y que tenía por primogénita.

***  
Iderum fue invocado, con un gesto de su dueña, entendió lo que debía hacer.   
Abrió su pico lo máximo posible, invitando al rojizo a ocultarse en ella.  
―Sabía que vendrían, pero no pensé que fuese tan rápido, Kazekage reaccione ―dijo con seriedad la Taiyō. Al ver que este estaba tardando en actuar, lo jalo del brazo y lo empujó hacia dentro de la boca de la bestia, la cual se lo trago con brusquedad―. Iderum, minimízate y mantén consciente al Kazekage, es necesario que escuche todo lo que acontecerá aquí, préstale tus sentidos ―ordeno.  
Gaara salió de la conmoción que lo había inundado, se encontraba consciente flotando en un espacio de color luminoso, rodeado por la nada.  
― ¿Qué sucede? Donde estoy ―pregunto el rojizo.  
―Te encuentras en el vórtice espacio/tiempo que se encuentra dentro de mí, no te preocupes, no te comeré, mas debo advertirte que no pienses en nada. Cierra los ojos y te brindare la posibilidad de ver lo que acontece ahora, en el exterior, Daena y su sequito de científicos acaba de llegar y están hablando con mi ama ―pronuncio Iderum, quien apareció a su lado en la forma prestada del hermano menor de la Jefa médico.  
El pelirrojo miro perplejo a la entidad que apareció a lado suyo, y cerró los ojos, según le había indicado.  
Pudo ver a Daena-san hablando con sus subordinados, mientras les daba indicaciones fijando su mirada en los enormes tubos. Tenía la vista de la bestia, la cual estaba posada en el hombro de su dueña.  
―Acabo de controlar sus funciones básicas, todo está en orden ―dijo la joven Taiyō.  
―Ah, ya lo he notado. Hoy llegaste temprano, dime lo que ocurrió ―expreso directamente Daena.  
Ann permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Luego saco de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco diminuto, en el cual se podían apreciar tres cabellos de distintos colores.   
―Cayeron en la trampa, tal como lo habíamos anticipado, si bien no lo han demostrado, están desesperados ante esta situación. Acorde reunirme con ellos, de nuevo, en la noche, me han ordenado ir a su morada, dentro del cuartel general. Mientras he estado con ellos, he podido apreciar que hay muchas diferencias físicas, entre los originales y nuestros clones. Aproveché la oportunidad y tomé una muestra nueva de sus ADN. Con esto podremos corregir los errores ―le lanzo el pequeño frasco a uno de los tantos científicos ayudantes que habían ahí.  
―Bueno, ya no entiendo de estas cosas, me aleje hace tiempo, has lo que veas conveniente, asegúrate de no cometer errores ―emitió la madre, mientras miraba con seriedad a los enormes tubos y sus contenidos―. Por otro lado, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando vayas a adentrarte en el cuartel del Kazekage.  
Ann asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
―Ah, lo sé. Ahora me retiro, debo prepararme para lo que hare esta noche. Con su permiso, madre.  
Empezó a caminar hacia la salida.   
―Espera, yo tampoco tengo nada más que hacer aquí ―objeto la líder Taiyō―, además, debo decirte algo en privado.  
Su hija se detuvo, esperando a que la alcanzase.  
Caminaron en silencio, salieron del lugar, atravesaron el túnel, reapareciendo en esa habitación inhabitada, salieron de ahí y se detuvieron en el enorme jardín que unía ese edificio con los otros; los niños y sus madres ya no estaban, pues el sol ya se estaba ocultando. En el cielo, se podía apreciar un manto rojizo y en el aire se podía sentir la frialdad que traería la noche consigo, en un par de horas.  
―Detesto el cielo a esta hora, es como sentir a los de la Arena, encima de nosotros. Es como si ese maldito Rasa siguiese vivo, vigilándonos desde el cielo ―dijo Daena, mientras centraba su mirada molesta hacia arriba.  
Anngelius la miro en silencio, le parecían indiferentes, las palabras de su madre.  
―Si tanto te molesta, cuando capturemos a sus hijos, podemos eliminarlos a esta hora, así sentirías que él está mirando con dolor como aniquilan a su legado ―emitió con tranquilidad esta, mientras arrancaba una bella rosa roja de las que había en ese jardín, se la colocaba en una mano y se la extendía a su superiora.  
―Tu falta de sensibilidad y extrema crueldad me hacen sentir que no fallé del todo, contigo ―sonrió con malicia, mientras cerraba los ojos―, así que te encomiendo ese trabajo, tu serás quien libere a nuestro Clan del yugo de la opresión con la cual vivimos desde que llegaron los de la Arena a nuestro territorio ―abrió los ojos y se acercó a la rosa que le ofrecía su hija, posando sus manos encima de esta―. Ann, cuando llegue el día y tengamos a los “nuestros” en sus puestos de líderes, quiero que te encargues de los originales.  
Ann abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si bien ella sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, pensaba que quien les daría fin a los del clan del Kazekage, sería su madre.  
―Madre, pensé que usted querría hacer eso ¿Por qué me lo encomienda a mí? Yo…  
―Es algo que nos incluye a las dos, recuerda que esto no es solo una rebelión, es venganza, “nuestra venganza” ―tomo sus manos y las apretó contra las suyas, haciendo que la hermosa flor sea aplastada―. Quiero que los hagas sufrir, que clamen por su vida, que los tortures, al grado de que maldigan el haber nacido bajo ese linaje, y que supliquen que acabes con su miseria al no soportar el dolor que le has de infringir ―apretó con rabia las manos de su hija, haciendo que esta destrozase por completo la rosa y empezase a caer en pedazos al suelo―. Y quiero que me traigas la cabeza de los tres hijos del Cuarto, clavados en una estaca… reflejando en sus últimas expresiones el dolor y la desesperación ―su sonrisa paso de malicia a locura, transformando su rostro en la de un ser grotesco.  
―Si eso es lo que madre desea, lo cumpliré tal cual me lo pide ―respondió con serenidad la joven Taiyō mientras separaba sus manos del agarre de los de su madre y se limpiaba los restos de la infeliz rosa que había destruido―. Ahora, debo marcharme a mi habitación, hay algunas cosas que tengo pendientes antes de congregarme de nuevo con el Kazekage.  
La Jefa médico empezó a caminar, dejando a su insana madre fantasear en su locura, en ese hermoso jardín.  
Una vez en la privacidad de su habitación, tomo a Iderum de su hombro con sus manos, y lo puso delante suyo.  
―Kazekage, nos veremos en la azotea de su cuartel, pasada las diez, supongo que hasta ahí tendrá tiempo de explicar todo lo que vio y escucho, a sus hermanos. Iderum, llévatelo de aquí ―ordeno con seriedad, mientras habría la ventana y dejaba volar a su bestia.

 

***

 

―Maldita bruja, sabía que no sería de fiar, siempre supe que ocultaba algo de demencia detrás de ese rostro ―emitió molesto Kankurō, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba su mirada al suelo, totalmente preocupado.  
― ¿No sería mejor, ahora que tenemos esa información, ir a ese lugar y destruir todo? Tendríamos altas posibilidades de ganar, sin mencionar que tenemos un motivo para hacerlo ―sugirió Temari, mientras con un paño, le daba su rutinaria limpieza a su querido abanico.  
Gaara tenía su mirada centrada en el vacío, por la mañana, no había tenido ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que se ocultaba dentro de su Aldea. Por ratos, tenía el reflejo de ver a su clon y a los de sus hermanos mayores, ahí, inertes en la oscuridad esperando su despertar.  
―Gaara ¿Me estas escuchando?   
La voz insistente de su hermana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
―Si hacemos eso, tendremos muchas bajas de civiles, sin mencionar que esta época estamos llenos de visitantes de otras aldeas, debido al comercio y turismo; no quiero tener que estar respondiendo por un familiar noble del Señor feudal que murió por la negligencia de nuestros actos. Aunque los ataquemos de sorpresa, ten por seguro que responderían de forma eficaz en contraataque. Podríamos destruir la aldea en cuestión de minutos… ―respondió el pelirrojo a la descabellada sugerencia de Temari.  
― ¿Y que se supone que haremos entonces? Me niego a estar de brazos cruzados, esperando el día en el que alguien vendrá a decapitarnos. ―manifestó con molestia la rubia.

Gaara se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigió en silencio a la salida de su residencia, dejando atrás a sus preocupados hermanos.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de que llego a la azotea. Apareció Iderum siendo montado por su dueña, esta desde el aire dio un salto, cayendo con firmeza y de pie, a unos metros del pelirrojo. Iderum descendió con brusquedad, para luego desvanecerse y volver al tatuaje en la mano de su ama.  
―Lléveme a un lugar donde podamos tener privacidad, he estado pensando los últimos detalles de nuestro contraataque, hay mucho que explicar, así que lo mejor será empezar desde ya…  
―Antes de eso, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, no estoy muy seguro de que podamos confiar en usted, ciegamente, no ahora… ―dictamino el Kazekage mientras la miraba con su mirada inquisitiva que lo caracterizaba.  
Ann lo observo con la misma cara.  
El silencio reino por unos largos segundos.  
―Sé que la información que obtuvo hoy, sobrepasa a lo que tenía esperado, pero es lo que está aconteciendo en estos momentos, no tenemos tiempo para dubitaciones, o sino…  
― ¡Es eso lo que me preocupa, Ann-sama! ―respondió el pelirrojo con la mayor seriedad expresada en su voz―. ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en usted? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es otra trampa? ¿En serio piensa elegir traicionar a su clan, uniéndose al clan al que anteriormente manifestó su odio? ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió esas muestras de cabello de nosotros? Ni siquiera yo, teniendo la habilidad sensorial más avanzada que mis hermanos, pude notar el momento en el que nos robó esos cabellos ―apretó sus puños, sentía que la desesperación quería invadirlo y debía controlarse.  
La joven Taiyō bajo la mirada, si bien su rostro era casi inexpresivo, sus ojos se tornaron afligidos.  
―Es cierto Kazekage, yo los odio. Odie a tu padre y te odio a ti a pesar de que sé que no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu progenitor. Tu familia destruyo a la mía, y ustedes quedaron impunes por ello. Siendo sincera, el solo ver tu rostro fijamente, hace que la ira y el odio se acumulen más en mí, al grado de querer agarrarte y destrozar tu cara en el suelo, hasta matarte, y es que veo el reflejo de tu padre en ti. Tengo entendido que tú también fuiste maltratado por él, pero eso no me importa… no me importa saber tu historia, no siento ni el más mínimo ápice de compasión. La empatía dejo de existir en mí, el día en que perdí a uno de los seres a los que ame… fue una perdida que pudo ser evitada, pero no, el Cuarto Kazekage decidió que era algo inevitable… ―apretó sus manos en forma de puño debido al dolor que le causaba tener que hablar de “ese tema” que la atormentaba, y que se había hecho notorio en el tono de su voz.  
― ¿Y aun así quieres que confiemos en ti? Después de todo el odio que nos guardas, sería ilógico que nos apoyaras ―manifestó el joven Kazekage.  
―Los clones no estarán listos para asumir su rol en todo esto, si no tienen los recuerdos de la persona original a la cual copian ―expreso con seriedad la Taiyō―, y esa es una enorme barrera para la biotecnología de hoy, es imposible. Pero… hay otro método para pasar los recuerdos, personalidad y memorias de un individuo a otro, es una técnica desarrollada por mi Clan que se practicaba en la antigüedad… el ritual es eficiente si se cumple al pie de la letra, el que la efectué tendrá a su disposición no solo a unos clones con memorias ajenas, sino a unos fieles esclavos que lo obedecerán hasta la muerte. Pero todo esto tiene un precio, el ritual exige el sacrificio de un noble de la rama principal del clan, solo el alma de un noble es un buen pago para el Dios que concede tal irrealismo. Actualmente, solo hay tres personas nobles que sirven como sacrificio para esto. Mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Y adivine a quien eligieron…  
―Tu madre es un monstruo… ―expreso el pelirrojo, al captar lo que ella insinuaba.  
―Yo… no quiero morir. No aun. Hice una promesa de que jamás dejaría solo al único ser que todavía amo. Y esto me obliga a que tenga que tragarme mi orgullo y tener que aliarme a las personas que más odio guardo en esta vida. Por qué no pienso romper mi promesa, así sea que tenga que traicionar o incluso a matar a mi madre ―cerro sus ojos, antes de que estos desbordaran en lágrimas.  
El Kazekage se acercó a ella, su mirada seria había desaparecido y una ligera pena ahora lo inundaba, con una mezcla de decisión.  
―He decidido confiar en tu ayuda, puedo sentir que ocultas muchas cosas aun, pero… no te juzgo, todos tenemos algo que queremos ocultar u olvidar. No estoy al tanto de lo que ha debido hacer mi padre para haberse ganado tal odio por parte de tu familia, y menos aún se si es algo que se pueda remediar. Pero hoy necesito de tu ayuda, así como tú necesitas de la mía. Pactemos nuestra alianza, juntos derrocaremos a Daena-san y evitaremos tu sacrificio. Si luego quieres enfrentarme e intentar cegarme la existencia a modo de venganza por el sufrimiento que mi familia causo a la tuya, estoy dispuesto a asumir el duelo, mas debo advertirte que no dejare que me venzas, ya que yo también tengo motivos por los que vivir. Puedo comprender el amor que sientes por tu hermano menor, ya que yo también tengo dos hermanos, y a pesar que son un par de idiotas que exasperan mi día a día, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ellos. Cielos, es la primera vez que digo en voz alta que los amo…  
Extendió su mano derecha, esperando un estrechón a modo de cerrar su alianza provisoria. Su rostro mostraba una gran seguridad y decisión, y una ligera mueca inundaba sus labios.  
El rostro de la Taiyō mostraba confusión, toda la congoja que la rebasaba había desaparecido con solo escuchar las palabras que le había dedicado el pelirrojo ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera ese poder de convencimiento? ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban tan vivas? Una sensación extraña la inundo, estaba segura que ya la había sentido antes ¿Pero con quién? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?   
― ¿Por qué extiende su mano? No comprendo… ―expreso la rubia, mientras miraba con extrañeza aquel gesto.  
―Quiero que pactemos nuestra alianza verbal, un estrechón de manos seria lo conveniente ―explico el rojizo.  
―Ya veo… ¿sería así? ―extendió su mano derecha un tanto insegura, jamás había hecho esa clase de cosas.  
―Sí, entonces tenemos un trato ―agarro su mano y la estrecho con firmeza a la suya.   
Ella tenso su mano y devolvió el estrechón. Por alguna razón, la confianza que la caracterizaba volvió a ella.  
―Sus manos son huesudas y un tanto frías, aunque suaves ―indico con total libertad Ann.  
―Ah, tengo ese problema con mis manos, me cuesta mantenerlas a una buena temperatura. La suyas son bastante cálidas y un tanto pequeñas ―señalo el pelirrojo.  
Solo duro unos segundos, más fue suficiente para que los dos estuviesen de acuerdo con que su alianza había sido su mejor elección.  
―Entonces, prosigamos en el lugar donde se encuentra los demás, tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para ello ―expreso demandante la Taiyō.   
―Ha. Pero tendré que llevarla de una manera un tanto molesta para usted. Con su permiso.  
La agarro de un brazo, arrastrándola mientras efectuaba la técnica de transportación de arena, y es que solo así llegarían rápido a los varios pisos abajo, donde se ubicaba la residencia de los hermanos de la Arena.

***

 

Estaba a punto de amanecer, las primeras luces del sol se podían apreciar a lo lejos.  
La marea era alta, haciendo que las olas llegasen a tierra con fuerza y poniendo a la costa de la playa en un ambiente casi frio.  
Ann estaba parada en uno de los mini peñascos de arena sólida, que brindaban una buena vista de la playa y el mar. Miraba al horizonte, como si esperase con ansias los primeros rayos del sol en tierra.  
― ¿Estas segura que actuar como doble espía es lo mejor? ―inquirió Iderum, quien estaba a su lado con pose de ave en nido, acompañándola a tal rara costumbre que solo ella tenía.   
―No lo sé. Pero si logro sobrevivir hasta después de la próxima luna llena, seguramente pueda vivir y cumplir con mi promesa… ―respondió con tranquilidad, Ann.  
Iderum la miro con empatía, sentía que algo en su ama había cambiado. Estaba bastante tranquila, para no estar subdividida en esos otros dos seres que le ayudaban a compartir sus malas emociones e intranquilidades.   
―Espero que ese mocoso, el Kazekage, no te haya evangelizado al grado de volverte en uno de sus fieles súbditos ―enuncio la bestia, con preocupación.  
Su joven ama fijo su mirada en él. Y apoyo una de sus manos en su cabeza, a modo de acicalo.  
―No digas tonterías Iderum, esta es la paz y calma que se siente antes de la tormenta. Lo mejor es disfrutarla, nunca se sabe si será nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Además, si se presenta la oportunidad, mataré al Kazekage…

 

Fin del capítulo.


	11. Capitulo 10

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 10.

―Hermana, me alegra que pases tu único día libre conmigo, estoy realmente muy feliz ―emitió el pequeño, mientras abrazaba a Ann.   
Iba caminando, por la calle comercial de la Aldea. Había muchos puestos que ofrecían comidas para llevar y merendar al paso.  
―Yo también estoy feliz ―respondió esta ante la algarabía de su menor―. Draco-chan ¿Quieres comer un algodón de azúcar? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, deteniéndose justo en frente de la tienda que ofrecía ese producto.  
―Hum, si quiero ―respondió entusiasta―. Quiero uno gigante, mucho, mucho, mucho muy grande, que parezca que toque el cielo ―exclamo este mientras hacia una expresión exagerada con las manos.  
Ann no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la petición de su querido hermano menor.  
―Está bien, te comprare uno grande, aunque dudo que llegue a tocar el cielo ―la joven Taiyō, se adentró a la fila, esperando su turno para que la atendiesen en la tienda.  
― ¡Genial, gracias onee-chan!―replico el niño, mientras seguía abrazado a la cintura de su hermana.  
La gente alrededor no podía evitar verlos fijamente, era muy extraño ver a los Taiyō comprando y conviviendo fuera de los dominios de su clan, sin mencionar que llamaban la atención por sus apariencias doradas.  
Luego de muchos minutos de espera, les toco su turno.  
―Buenos días, hijos del sol ¿Cuántos algodones van a querer para llevar? ―emitió con tono amigable el vendedor.  
―Anciano, quiero un algodón de azúcar, tan grande que llegue a tocar el cielo ―ordeno impaciente el menor de ellos.  
El vendedor carraspeo, sabía que no podía cumplir tal petición.  
―Draco, no seas tan maleducado. A padre no le hubiera gustado que fueras así ―dijo Ann, a modo de regaño―. Buenas señor, disculpe a mi hermano, es bastante impaciente ―agregó esta, dirigiéndose al comerciante―. Por favor, denos dos algodones de azúcar, extra grandes.  
―Ah… descuide… aquí tiene, gracias por su compra, señorita, vuelvan pronto ―pronunció el vendedor un tanto apenado.  
Ann recibió los dos algodones y salió de la tienda a rastras, con su hermano abrazado a su cintura como si fuese un Koala.  
Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, de forma separada.  
―Onee-san, eres mala ¿Por qué me regañas enfrente de la chusma? ―dictamino el niño, poniendo cara de puchero y quitándole uno de los algodones de las manos.  
―Por qué lo necesitas Draco ―señaló ella―. Madre te mima demasiado, y puedo apreciar que no te ha enseñado modales; no puedes hablarle a tus mayores como te dé la gana. Debes aprender a saber vivir en sociedad. No todo el mundo es tu sirviente, ni tiene el deber de aguantar tus malos modales…  
―Tú dices eso, pero cuando te veo hablar con tus alumnos, los agredes verbalmente ―refunfuño Draco, mientras le daba una gran mordida a su dulce.  
―Eso es muy diferente, yo soy su superior y la única forma de que esos torpes me entiendan y reaccionen bien a lo que les ordeno, es gritándoles ―explico la Taiyō.  
― ¿Y que hay con Gaara-nii? Siempre le hablas de una forma seca y poco agradable, eso que es tu superior, si más entiendo…  
Ann se detuvo en seco, parece que las palabras de su hermano le habían afectado.  
―Eso es un tema aparte y muy diferente.  
El pequeño notó la inercia de su hermana y también se detuvo, la miro con curiosidad, su rostro había cambiado de una expresión tranquila a una de mucha molestia.  
― ¿Dije algo malo, hermana? ―preguntó este preocupado, al notar su reacción.  
―Draco… no quiero que vuelvas a referirte al Kazekage como si fuera tu hermano mayor. ¡Tú única hermana mayor soy yo, y nadie más! ―respondió con seriedad, Ann, mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo abrazaba de forma espontánea.  
―No deberías sentir celos de Gaara-sama, Onee… ―emitió este mientras le devolvía el abrazo―. El me agrada mucho, pero yo te quiero a ti más que a nadie…  
Esas palabras hicieron que el semblante molesto de Ann desapareciese.  
―Me alegra escuchar eso.  
Se separaron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.  
Draco había terminado en poco tiempo su dulce, mientras que Ann apenas le había dado una pequeña mordida al suyo.  
―Toma, yo ya estoy llena ―le ofreció su algodón de azúcar.  
El niño rubio dudo unos segundos, no quería quitarle el dulce a su hermana, mas no podía resistir el deseo a seguir comiendo su alimento favorito.  
―Si no lo quieres, voy a botarlo…  
― ¡No, no hagas eso, si quiero, me lo comeré, dámelo! ―exclamo el pequeño ante la amenaza de su hermana.  
Tomó el algodón y empezó a comerlo con entusiasmo.  
Anngelius esbozo una pequeña mueca de aceptación, mientras lo miraba de lado.  
―Pero sigo insistiendo que Gaara-sama y tu serian una pareja de novios perfecta ―señaló directamente Draco, mientras seguía engullendo su preciado dulce.  
―Vuelve a decir una tontería como esas y te van a llover unos buenos cocachos, Draco ―advirtió Ann.  
―Pero, no son tonterías hermana, mi intuición de hermano menor me lo dice ―dijo a su defensa el Taiyō―. Cuando Gaara-sama te ve, es como si quisiera devorarte con la mirada… ―puso una cara de picardía, para luego darle unos codazos con disimulo―, estoy completamente seguro que tu llamas mucho su atención y…  
Un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió, le llegó de forma tan improvista que casi se cayó al suelo.  
― ¿Por qué me golpeas hermana? Te odio, te odio ―expreso Draco mientras empezó a sollozar de forma exagerada y empezaba a darle leves golpecitos al brazo de su mayor a modo de berrinche.  
―Te advertí que dejaras de hablar de ese pelirrojo desagradable, yo cumplo con lo que digo ―espeto esta sin remordimientos, mientras seguía caminando.  
―Hum… puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a dejar de shippearlos ―indico con voz firme el pequeño rubio―. Siempre serán mi OTP, así ustedes se detesten…  
― ¿Shippearlos? ¿OTP? Cielos, que clase de palabras usan ustedes los más jóvenes hoy en día, pensando en amor y demás cursiladas ―dijo la Taiyō indignada, soltando un suspiro de resignación―. No saben ni siquiera limpiarse bien los mocos y ya están pensando en cosas para mayores, que insensatos…  
―Pues, yo solo anhelo que alguien, algún día, te amé y cuide de la misma forma en la que yo deseo ―dijo con un tono más sutil, Draco, mientras agachaba la mirada un tanto apenado.  
Anngelius lo volvió a mirar de forma intrigada al escuchar eso último.  
―No todos tenemos lo mismos deseos y sueños, Draco ―le explico de forma gentil―. Puede que tu intención sea la más noble, pero yo, tu onee-san, no necesita el amor y cuidado de nadie más que solo el tuyo. No soy una princesa indefensa que necesita que llegue un príncipe a rescatarla. Así que ¿Puedo contar contigo? Mi querido hermano.  
El pequeño la miro asombrado, sin duda lo ponía feliz, saber que, su hermana siempre lo vería como su prioridad, al igual que el a ella.   
―Hu, cuenta siempre conmigo, hermana.  
Y así, los dos siguieron hablando mientras se perdían en medio de la multitud de aldeanos.

***

El Kazekage, seguía en su oficina, ya faltaba poco para que acabase con todos los papeleos que tenía pendiente, su reloj de mesa, marcaban que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho de la noche.  
Entonces dos figuras entraron sin llamar a la puerta.  
―Te lo dije, Gaara todavía sigue acá ―dijo firmemente el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá del lugar.  
―Ya, tampoco te llenes de orgullo por haber acertado esta vez ―pronuncio Temari mientras caminaba directo a la mesa donde trabajaba el menor de sus hermanos.  
Gaara los miro de reojo, mas siguió concentrándose en lo suyo.  
― ¿Gaara, ya recibiste las confirmaciones que estábamos esperando? ―pregunto su rubia hermana mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en su escritorio.  
―Ha, no fue nada fácil convencer a todos, pero, todos confirmaron su presencia, incluso el Daimio. Y ustedes ¿Dónde se han perdido todo el día? ―pregunto este con interés.  
Tanto Kankurō y Temari se miraron de forma cómplice, ante las palabras de su menor. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.  
―Siento que me están excluyendo de algo ―expresó el pelirrojo al notar que estos dos se veían de forma sospechosa.  
―Aprovechamos el buen día para ir a entrenar a afueras de la Aldea. Practicamos nuestro ataque combinado. Por si precisamos usarlo en lo que acontecerá dentro de acá unos días ―indico Temari.  
―Ya veo… ―terminó diciendo el Kazekage, volviendo a centrar su vista en los papeles que revisaba.

***  
Y es que desde ese día que habían pactado una alianza los hermanos de la Arena con la Jefa médico. Tanto Gaara como los demás volvieron a sus actividades comunes para no provocar sospechas y esperar con reserva el día indicado donde llevarían a cabo el plan que habían ideado para destronar a la actual líder del Clan Taiyō.   
Ann, como doble agente, había puesto a los de la Arena al corriente de las intenciones que tenía su madre, al querer reemplazar a todos los líderes más importantes del País del Viento con sus clones. Y es que ella no apuntaba solo a controlar un país, su ambición había llegado más allá de lo que sus ojos pudiesen ver. Su mayor meta era poder controlar al actual Jinchuriki de los bijus, queriéndose aprovechar de la gran amistad que tenían Konoha y Suna. Y es que ¿Quién desconfiaría del querido y noble 5to Kazekage? Solo necesitaría unas pocas muestras de los genes del famoso Uzumaki Naruto, para crear un clon a su semejanza, y por qué no de los otros Kages, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. Y es que no había nada más fácil y práctico para unos genios, que en vez de derrotar a alguien, mejor lo reemplazasen con un ser similar que los obedecería fervientemente.   
Pero para eso, necesitaban primero tener el control de su Aldea. Daena-san había planeado congregar a todos los líderes con la falsa excusa de pedir perdón por la forma en que ella había pedido que le pagasen sus deudas. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para lograr que todos se congreguen un mismo día, así que usaría a Ann como “traidora” dándole unas falsas pruebas que pudiesen imputarla al grado de poder perder su cargo. Ningún líder se perdería la oportunidad de querer ver a la líder de los Taiyō ser acusada de traición en público. Más eso jamás pasaría.  
Fueron dos semanas inquietantes de espera, pero el día había llegado, el comienzo de la luna llena empezaría esa noche.  
Tal como se había planeado, los líderes más importantes de la Aldea y el propio Señor feudal, se dieron cita al banquete que había ofrecido Daena-sama a modo de “disculpa” por lo sucedido en el pasado.  
Fue una almuerzo que se prolongó hasta muy extendida la tarde. Todos los invitados parecían disfrutar ingenuamente del momento.  
―Un momento por favor, quisiese decir unas palabras antes de terminar con esta grato reunión ―empezó a hablar Daena, mientras extendía su copa y la hacía sonar con una cuchara a modo de llamar la atención.  
Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, dando paso a que la anfitriona hablase.  
―Ciertamente estoy muy agradecida que todos los invitados hayan podido darnos el honor de su presencia, hoy en mi humilde Clan, para limar nuestras diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo…   
Todos los invitados aplaudieron a modo de aceptación.  
―Gracias, gracias, pero todavía no acabo de hablar, quería darle las gracias a todos aquí, individualmente ―señalo esta con gran confianza y jubilo en su voz―. Gracias por el apoyo, Niashi-san, Kazekage-san…  
Siguió nombrando a todos los presentes, sin olvidarse de ninguno. Cuando por fin acabo, extendió su copa y pidió que todos la imitasen. Los sirvientes aparecieron y llenaron la copa de los invitados.   
―Y ahora, brindemos por un nuevo comienzo, una nueva era para nuestra Aldea ¡Salud! ―exclamó la líder, para luego beber el contenido de su vaso.  
¡Salud! ¡Salud! ¡Salud!...  
Todos exclamaron lo mismo al unísono para luego beber el contenido de sus copas.  
―Bueno, creo que con esto damos por terminado este banquete, de nuevo, gracias por su asistencia ―volvió a hablar Daena, mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dando a entender que se retiraba.  
―No tan rápido, Daena-san ―dijo con firmeza el Señor Feudal, mientras desde su lugar sacaba unos papeles―, disfrute mucho de su banquete, pero me temo que esta nueva era que comenzara nuestra aldea, se realizara sin usted… he venido a destituirla de su cargo, y mando a arrestarla por intento de traición a nuestro país…  
Todos los demás invitados no pudieron ocultar su felicidad ante tales palabras del Daimio.  
Daena puso una cara de desesperación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
―Kazekage, por favor, puede comenzar con su orden de arresto, capture a la traidora ―ordeno Niashi-sama.  
Gaara se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado junto con sus hermanos y empezó a invocar a la Arena en dirección a la líder de los Taiyō.  
Fue cuestión de segundos para que esta quedase atrapada y envuelta en la arena del Kazekage, sus hijos, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de ella se quedaron paralizados del asombro.  
― ¡Ann! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? ―empezó a gritar de forma casi demencial Daena, mientras forcejeaba con la Arena que la aprisionaba.  
Ann por su parte, se levantó y tomo a su hermano, separándolo y poniéndolo a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.  
―Onee-san ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Gaara-sama está atacando a Madre? No comprendo… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―empezó a hablar con desesperación Draco, mientras forcejeaba con su hermana para que lo liberase.   
Pero Ann lo golpeo a un lado de su nuca, provocándole un desmayo, sin duda no quería que su hermano presenciase tal momento.  
― ¡Ann! ¡Ann! ¡Ann! ―seguía gritando Daena, la arena del Kazekage estaba a punto de cubrirle la boca para que evitase que siga hablando.  
Los demás líderes de los clanes miraban con satisfacción como era humillada esa igual suya que tantos problemas les había causado. Mas el Daimio miraba un tanto afligido tal escena.  
―Ann… ―dijo Daena con su último aliento, antes de ser cubierta por completa―, buen trabajo… ahora es tu turno ―sonrió con malicia, antes de quedar sepultada por completo.  
Fue entonces que Anngelius acostó a su hermano desvanecido en el suelo y de un salto se situó en medio de la enorme mesa donde estaban todos los líderes reunidos.  
Empezó a hacer posición de manos a la velocidad de un rayo.  
―Arte ninja, jutsu del Cielo: desconexión de mentes.  
Una especie de ventisca se esparció por todo el salón, provocando que todos los presentes cayesen de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

¿Qué es esto? no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, mas estoy consciente ―pensó Niashi-san al ver como los de su alrededor estaban en la misma situación que él. 

Incluso el propio Kazekage estaba desvanecido en el suelo, dando como resultado que la técnica que aprisionaba a Daena-sama se desvaneciese, dejando a ella libre en cuestión de segundos.  
Esta empezó a reír de forma estrepitosa, mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia sus inmóviles invitados.  
― ¿En serio creyeron que caería en su trampa? ―se acercó al Señor feudal y lo halo del poco cabello que este poseía en su cabeza, para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos―. Fueron muy ingenuos al creer que mi propia hija me traicionaría y los apoyaría en sus planes contra mí.  
El extenso Daimio, no podía emitir palabra alguna debido a la parálisis mas sus ojos mostraban un gran miedo.  
―Oh, descuida Niashi-san, te daré una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa, no tienes por qué temer ―siguió hablando Daena, mientras lo soltaba y dejaba que su cabeza cállese de forma abrupta hacia el suelo―. Pero desafortunadamente, otros no correrán con tu misma suerte…  
Ann se bajó de la mesa y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida.  
― ¿A dónde vas Anngelius? Se supone que aun tienes algo pendiente que hacer aquí ¿Ya te has olvidado?  
La mencionada se detuvo en seco y volvió a redirigir su paso hacia donde se encontraban desvanecidos los hermanos de la Arena. Saco la enorme y dorada espada que ocultaba detrás de su espalda y la fijo hacia el menor de los hermanos.  
―Deja lo mejor para el final ¿Por qué no empiezas con este castaño desagradable? ―dictamino la líder Taiyō, mientras alzaba de los brazos a Kankurō y lo botaba a un lado.  
Ann bajo su espada y la ubico en posición de ataque, con dirección a Kankurō, este tenía los ojos abiertos y no pudo evitar observar que le miraba fijamente, parecía que le sonreía con tristeza.  
―Y bien ¿Qué esperas para empezar?  
Ann empezó a mover su espada, solo sería suficiente un solo ataque para terminar con él.

Siento que me hayas tenido que ver así, Kankurō-san ―dijo en su mente la joven Taiyō.

Faltando unos pocos centímetros para llegar a su objetivo, cambio la dirección de choque de su espada, apuntándolo hacia su madre.  
Esta reaccionó y no le fue difícil esquivar el espadazo.  
Iba a reclamarle el porqué de su cambio de ataque, cuando vio que Ann estaba forcejeando con el enorme abanico que sostenía la rubia hermana mayor de los de la Arena, a la cual ella le había dado la espalda en un enorme descuido.  
― ¿Pero cómo? Nadie puede liberarse de esta técnica, y menos aún de una forma rápida ―exclamo entre preocupada y molesta la Taiyō mayor.  
Temari seguía en silencio, una sonrisa no propia de ella, inundó su rostro, debajo suyo, una enorme y larga sombra se daba espacio y se extendía hasta desaparecer en uno de los pilares del lugar.  
―Me prometieron que no le harían daño, cumple con lo que prometes maldita rubia no domesticada ―emitió molesta Anngelius, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su espada, obligando a Temari a retroceder―. O me desquitare con tu amiguito extranjero que trajiste…  
―Me disculpo, pero fue necesario, no habíamos previsto que intentarían atacar a Kankurō primero, se suponía que el objetivo era yo ―articuló el Kazekage, mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo al igual que los demás presentes.  
Daena entro en pánico, empezó a retroceder con nerviosismo, no podía entender cómo es que todos habían salido del trance de forma tan rápida. A no ser que…  
―Lo siento, madre, pero he decidido el camino en el cual seguir, desafortunadamente, tú no estás en el…  
Anngelius soltó su espada y empezó a caminar en la dirección donde estaba su querido hermano menor desvanecido.

Fin del capítulo.


	12. Capitulo 11

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 11  
Aprisionada contra la pared del lugar, Daena ni siquiera intento un contrataque, había más de 20 personas en ese lugar, todos en contra de ella.  
Una sombra oscura, debajo de sus pies, le impedía tan siquiera moverse un centímetro. Había caído en la técnica desconocida de alguien.  
―Que fastidio, se supone que yo venía a arreglar los asuntos pendientes para los próximos exámenes chunin, y termino siendo involucrado en el arresto de una vieja bonita, líder de no sé qué… El sexto pudo haberme dicho algo al respecto antes, tsk… ―expresó Shikamaru Nara, un ninja del país aliado de Konoha, saliendo del pilar en el cual se había ocultado, y caminaba en dirección a Temari, deteniéndose a su lado.  
―Deja de quejarte, pareces un viejo cascarrabias ―dijo Temari, con una expresión un tanto confusa en su rostro.  
El Daimio fue ayudado a levantarse, una vez reincorporado, empezó a proclamar.  
―Daemonakuma-san, por todas la pruebas que tengo en tu contra, enfatizando en la de traición e intento de asesinato hacia mi persona y todos los aquí presentes, te sentencio a prisión, la corte de ancianos discutirán tu caso para establecer una fecha de años.  
La líder Taiyō empezó a forcejear contra la parálisis que la aprisionaba.  
―Se equivocan, yo también fui usada aquí ―expreso con ansiedad, en un vano intento de salvarse de la situación―. Todo esto fue un plan de Anngelius, yo fui hipnotizada por su labia, es ella quien quería matarlos, no yo…  
Todos los presentes miraron con indignación, como la mayor de los Taiyō caía cada vez más bajo con sus palabras.  
― ¿Acaso usted no conoce el orgullo? ―inquirió Gaara, mientras empezaba a sellarla con unos de sus jutsus de arena―. ¿Qué clase de madre prefiere poner en frente a sus hijos, con tal de salvarse? Daena-san, es usted un ser repudiable…  
― ¡Pero no estoy mintiendo! ―se defendió Daena―. Ann planeo casi todo, ella fue quien creo a los clones, sin ellos este plan jamás hubiese funcionado…  
― ¡Basta! Yo mismo he presenciado su demencia y odio que tiene hacia mi clan, nada de lo que diga podrá librarla del sombrío futuro que le espera en prisión ―señaló el Kazekage, sellándola por completo, sin antes apreciar el rostro de odio que la arrestada le dedicaba antes de desaparecer en la arena.  
El silencio inundó la sala por unos segundos.  
―Kankurō y los demás líderes, dirigiros al lugar que os he indicado, se encuentra en el edificio de enfrente, y destruyan ese laboratorio junto con las aberraciones que se encuentran ahí, no que no quede ni cenizas ―sentenció el pelirrojo, mientras se encaminaba a la salida seguido por el Daimio y sus sirvientes.  
Pero antes, se detuvo frente a Ann, quien había cargado en su espalda a su hermano inconsciente.  
―Agradezco tu colaboración, pero por el momento será mejor que su hermano y usted permanezcan en la clandestinidad ―señalo―. Shikamaru y Temari la escoltaran a un lugar seguro, como lo habíamos planeado.  
―Ah, la primera vez que lo dijo ya lo había entendido, no soy una estúpida ―respondió con su típica mal manera, la joven rubia. Su rostro mostraba cierta ansiedad y tristeza.  
Gaara no le respondió y procedió en su camino, más una pisca de duda se sembró en su mente, sintió que aún se ocultaba algo.  
***

 

Ya fuera del lugar, el Kazekage y el Daimio llamaron la atención de los habitantes del clan, el sol del atardecer empezaba a inundar el cielo de un color rojizo.  
Todos los Taiyō se reunieron con preocupación alrededor de estos, ya muchos se habían sentido afligidos, cuando vieron salir corriendo con desesperación a los sirvientes del palacio noble, minutos atrás.  
―Habitantes de este clan, venimos a informaros que su líder, Daena-san, ha sido arrestada, por traición e intento de asesinato ante nuestro mayor líder, el honorable Daimio-sama ―pronunció Gaara con firmeza.  
Los habitantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, se notaba que el pánico y miedo los quería invadir.  
― ¿Y los príncipes?  
― ¿Qué pasara con Anngelius-sama y Draco-sama?  
― ¿Cómo es posible que esto pase? ¿Por lo menos tienen pruebas contundentes de que Daena-sama es una traidora?  
― ¡Nuestra líder jamás haría eso! ¡Esto debe ser un error!  
Los murmullos se convirtieron en protestas.  
El Señor Feudal trató de hablar pero no le daban oportunidad. Fue el grito estricto del Kazekage quien calmo a la multitud congregada.  
― ¡Silencio! Nagashi-san les explicara lo que pasará a acontecer.  
Los Taiyō guardaron sus dudas y se prestaron a escuchar, mas no por calma, si no por miedo al escuchar al Kazekage.  
Entonces el Daimio procedió a hablar.

***

Ann iba caminado lentamente por uno de los pasillos del cuartel general, en su espalda aun cargaba a su querido hermano, el cual no daba señales de que vaya a despertar.  
― ¿Hacia dónde exactamente nos dirigimos?―preguntó con un tono un tanto molesto la Taiyō, mientras se detenía para observar a quienes la custodiaban.  
―Ya estamos por llegar, sigue caminando parca blanca ―respondió Temari con malgenio, mientras la empujaba de un hombro para que siguiese el trayecto―. Andando…  
Ann frunció su mirada mientras blasfemaba algo entre dientes, reanudando su andar.  
―Oí Temari, no deberías tratar así a los nobles de tu aldea ¿Ella es una princesa o algo así, no? ―señalo Shikamaru al ver como trató a la Taiyō.  
― ¡Cállate! No la he tratado mal, además, ella no es el estereotipo de princesa dulce con la que hay aguantar y tener delicadeza ―expresó la mayor de los de la Arena, torciendo su boca a un lado a modo de desacuerdo.  
―Como digas ―dijo este con resignación―. No pienso buscarte discusión, las mujeres nunca quieren perder cuando se trata de tener la razón…  
― ¿Acaso estas afirmando que soy una conflictiva testaruda? ―pregunto Temari molesta al escuchar lo que dijo el Nara.  
―Yo no he dicho eso, lo estás diciendo tú, Temari ―recalco Shikamaru mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca un tanto contrariado.  
― ¿Así que estás diciendo que me estoy insultando yo sola? ―dijo reprochante la rubia de las coletas, mientras miraba de forma furiosa al Nara.  
―Oye, oye, tranquila… no sé por qué te están exasperando tanto ―emitió el pelinegro un tanto agobiado.  
―Por poco y te falta decir que soy una histérica ―articuló molesta Temari mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado.  
―Maldición, que problemático se volvió todo esto, creo que debí mantenerme callado ―termino diciendo el Nara mientras volteaba de igual forma que Temari, pero al lado contrario.  
Ann los observo de reojo, su discusión tan rara le había llamado la atención y a la vez molestado, estaban hablando tan fuerte, que tuvo la preocupación de que podrían despertar a su hermano.  
Un largo trayecto paso, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino final. Era una especie de habitación, donde habían unos asientos y sofás, bien hubiese pasado por una sala de estar para visitas de no ser por los barrotes que la rodeaban en la entrada.  
― ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ―inquirió con desanimo, Ann―. Parece una celda de lujo…  
―Es una celda para presos políticos, sin duda un buen lugar para gente como tú ―señalo Temari―. Aquí estarán “guardados” hasta que el concejo y el Señor Feudal decidan qué hacer con ustedes…  
― ¿No se suponía que la misión de ustedes era hacerme la nueva líder de mi clan? ¿O es que eso fue una mentira para que yo los apoyase? ―pregunto con desconfianza la Taiyō, mientras se limitaba a observar los barrotes del lugar.  
―No tengo tiempo para responder tus dudas, entra de una vez y espera el veredicto que darán los superiores ―ordeno Temari, alzando sus manos para intentar empujarla desde atrás, junto con su desvanecido hermano.  
Pero esta se movió por reflejo, rápidamente a un lado.  
―No te atrevas a poner tus inmundas manos encima de Draco, rubia histérica ―advirtió Ann con frialdad tanto en su voz como en su mirada.  
―Mira mocosa, no estoy para aguantarte, entraras a ese lugar, así sea a los golpes ―Temari saco el abanico de su espalda con la clara intención de usarlo.  
―Por favor, no me digas que vas a buscarle riña a esta noble, Temari ―manifestó con un tono decepcionante Shikamaru mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.  
― ¿Y por qué no? Gaara me ordenó que la mantuviera en este lugar, mas no dijo nada de que estaba prohibido golpearla, tengo ganas de divertirme un rato…  
Temari sonrió con confianza, iba a extender su abanico, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la Taiyō.  
―Yo también tengo deseos de jugar, mas alguien como tú, no aguantaría ni un segundo la clase de diversión que me gusta…  
Luego de sus palabras, Ann empezó a reír de una forma estrepitosa, había estado dando el costado a sus escoltas, pero se movió y decidió mirarlos de frente, una sonrisa demente y unos ojos perdidos se habían apoderado de su rostro.  
Temari y Shikamaru retrocedieron un paso, sus rostros no pudieron evitar reflejar sorpresa.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieren divertirse conmigo? ―emitió la Taiyō mientras camino a paso lento hacia ellos, su voz sonaba tétrica, parecía otra persona.

***  
El Daimio hablaba concentradamente con los sublíderes del clan Taiyō, al igual que Gaara.  
Kankurō apareció en escena, se encontraba exaltado, se dirigió directamente a su hermano.  
― ¡Gaara, debes venir a ver esto! ―emitió este sobresaltado.  
―Kankurō ¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilízate ―expreso el pelirrojo, al ver el estado de su hermano mayor.  
―No hay tiempo para palabras, mejor será que lo veas con tus propios ojos, sígueme ―enuncio el castaño, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.  
―Nagashi-san debo dejarlo por unos momentos, enviare a alguien que venga a resguardarlo… ―se excusó el Kazekage.  
―Hum, descuida Kazekage, ve con tranquilidad, los Taiyō son un clan muy amigable y razonable, no hay peligro aquí, encárgate de lo que debas hacer ―emitió el gordo Daimio quien se había sentado en lugar de forma improvisada en ese lugar, junto con los ancianos de ese clan.  
Gaara se despidió por protocolo, y salió a seguir a Kankurō, lo alcanzo justo en el laboratorio, donde los demás líderes de clanes se habían tomado la gracia de destruir todo en el lugar, nada parecía redundante. Hasta que llegaron a los tubos que habían contenido a los clones, estaban desechos, pero habían sido destruidos desde adentro.  
―Los clones ya no estaban cuando llegamos a esta parte ―explico Kankurō―. He dividido a los hombres y mande a buscarlos por dentro de todo el clan y todo el radio de la Aldea. Ya mande una orden para vigilen las entradas y estén atentos a cualquier interferencia que se presente en la barrera de sello.  
―Bien actuado Kankurō, pero esto solo puede significar una cosa… ―Gaara se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa―. ¡Temari! ―pronuncio exaltado, mientras entreabría los ojos―. ¡Temari corre peligro! Kankurō, ve con el Señor Feudal y ocúltalo en un lugar seguro, luego intenta contactarte conmigo de nuevo ―ordeno el pelirrojo, para luego correr de forma apremiante hacia donde debía ubicarse su hermana y Shikamaru.  
Kankurō también empezó a correr, en dirección hacia el Daimio. Mas su preocupación estaba puesta en Temari ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes?

***  
Caminaba de forma tranquila a orillas de la playa, era una pequeña península desértica, que contenía el lugar adecuado para la ocasión.  
El lugar era tan tranquilo, que podía oír sus pisadas en la arena en cada movimiento.  
Empezó a tararear, se sentía un tanto ansiosa, y pensar en la música le aliviaba el alma.

I only got you in my stories (Sólo te tengo en mis historias)  
And you know I tell them right (Y sabes que las cuento bien)  
Remember you and I, when I'm awake at night (Nos recuerdo a ti y a mí, cuando estoy despierto en la noche)  
So give it up for fallen glory (Así que déjalo para la gloria caída)  
I never got to say goodbye (Nunca te pude decir adiós)  
I wish I could ask for just a bit more time (Me gustaría poder pedir un poco más de tiempo)

Every step I take, you used to lead the way (Cada paso que doy, tu solías guiarme por el camino)  
Now I'm terrified to face it on my own (Ahora estoy aterrada de encararlo por mi cuenta)

You're not there (No estás aquí).

Su voz al principio sonaba un tanto desafinada y quebrada, pero mientras continuaba, pudo llegar a encontrar la armonía que tanto buscaba.  
Solo faltaba un poco, un poco más y su hermano y ella serian libres de ese lugar al que debían llamar hogar, mas hace tiempo sintieron que dejó de serlo.

***  
Llegó al lugar y presenció justo lo que había temido.  
― ¡Temari! ―exclamó preocupado mientras se dirigía a su hermana, quien yacía en el suelo, al igual que Shikamaru―. Por favor, reacciona ¡Temari, Temari! ―la acostó en su regazo y empezó a darle unas leves palmadas en sus mejillas para que despertase. Si bien no mostraba tener heridas y el ambiente estaba intacto, su semblante parecía algo demacrado.  
― ¿Gaa... Gaara… e-eres… tu? ―emitió esta, reaccionando al estímulo de su hermano menor―. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?   
―No lo sé, acabo de llegar, parece que no le fue difícil a Ann-sama librarse de ustedes ―manifestó molesto el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Temari―. Por cierto, Shikamaru esta tirado allá ―indico de forma graciosa, como la de un niño, el lugar donde el Nara se encontraba desmayado, su posición era muy graciosa, estaba apoyado a la pared todo doblado, con los pies y el cuerpo completo encima de su cabeza.  
― ¡Shikamaru! Despierta pedazo de haragán, no hay tiempo para que sigas dormitando ―expreso Temari molesta, al parecer reincorporada por completo, ya que volvía a estar rebosante de energía, mientras agarraba al Nara del cuello y empezaba a abofetearlo para que reaccionase.  
A este no le costó volver en si debido a semejante estimulo de la Kunoichi. Una vez los dos bien estables, contaron lo sucedido a Gaara.  
―Ya veo, así que tenía ese has bajo la manga y decidió empezar a usarlo ―expresó el Kazekage, quien cruzado de brazos miro fija y seriamente por una de las ventanas del pasillo del cuartel.  
― ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Buscamos a los clones prófugos o capturamos a esa mocosa? ―pregunto directamente Temari con la misma seriedad en su rostro.  
Su hermano menor no le respondió, parecía concentrado en otra cosa, había cerrado los ojos.  
―Haremos las dos cosas ―dijo volviendo en sí, después de unos segundos que había usado para pensar―. La he encontrado, no está muy lejos, aunque me asombra que haya podido escapar de la barrera de manera tan simple. Pero el lugar en el que esta… ―se detuvo un tanto contrariado―. ¿Por qué no huyo hacia el lado del desierto? Frente al océano solo se ha acorralado ella misma…  
―Tal vez tenga buenas habilidades, pero debe ser muy mala estratega ―expreso Temari.  
Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, el había analizado la mirada y actuar de esa muchacha a la que llamaban Ann. Y lo que había visto en ella no era nada agradable.  
―O tal vez tiene la habilidad y confianza suficiente como para tener la osadía de no huir ―emitió el pelirrojo aún más preocupado.  
Shikamaru esbozo una sonrisa de aflicción, el Kazekage le había quitado las palabras que pensaba decir.  
―Temari, busca a Kankurō y Baki, y que reorganicen la seguridad de la Aldea, según les indique, esta noche posiblemente sea muy conflictiva, puede que algunos no logren ver el próximo amanecer ―expreso el joven Kazekage mientras observaba fijamente a la luna que recién había hecho su aparición, trayendo con ella la fría noche.  
Era una luna llena, imponente y solitaria en el ahora oscuro cielo.

***  
Sintió que llegaría en cualquier momento, sabía que la probabilidad de que no hubiese tenido que pelear era muy baja, pero igual no pudo evitar soñar que algo así sucediese.  
Apareció a varios metros delante, camino en dirección hacia ella, sus pasos eran igual de tranquilos, al parecer los dos en el fondo sabían que un enfrentamiento entre ellos era inevitable.

―Hubiese preferido no tener que llegar a esta situación, Ann-sama ―expreso con serenidad, el pelirrojo, deteniéndose a un par de metros enfrente, cruzando los brazos.  
―Yo también hubiera preferido no pasar por esto, Kazekage ―expreso con molestia en su voz, la Taiyō, mientras se detenía―. Pero esta noche, Draco y yo desaparecemos de este lugar, hacia sea que tengamos que enfrentarnos a quien sea…  
―No lo comprendo ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo―. ¿Por qué escapa? ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando está a punto de ser libre de la mano sanguínea que la oprimía? Pensé, que lo que buscaba era su libertad…  
― ¡¿Con que derecho viene a hablarme de libertad un ave al que le arrancaron sus alas y se doblego a aceptar el destino que se le fue impuesto?! ―dictamino exaltada, Ann, esta vez siendo ella quien interrumpía―. Hablas mucho, ex Jinchuriki del Ichibi, para ser alguien que es presa de sus propios sentimientos y anda en el mundo, pensando erróneamente que conoce el verdadero significado de la libertad.  
Gaara entreabrió un poco los ojos, sin duda no esperaba escuchar tales palabras de semejante persona.  
―Parece que sus ojos pueden ver más allá de lo que se aprecia a simple vista, es una lástima que su forma de pensar no sea similar ―expreso este, volviendo a su expresión común.  
―Basta de charla, estoy seguro que usted no me viene a convencer con el poder de su palabra, al igual que yo no pienso desistir a mis ideales de manera fácil ―esta metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo oculto de su túnica, como si buscase algo.  
―Antes de comenzar, quiero saber ¿Que hizo con los clones?, esos seres son peligrosos. Quiero creer que no cometió la irresponsabilidad de soltarlos y dejarlos a su voluntad ―expresó con diligencia el Kazekage.  
Anngelius esbozo una sonrisa oscura al escuchar esas palabras, saco su mano de la túnica y con ella un pergamino, el cual se lo mostró bruscamente a quien tenía enfrente.  
―Justamente quería hablar de ellos… dígame Kazekage ¿Cómo reaccionaría a su clon si lo tuviese frente suyo?  
Gaara descruzo sus brazos, no podía creer que iba a pasar realmente.  
―Pero ¿Por qué quedarnos con la duda? Hay que ver qué sucede ¿no? ―emitió la Taiyō con pregones.  
Se mordió el pulgar de la mano que agarraba el pergamino, el cual soltó por los aires y mancho con su sangre.  
El pergamino se abrió, trayendo consigo una fuerte ventisca, dando lugar en escena a quince figuras invocadas. Una de ellas se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Kazekage, con la clara intención de atacarlo.  
Gaara pudo atajar el golpe de aquel ser que se le había acercado furtivamente, apenas el viento y la arena se disiparon, pudo ver de quien se trataba.  
―Tu… ―fue lo único que logro pronunciar el Kazekage por el asombro.  
―Ah, yo soy tu… ―expresó desafiante, el pelirrojo que tenía en frente, quien poseía los mismos ojos que él, la misma voz y la misma expresión seria en su rostro.  
Fue entonces que Gaara conoció a su otro yo, el otro Gaara.

Fin del capítulo.


	13. Capitulo 12

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 12

 

Desde que tuvo conciencia, recibía halagos y frases de encomio, decenas de personas solo vivían alrededor de ella para servirla, y es que, según sus padres, Lord y Leidy Taiyō, ella era la elegida, y que el futuro guardaba grandes cosas para con ella.  
Desde muy pequeña, mostro un gran potencial para el ninjutsu médico, el cual era bastante solicitado dentro de su aldea, debido a los conflictos bélicos que ocurrían en esos tiempos. Incluso tuvo que arriesgar su vida para ir al frente del campo de batalla y sanar a sus compatriotas, formando equipo por unos días, con el Tercer Lord Kazekage. Tenía apenas doce años cuando sucedió todo eso, si le hubiesen preguntado que sintió en ese momento, ella jamás diría que sintió miedo, porque en realidad no lo hizo, pero su corazón sintió toda una explosión de emociones, convivio alrededor de la muerte, experimentó lo que era la sensación de asesinar a alguien en defensa propia, y el coraje y rabia la inundó al no poder ayudar, cuando llegaban demasiado tarde y solo encontraban cadáveres fríos por todos lados, pero sin duda, algo que la marcó para siempre, fue conocerlo a él.   
Jamás pensó que, ese ser le haría cambiar la forma en la que veía la vida, y le haría hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría más adelante. Ojala y todo eso hubiese sido solo una pesadilla y que sus ojos pronto despertarían de aquella lúgubre realidad.

 

― ¡Daena, reacciona, la bebé está llorando! ―expresó una voz masculina, mientras entraba de forma apresurada a la habitación.  
Y ciertamente, los llantos de una recién nacida inundaban el lugar, mientras su madre, Daena-sama, la reciente líder de los Taiyō, estaba parada frente al enorme ventanal que iluminaba su ostentosa morada, con la vista perdida hacia el exterior, como si tratase de encontrar la solución a sus problemas con ello.  
―Ah, eres tu querido esposo… ―apenas pronunció ella, desviando su mirada hacia él, por unos segundos, para luego volver a su pose inicial.  
― ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Por qué dejas que nuestra pequeña llore tan desconsoladamente? ―reclamó el hombre un tanto molesto, mientras se dirigía a la cuna de la cual provenía el llanto.  
Acto seguido, el hombre, quien era alguien bastante hermoso, de pelo negro un tanto largo y unos ojos hipnotizantes y profundos, del mismo color. Tomó a la pequeña llorona en brazos y empezó a arrullarla para que se calmase.  
―Solo quiere llamar la atención ―dijo con frialdad Daena, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Té que había en la habitación.  
―Puede que sí, pero también debe haber otras razones, debe estar hambrienta o tal vez necesite un cambio de pañal ―expresó el esposo, que sin asco y en un acto paternal, revisó el pañal de la pequeña―. Qué raro, estas limpia, y no pareces tener hambre ―pusó una cara de preocupación.  
―Te lo dije, solo busca atención, los sirvientes ya se encargaron de alimentarla y atender sus necesidades ―dijo sin animo la Taiyō, mientras se servía una taza humeante de Té y se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que habían disponibles alrededor de la mesita.  
―Mmm… supongo que tienes razón ―admitió él―. ¿Pero no es una pequeña cosita hermosa? Merece toda la atención que quiera recibir ¿No lo crees? ―dijo con ternura en su voz, mientras extendía en frente suyo al bebe, mientras la agarraba con delicadeza. Por su parte, la pequeña rubia había dejado de llorar y con sus ojitos miraba tiernamente a su protector.  
Pero Daena, lo que menos quería, era hablar o dar atención a esa criatura.  
― ¿Y cómo te ha ido en esta misión? Estuve tan preocupada…  
―Ah, fue algo complicada… Pero no vale la pena hablar de ello ahora ¿Estoy aquí, no? Mejor hablemos de nuestra querida hija, apenas tenía un día de nacida cuando me fui, y mírala ahora, ya faltan pocos días para que cumpla su primer mes, ha crecido un montón ―expresó emocionado su esposo, mientras aun con la pequeña en brazos, se sentaba en la silla libre que quedaba a lado de la mesita de té, para estar junto a su esposa.   
―Hum, si de eso quieres hablar, te escucho ―respondió a secas, ella.  
―Por cierto, me siento muy mal por no saber el nombre de mi propia hija ¿Por cuál de todos los nombres que escogimos juntos, te decidiste al final? ―preguntó entusiasmado, mientras la miró, esta vez a ella, con ternura.  
Lo cierto era que, Daena en su ausencia, lo que menos había hecho, era haber pasado tiempo con su propia hija, y mucho menos haber pensado en el nombre de esta.  
―Ah… Etto… pues… preferí esperar a que llegaras, así lo escogíamos juntos ―mintió, mientras agachaba la cabeza y ponía un falso sonrojo, para ocultar su desinterés.  
―Ya veo, aunque no debiste hacer eso, nuestra pequeña, como cualquier otro bebe querido, merecía ser bautizada con un nombre propio, de preferencia en sus primeros tres días de vida ―pronunció el moreno, poniendo cara de berrinche como si fuese un niño, y abrazaba a su bebe como si de un peluche muy delicado se tratase.  
―Lo siento, no pensé que eso te molestaría… ―Daena desvió su mirada a lado contrario, le daba ganas de reírse por la actitud infantil y graciosa que había tomado su esposo.  
―Bueno, que se le va hacer, decidamos su nombre ahora, no pienso dejar pasar un día más a que mi pequeña viva en el anonimato ―se levantó de su silla, y se ubicó frente al ventanal de la habitación, haciendo que el sol de la tarde los iluminase, resaltando la diferencia de colores que poseían sus cabelleras.  
― ¿Qué te parece Agatha? ―sugirió la Taiyō, aun sentada, sorbiendo el contenido de su taza.  
―Suena lindo, pero no expresa todo lo que ella es ―manifestó el moreno, en señal de rechazo.  
― ¿Rubia?  
―No, es muy común…  
― ¿Tangela?  
―Hum… no.  
― ¿Priya?  
―Ese me gusta, pero no la identifica por completo, aparte de bonita, estoy seguro que nuestra pequeña será la chica ruda que pateará a todo aquel ser que se le cruce en su camino.  
―No estarás sugiriendo que se llame igual que yo ¿no? ―frunció el ceño la Taiyō madre.  
―Por supuesto que no ―rio su esposo―. Tu nombre es muy largo, y hasta un poco feo, si te pones a analizar lo que significa. Sinceramente, no sé qué estaban pensando mis suegros, cuando te bautizaron con tal nombre…  
―Pues, perdón por tener un nombre tan feo, que no cumpla con tus expectativas de “indicado” ―enunció con molestia, Daena. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la clara intención de irse.  
Pero antes de abrir la puerta, dedicó una última mirada a su esposo e hija. Quedó hipnotizada ante lo que sus ojos presenciaron.  
Desde ese ángulo, podía ver como el generoso dios sol, iluminaba a los antes mencionados, haciendo que sus cabelleras brillasen de una forma hermosa. Una brisa proveniente del jardín exterior, entro por el abierto ventanal, trayendo consigo unas hojas que inundaron el lugar.  
Ella se tapó el rostro, para evitar que algo le llegase a los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo notar que su familia aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y que la observaban fijamente.  
―Mira pequeña, a tu mamá le da miedo un poco de viento ―rio jovialmente su esposo, mientras empezaba a quitar las hojas secas que se habían asentado tanto en su cabeza como en la de su hija de rubios ondulados.  
―Deja de burlarte, yo no le tengo miedo al viento, simplemente odio la suciedad ―expresó Daena, mientras se acercaba a él, para quitar la hoja que tenía enmarañada detrás de su cabellera.  
Este se detuvo de su risa, mas no por la queja o acercamiento de su esposa, sino porque había encontrado algo llamativo en los cabellos dorados de su hija.  
―Una pluma dorada… ―murmuró el moreno, mientras le quitaba lentamente la pluma.  
―Debe ser de una de las aves exóticas que andan por los jardines ―pronunció su esposa, mientras le quitaba tal objeto de sus manos y la examinaba con seriedad.  
―No hay aves con plumaje dorado, por lo menos, no en nuestros jardines ―sentenció él―. A no ser que… esta pluma le pertenezca a Iderum, la fiel mascota de Ra.  
―Por favor, las aves fénix no existen, y si existieron alguna vez, está más que claro que se extinguieron ―manifestó indiferente Daena, mientras se dirigía a la salida, con la pluma en mano.  
―Anngelius… ese será tu nombre, mi pequeña y futura brabucona ―expresó con emoción su padre, mientras la levantaba hacia arriba, haciendo que esta abriese sus adormilados ojos de infante.  
Daena, a pesar de que fue totalmente ignorada por lo último que había dicho, no pudo mostrar curiosidad ante ese extraño nombre.  
― ¿Anngelius? ¿A que ha venido tal sugerencia? ―preguntó confundida.  
―Bueno… nuestra hija es similar a esa ave fénix de la que tanto hablan en los libros de cuentos, casi nadie cree que exista, pero sin embargo, lo más seguro es que vive entre nosotros, sin que nos demos cuenta…  
―Yo no le hayo conexión, creo que deliras ―indicó escéptica su esposa.  
―Vale, puede que solo este inventando, pero… al ver esa pluma en su cabello, me dio la impresión de que estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño ángel en mis manos…  
―El plumaje de los ángeles es blanco, no dorado. Además, estos últimos existieron de verdad, se encontraron fósiles que comprueban que en la antigüedad ellos vivían en la tierra y…  
―Lo sé, lo se… pero los ángeles aparte de hermosos, eran fuertes y temperamentales ¿no?  
―Bueno… es así como se los describe en los viejos manuscritos encontrados, pero no es algo que se pueda comprobar más allá de eso…  
―Sabes, mejor dejemos de discutir sobre ese asunto y dejemos que ella decida como quiere llamarse ―ofreció como solución el hombre, mientras ponía enfrente de ella a su hija.  
―Eso es de por si es incoherente, ella no tiene conciencia de nada en específico…  
―Oye, no deberías subestimar a nuestra hija, haber, intenta llamarla con esos nombres que me sugeriste, si reacciona a alguno, es porque le gusta…  
A Daena le parecía una gran tontería, mas quería acabar de una vez con ese asunto del nombre. Empezó a llamarla con todos los nombres que había citado con anterioridad, mas no hubo reacción por parte de la bebé.  
Fue entonces, que cambiaron de rol, siendo Daena quien agarraba a su hija y su esposo empezó a llamarla.  
―Anngelius, ven, ven con papá…  
La pequeña cosita rubia reacciono casi al instante, fijando su débil y prematura mirada hacia su progenitor, mientras entreabría su boca mostrando una pequeña y chimuela sonrisa.  
La líder Taiyō mostro un leve asombro, era la primera vez que había visto esa expresión en su hija.  
― ¡Oh, mira! Le gusta el nombre que escogí para ella ―esbozó contento su padre, mientras se la quitaba de los brazos a Anngelius y empezaba a dar vueltas de alegría junto con ella, abrazándola con una de sus manos.  
―Ya, está bien, ganaste. Ahora debo irme a atender unos asuntos de clan ―expresó con un tono calmado, deshaciéndose del abrazo que le daba su esposo―. Si quieres quédate con “Anngelius” hasta que lleguen los sirvientes que cuidan de ella, no tardarán en venir…  
―Hum, de hecho, diles que no se aparezcan, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo, padre-hija que nos perdimos, cuidare de ella, durante todos los días que vengan, hasta que se acabe mi descanso… ―declaró el moreno mientras seguía dando vueltas abrazado a su chimuela hija.  
―Como quieras, nos vemos más tarde entonces ―articuló Daena, sin poder evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa ante tal escena.  
―Hasta luego, cariño. Dile adiós a mami, Anngelius ―parloteó este, mientras agarraba la manito de su hija y la movía en forma de despedida.  
Era una escena hermosa y perfecta, que Daena actualmente jamás podría presenciar de nuevo.

El golpe seco la despertó de su sueño. Las personas que la habían cargado, estando sellada en esa estatua de arena, la habían arrojado al suelo con brusquedad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora tengo que empezar a recordar el pasado? Anngelius… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu querida madre? Probaras mi ira apenas logre salir de este lugar… Draco… mi pequeño ¿Te encontraras bien?

Se escuchó una explosión en la cercanía, las voces de unas mujeres gritando, mientras algunos ninjas empezaban a ordenar una evacuación. Entre todo el caos, olvidaron cerrar la reja de la celda en la que se encontraba.  
No sabía que estaba sucediendo, mas no pudo evitar pensar que la suerte estaba a su favor, de nuevo.

 

*~*~………………*~*~

 

Había atajado el golpe con una de sus manos, apenas intercambio unas simples palabras con su adversario, el clon, el cual mostró una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.  
Una sensación horrible lo inundó por dentro, era como verse en un espejo.  
El clon retrocedió, debido a que la arena defensiva de Gaara empezaba a causarle molestias.  
―¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma ―expresó Ann, dirigiendose al pelirrojo, mientras seguia parado a unos metros de distancia.  
Las catorce sombras restantes, se ubicaron detrás del clon que habia osado atacar al Kazekage.  
Detrás del falso Gaara, se encontraban, Temari, Kankuro y los doce lideres que habian asistido a la reunion de hace unas semanas atrás.  
Todos eran identicos a sus originales, mas llevaban vestido el traje caracteristico de los Taiyo. El cual era traje un dorado de diseño singular. Con el simbolo del Sol flameante en sus espaldas.  
Gaara empezo a juntar un escudo de arena alrededor suyo, no le seria facil enfrentarse en contra de quince seres a la vez, sin contar a Ann, quien intentaria escapar.  
―Tranquilo Kazekage, ellos no piensan pelear contigo ―enuncio Ann, retomando a paso lento su caminar―. Su objetivo es otro…  
Los clones sonrieron ante las palabras de la persona que los habia invocado, parece ser que esa era la señal para sus acciones.  
Todos empezaron a correr hacia el norte, dejando solo nuevamente al clon del Kazekage.  
―Esa direccion… acaso piensan atacar… ―murmuró Gaara, haciendo que la preocupacion inundase su rostro.  
―Asi es, los clones atacaran la aldea que tan celosamente has intentado proteger todos estos años, todos sus habitantes no tendran la dicha de ver un nuevo amanecer, ya que esta será su ultima noche… ―pronunció con indiferencia en su voz, la Taiyo―. Tal vez, esta sera la ultima vez que tenga que ver su rostro Kazekage. Adios.  
Empezo a correr hacia el fondo de esa peninsula desertica que se adentraba al mar, aun con su hermano a cuestas.  
Gaara intento crear una barrera para evitar que continuase, pero fue interrumpido por el clon.  
―Tu oponente aquí soy yo, solo en caso de que logres vencerme, podras ir tras Ann-sama ―expreso su falso yo, con burla―, aunque las probabilidades de que eso suceda son casi nulas…  
―No tengo tiempo para jugar con una burda imitacion mia. Una copia jamás podra ganar al original ―sentenció el Kazekage, atacandolo sin compasion, lanzando una densa lluvia de granizo a su oponente.  
Este ultimo no hizo ni el minimo intento de protegerse y recibio directamente el ataque, haciendo que su cuerpo se estampase contra el suelo.  
Gaara siguio atacandolo, para luego cubrirlo con su ataque “ataud de arena”, haciendo que se dicipase junto con esta.  
―No puedo creer que yo provenga de semejante muchacho tonto ―articuló el clon, apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de este.  
El Kazekage reacciono casi simultaneamente, apartandose de salto, intentando guardar distancia. El ya sabia que existia la probabilidad de que su clon tendria la habililidad de manipular la arena al igual que el. Mas debia averiguar hasta que nivel llegaba su control con dicho elemento.  
―Sabes, yo realmente no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, mas debo ganar tiempo para que Ann-sama escape ¿No seria mejor que vayas detrás de los otros clones y protejas esa aldea que tanto amas? ―señaló el clon, mientras optaba una pose despreocupada y se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Su rostro reflejaba pereza.  
―Que indigno y desagradable es ver una expresion holgazana en uno mismo; como mi clon, pense que serias un digno oponente, mas parece que me equivoqué ―dictaminó con severidad el Kazekage, mostrando decepcion en su rostro.  
―Pues perdon por “decepcionarte” señor perfeccion ―respondió con sarcasmo, el clon―, y por cierto, yo tengo un nombre propio con el que me bautizo mi creadora ―pusó una expresion seria en su rostro―. Llamame “Gaados” ―remató.  
―¿Gaados? Que nombre mas raro ―expresó un tanto asombrado el pelirrojo.  
―Mi nombre es una derivacion del tuyo idiota, si el mio es raro, el tuyo es rarisimo ―enunció molesto Gaados, ante las palabras del Kazekage.  
Por alguna razon Gaara sintio por unos segundos que estaba teniendo una discusion con Kankuro, sin duda la escena le era algo irónica.  
―Esta bien, yo no queria llegar a esto, pero he cambiado de opinion ―Gaados, saco una enorme espada de un pergamino que llevaba―. Supongo que sabes a quien pertenece este objeto, y de seguro que no es la primera vez que su filo sera apuntado hacia ti.  
―Puede ser ―expresó a secas el pelirrojo.  
Entonces Gaados, el clon, se abalanzo hacia él, empuñando su espada de una forma bastante agresiva. Gaara la esquivaba con agilidad; debido a la asimilacion que poseia su contricante con la arena, este ultimo no se molestaba en usar la misma para protegerse. El Kenjutsu no era su especialidad, mas sabia lo básico para no caer presa bajo esta clase de ataques.  
―No creas que duraras mucho, si solo me esquivas y mantienes tu distancia, Kazekage ―advirtió Gaados, mientras se movía rápidamente hacia él.  
Estando a unos centímetros de distancia, este desapareció ante los ojos del pelirrojo.  
Gaara empezó a rastrear su ubicación por medio de la arena, cuando dos manos lo atrajeron al suelo, para luego mandarlo a volar por los aires, fue entonces cuando reapareció Gaados, aprovecharía la desventaja que poseían al estar lejos del suelo, para infringirle daño utilizando el kenjutsu.  
En el aire no era fácil esquivar ataques, mas eso no significaba que fuese imposible, el sonido que producía la espada al chocar contra el viento, era una buena guía para anticipar los ataques, más si no se tenía unos rápidos reflejos, de nada serviría prever los movimientos.  
El último ataque paso rosando parte de su cabeza, pudo ver como unos cabellos suyos desaparecían en el viento, tras ser alcanzados por el filo de la espada.  
Volvieron a tocar tierra, y es que la gravedad no era amiga de nadie, todo lo que subía, tarde o temprano tenía que bajar, de una forma u otra.  
Cayeron de pie, con varios metros de distancia, uno del otro.  
―Debo admitir que tienes unos buenos reflejos, esta práctica me es suficiente para terminar mi calentamiento ¿Qué tal si ahora peleamos en serio? ―expresó el clon mientras guardaba su espada y optaba por una pose de combate.  
Gaara lo miro con aceptación, si bien no había perdido el rastro de su objetivo principal, debía aceptar que hace tiempo que no había tenido un enfrentamiento que le obligase a mostrar todo su potencial, y esta sería una buena oportunidad para “desoxidarse” un poco.  
―Me parece bien, mas espero que no albergues la falsa ilusión de que podrás vencerme ―respondió el Kazekage, mientras se lanzaba al ataque, al mismo tiempo que su clon.  
Así los dos empezaron un combate con puro y limpio taijutsu. 

 

*~*~*……………………*~*~

 

Kankurō y Temari habían acabado de dar instrucciones para reforzar la protección de la aldea, justo cuando estaban reorganizándose para ir de refuerzo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor, escucharon una explosión en la puerta sur, donde la barrera fue rota y catorce individuos intentaban entrar a la ciudad.  
Los hermanos mayores de la Arena, no tardaron en llegar al lugar, mas no estaban preparados para ver lo que sus ojos le mostrarían. Justo eran los clones de ambos, quienes iban de líderes, todos vestidos con la túnica dorada símbolo de los del Clan Taiyō.  
― ¿Qué pasa verdadera yo? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O es que solo estas así por verme a mí? Vaya, que mujercita más sensible llegaste a hacer ―expreso con tono de burla, la clon de Temari.  
―Sin duda es idéntica a ti, creo que el mundo no está preparado para tener dos mujeres igual de problemáticas ―pronuncio Shikamaru, quien apareció seguidamente―. Pero, no se preocupen, el Kazekage previo que esto podría suceder, y me dio el sensato encargo de reunir a nuestros refuerzos…  
Y es que detrás de él, aparecieron los doce líderes de clanes, todos con una seria convicción, listo para lo que tuviesen que enfrentarse.  
―Entonces esto será uno contra uno, ya lo saben, no permitan ser vencidos por una copia de ustedes mismos ―agrego Kankurō, quien se mostraba un poco más confiado, mientras directamente sacaba a su marioneta más poderosa: Sasori.  
―Recuerden, debemos evitar el mínimo daño hacia la aldea, intentad que los clones retrocedan y den pelea en el desierto ―ordeno Temari, quien también se puso en posición de ataque y saco su gran abanico, de su espalda.  
Los dos bandos empezaron a correr, ante el inminente enfrentamiento.   
Todo se decidiría esa noche, el destino de la Aldea estaba en juego.  
En una de las celdas abandonadas ante el ataque de los clones, el sello de arena se acababa de resquebrajar por completo, dejando libre a su prisionera.  
¿Qué bando tomaría Daena, la aun líder de los Taiyō?  
De todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su actuar era lo más incierto.

Fin del capítulo.

NOTA: Este capitulo contiene una imagen, que por cuestiones de la plataforma no puedo adjuntarla acá. Podeis encontrarla en mi pagina de facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la arena.


	14. Capitulo 13

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 13  
Marcaban poco más de las nueve de la noche, estaba ayudando a sus hijos a lavarse los dientes para luego mandarlos a dormir. Pero, escucho una fuerte explosión en la cercanía de su casa, y es que justamente ellos vivían cerca a las murallas de la aldea, haciendo que, en una invasión, fuesen unos de los primeros en sentir el ataque.  
Una segunda explosión lo saco de su dubitación.  
―Papa, están cayendo bolas de fuego desde el cielo, acaban de destrozar la casa del vecino de la otra cuadra ―manifestó uno de sus gemelos, mientras observaba por una de las ventanas pequeñas que tenían a lado de la calle.  
― ¡Apártate de las ventanas, es peligroso! ―exclamó Niashi, corriendo hacia su hijo.  
Una tercera explosión hizo que su casa temblase, al parecer una de las bolas de fuego había chocado con la casa de ha lado.  
Gritos de personas pidiendo ayudan empezaron a escucharse desde afuera.  
―Querido ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Sentí que nuestra casa temblaba… ―pregunto su esposa, que ante lo ocurrido se había despertado y aun con su debilidad, se había parado, ubicándose en la puerta de su dormitorio.  
―Sahira… ―pronuncio su esposo, mientras se acercaba a ella, con sus gemelos en brazos―. Tendrán que ocultarse en el refugio que tenemos en el sótano. Parece que estamos siendo atacados ―la cargo en su espalda, y con sus hijos de rastra, los resguardo en el sótano que tenían en su hogar.  
―Papa ¿No te quedarás? ―preguntó con tristeza, su otro hijo gemelo que había permanecido callado.  
―No, debo ir a ayudar a los demás vecinos, en esta parte de la ciudad solo moran aldeanos y comerciantes, no se preocupen, aquí estarán a salvo, volveré ―respondió el Taiyō, mientras los observaba con cariño, para luego cerrar la puerta, desapareciendo de escena.  
Los gemelos abrazaron a su madre, no podían evitar mostrar miedo en sus rostros de infantes.  
―Mis pequeños, no teman, su papa estará bien, él es muy fuerte ―emitió Sahira, abrazándolos con ternura.  
Pero lo cierto era que, incluso ella tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriese a su amado, más debía mostrar determinación, por sus hijos.  
/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/  
Salió a la calle y encontró devastación a su paso, empezó a ayudar a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas entre las ruinas de lo que habían sido sus casas. Afortunadamente, la ayuda llego rápido y demás ninjas empezaron a evacuar a los afectados.  
― ¿Saben quiénes son los que nos están atacando? ―pregunto Niashi abatido, mientras usaba su elemento tierra para evitar que las bolas de fuego chocasen con las casas.  
―El ataque viene de la parte trasera de la aldea, no estamos seguros de quienes sean… ―le respondió su desconocido camarada, mientras usaba su sentido sensorial para encontrar sobrevivientes entre los escombros.  
Dos personajes aparecieron en el cielo, cerca de ellos, se trataba de dos mujeres que estaban usando sus abanicos como espadas. Se golpeaban sin piedad. Una era Temari-sama la hermana mayor del Kazekage y la otra mujer era…  
―Temari-sama… está enfrentándose a Temari-sama… ―tartamudeo sorprendido el ninja que estaba cerca de Niashi.  
No puede ser, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ese traje que lleva una de ellas… ¿Por qué está usando el traje de combate de nuestro clan? ¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con Anngelius? –pensó Niashi, mientras se subía a una de las torres más altas de la zona, para tener una mejor vista de la situación.  
El usuario del elemento explosivo que lanzaba las bolas de fuego, estaba ubicado en la parte alta de la entrada sur de la aldea. Era sin duda, el líder del clan Hakunetsu, o mejor se parecía al líder de dicho clan, ya que también llevaba la túnica de los Taiyō.  
Corrió hacia esa dirección, por el momento la prioridad era evitar que siguiesen atacando la aldea desde el aire con ese jutsu destructivo que poseían los Hakunetsu. No sería fácil llegar y enfrentarlo, pero como ex Anbu, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de paralizarlo.  
En el trayecto, se topó con una presencia que iba hacia la misma dirección que él.  
― ¡¿Shun?! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar protegiendo el hospital? ―preguntó intrigado Niashi, corriendo a su lado.  
―Niashi-san, cuanto tiempo… ―respondió a secas la kunoichi―, el hospital tiene ninjas eficientes que lo protejan, por ahora, pensé que lo mejor sería neutralizar al desgraciado que está destruyendo la aldea.  
―Pensé lo mismo, aun no entiendo la razón de por qué no hacen nada al respecto para detenerlo… ―articulo el rubio.  
― ¿Has notado que los atacantes, aparte de parecer clones de los líderes de clanes, están llevando la túnica representativa de nuestro clan? ―inquirió con un aire de molestia la castaña, haciendo de lado las palabras de su compañero.  
―Ah, lo he notado… tengo el presentimiento de que Ann esta involucrada en todo esto.  
Shun se detuvo en seco, busco sensorialmente la presencia de su líder médico.  
―Ella no se encuentra en la aldea, no puedo sentir su presencia ―expreso con alivio la kunoichi―, no, ella jamás provocaría este tipo de situaciones…  
Niashi, quien también se había detenido, no tenía la misma calma en sus ojos.  
―Ya veo, bueno, lo mejor será proseguir, debemos detener a ese escupe fuego.  
Los dos retomaron su marcha.

*~*~*~*  
Kankurō forcejeaba con su rival, verse ha el mismo sin maquillaje mientras luchaba, le producía una sensación nada agradable.  
― ¿Qué no piensas sacar a tus marionetas? ―manifestó su clon.  
―Hum, eso es lo que quieres ¿no? No soy tan idiota como para sacar los objetos que pueden ser utilizados en mi contra ―respondió el castaño, mientras le propinaba una patada directa a las costillas de su clon, quien retrocedió debido a ello.  
―Maldito… ―blasfemo este último.  
Shikamaru, quien se había centrado en auxiliar a los heridos que encontraba, apenas se liberó del ayudar, se detuvo en pensar una estrategia. El mayor oponente que debían detener era el clon del líder del clan Hakunetsu, del cual su original había sido neutralizado por su misma copia y se encontraba inconsciente junto a este, en la parte más alta de la entrada, rodeado por una muralla de fuego, para evitar que lo atacasen.  
Dos presencias aparecieron a metros suyos de distancia.  
―Los ataques directos con el son peligrosos, mas acabo de encontrar su punto débil, Shun, necesito que lo distraigas, para así poder efectuar mi técnica de sello ―articuló con seguridad el Taiyō.  
―Hum, déjamelo a mí ―respondió la castaña.  
El Nara quedo sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento de sus ojos, tal parecía que los de la Arena también tenían buenos estrategas.  
Se acercó a ellos.  
―Es un buen plan, he notado que también tienes la perspectiva que derrotarlos es una perdida tiempo, el cual no tenemos mucho. No sé qué clase de sello utilizas, pero les ayudare, sirviendo como apoyo en la distracción.  
Los Taiyō lo miraron con desconfianza, Shun saco una kunai de su vestimenta con la clara intención de atacar si es que daba un paso más.  
― ¿Qué hace un ninja extranjero en este lugar? De seguro, tienes algo que ver con los que están atacando nuestra villa. Identifícate, si es que no quieres que te rebane ese rostro sereno que irradia pereza.  
―Eh… espera, soy un aliado, estoy aquí por petición del Kazekage y su familia ―indico Shikamaru al ver que lo apuntaban con gresca―. Tranquilícese señora…  
Shun se mantuvo en la misma posición, ella era de los que no confiaban en extranjeros.  
―Baja tu brazo Shun, a mí tampoco me gusta tratar con ninjas de otras aldeas, pero lo que dice el forastero es cierto ―intervino Niashi, mientras posaba su mano, en la de su compañera para que esta bajase la guardia―, lo he visto interactuar con Gaara-sama y sus hermanos, creo que eres el representante que envió Konoha para debatir los escenarios de los próximos exámenes chunin, ¿no?  
―Ah, así es, ahora que recuerdo, yo también te he visto en la Academia de esta aldea, debo suponer que eres un instructor.  
―Soy Taiyō Nagashi, director de la Academia y sensei de los de tercer año. No quiero ser grosero, pero no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones extensas, debemos detener a Hakunetsu-sama, esa es nuestra prioridad.  
―Comprendo, entonces díganme cómo puedo serles de ayuda.  
Luego de una corta explicación, los tres se dirigieron hacia su objetivo. El clon era un hombre enorme pero delgado, con un largo cabello castaño que llegaba al suelo, creaba las bolas de fuego con partes de la muralla y a las que agregaba una especie de lava incandescente que expulsaba el mismo de su boca.  
Shun y Shikamaru se ocuparon de distraerlo, provocando que este los atacara con el fuego que tenía acumulado a su alrededor. Fue luego de unos varios minutos, cuando parecía que el clon había ganado, donde Niashi aprovecho su descuido, apareciendo en sus espaldas, gracias a su manejo del doton no jutsu (jutsu de elemento tierra) y clavando en su espalda una espada, con un pergamino de sellado, inmovilizándolo por completo mientras se aprisionaba en las telas del sello.  
Con eso, la lluvia de bolas de fuego cesó. Niashi termino de completar el sello para luego partir a ayudar a los demás líderes de clanes que se encontraban a los alrededores, y que tenían una intensa lucha contra sus propios clones.  
―Podrás copiar todos mis ataques y usar los mismos elementos que yo, pero hay algo que solo yo poseo y tú careces ―exclamo con poderío el líder Taiga, mientras se abalanzaba directamente hacia su clon, el cual había tomado la misma acción de ataque, los dos se cruzaron mientras empuñaban sus espadas de viento cortante. Quedaron dándose las espaldas por unos segundos, hasta que uno de ellos cayó secamente al suelo, la sangre empezó a salir abundantemente desde su abdomen, sin duda había sido una herida mortal.  
― ¿Có… como… es po… sible? ―articulo apenas, el clon derrotado con los ojos abiertos del asombro, con el poco aire que le quedaba en su garganta.  
―Ya te lo dije, una copia jamás podrá hacerle frente al original y ganar ―respondió Neri Taiga, mientras se acercaba a él, y deshacía su técnica de viento que poseía en su brazo.  
Niashi llego segundos después a ese escenario.  
―Me alegra saber Taiga-sama que pudo obtener la victoria, por favor, le pido permiso para sellar al individuo ―expreso el Taiyō.  
―Hu hu… la sombra jamás podrá vencer a la figura real de la cual es copia ―expreso con orgullo el Taiga―. Ah, lo mejor será sellarlo, no porque tenga miedo que huya, en su estado no se moverá ni un centímetro ―rio―, más lo conveniente creo que sería que no muera, me emocione un poco más de la cuenta, es que hace años que no me enfrentaba con un oponente digno y casi termine destripándolo… ―termino diciendo con un poco de pena el líder, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.  
―Descuide, el sello le prolongara la vida lo suficiente, hasta que podamos sacar provecho de su captura ―respondió Niashi, mientras aplicaba el sello en el clon malherido.  
―Niashi… ¿Por qué estos clones llevan puesta la vestimenta de los de tu clan? ―emitió directamente el Taiga, esta vez con una voz muy seria―. Sé que tú ya no perteneces y sirves a ellos, pero…  
―Mi fidelidad y servicio le pertenecen a la fuerza militar de Sunakagure, podría dar mi vida ciegamente en sacrificio si el Kazekage-sama me lo pidiese; no tengo idea si esto es una rebelión del clan Taiyō, mas debe saber que yo no estoy involucrado con los planes de estos ―pronuncio con seriedad Niashi, terminando de aplicar el sello y levantándose para mirar con determinación a los ojos del líder de los Taiga.  
―Ah, no quería ofenderte, veo sinceridad en tus palabras, me disculpo ―dijo el Taiga, mientras quitaba la preocupación de su rostro.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anngelius bajó con cuidado a su hermano inconsciente, el cual estaba cargando y lo acostó en el suelo.  
El lugar era el final de esa pequeña y delgada península que se adentraba al océano.  
―Tardaste un poco más de lo planeado ¿El Kazekage dio contigo? ―preguntó serenamente, Eros, mientras seguía escribiendo en la una plataforma enorme de metal, la cual estaba recubierta en oro y en la cual había tallado varios jeroglíficos y símbolos alquimios.  
Ann no respondió, mas elevo sus manos al cielo nocturno, el cual estaba inundado por la luz de la luna llena. Parecía que trataba de medir las estrellas.  
―Aún tenemos bastante tiempo ¿no? ―preguntó esta vez Ágape, quien también estaba ayudando a escribir en aquel tablero extraño.  
―La luna llegará al punto establecido en dos horas y veinte minutos aproximados ―dijo a secas la Taiyō―. Ese será el momento en el cual tendremos nuestra última oportunidad...  
Una fuerte brisa proveniente del océano hizo que sus cabellos empezasen a bailar salvajemente en el aire.  
―Al final, los clones nos sirvieron de ayuda, es una pena que no puedan venir con nosotros, me caían bien ―murmuro casi para sí, Eros, mientras se levantaba para tomar un breve descanso de tanto estar agachado en el suelo.  
―Hummm… pobrecitos, y creer que se están sacrificando por nosotros… ―agrego Ágape, mientras dejaba de escribir y observaba fijamente la luna llena con un aire de resignación.  
Anngelius se mantuvo en silencio, aunque una mueca de tristeza se apodero de sus casi siempre inexpresivos labios.

*~*~*~*~*  
Lo atrapó de una de sus piernas y empezó a girarlo alrededor suyo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, para luego aventarlo por los aires. Acto seguido, lo secundó para seguir atacándolo en el aire.  
Gaara junto sus brazos y piernas para crear una defensa, los golpes del clon eran bastante agresivos, pudo notar que este apuntaba a la unión de articulaciones y ha órganos vitales. Sin duda, su plan era querer sacarlo de combate en el menor tiempo posible.  
Volvieron a caer en el suelo, el clon empezó a atacarlo con una secuencia de puños, todos apuntando hacia su rostro.  
Terminó atajando los puños de su oponente con sus manos, obligándolos a forcejear entre ellos. Tenían sus miradas frente a frente.  
― ¿Por qué peleas fervientemente contra mí? ¿Qué acaso no eres capaz de darte cuenta que solo te están utilizando? ―manifestó Gaara con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
―Te equivocas, Ann-sama no nos está utilizando, nosotros le estamos ayudando por voluntad propia ―respondió Gaados, el clon. Su rostro reflejaba una gran determinación. Aprovechando que su estatura era un poco mayor a la del Kazekage, se atrevió a golpearlo con la cabeza, haciendo que este retrocediese por el dolor que le provoco en su frente.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas afirmando que no te importa perder tu vida con tal de ayudarla, así no recibas nada a cambio? ―exclamo Gaara, mientras por una de sus mejillas empezaba a correr unas ligeras gotas de sangre provenientes de la reciente herida de su frente.  
―Ah, así es. Anngelius-sama es para nosotros los clones, tan importante, como para ti lo es esta aldea a la que llamas hogar ―expresó Gaados, a quien también se le empezaron a deslizar las lágrimas carmesí provenientes de su también herida frente.  
Gaara no podía comprender de donde provenía esa genuina fidelidad ¿Que significaba todo esto? Su clon poseía una personalidad tan diferente a la suya, en lo poco que convivieron batallando, pudo distinguir es su rostro de copia, mas expresiones de las que el mismo podía apreciar en su rostro frente al espejo, todas las mañanas al despertar.  
Una ventisca fulminante interrumpió su encuentro. Cuatro presencias se agregaron a la escena.  
Y es que luego de neutralizar y sellar a todos los clones de los líderes que habían invadido la aldea, solo quedaron las copias de Temari y Kankurō, los cuales al verse en desventaja, se retiraron al desierto, donde prosiguieron en su batalla con los originales, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban el tercer clon y el Kazekage.  
―Gaara ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó de forma exigente Temari, mientras se alineaba a la derecha de su pelirrojo hermano.  
―Ah, me encuentro bien… ―respondió Gaara, un tanto preocupado al verla, y es que ella era quien tenía un mal aspecto, su ropa estaba un tanto desgarrada y tenía una de sus mejillas hinchada al parecer por una sesión de golpes.  
―Cielos, preocúpate primero por ti misma Temari, mira cómo te encuentras, estas que te desmayas del agotamiento ―dijo Kankurō con un tono de incredulidad, agregándose a sus hermanos.  
― ¡Cállate Kankurō! ―exclamo la rubia mientras extendía su abanico, en señal de ataque.  
Ha metros de ellos los clones también tenían su reencuentro.  
―Ya veo, así que los demás doce fueron capturados ―articulo Gaados con tranquilidad.   
No pudo evitar fijarse en lo malheridos que estaban sus compañeros, en especial la chica, quien llevaba el nombre de “Temados”.  
― ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? ¿Acaso fue esa cosa rubia con forma de mujer que tenemos frente? Parece una clase de bestia ruda… ―agregó el clon de Gaara, con una cara graciosa de escepticismo, mientras apuntaba de forma infantil hacia la rubia original.  
Temari reacciono de mala manera antes las palabras que había dicho el clon de su hermano menor.  
―Muchacho malcriado ¿A quién te atreves a llamar “bestia ruda? Voy a darte una paliza, que probablemente te lleve al mundo de los muertos, es una vergüenza que Gaara tenga un ser maleducado y grosero como clon ―enuncio molesta la mayor de los de la Arena, a tal grado que el cansancio que mostraba desapareciese y fuese remplazado con una energía agresiva.  
Los tres clones soltaron a reír, ante la reacción de Temari. Sion duda sus personalidades diferían mucho de los originales hermanos.  
― ¿I quiin ti itrivis i llimir “bistii ridi”? ―dijo con tono burlón el clon de Kankurō, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y simulaba tener dos coletas, a modo de copiar a la Temari original.  
Volvieron a desbaratarse de risa luego de eso, incluso el Kankurō original se aguantó la risa, por la imitación de su copia.  
―Basta de estupideces, ustedes ―dijo Gaara con mesura en su voz, dirigiéndose a los clones―. Nunca podrán ganarnos, menos ahora que estamos los tres juntos como equipo, lo diré por única vez, ríndanse o aténganse a su destrucción.  
Los clones guardaron silencio ante sus palabras, la seriedad volvió a sus rostros, intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sin duda ya habían elegido.  
―Venid por nosotros, más le aseguramos que no nos iremos solos a los brazos de la muerte, ustedes vendrán con nosotros ―sentencio Gaados, mientras empezaba a usar la arena de su alrededor. Sus clones hermanos también se pusieron en guardia.  
Gaara no quería llegar a este punto, mas debía apurarse, no permitiría que la Taiyō escapase y si tenía que derrotar a cualquiera que le estorbase, no dudaría en hacerlo. Ni él ni sus hermanos.  
Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, para recobrar la firmeza, y concentrarse en cumplir su misión.  
―Kankurō, Temari, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos acabar con esto rápido ―señaló Gaara―, usaremos nuestro ataque combinado, con suerte, puede que no perezcan.  
―Ah, sería lo indicado, nos convendría que no muriesen ―agrego Kankurō.  
―Por mí que desaparezcan ―dijo Temari.  
Entonces, los dos bandos empezaron a enfrentarse.  
Los clones se separaron, a comparación de lo originales, quienes permanecieron juntos, apoyando sus espaldas entre ellos, como estrategia de protección, no había punto ciego en esa simple pero eficiente defensa.  
Gaados fue el primero en atacarlos, mas no fijo su mirada en su yo original, se dirigió a Kankurō, quien fue apoyado por sus hermanos, para evitar que siquiera lo tocase.  
Pero no se dieron cuenta, que mientras ellos protegían a Kankurō, la copia del castaño aprovechaba la oportunidad para quitarle uno de los pergaminos que este portaba en su espalda. La arena de Gaara intento impedir que el objeto sea hurtado, mas apenas forcejeo contra los hilos invisibles del clon, el pergamino se abrió, invocando a la marioneta más preciada de Kankurō, Sasori, o ahora conocida y rebautizada con el nombre de “escorpión”.  
“Kandos” como fue nombrado el clon del marionetista, tomo ágilmente a la marioneta bajo su posesión.  
―Maldición ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, Kankurō? ―reclamo Temari molesta, al ver que ahora los clones habían reducido la desventaja que llevaban.  
―Tranquila, pudieron haberme quitado a mi marioneta más poderosa, pero si no saben usarla, de nada les servirá ―pronuncio Kankurō con serenidad.  
Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, de nada servía reclamar por algo que ya estaba hecho.  
Los clones empezaron a atacar con sus respectivos elementos, más los hermanos de la arena, seguían juntos, aunque dándose las espaldas en la formación que habían decidido desde el principio, giraban de lugar si era necesario. Más se mantenían en el mismo eje.  
Gaados, Temados y Kandos empezaron a acercarse a sus rivales, parecía que habían conseguido tener la ventaja y muy cercanamente la victoria.  
Los hermanos por su parte se mostraban un tanto agotados, el estar solo defendiéndose los había puesto en un grado de exigencia extrema que los hacia gastar gran parte de su chackra.  
― ¡Ahora es el momento! ―ordeno Gaara con diligencia.  
Temari y Kankurō rompieron posiciones y saltaron hacia el aire, dejando a su hermano menor solo, a punto de ser atacado por los tres clones de forma continua.  
Recibió los tres ataques sincronizados de los clones, para luego caer al suelo, deshaciéndose y volviendo a ser uno con la arena.  
―Un clon de arena… entonces… el original no está aquí… ―articuló perplejo el clon pelirrojo.  
Fue entonces que el suelo de sus pies empezó a moverse, atrapando a los tres clones y reuniéndolos, arrastrándolos hacia el medio.  
Gaara reapareció de la arena, mientras sus hermanos cayeron del cielo. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora eran los clones quienes estaban acorralados.  
―Gaados, has algo, la arena es tu elemento ―pronuncio nerviosa Temados mientras intentaba zafarse del suelo que los mantenía cautivos.  
―Es lo que intento, más el suelo no reacciona ―dijo Gaados―, a no ser que esto sea…  
―Así es, no es la arena quien los ha atrapado ―lo interrumpió Gaara―, existe otro elemento que ahora puedo dominar, el polvo dorado.  
Mientras Gaara distraía a su clon, Kankurō empezó a forcejear con el suyo, para poder recuperar a su marioneta “Escorpión”.  
Sasori empezó a moverse de forma errónea, por un lado los hilos le ordenaban atacar, mientras que otros hilos le indicaban ponerse en modo de defensa.  
Temados intento ayudar a su compañero usando su abanico, pero alguien más se le adelanto.  
― ¡Muy lenta! ―gritó Temari, agitando su abanico―. ¡Arte ninja, jutsu de viento: Ventisca! ―remató.  
Las medidas olas de aire cortante, fueron dirigidas hacia los capturados, haciendo que la clon perdiese su abanico y que Sasori quedara tendido en el suelo, debido a que le cortasen todos los hilos que lo manipulaban.  
― ¡Bien hecho Temari! ―esbozó Kankurō, quien con rapidez propia de un marionetista veterano, tomo posesión nuevamente de Sasori.  
Ambos hermanos mayores se alejaron, para que Gaara rematase a los cautivos.  
―No importa que hagan con nosotros, reapareceremos una, otra y otra vez que seamos necesarios ―articuló con decisión Gaados.  
Gaara los observó, ninguno de ellos mostraba miedo en sus rostros, más aceptación por lo que acababa de acontecer.  
― ¡Gaara! ―gritaron a coro sus hermanos mayores, dando la señal de que continuase.  
El Kazekage empezó a encerrar a los clones en una esfera enorme y hueca, de arena; Temari y Kankurō se subieron en las nubes de arena flotantes que creo este para ese momento, para que rodeasen la esfera y tuviesen a su disponibilidad las aberturas de la misma, ellos, usando su abanico y el elemento fuego de Sasori, empezaron a llenar la esfera, volviéndola un horno caldeante.  
En verdad espero que sobrevivan a esto ―pensó el pelirrojo.  
― ¡Ataúd de arena en llamas! ―alzo su mano en dirección de la esfera y la cerró con fuerza.  
La esfera se comprimió en extremo junto con su contenido, para luego explotar debido a la presión. No quedo rastros de los clones, más si un considerable hueco en su lugar.  
―Andando, nuestro siguiente objetivo nos espera ―ordeno el Kazekage, siendo el primero en moverse, parecía tranquilo por fuera, más una extraña sensación hizo que sintiese una ligera punzada en un lugar de su tórax.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Daena entro a los dominios de su clan, todos estaban sorprendidos por su presencia. Muchos se quedaron paralizados observándola.  
― ¿Qué tanto me miran? ―gruñó―. La aldea está siendo atacada, y ustedes se acuartelan por el miedo a esas míseras bombas ¡Somos Taiyōs! Deberíamos estar luciéndonos, enfrentándonos a los invasores ¡¿Qué no tienen orgullo?! ―remató.  
Todos los presentes, agacharon sus cabezas, ellos eran poderosos, pero no eran nada si no había un líder imponente que los dirigiese.   
―Daena-sama, los que están atacando la aldea, son seres con apariencia similar a los líderes de los demás clanes, y llevan nuestras vestimentas, como si fuesen suyas ―manifestó uno de los sub-lideres.  
―Todo esto es culpa de mi hija, ella fue quien creo a esos monstruos ―indico la Taiyō, aprovechando la situación e ignorancia de sus congéneres―, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es detenerla, para limpiar el nombre de nuestro clan.  
Todos los Taiyōs se miraron asombrados entre ellos, ante las declaraciones de la que aun consideraban su líder.  
―Tiene razón…  
―Anngelius-sama nos ha traicionado…  
―Debemos hacer algo al respecto…  
―Debe recibir un castigo…  
Los murmullos empezaron a inundar el lugar.  
―Así es, por eso necesito que me apoyen ―explico Daena con diligencia―, saldremos ahora mismo, y traeremos a la traidora de vuelta, y la castigaremos según corresponde la ley. ¡Reunid a los cantores! Tengo la certeza de saber dónde se encuentra, pero como es de noche, necesitaremos la protección de los dioses ¡Los seguidores de Anubis también vendrán con nosotros! ―ordenó.  
Todos empezaron a movilizarse, confiaban ciegamente en las palabras de Daena.  
Anngelius, sea lo que sea que estés tramando, no permitiré que escapes, prefiero que partas al mundo de los muertos, aunque no merezcas reunirte con tu padre…  
Empezó a caminar con tranquilidad, con dirección a su mansión, debía ponerse su traje de batalla por si ameritaba usarlo.

 

*~*~*~*~*  
Por fin habían terminado de escribir el ritual.  
―Oh, que cansancio, ya no veía la hora de terminar ―dijo Ágape mientras se tumbaba en el suelo arenoso―. ¿Ustedes no están cansados?   
Ella no tuvo respuesta. Se levantó para saber por qué estaban tan callados sus compañeros. Lo que observó, la dejo pálida del susto.  
Tanto Ann como Eros, miraban con seriedad a las tres presencias que habían aparecido a un par de metros en frente.  
―Así que lamentablemente nos tuvimos que volver a ver ―expreso Ann, soltando luego un suspiro de resignación.  
―No sé para que sirva ese tablero con símbolos, pero no dejare que lo use, usted y sus clones vendrán con nosotros, hacia sea a la fuerza ―decreto el pelirrojo mientras hacía que la arena se moviese e dirección hacia ellos.  
―Déjame ayudarte, puedo ser la distracción mientras ustedes se ubican en otro lugar ―dijo Eros, mientras se ponía en frente de su ama con intención de protegerla.  
Los hermanos de la Arena estaban a punto de atacarlos.  
―No, tú tienes otro deber junto con Ágape ―Ann lo agarro de su brazo y lo lanzo en dirección al tablero de alquimia en el cual se encontraban los otros dos restantes―. Yo me encargare de ellos tres, hasta que llegue el momento.  
Apunto su mano hacia el tablero, encerrando su contenido en una barrera esférica, la cual empezó a levitar, para luego tomar gran altura.  
Eros intento gritar y escapar de la esfera que lo aprisionaba mas no pudo, su puesto sería el de un observador.  
Ann se despojó del traje de Jefe médico que siempre portaba, dejando verse con su traje de batalla, si bien no era nada femenino, le hacía más fácil el movimiento, al hacer eso también, dejo expuesto los brazaletes de sello que tenía en sus brazos.  
Un jutsu de viento fue lo primero que la alcanzo, obligándola a retroceder, obligándola que se parase en la superficie del agua.  
―Vaya que impacientes ―murmuró.  
Si bien la luna iluminaba todo el lugar, el viento traído por las olas del océano, daban un toque frio al ambiente.  
Los tres hermanos ya no estaban para rodeos, lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo.  
Ann sonrió como muy pocas veces lo sabía hacer, no sabía si era la ansiedad que le producía el momento o el secreto que les revelaría a aquellos incrédulos que habían osado atacarla.  
Pronto se marcharía de ese mundo para siempre, ya no importaba si guardaba ese secreto que su clan fervientemente había ocultado por centenares de años.   
Nada importaba ahora, solo su libertad.

 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	15. Capitulo 14

CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA. CAPITULO 14.

Despertó de ese mundo acuoso que lo rodeaba, había mucha luz para sus sensibles ojos. Se movió bruscamente debido a ello. Parte de su ser empezó a sentir algo extraño, algo que más tarde se le explicaría que se llamaba ruido.

Un ser apareció. Tocaba algo en el objeto extraño que estaba debajo de él, con eso a lo que los humanos llamaban manos.

Ella fue el primer humano que observaron sus ojos. Quedó cautivado e hipnotizado, no sabía que era esa extraña sensación que inundo su desnudo cuerpo. Inconscientemente, sus manos se movieron hacia ella, quería sentirla, tocarla. Pero no pudo avanzar, se encontró con la dura realidad que estaba atrapado en una especie de barrera transparente. Movió sus extremidades inferiores con molestia, un sentimiento llamado frustración lo inundo.

Vaya, así que ya tenemos a nuestro primer consciente ―Ann observó al clon, que repetidamente golpeaba el cristal con sus manos, como queriendo escapar de donde se encontraba.

Se acercó al tubo contenedor donde se encontraba el clon del Kazekage. Este la miraba de una forma bastante rara, pero a la vez ingenua, no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a un bebe humano en sus primeros meses de vida. Quiso asegurarse si su suposición era cierta.

Tecleo en el monitor para activar los cables biosensoriales que este tenía adheridos a su sistema nervioso central prematuro, al igual que el conducto de aire que tenía sujetados en su boca y en el abdomen medio, donde un cordón umbilical artificial le suministraba lo necesario para su desarrollo y crecimiento. Todo esto era posible gracias al avance de la biotecnología y el implemento de células madres en la producción de células, sin olvidar el ninjutsu médico y de creación.

Toco la última tecla, que ejecuta el comando que había creado para esta situación, al clon se le administraría una base de datos básicos, para que iniciase su objetiva existencia con el actuar de una persona adulta, eliminando las fases prenatal, infantil y adolecente y todo lo que estas implicasen.

El clon sintió una sacudida extrema en su cabeza que lo hizo convulsionarse por unos segundos, se desesperó, intento liberarse de esa extensiones que le causaban tanto sufrimiento, sintió un cambio radical recorrer por cada musculo de su cuerpo. Para luego quedar flotando inerte, cayó en estado de trance, perdió la conciencia por unos momentos.

Reacciono de nuevo, elevo su cabezo y observo detenidamente su alrededor. Se encontraba en un tubo enorme de retención, a lado suyo, había otros seres en su misma condición. Miro hacia el frente, hacia esa mujer que minutos atrás había hecho algo en ese artefacto, al parecer provocando su repentina explosión de conocimiento.

Elevo sus manos, apoyándolas al vidrio que lo aprisionaban, no mejor dicho, lo protegían, ya que aún era un ser incompleto, el estar afuera le provocaría el fin de su existencia y eso era algo que por alguna razón le producía cierto repudio.

¿Puedes entender lo que digo? ―escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Era la mujer, quien se había colocado un pequeño artilugio en uno de sus oídos, el cual, al parecer estaba conectado directamente a él. Ahora era ella quien lo miraba fijamente.

Intento sacarse el respirador que tenía adherido en su boca, para emitir una respuesta, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para proceder.

No es necesario que articules palabra alguna por el momento, si me entiendes, mueve tu cabeza afirmativamente, dos veces ―sentencio la voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

Entonces movió su cabeza tal cual se lo había ordenado.

Intenta comunicarte conmigo, dime algo, lo que sea ―dictaminó de nuevo la Taiyō en su mente.

El clon dudo por unos segundos, tenía muchas cosas que preguntar. Más se decidió por unas en particular.

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú? Manifestó.

Anngelius se ajustó el sensor que tenía en lateral, manteniendo su fría expresión en el rostro.

Eres un ser clonado, creado gracias a la biotecnología y avance científico de la ciencia médica. Yo soy Ann-sama, la creadora de tal proceso que dio paso a tu existencia. En resumen, tu creadora.

El clon sintió un nudo en su garganta, las palabras que recién había asimilado, le producían una terrible sensación en su ser.

¿Fueron demasiadas palabras? ¿Lograste comprender todo lo que te dije? Responde ―agregó la Taiyō al ver que no tenía respuesta inmediata.

Ah, he comprendido sus palabras en su totalidad, pero... ―titubeo, ya que la duda lo asaltaba―, he sentido una amarga sensación, no me siento bien... aunque no entiendo la razón...

Ya veo, deberás acostumbrarte, el mundo al que has venido está lleno de amarguras, si mis simples palabras te hirieron, otras serían capaces de eliminarte. Trata de ser lo menos sensible posible, no se te será difícil, tu original ha logrado dominar ese aspecto casi en su totalidad.

El clon asintió con su cabeza. Contrajo sus piernas hacia su abdomen y se abrazó con sus manos, manteniéndose inerte en su pequeño mundo acuoso.

Lo que estas sintiendo ahora, se llama inseguridad, también debes dejar de sentirla, sino serás un fracaso para la misión a la que estas destinado.

Cerró los ojos y agacho su cabeza, ya no quería seguir escuchando a esa fría voz que repercutía en su mente. Pensó que tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido nunca haber salido de su estado inconsciente.

*~*~*~*

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ya casi no tenía oxígeno en sus pulmones, reacciono rápidamente, apareciendo en la superficie del desierto, halando en sus brazos a sus compañeros inconscientes pero con signos vitales. Se tumbó al suelo, sus brazos y piernas tenia quemaduras de segundo grado y una leve cortada en un costado de su abdomen. Su respiración era agitada, por poco y hubiesen muerto con el ataque de los hermanos de la arena. Pero el logro encontrar una pequeña abertura en ese ataque de sincronía perfecta, pudiendo escapar con sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, "hermanos" ya que a pesar de ser clones, el lazo sanguíneo era similar en ellos.

Con esfuerzo se reincorporo, levantándose con letargo y un poco de jadeo. No tenía tiempo para descansar, debía ir a ayudar a Anngelius, la cual sentía que su chackra estaba en descenso, seguramente debido al enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo con el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Empezó a caminar, con lentitud debido a la herida que descubrió en uno de sus tobillos, con rumbo a donde se estaba librando la batalla más importante de esa noche.

Miro al cielo por unos segundos, la luna llena estaba cerca a estar en su punto más alto, una sensación de intranquilidad lo inundo.

*~*~*~*

Anngelius recibió el ataque combinado que le había mandado el equipo del Kazekage. No se había ni siquiera dignado en protegerse, la caída provoco que casi se sumergiese en el océano. Se levantó. Una delgada gota de sangre descendió de su frente, recorriendo una de sus mejillas, para luego caer al vacío.

Pero interpuso uno de sus brazos, en el trayecto, haciendo que la gota de sangre cayese encima de uno de sus brazaletes de sello.

Esa diminuta lágrima carmesí era lo único que necesitaba para librarse de esos malditos sellos. Los cuales cayeron al mar, apenas se abrieron.

Gaara y su equipo no volvieron a atacarla, se encontraba en la inestable superficie de agua que era el mar. Sin duda, era una desventaja para ellos.

―Así que piensa resguardarse en el mar, no es una mala estrategia, mas no le servirá por mucho ―enuncio Gaara, mientras intercambiaba miradas de orden con sus allegados.

Temari y Kankurō, se adentraron al mar, el plan era acorralar a la Taiyō, para que esta volviese a la superficie del desierto, donde Gaara se encargaría del resto.

La rubia de las coletas fue quien decidió atacarla primero, extendiendo su abanico.

¡Fūton: Kakeami! ―expreso Temari mientras agitaba con fuerza su herramienta ninja, provocando una enorme ráfaga de viento en forma de red, con la intensión de aprisionar a la Taiyō.

Esta ultimo esquivo el ataque, pero cayó en la trampa, ya que Kankurō era quien daría el ataque real.

¡Jutsu Secreto Rojo: Tríada de Marionetas! ―enuncio el castaño mientras ejecutaba a su marioneta Escorpión, la cual separo su cabeza del cuerpo para lanzar varias hojas triangulares con bombas unidas a ellas desde su cuello y manos.

Varios explosivos llegaron a atinarle a uno de sus brazos, afortunadamente nada que no pueda curar con su propio ninjutsu médico.

Empezó a correr en círculos no permitiría que la obligasen a ir a tierra.

Saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, el cual contenía el símbolo 水 (Mizu/Agua) lo extendió en el cielo, para luego absorberlo literalmente con una de sus manos. Su brazo completo tomo una forma deforme por unos segundos, para luego volver a la normalidad.

Gaara tomo bastante atención a ese acto, haciendo que optase por apoyar a sus hermanos en la afrenta, se adentró al mar en una nube de arena.

―Pero miren quien decidió unirse al juego ―emitió con sarcasmo la Taiyō, mientras corría hacia mar adentro, esquivando los ataques de Temari y Kankurō.

― ¡No escaparas cobarde! ―Emitió Temari extendiendo de nuevo su abanico. Estaba a punto de efectuar su ataque, pero fue interrumpida.

―Detente Temari, guarda tus fuerzas, si se sumerge en el mar, nuestra misión se volverá más difícil ―indico con seriedad el pelirrojo, mientras proveía de una nube de arena a cada uno de sus hermanos.

―Bien pensado, creo que tendremos que usar una de nuestras formaciones si queremos neutralizarla ―agrego Kankurō, mientras traía de vuelta a su lado a su marioneta escorpión.

Anngelius se detuvo a los segundos, ya había alcanzado la distancia que necesitaba.

―Aun no puedo creer que hayan derrotado tan fácilmente a Gaados y su equipo ―expresó esta con molestia en su voz―, ustedes son seres bastante despiadados, al grado de no dudar en exterminar a alguien que este hecho a vuestras semejanzas ―sentencio.

No tuvo respuesta por parte de ellos. Quienes se quedaron observándola en silencio mientras se alineaban para su próximo ataque.

―Supongo que ahora es mi turno de atacarlos ―enuncio la Taiyō mientras hacia una posición bastante extensa, de más de 9 poses, para luego acabar sumergiendo su mano en el agua.

"Arte ninja, jutsu de agua: Llovizna" ―termino pronunciando, volviendo a golpear el agua a su alrededor, haciendo que las gotas de agua se volvieran peligrosas balas disparadas hacia arriba.

Tanto a Temari como Kankurō no les fue difícil defenderse de tal ataque, mas Gaara perdió parte de su preciada arena al cubrirse, cayendo esta al océano.

"Jutsu de agua: Dragones danzantes" ―volvió a articular la de iris dorados, aprovechando la desventaja de sus oponentes.

― ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo es posible que seas un usuario de elemento agua? Sin duda tu clan nos ha ocultado muchos secretos ―expreso Temari, saltando de su nube, para hacerle frente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, suponiendo que Ann era un usuario el cual su especialidad el ataque a distancia.

Más pronto descubriría lo errada que estaba.

Dos de los cinco dragones que aparecieron, fueron directamente hacia la mayor de los de la Arena. Ella no llegaría a esquivarlos, por lo cual Gaara tuvo que abandonar la nube que lo protegía y caminar por encima del agua para crear una barrera que protegiese a su hermana.

Llego justo a tiempo, Temari no salió herida más, uno de los otros dragones restantes había logrado alcanzar a Kankurō, quien también perdió su nube y se vio obligado en permanecer en la superficie del agua.

El pelirrojo, empezó a analizar rápidamente las opciones que tenían, si no terminaban con esto pronto, terminarían los tres hundidos en el fondo del océano.

―No soy una usuario de elemento agua, mas debo admitir que es mi elemento favorito ―pronuncio con un tono serio la Taiyō mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

La expresión de Gaara se frunció más de lo común ¿Qué no era una usuaria del elemento Agua? Pamplinas, su manejo del elemento era bastante avanzado que ni siquiera se podría pensar que eran jutsus de invocación, los cuales eran mucho más escasos.

Se detuvo a un par de metros sobre ellos, levanto su mano derecho y apunto hacia ellos.

―Déjenme ir, y les prometo que jamás volverán a saber de mí, ni ustedes ni nadie, piénsenlo bien, es mi última oferta, tienen 60 segundos antes de que llegue su destrucción ¿Qué decidirán? ―dijo como ultimátum la Taiyō.

―Oye niña, hemos sido bastante compresivos contigo ―le respondió Kankurō, bastante irritado por la osadía de esta.

55, 54, 53, 52, 51...

Empezó a contar la Taiyō.

Gaara la miro con detenimiento, había sido una propuesta estúpida, mas no pudo evitar preocuparse por la seriedad con la que esta lo había pronunciado.

―En el hipotético caso de que aceptáramos dejarte escapar ¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Acaso ese tablero tiene algo que ver al respecto? ―expreso el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a su rubia rival. Por su puesto que no tenía la más mínima intensión de aceptar tal ridiculez, pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad para reunir más información.

No tengo tiempo para deciros los detalles... 30, 29, 28, 27, 26...

Temari exaspero, no soportaba la idea de que alguien menor que ella pudiese hacerle frente a sus hermanos, aun con la desventaja que ellos poseían.

Iba a hablar, pero la superficie del mar donde pisaban empezó a hacerse más inestable de lo que estaba. Un ruido de temblor se lograba escuchar débilmente a la distancia.

―Se acabó el tiempo, espero sepan nadar ―expreso con burla, Ann, mientras se rasgaba un dedo, para invocar a su ayudante.

Fue entonces que los hermanos de la Arena, vieron la monstruosidad que se acercaba a ellos, desde el inmenso océano, un Tsunami de unos 30 metros aproximados, se dirigía con tanta fuerza que devastaría por completo la playa que estaba cercana.

Ah, esto es lo que llamo "Jutsu de agua: Tsunami" ―proclamo Ann mientras se subía al lomo de Iderum y partía volando de ahí.

―Supongo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a la embestida de esa ola ¿no? ―señalo Kankurō con ironía.

Lo ideal hubiese sido moverse y correr con la esperanza de librarse de tal ataque, pero la superficie era bastante inestable, un paso en falso y podrían terminar en el fondo marítimo en cuestión de segundos.

La ola gigante llego a ellos, barriéndolos a su paso, lo único por lo que habían apostado era en mantenerse unidos. El impacto los dejó un tanto desorientados, haciendo que sus cuerpos vagasen al ritmo interno de la marea, sus condiciones de ninjas les permitió soportar la falta de oxígeno y los golpes al llegar a tierra firme.

Gaara fue el primero en levantarse del lodo. Todo había sucedido tan bruscamente, que no pudieron permanecer unidos.

Kankurō apareció a los pocos metros, busco a su marioneta, Sasori, quien se había apoderado de su capucha y se encontraba a unos centímetros de él.

Su rubia hermana era la que no aparecía.

―Bueno, por lo menos la marea se deshizo de uno de ustedes ―manifestó Ann, reapareciendo en escena, con su guardián en el aire, yendo en dirección donde estaba la barrera que encerraba al misterioso tablero, su hermano y clones.

Los menores de la Arena se mostraban preocupados, no podían sentir la presencia de su hermana.

Pero esta apareció desde el lodo, a un lado de la Taiyō, y aprovechando la situación y descuido de esta, la tacleó con su abanico, provocando que cayese al suelo de forma brusca.

Ann apenas pudo darse cuenta de su presencia una vez ya estando en el suelo, se levantó con rapidez y tomo distancia, ahora que estaban de nuevo en tierra, debía tener más precaución. Aunque el suelo estaba húmedo, lo que significaba que el Kazekage estaría fuera de combate por un tiempo.

La luna estaba a minutos de llegar a su punto perfecto.

La Taiyō observo a sus oponentes, los tres aún estaban de pie, dispuesto a la batalla, si pensaba hacer algo, tendría que hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Sus dos manos se armaron con cuchillas de chackra, fijo su vista al oponente más importante, el Kazekage.

Corrió a su dirección, empuñando una de sus manos como espada.

―Te recuerdo que nosotros somos tres ―pronuncio la rubia de las coletas, atravesándose en su camino he intentado golpearla con su abanico nuevamente.

―Ingenua. No caigo en la trampa dos veces ―respondió Ann, mientras se daba lugar entre Temari y su abanico, cruzando por en medio, y aprovechando la ocasión para darle una patada en sus costillas, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.

Fue Kankurō entonces quien decidió relevar a su mayor, puso a Sasori en modo llameante, habiendo que este expulsase grandes llamaradas de fuego por sus manos y boca.

Anngelius prosiguió su camino sin preocuparse del fuego, al contrario salto a las llamas.

― ¡Kankurō, cuidado! Los Taiyō tienen como elemento principal el fuego ―advirtió Gaara, al ver el descuido de su mayor.

Pero Kankurō no logró reaccionar a tiempo, Ann usó sus cuchillas para cortar los hilos que lo conectaban a Sasori, y aprovechando que no podía invocar otra marioneta debido a que se encontraba con los pergaminos mojados, le dio una patada directa, apuntando hacia arriba, haciéndolo volar y caer a metros de distancia.

Por fin, tenía el camino libro para derrotar al Kazekage, corrió directamente hacia él, quien se mostraba bastante tranquilo para tal situación.

― ¿Qué ya no pedirás que me detenga? ¿Oh es que el miedo te impide hablar? ―inquirió ella, mientras juntaba sus manos, formando una cuchilla más grande y saltaba hacia él, con la clara intención de partirlo por la mitad.

―Ya me quedo claro, que no podre persuadir que pare con su intento de fuga, las palabras sobran ―se protegió atajando el ataque con la única arma ninja que tenía a su disposición, una simple kunai―. La única forma de evitar que escape, será derrotándola, Ann-sama...

Apenas termino de hablar, el pelirrojo cambio su expresión drásticamente, su mirada se volvió mucho más seria. No era alguien que usaba taijutsu con frecuencia, pero dada la situación, no tenía opción.

En un segundo, se movió ágilmente, y esquivo el ataque de cuchillas con éxito. La tomó de uno de sus brazos y con todo el peso de su cuerpo la empujo hacia atrás, mientras atravesaba una de sus rodillas para provocar más fácilmente su caída.

Ann cayó de cara contra el suelo, si bien tenía una fuerza abrumadora, era bastante torpe, cosa que Gaara había captado desde la primera que pelearon afueras de la Aldea.

La neutralizó, teniéndola tumbada en el suelo, mientras seguía presionando su brazo de forma torcida hacia su espalda. Esta había desvanecido su técnica de cuchillas para evitar cortarse ella misma.

―El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi especialidad, pero incluso yo tengo unas técnicas de reserva ―argumentó el Kazekage, mientras aprisionaba con más fuerza su brazo al grado de casi dislocárselo.

―Si piensas que pediré con voz lastimera que me sueltes, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, puedes arrancarme el brazo si quieres, jamás cederé al grado de suplicar ―espeto Ann, quien tenía en rostro pegado al suelo, prácticamente estaba indefensa, su brazo que tenía libra no lograba alcanzar a su rival.

―Solo debo aguantar, el tiempo en el que la luna pase de posición, he notado que te preocupa eso, si logro evitar que puedas moverte durante ese corto tiempo, habré ganado, aunque si es toda la noche hasta el amanecer, no me afectaría, el sueño y yo no congeniamos desde siempre ―dictaminó con seguridad el pelirrojo, mientras seguía doblado su brazo con más intensidad.

Anngelius reacciono ante tales palabras, era cierto, si pasaba una hora más así, todo se habría perdido para ella.

Supongo que... tendré que usar esa maldita técnica que herede de mí no tan querida madre ―murmuro Ann, mientras volteaba a ver de lado a su captor que tenía encima―.Lo siento, Kazekage, pero no tengo alternativa...

"Arte ninja, hilos de luz..."

Sus largos cabellos dorados se volvieron agujas filosas, las cuales crecieron en dirección de su rival, atravesándolo sin piedad. Unas gotas gruesas del cálido líquido rojizo empezaron a descender por las agujas.

No quería abrir los ojos, ella odiaba esa técnica, más que todo porque ya había visto en el pasado como su madre la usaba indiscriminadamente para eliminar a sus enemigos.

―Eso... estuvo cerca...

La voz del Kazekage hizo que volteara a ver lo que había sucedido. Milagrosamente este había atajado el ataque, estaba recubierto de un tono dorado, parecía estar hecho de ¿oro? Mas no había podido salir ileso, unas de las agujas de cabello atravesaron uno de sus hombros y la parte baja de su cuello.

― ¿Co... como lograste evitarlas? ―pregunto un tanto asombrada la Taiyō, se sentía aliviada en parte de no haber matado a alguien con esa técnica, mas estaba desesperada por saber que seguía inmovilizada.

―La arena no es el único elemento que manejo ―respondió Gaara―. Ahora que estoy herido de gravedad, me temo que tendré que ser menos ortodoxo con usted, princesa Taiyō. Me disculpo.

Entonces, el Kazekage, con su mano libre pasando por las agujas, toco la cabeza de su rival.

"Suna Raishin" "Trueno divino de la Arena" ―expreso, para luego soltar una descarga eléctrica, dejando a esta en inercia total y en modo de inconciencia.

Las agujas volvieron a ser cabellos normales, debido a la derrota de su amo.

Gaara se levantó, habían ganado.

Una luz extraña se observó en el oscuro cielo nocturno. La barrera que levitaba con el tablero, se ilumino, descendiendo al suelo, a orillas del mar. Iderum, ese fénix imponente se mantenía sentado encima de aquel sello transparente. Adentro, los clones parecía que rezaban, mientras seguían mirando a la luna, la cual había llegado a su punto más alto, dando entender que ya era medianoche. El tablero se ilumino, tomando una tonalidad color fuego con símbolos y algoritmos con tonos oscuros.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? ―pregunto Temari, acercándose junto con Kankurō a duras penas, debido a sus agotamientos y heridas.

―Ah, me encuentro bien ―respondió el pelirrojo, quien aún podía pararse sin esfuerzo, lo único que tenía destrozado era su ropa y una que otra herida leve.

― Entonces, se acabó todo esto ¿no? Qué alivio ―agrego Kankurō con relajo en su voz.

Y así siguieron hablando entre ellos, los hermanos.

Iderum quien observaba con fiereza el lugar donde yacía su derrotada ama. Se batía en una encrucijada mental, no sabía si actuar o no, según con lo que habían acordado.

Por favor... Iderum... acepta pelear a mi lado...

Esa voz en su cabeza, lo saco de su indecisión. Extendió sus alas y se abalanzo hacia donde se encontraban el Kazekage y sus hermanos, y aprovechando el cansancio de estos, tomo a su ama entre sus garras para luego volver al lugar donde se encontraba el altar que abriría el portal.

―Acepto pelear a tu lado Anngelius ―pronuncio la bestia mientras la colocaba en el suelo, y la despertaba devolviendo algo de su chackra.

―Gracias... Iderum... yo... ―articulo apenas la Taiyō mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad ―.Yo... no pienso perder, esta noche seremos liberados del infierno al que se nos ha sometido a ambos... ―saco una kunai de sus herramientas, y se rasgó el brazo entero, provocando una enorme herida, abundante en sangre.

¡Arte ninja, jutsu del ermitaño: Mimetismo animal!

Una luz invadió el cuerpo, tanto de la ama como la bestia. Una gran ventisca se creó alrededor, para luego dar paso a un ser, que al tocar el suelo, produjo una onda expansiva.

Una gran ventisca se creó alrededor, para luego dar paso a un ser, que al tocar el suelo, produjo una onda expansiva   
―Qué demonios... ―expreso el hermano castaño, al ver que sus otros hermanos quedaron en silencio al observar el ser que había aparecido en la corta distancia.

Con solo batir sus alas, provoco una fuerte ventisca, incluso más potente que el abanico de Temari.

Ese ser era monstruoso, ese ser ya no era humano.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 

 

Notas de la autora: Este capítulo no tuve tiempo de editarlo, me disculpo si encuentran algunos dedazos o alguna oración donde me comí o agregue alguna palabra, entre semana intentare editarla. Tambien contiene una imagen, pero no se si esta disponible subirlas a esta plataforma, asi que pueden verla en mi pagina de facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei II" en la sección fotos/álbumes/Crónicas de la arena.

Bye bye.


End file.
